Forgotten
by HibiscusAngel15
Summary: She had forgotten him. Forgotten who he was. Forgotten that she once loved him. Kurosaki Ichigo had completely disappeared from her memories. But would fate really separate this broken pair from one another? Or will it perhaps intertwine their destinies once again? AU.
1. The Rendezvous

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic, recently revamped. I hope you think it sounds better now….**

**Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**The Rendezvous**

_We sat silently on the roof, staring out at the sunset. It was truly beautiful. The cloudless sky resembled a mosaic splashed with many brilliant shades of purple, pink, red, and orange. I turned my head and smiled at him. He had unruly, orange hair that matched the painted sky and it blew slightly with the warm, summer breeze._

"_Today was…" I searched for the right word. "Interesting."_

_He smirked and crossed his arms. "Interesting, huh?" He closed his eyes and shook his head as he remembered our crazy day together. "It was a freakin' disaster…."_

_I found myself staring at him while he reminisced. It felt strange to admit this, especially since we had been such good friends for so long, but…he was really handsome. _

_His toned arms were what first caught my eye. They were strong without being grotesquely huge, capable without a hint of overcompensation, a nice balance. My eyes absently wandered up his figure to rest on his lips. Chapped as they were, I still imagined him leaning forward at an agonizingly slow rate until they finally came to rest on my own. My face flushed at the thought of it._

_His auburn eyes, flecked with gold in the sunlight, shone like…. Wait…his eyes?_

_I blinked and realized he was looking at me inquisitively, and probably had been for a while now. I was horrified I had been discovered, and the growing smirk on his face only increased this feeling._

_I looked away quickly and blushed a deep red. My heart pounded erratically against my chest. _What am I doing? Fool…_I mentally scolded myself. Now, I just need some clever reason for why I was staring at him…. Though, in my embarrassment, this was proving to be quite difficult._

"_Rukia?" he asked, perplexed. My back stiffened and I knew I had to come up with something, _anything_. My witty response turned out to be:_

"_Wh-What is it? There was something weird on your stupid face. That's why I was staring, okay?" I growled with my back facing him. _

"_St-__Stupid?!" he sputtered bewilderedly. I could almost feel his fiery eyes boring holes into my back. "Che, friggin' midget…. My face isn't—"_

_I punched his shoulder, hard. I was not in the mood for him to be calling me names…. I got up abruptly and commanded, "Leave me alone, idiot." _

_In case he refused to do so, I started to walk away. I wanted to explain myself to him, but, I knew no matter how I explained it to him, it wouldn't sound justified. He caught me staring at him; what other possible excuse could I give to deny that?_

_I felt a calloused hand grab my own and pull me back gently. Electricity traveled through my body, making my hand twitch. He only gripped my hand tighter in response._

_I turned around reluctantly and found his face just a little too close to mine. He wore an angry mask on the surface but there was some other, deeper feeling in his eyes. I felt my own face become hotter as I tore my hand away. _

"_What, Ichigo?" I asked and stared at the floor with my fists clenched tightly. I felt so weak. Lately, I kept getting these stupid butterflies in my stomach and had trouble breathing whenever he got close to me like this. _

_All of a sudden, his finger tipped my chin up. The gleam in those brown eyes of his created an unnecessarily warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I squirmed away, my face becoming warmer. _

_"Ichigo!" I hissed, sounding more startled than mad. Damn this stupid weakness…. It was not befitting of me…._

"_Shut up," he whispered as he caressed my face. I glanced at him with wide eyes, which proved to be a grave mistake. _

_His eyes…. They were full of radiance, hope, _longing_…. _

_But there was also apprehension. He wanted permission first. I smiled at this. Ichigo could be a gentleman when he wanted to be…._

_I shut my eyes and rose up on my tiptoes, gripping his gi for balance. I heard him suck in a stunned breath, as if he hadn't expected me to go along with it. _

Idiot…when will you ever learn?_ I thought, amused._

_My lips parted, waiting expectantly for him meet me halfway. My heart fluttered inside my chest. He cupped my face in his hands, leaned forward slowly, and…._

* * *

><p>My alarm clock blared the latest song from Uverworld on the radio, causing my eyes to snap open. <em>Ugh, I have <em>got_ to change that radio setting! The music they play in the morning is too loud…. _I thought as I groggily hit the Snooze button.

_I might as well face the long day ahead of me…_I decided and got out of bed.

_I hate being interrupted in the middle of a dream…. I can never remember what they were about when I wake up…._

There was one thing I could recall, however, but I had no idea what it meant. A vague image of an orange-haired boy kept flickering in the back of my mind, and all I had to work with was a name. _Ichigo…._

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs quietly, still pondering over the boy in my dream. For some reason, thinking about it gave me a sense of…nostalgia….<p>

I shook my head. _What nonsense. This "Ichigo" must be a figment of my imagination…._ Though why I would imagine some boy with outrageous hair was beyond me….

I spotted my older brother seated at the dining table, facing the other way while he ate his breakfast. My gaze fell to the floor. I always found it difficult to look him in the eye, even for a brief moment. His eyes were too intense and they always gleamed with disdain, as if everything in the world was unworthy. I was very grateful to him for adopting me…but I never felt comfortable around him. Not once in the four years since he adopted me has he ever acknowledged my existence….

Still…that didn't prevent me from showing him my utmost respect.

"Good morning, Nii-sama," I greeted politely and bowed. He didn't say anything, as usual, so I took my place at the table.

The maids and butlers laid out small bowls of our typical breakfasts before us, bowing as they did so. I was still not used to such luxuries. It had taken me a solid month to stop thanking the servants for the things they did for me before they had told me that it wasn't necessary. We both muttered a quick, "Itadakimasu" before eating.

After a few minutes, my adoptive brother uttered, "Thank you for the meal." I glanced up as he stood. The chair squeaked as he shoved it behind him, which was the only noise in the house.

I knew he was leaving for work. I finished up and wiped my mouth on a nearby napkin, standing up hastily. Nii-sama, dressed in a pressed black suit and tie, picked up his briefcase and walked to the door, ignoring me once again. No "Good morning" or "Hope you have a good day today". Just an unnerving silence.

I bowed low and said softly, "Have a good day, Nii-sama."

The door slammed shut in response and I tried not to wince. I knew I should be used to such behavior by now, but…. I sighed as I straightened up again.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang several times, snapping me out of my trance, followed by insistent knocking. I knew who it was already, but I squinted out the peep hole anyway and saw Renji standing outside. He had an excited grin stretched across his face for some odd reason. I rolled my eyes at this but opened the door.

He waved as a greeting and exclaimed, "Yo, Rukia! I haven't seen you since school ended last year! Dude, how are you?"

I picked up my bag, relocked the door with my spare key, and walked towards the gate. "Okay…I suppose. And school didn't end _that_ long ago, dummy…."

He laughed. "Whatever," he said, brushing off the insult. He folded his hands together behind his head. "Why do you look half-dead? Not get enough sleep or something?"

I merely shook my head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about that weird dream I had or not. _Well, if it bothers me this much…. Maybe. Though Nii-sama's behavior is what's gotten me down lately. I'll talk about that first and get it off my chest…._

"Not really. Though Nii-sama's behavior this morning is what really put me in this mood. I don't mean to sound ungrateful or disrespectful towards him, but…he never talks to me and he's hardly ever around. I wish I could get to know him at least a little more, but he's always so reserved…. I don't…I don't know what to do, Renji…" I admitted with a sigh.

Renji stared ahead, probably thinking about how to answer. "You might get mad at me for saying this, but…he only adopted you because it was your older sister's last wish. He's probably uncomfortable around you since you look so much like her." He coughed and added with an uncomfortable expression, "He'll come around, Rukia. Just give him some time…."

I let a small smile play on my lips. "I hope so…." I took a deep breath and stared ahead again.

I discovered I had an older sister just last year, when I stumbled upon some papers he accidentally left on the dining table one night. He had to leave for a sudden emergency at the company he works for and had forgotten to clean up after himself.

I hadn't meant to look. I thought that they were part of a report I lost earlier in the day. I noticed the picture first. It was of a smiling woman who looked almost exactly like me. Her will lay scattered behind it.

I read the neat calligraphy several times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. This woman's name was Kuchiki Hisana, Nii-sama's wife and my older sister. In the will, she explained how she abandoned me as a baby to find a better life, but always regretted doing so. She had asked my brother to find me, urging him to protect me now matter what since she could not do that for me.

At the bottom in messier scrawl, it read: _Please do not tell her about me. I'd rather she not ever know of such a horrible sister. Instead, allow her to call you "Nii-san"._

"_I fear I cannot atone for all my sins, and feel ashamed to ask you to correct them. I am so grateful for all the love and comfort you have given me these past years, and I apologize that I can never repay you for that. I am truly sorry._

I sighed and shook away the memory. It would do no good to linger on it.

To distract myself, I blurted out, "I had a strange dream last night…."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Okay…. About…?"

I pursed my lips. "Um…I don't actually remember…" I admitted, scratching the back of my head. _Smooth, Rukia. Real smooth._

He snorted. "What the hell, Rukia?"

I shoved him at him playfully. "Shut up," I scolded with a roll of my eyes. "I don't remember _much_, okay? All I _do_ recall is…sitting on a rooftop…with some boy."

Renji tensed for some reason I couldn't place. Before I could ask about it, he asked, "S-Some boy? Someone _we_ know?" he stuttered, tightening his grip on his bag.

I frowned at this, but replied, "No. Unless you just _happened_ to meet a boy named Ichigo before you arrived at my house." Something within me stirred when I said the name out loud, causing my frown to deepen.

There was a short pause before Renji burst out laughing. "_Ichigo_?! That's a _girl's _name!" he shouted in between laughs. "Aw, what a cute, little name! H-How old was he, _five_?"

I scoffed at that but found myself smiling nonetheless. If I thought about it, it _was _amusing that that boy, masculine as he was, had such a girlish name.

"Rukia! Abarai-kun!" a high-pitched voice behind me yelled and Renji and I turned around. A voluptuous girl with long hair waved to us from afar, and it only took me a second to recognize who it was.

"Orihime!" I called out to her and waved back. Someone with dark hair trailed after her, but it didn't look like Arisawa-san…. Who else could be with her?

When she caught up with us, I noticed that this person wasn't just _following_ her. The two of them were _holding hands_.

I blinked, surprised to see who it was. "_Ishida_? Since when were you two so… close?" I asked, looking from my smiling friend to the bespectacled boy.

He shoved his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose without a word, one eye hiding behind a sun-reflected lens.

Orihime tilted her head. "Huh? Me and Uryu have been dating since March! I called you the day after school ended, remember?"

She let go of Ishida's hand and leaned closer to my face with a concerned frown. "Are you okay, Rukia? Could you have hit your head and gotten amnesia?"

Uncomfortable with this invasion of personal space, I leaned away from her. "N-No…. I'm fine, Orihime…."

She straightened up again and pouted. "Well, if you didn't hit your head…." She gasped and pointed at me like she had figured something out. "Oh! It must be aliens!"

She hit a fist against her palm. "Yes, of course! I watched a show about them last night! Apparently, after the aliens abduct you and poke you with sticks for a while, they mess with your memories so you can't remember that it ever happened to you! So you must've been abducted by aliens, Rukia! That's why your memory is so fuzzy!"

My sweat dropped at the ridiculous notion. It was silent for a good while before Ishida took her hand and whispered something in her ear.

"Wha—? Why not, Uryu? It's a perfectly valid reason!" she exclaimed, making him blush.

He glanced at us in embarrassment and mumbled, "Maybe so, but I don't think, in _this_ particular case, Kuchiki-san was abducted by…aliens…." I guessed he had to swallow his pride a little to say that. If he did so to avoid shaming Orihime and her weird ideas, then I approved of her choice in dating him.

Orihime seemed confused but said no more on the subject. Instead, she gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand affectionately.

Renji's eyes lit up mischievously and he leaned towards me. "Hey, Rukia, were the aliens named _Ichigo?_" he whispered in my ear. I smacked him but found myself snickering along with him. _Stupid fool…._

When we got closer to school, Renji saw Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad talking by the gate and muttered a quick goodbye before he ran off. Orihime left to find Arisawa-san and dragged her boyfriend with her.

I was left alone but didn't mind it. It gave me a little reprieve to think about things.

I pulled open the front doors of the school building and pulled my new schedule out of my bag to see what my room would be this year. I was in 2-3 with Ochi-sensei as my Homeroom teacher. I smiled. While Ochi-sensei could be a tad too loose with her students in terms of discipline, I really liked her as a teacher.

I glanced up and saw I was coincidentally right in front of my new classroom. I reached to over to open the door and—

Suddenly, the door slid open and someone barreled into me at full speed. I crashed into whoever it was head-on and tumbled backwards, flailing wildly until I landed gracelessly on my butt.

Rather than apologizing, the person muttered, "Whoa, what the hell…?"

I glared up angrily at…whoever this was. He was a tall guy with orange hair that stuck out every which way. I frowned. Maybe his hairstyle symbolized his disregard of respect, the delinquent….

Wait…orange hair? Just like in my strange dream this morning!

"Fool! Watch where you're going instead of running around like a buffoon!" I scolded.

He merely stared at me with wide eyes, as if shocked by something. "Rukia?" he whispered softly.

I narrowed my eyes, drawing back a little. "Excuse me? What gives you the right to call me by given name when I don't even know you?" This was starting to get a little strange….

He studied me thoughtfully and started to frown. "Never mind," he muttered, almost to himself. He held out a hand to help me up, but I slapped it away. I had no need for his help!

I got off the floor, muttering crossly as I dusted myself off. His phone beeped incessantly and he glared at it as if mentally ordering the device to shut up. I noticed that his phone was one of those old flip kinds and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll see you later, then," he said mysteriously and ran off to God-knows-where.

_"I'll see you later"? What was that supposed to mean?_ My eyes widened when I realized that that disrespectful idiot forgot to apologize to me and I scowled. _I am not letting him get away with treating me like that!_ I thought and decided to follow after him to teach him a lesson.

I trudged through the hallway, ignoring the confused stares from my classmates. I pushed open the front doors and walked up to a little patch of grass in front of the school to thoroughly scan the yard.

I finally spotted that bleach-haired delinquent sitting under a tree, unmoving. _Then what the hell was all the rush for?! He's not doing anything!_I thought angrily.

I was about to go and smack that fool upside the head, but the first bell rang. I sighed heavily (it could _not_ have had worse timing) but decided to turn around.

I clenched my hands into fists and thought, _Whenever I see that guy again, I'll give him a piece of my mind! After all, he said he would see me later, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the reason I revamped this was because I reread it recently and my old writing style makes me wince. I didn't think it sounded all that good anymore, despite the amount of reviews I received. XP**

**There was so much OOC-ness…and simplistic language…. *shudders***

_**Next chapter…**_

_"There _is_ something a little…peculiar about him," Orihime admitted, looking worried._

_Ishida's eyes narrowed. "You're absolutely right, Orihime," he whispered and pulled out a thin bracelet from his shirt pocket. I noticed it had a tiny silver cross attached to it and he slipped it carefully onto his wrist._


	2. Girl Meets Boy

**A/N: Hey there! If you managed to get through Chapter One, then good for you for sticking through it and ending up here. :) I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Girl Meets Boy**

When I entered my class, I was surprised to see so few people there. I thought I was running late. Apparently I was mistaken.

I walked over to the teacher's desk to scan over the seating-chart for this year. I held back a sigh when I read that I would be near the back. I hate sitting there! I can never see over the heads of the taller people in my class, and I feel really awkward when I have to stand up just to see the board…. I frowned and walked sluggishly to my new desk.

I glanced at the clock above the whiteboard, tapping my finger impatiently against my desk. Just as I began wondering where everyone was, Renji came in with Asano-san and Kojima-san, laughing at something they said.

Asano flailed around while Kojima stared and commented nonchalantly, "That's very interesting, Asano-san. Hit your head against walls often, do you?"

"Mizuiro! Stop acting so cold! Seriously! It's really bothering me now!" the annoying boy shouted, causing Renji to laugh harder.

Orihime came in with her friends next, still holding Ishida's hand. Natsui-san shouted something rather suggestive and both he and Orihime turned beet red. I shook my head at this but found myself smiling at their embarrassment. They were cute together, I decided.

The tardy bell rang and I glanced up at the clock in surprise. _Already? _I wondered and frowned, frustrated. _I hope this day goes by fast…._

Ochi-sensei opened the door and walked in with that usual mischievous smile on her face. "Hello, class," she greeted as she looked over us all. "Have you all had a good spring break?"

There was a chorus of enthusiastic "Yeah"s ringing around the classroom and her smile widened. "Well, I'm sure you're all excited to tell me about them, but first…." She gestured for us all to stand up.

Some people groaned as they got out of their seats. Ochi-sensei snickered. "Now, c'mon! You're back in school, so act, you know, like students!" she scolded lightly.

"Sensei, are you gonna act like a teacher this term?" someone asked and the class laughed.

She blinked at the question, probably not expecting it. She shrugged and replied honestly, "Who knows?"

I smiled at this. Ochi-sensei might not have been the best teacher, but she was definitely a cool person to talk to. Nothing really bothered her.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall guy ran in, causing the class to start. "Sorry I'm late! I, uh, had to take care of something important!" the guy yelled and bent over to catch his breath. The voice sounded familiar…but I couldn't see who it was over the heads of my taller classmates.

When he finally straightened, I could see that the guy had orange hair…. Wait! He was the rude guy that bumped into me earlier! A surge of anger swept through me and I pushed past my classmates to confront him.

"Hey! You're that moron who knocked me over in the hall! What are you doing here?!" I shouted indignantly and pointed straight at him. Everyone was probably staring at me at this point, but I was too angry to feel embarrassed about it.

"He did _what_, Rukia?" Renji asked incredulously. No one but me seemed to notice he had said anything.

The orange-haired stranger scowled. He clearly didn't like being insulted by a girl he had just met a few minutes ago. "Well, for your information, this is my class too! You don't have to be an insulting brat about it!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the insulting brat? You're such a hypocrite!"

The whole class watched us throw insults back and forth like a heated tennis match. It continued on for a few minutes until Ochi-sensei yelled, "Oi! Calm down!"

This startled me into silence. Ochi-sensei _never_ shouted.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and said, "Kuchiki, normally you never outburst like that, so I'll assume that you were in the right here." I blinked at this but bowed respectfully, walking back to my seat with my head down.

The orange-haired boy spluttered, "W-Wait, _what_? That's not fair! She's the one who started it!" I peeked around my classmates and glared at him. He started a little and glared right back.

Ochi-sensei stared up at him with a slight frown. "Now, who are you? Are you the new student for my class?"

He nodded and told her, "I'm Kuro-"

She raised a hand to stop him. "Write your name on the board and introduce yourself to the class." She gestured at everyone and went to sit at her desk.

He hesitantly turned to the board and wrote his name, grumbling to himself while doing so. When he faced the class again, I accidentally made eye-contact with him and jolted in my seat. I looked away, my cheeks flaring. _Damn, that was awkward…._

He started, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I just moved here from Sou—" He paused to clear his throat. "Ah…_Sapporo_…. I live with my…_Uncle_ Urahara in his candy shop." He grimaced like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Hushed whispers about the new kid spread like wildfire. I caught some of their conversations:

"He lives in a store?"

"Did he bleach his hair or something?"

"He's kind of cute!"

I rolled my eyes at that last comment and decided to tune everyone out. Idle gossip was of no interest to me.

A sudden thought occurred to me then. _His first name…is Ichigo? _I glanced at him curiously and realized that he looked _exactly_ like the boy in my dream.

I felt sick all of a sudden, so I hunched over. _What…? Where did this come from?_ I wondered. As suddenly as it had come, the pain disappeared a mere few seconds later.

I put a hand to my head and thought, _Perhaps I'm becoming too stressed out with this…. But, I have to say, meeting this…Ichigo after having a dream about him is much too strange to be coincidence._

He glanced at the teacher for further instructions. Ochi-sensei read over the seating chart, tapping her pen to her mouth. "Ah! There's an empty seat behind…." She squinted at the roll sheet. "Kuchiki Rukia." A chorus of snickers erupted from those around me. I suppressed a groan when his eyes flickered over to me.

I turned around quickly and, sure enough, there was another seat behind me, void of students. I had hoped he would sit somewhere on the other side of the room where I wouldn't have to deal with him, but luck would not smile upon me today, it seemed.

I clenched my jaw and moved aside as he shuffled past me to get to his desk. He plopped his stuff down and let out a huge sigh that tickled the back of my neck. My shoulders stiffened and I leaned forward slightly, trying my best to pretend he didn't exist.

"Okay, bow!" Ochi-sensei ordered. After the morning greetings were taken care of and we became more settled in, I leaned forward in my seat and pretended to be busy with something.

A few minutes in, he started to poke me in the back with a sharp pencil. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore him. Did he not get the hint from my body language that I didn't want to talk to him?

When I couldn't take it anymore, I whipped around and whispered, as loud as I dared, "What do you want?!"

He looked a little taken aback by my tone then glared at me. He muttered, "Hey, sorry about this morning, okay? I…um…had to take care of something important."

"Yeah, you said that when you interrupted class earlier." I shook my head. "What kind of sorry excuse is that? I saw you sitting by that tree outside."

His eyes widened for a second before he looked away and muttered, "Well, I was…looking for my pencil. I dropped it somewhere over there, and I didn't want to be pencil-less the first day."

I rolled my eyes. "_Someone_ wasn't prepared. You're supposed to bring multiple pencils to school in case that happens."

He frowned a little but whispered, "So, apology accepted?"

I grimaced when he stretched his hand out to me. "A lost pencil does not excuse you from ramming into me like that. It's not _that_ big a deal," I scoffed and turned my attention back to the board.

* * *

><p>"Hooray! It's time for lunch!" Orihime exclaimed with joy.<p>

Arisawa-san rolled her eyes and muttered, "Here we go again."

Honsho-san bounded up to Orihime and shrieked, "Hime! I've missed you so much over the past month! C'mon, let's go eat lunch somewhere _private_!"

Arisawa-san socked her in the stomach and she fell to the floor. "She's not going anywhere with you, Honsho! Besides, she has a boyfriend, so just leave her alone already!"

Honsho-san got up quicker than I expected her to. "_What_?! How could this have happened? Who is it? I'll kill him and take his place!" Arisawa-san punched her in the gut again and, when she collapsed from the pain, kicked her head for good measure. My sweat dropped as I watched Honsho-san twitch on the floor, foam bubbling from her mouth. I was pretty sure she wouldn't be joining us for lunch later.

Arisawa-san patted Orihime on the head as if she were a puppy rather than a sixteen-year-old girl. "You poor thing! Having to deal with a silent boyfriend _and_ crazy stalkers on the first day of school…. Geez," she said and shook her head knowingly. Orihime just looked confused.

Renji moved Honsho-san's body out of the way and greeted all of us. He told us that Kojima-san got sick just a few minutes ago because of a rotten sandwich that Asano-san gave him. Apparently, he found it under his bed and thought it was still good. Kojima took one bite and felt too sick to come to lunch. Since it was all Asano's fault, he demanded he take him to the nurse's office, which was why neither of them were here at the moment. He laughed at Asano's stupidity while the rest of us frowned in disgust.

We went pushed our desks together in the middle of the room as we chatted about how our spring breaks went. After we all settled in, Asano burst in the classroom and hastily shoved his desk in next to Renji. He immediately started blabbing about how mean Kojima-san was, and I had to hold in a groan. Always the victim, hm, Asano-san? Geez….

Ishida sat down next to Orihime and they shared whatever nasty concoction she made for lunch. I wanted to warn him that he probably should just eat his own lunch, but I didn't want to offend Orihime. She was nice enough, but her cooking was nearly inedible.

Natsui-san started rattling on about her break. I ignored her, which was no easy feat considering she kept squealing about some guy every five seconds, and ate my packed lunch. I was in the middle of sipping my orange juice carton when she shouted, "Oi, Kuchiki-chan! I need to tell you something!"

I looked up at her and realized most of the other girls were staring at me as well. "Hm?" I asked, still drinking my juice.

She jerked her chin forward and whispered urgently, "That cute new kid is staring at you!"

My eyes widened and I put down my drink immediately. I scratched the back of my neck to be inconspicuous and turned my head slightly, only to catch a pair of amber eyes staring right at me. _Dammit, that's the second time we've awkwardly made eye contact today…. Wait a minute, why the hell am I keeping track?!_ I thought and felt my face heat up.

He blushed a little and broke eye contact, pretending to be very interested in his food. I turned back around and did the same.

"You want me to invite him over? I could try and set you two up, if you want me to…" she offered with a sly grin. "I mean, I could use that adorable, little lovers' quarrel you had this morning to—"

"Th-That wasn't a lovers' quarrel…. I hardly know him!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly. Natsui-san raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing me. _No one_, except Orihime, who smiled comfortingly at me, appeared to believe me.

Luckily, Renji, Asano, and Chad were in the middle of a heated debate over something, which made it somewhat less awkward than it would've been.

"What I _do_ know about him is that he's a rude jerk. I don't want anything to do with him," I added and shoved food in my mouth before anybody could ask me any more questions.

Suddenly, Asano stood up and shouted, "You know what? I don't care what you guys say! I'm gonna say hi to the new kid!" Asano then skipped merrily over to the new kid's desk.

We all watched as he yelled incoherently and flailed his arms around. Kurosaki looked more and more aggravated each second that he babbled. I couldn't blame him. Asano _was_ really annoying.

Suddenly, Asano latched himself onto the new kid and the both of them nearly fell over. The new kid then grabbed him by the collar and chucked him across the room. He flew straight into the chalkboard, causing a portion of it to crack, and he fell to the floor in a heap. A hush fell over the classroom.

Kurosaki stood up and yelled, "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?! Why the hell would you jump on someone anyway, you damn pest?!"

Asano didn't respond, so he scooped up his stuff and left, seething with rage. When the door slammed behind him, a huge uproar of voices started talking all at once.

"What's _his _problem? I know Keigo's an idiot, but _damn_…" Renji muttered and got up to check on Asano.

Ogawa-san started to tremble and she shrieked, "He's scary!" Some of the other girls nodded in agreement.

I got up from my desk and inspected the board. The new kid must be seriously strong to have thrown Asano from across the room _and_ manage to shatter the chalkboard like this.

I glanced down at Asano with a raised eyebrow. He had to have suffered a serious concussion, at least. There was a huge bump on his head and his eyes were glazed over. Renji whistled a low note and muttered, "Man, that's a _big_ bump. Hopefully, he didn't knock out any brain cells you had, you dumbass. I mean, what were you thinking, grabbing him like that?"

Everyone started to circle around him. Some gasped and others shook their heads at him, like he should have known better.

The door opened then, and Ochi-sensei shouted, "What's going on? Why are you all crowding the board?"

When she finally got through, her eyes widened. She looked at Renji, who happened to be kneeling right next to Asano, and asked, "Abarai? Did _you_ do this to him?"

"N-No, sensei! It was the new kid, Kurosaki Ichigo!" He explained what just happened as everyone went back to their desks hurriedly.

She stared at Asano-san on the floor with a small frown and inquired, "Do you know where Kurosaki-san stormed off to?"

"No." Renji glanced to where Asano laid, dazed. He twitched and muttered something about striped ducks flying around. "Um, should I take him to the nurse's office now?"

"Yes, you should. I'll try to find Kurosaki-san and explain to him that this sort of thing isn't something I'm going to tolerate." She rubbed her temples and walked out of the classroom.

"Need any help?" Chad asked from behind me.

I twitched in surprise. _How is Chad able to sneak up on people like that?_

Renji lifted Asano on his shoulders. "Nah, I'm good. He's actually really light," he replied and carried him off to the office.

Chad and I glanced at each other but went back to fix our desks for the next period.

"How could that new kid toss Asano all the way to the other side of the room like that? That's just not natural!" Ogawa-san screeched from next to me.

"Who cares? I need to ask him to join my karate team! We'd win the nationals with _him_ around!" Arisawa-san said, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"There _is_ something a little…peculiar about him," Orihime admitted, looking worried.

Ishida's eyes narrowed. "You're absolutely right, Orihime," he whispered and pulled out a thin bracelet from his shirt pocket. I noticed it had a tiny silver cross attached to it and he slipped it carefully onto his wrist.

* * *

><p>"Today was weird…" Renji said as he approached my desk.<p>

I nodded as I finished packing up my stuff. I slung my bag over my shoulder and asked, "So, what happened with Asano-san?"

"Well…." Renji scratched his chin thoughtfully. "When I got to the nurse's office, he…kind of recovered, but he still got sent home to rest some more."

I scrunched my nose. "'Kind of recovered'? What do you mean, 'kind of recovered'?"

He shrugged. "He seemed alright, except for the swollen bump on his head. He babbled on about some random sitcom he watched last night, which annoyed the hell out of me, by the way. Then the nurse came in, and her jaw literally dropped when she walked in the room. It was hard not to laugh as she openly gaped at it for about two minutes straight," he explained.

We peeked at each other and burst out laughing. He pushed open the school's front doors, one hand still clutching his stomach. He held them open for me and said sarcastically, "Ladies first." He gestured outside with both hands, like a royal footman.

"Yeah, so go ahead, Renji-chan," I teased.

He frowned. "Not funny, Kuchiki."

We walked past Orihime and her boyfriend, so I waved goodbye. Ishida merely stared at me, but at least she waved back.

I glanced up at him and asked, "Do you know if the new kid was suspended? Asano-san hit the chalkboard pretty hard…."

He was quiet as he thought about his answer. "…I didn't see him until the nurse told me it was okay to leave. I opened the door and he was sitting right outside. He looked really pissed off still. I asked him why he threw Keigo, but instead of answering me, he asked about...someone else."

Renji's eyes flitted back at me for a quick second before he continued, "Before I got an answer to _my_ question, the principal's secretary just yelled at me to get back to class. So honestly, I'm not sure if he was suspended or not. I hope he was. That guy's crazy…" he grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I stared at Renji bewilderedly. _Who could the new kid be asking about? He doesn't know anyone here, does he? And why is Renji so irritated all of a sudden?_ I wondered.

Renji headed off towards the bus stop before I could ask him what was wrong.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought you promised me yesterday that we were going to watch a movie at my house!" I yelled after him.

He turned around and started walking backwards. "Sorry, Rukia! I can't today, remember? Today's my mom's birthday, so I have to be home early!"

A bus pulled up just then and he gave an apologetic glance my way before getting in. He waved goodbye as the bus drove past me.

I frowned. _Great, now I'm going to have to go back to my house all by myself. Oh well…._ I sighed but began my walk back home.

I dug around in my bag until I found my iPod, put my earphones in, and scrolled through my "Anime Tracks" playlist to find a song to listen to.

My thumb hovered over the song D-Technolife when I started feeling uneasy. There was a sudden chill in the air, though it couldn't have been less than sixty degrees out here.

I took out my earphones and turned off my iPod. I stuffed it down a small pocket in my bag, listening carefully for any sounds. It was eerily silent. The only noise was my feet shuffling along the cement as I quickened my pace.

The feeling of discomfort didn't disappear until I saw Nii-sama's mansion. I sighed in relief and the knot in my stomach dissolved. I shook my head at my ridiculousness and chided, "What was I worrying about anyway? …Stupid, overactive imagination…."

I felt the same chill again, except stronger. Something was here.

"_Mmm…. You smell tasty!_" a hoarse voice behind me pierced the silence. I whipped around and sucked in a shocked breath.

An enormous, wolf-like creature with a chalk-white mask and a hole in its chest stood before me on its hind legs, hunching over as if to get a better look at me. I stiffened when I saw it had long knife-like claws instead of fingers. It leaned closer and inhaled deeply.

"_Oh yes…. Your soul is very strong….Almost like…a Shinigami!_" it mused. It tilted its head and, for a quick second, it looked like the mask's mouth quirked up into a sick smile.

_Shinigami? But…I'm—_

A sense of calm washed over me then, which either meant I was about to start panicking…or I was going insane. Maybe I was…. I mean…this monster couldn't possibly be _real_.

_No, it is…_something within me urged. _It is _very _real, and it _will _kill you if you don't push your soul out of your body _now_, Rukia!_

My head pulsed, making my vision blur for a few seconds. I put a hand to my head with a small gasp.

_What…was that? What did that even mean, anyway? _I wondered.

I had no time to ponder the answer before the creature took a swipe at me. Instinctively, I leapt to the right. Its claws tore apart the spot I had stood in only moments before. Cement debris flew everywhere and I lifted my arms to shield my face.

The wolf-monster took advantage of this distraction and slashed at me again. I felt a sharp sting and looked down at my left arm. I screamed at the sight of my blood pouring out of a large gash running down my arm rather than the pain itself. I was in too much shock to feel it yet.

I clutched onto my arm desperately and ran away. I didn't care where I was going. My only thought was to get away and stay alive.

Black spots swam before my eyes after only a few minutes. _Dammit! I'm stronger than this! A scratch like this isn't enough to bring me down!_

I knew I was lying to myself. I was losing too much blood to be able to run for much longer.

After a few minutes, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I gasped for air but tried pushing myself up. Pain shot up my left arm and I cried out weakly. The most I managed to do in my condition was roll over, and even that proved to be straining.

The monster hovered over my fallen form and cackled. I cradled my arm and glared at it defiantly, though this was difficult to do since my vision kept flickering in and out of focus.

_I'm not dying here! Not yet!_ Despite my anger, I felt myself fading. Against my will, my eyes started to close and my breathing started to slow….

The wolf-creature howled, reveling in its victory—

A sharp, metallic sound sliced through the air, cutting off its roar. My eyes flew open, only to watch one of its arms land with a loud _thud_ next to me. With tremendous effort, I forced myself to sit up. I scanned the area but couldn't see what had cut it.

A gruff voice yelled behind it, "HEY, UGLY! I'm over here, you freakin' slow bastard!"

The wolf-monster turned and snarled something that sounded like "_Shinigami!_"

I squinted at a shadowy figure in the distance. He held a gigantic sword in one hand and wore…an aikido uniform?

He ran straight at the monster at an almost inhuman speed. It lunged forward and desperately tried to claw at him. He dodged left and sliced off one of its feet. The creature roared in agony. As it fell, it made a wild grab at the strange man.

"You will pay the price for hurting her, you Hollow scum. Feel the wrath of my blade!" He leapt up to the creature's face and swung his sword down, cutting it in half.

My eyes widened when it began to disintegrate into nothing. Its lingering roar of agony echoed throughout the entire neighborhood.

I snapped my attention back to the man who saved me and my eyes widened. He was—

The guy straightened and dusted himself off, stiffening when he realized I was staring at him. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.

Unruly, orange hair…brown eyes…. I knew exactly who my rescuer was. It was the new kid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Urgh, when I first started writing this fic, I hardly had any knowledge of Japanese culture and just used a typical**_** American**_** high school type setting for the backdrop. o-e Terrible! Luckily, I fixed it now, so everything should be set….**

**D-Technolife is sung by Uverworld and is the second Bleach opening song (one of my personal favorite openings X3).**

**Also, that cheesy line Ichigo says is a line from the actual anime. XDDD It's from the very first episode. **

_**Next chapter…**_

_I heard him leave and shut the door behind him. I opened my eyes and sat up, inhaling sharply. _Nii-sama…. Is he…could he be…a Shinigami?


	3. Explanations

**A/N: *stares impatiently at you* Are you gonna stick around and read this unimportant message, or are you gonna read Forgotten Chapter Three?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Explanations**

"_You_?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Rukia…you…can see me?" he wondered then glanced down at my arm. His eyes widened and he instantly knelt down to look it over.

"It was that Hollow, wasn't it?" he asked and reached for my arm cautiously.

I drew away from him. "Hollow? What? What's going on?" I found it hard to breathe and the pain in my arm intensified.

"…I need to heal you, Rukia. You're losing too much blood—"

I didn't realize I was falling back until he caught me. His worried expression was the last thing I saw before the world tilted and went black.

* * *

><p><em>I was floating in emptiness. There was nothing but darkness all around me. I didn't mind. It was quiet here. Peaceful. And yet….<em>

_Someone was calling me…. But…who? The voice was too muffled to make out anything other than my name. _

Who are you? _I tried to say, but my voice wouldn't work._

_The darkness began to fracture and light poured in through the cracks. _RUKIA! _a familiar voice screamed and the sound rang all around me. The light blazed, causing the darkness around me to shatter. This intense radiance engulfed me, and my body shot upwards…._

I slowly opened my eyes and found I was looking up at the familiar ceiling of my bedroom. Judging by the lack of light, I presumed it was already late at night. I blinked to try and focus my blurry vision.

_What? What…happened?_ I wondered wearily. I shifted my arms under me to help myself sit up but instantly regretted it when pain flared in my left arm. I fell back against my pillow with a surprised cry. I glanced over at it, only to find it expertly bandaged.

Suddenly, a flood of memories rushed back to me at once: the monster, the new kid, _everything_. Though that attack seemed like a weird nightmare, what happened back there had to have been _real_. My arm was proof of that.

"I wouldn't squirm around so much, if I were you," a male voice commanded. I turned my head and was bewildered to see Kurosaki Ichigo calmly sitting in the purple chair by my desk, back in his school uniform. He studied me warily and had a hand on his temple in thought.

"…I would thank you for rescuing me, but…. How do you know where I live?" I wondered and tried propping myself up with my injured arm to get a better look at him. It hurt to move, but I didn't want to show weakness to a guy I didn't even know, especially when I wanted an answer from said guy.

I sat up quickly to face him and my wound started bleeding again. I bit my lip to avoid crying out.

He sighed and muttered, "Why are you so damn stubborn?" He scowled as he pulled out a long roll of gauze from his pocket. He walked towards me cautiously, bandages on hand.

He reached for my arm but I withdrew it from him. His scowl deepened as he ordered, "Rukia, let me see your arm. It's in a bad enough condition as it is; I don't want it getting any worse."

I stared at him for a few seconds warily, but decided I should let him help me. He seemed to know what he was doing, for the most part.

I sighed and patted next to me. "Fine. Just fix it and leave. I don't want you staying here any longer than you already have." As an afterthought, I added, "And waiting for me to wake up was unnecessary. You should've just taken care of my wound and left."

"You're _welcome_, princess," he grumbled as he plopped down a few inches away from me. The flimsy mattress tilted under his weight and I involuntarily leaned against his arm.

I turned to glare at him, but paused when I realized his face was _much_ too close to mine. He sucked in a stunned breath and his eyes widened. My gaze absently wandered down and came to rest on his mouth before snapping back up to meet his amber eyes.

We stayed this way for a few, dazed seconds before he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me off of him, breaking the spell. He cleared his throat and muttered, his face pink, "S-Sorry…." He moved to sit right at the edge of the bed so this embarrassment wouldn't occur again.

I bowed my head to try and cover up the fact that I was blushing. I reluctantly turned toward him and offered my arm for him to rebandage. He hesitated a little before awkwardly sticking out his arms in front of him to take care of the bandages without touching me too much. He wore an uncomfortable expression that looked oddly…cute. I quickly shook the thought away.

_I've lost too much blood. That's probably why I'm having…unsettling thoughts about Kurosaki. I'm still too lightheaded to think clearly…_I tried to reassure myself, though these thoughts did very little to stop my mind from swimming with more of these…unsettling thoughts.

When he uncovered my injury, my eyes widened. The cut ran from my elbow to nearly all the way to my wrist. It looked ghastly; the wound itself was deep and there was an unnatural warmth emanated from it. The skin surrounding it looked splotchy, the bruises gleaming in the dim moonlight pouring in through my window. I brushed my fingers along the injury lightly. I winced and clenched my hand into a tight, shaking fist.

"It hurts…" I whispered.

Kurosaki raised an eyebrow at this and he stood up to get something. I turned my head and saw a bowl full of water and several face towels set on my dresser. Judging by the color of the water and some of the towels, he had used them to clean my wound earlier.

He sat back down, his eyes flickering up to meet mine. He reached for my hand slowly, still staring at me. I supposed he was waiting for permission, so I merely nodded. I unfurled my fingers and he clasped his hand in mine. I took several deep breaths to try and relax. He gave me an apologetic glance before dipping a clean towel into the water and then pressing it against my cut.

I tightened my grip on his hand and cringed as he cleaned out my wound again. I writhed, which probably didn't help at all, but it was painful. He kept at it patiently, holding my arm in place so he could finish.

After a few minutes, he said, "I'm done now. Let go." I opened my eyes with a grimace and glanced down at my wound. It looked worse than before, and stung a whole lot more too. Still, I knew that this had to be a part of the healing process, however undesirable the pain was. I let my hand go lax and he drew his away. The brush of his fingertips against mine sent a small tingle down my spine. I took a deep breath and looked away.

He unrolled the gauze and began wrapping it around my tiny arm. He glanced up and seemed to notice my discomfort. "It was worse when I first found you, you know. I used some Kido, which sped up the healing process a little but not by much. I'm not that good at using it, but…I had to try…."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, confused.

He caught my expression and smirked. "Why do you think it looks _this_ good?"

I stared at him for a few minutes before I decided to speak again. "Look, I'm grateful for you saving me and tending to my wounds, but…I would like to know how you know where I live. And, for that matter, how is it you know where my bedroom is?"

His left eye twitched. "It's best if I don't tell you, trust me," he replied mysteriously, which irritated me.

_Who does he think he is?!_

"Why? I could scream right now and have the maids call the police. Being from an illustrious family, they'd arrive in seconds and have you arrested. I'm sure you wouldn't want _that_, Kurosaki," I threatened, suppressing a smug smile.

He tensed but finished tying the gauze around my arm. Kurosaki suddenly stood up, taking a few steps forward then pausing in the middle of the room. He clenched his fists at his sides so tightly they shook. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at the back of his head.

He then took a deep breath, loosened his grip on one fist, and dug around in his pocket. He took out something shiny and examined it for a few seconds before turning around again. I was taken aback by the miserable look on his face.

"Rukia," I raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed that he thought we were on a first-name basis. "I don't want to have to do this…. In fact, I really wish I could leave you the way you are now…. But…I need to protect you from that—" He pointed at my injured arm and his voice wavered. "—or anything like it, from ever happening to you again." I was stunned that he could speak so passionately about keeping me safe. It was as if…I were special to him….

He strode towards me and put whatever he was holding in front of my face. I stared at it in confusion. It looked like a faintly rusted cigarette lighter. His thumb reluctantly went to the button.

"You won't remember any of this when you wake up," he promised gravely.

Fearing whatever that meant, I smacked his hand with the back of my right one. The lighter-thing flew into the wall, making his jaw drop. It then clattered to the floor and gave a pitiful-sounding _poof _as lavender smoke swirled up from the instrument.

He soon snapped out of his reverie and glared at me. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he shouted and stomped over to scoop it up. He inspected it closely and scowled. "Oh, great! It's broken! That was my only Kiokuchikan! Now I'm going to have to ask Urahara for a new one!"

I stood up abruptly, cradling my left arm. "You shouldn't have shoved that stupid thing in my face! What were you trying to _do_ anyway? " I screamed back.

He opened his mouth, and I anticipated more yelling. After working his mouth for a few minutes (trying to come up with some form of mysterious response, no doubt), he finally shut it again. He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, rubbing his temples.

His eyes snapped open again, only to glower at me. "So…what do you want to know?" he wondered, sounding like he was trying very hard to control his temper.

I narrowed my eyes, immediately suspicious. "Really? You're going to tell me _everything_ I want to know?"

He smiled a joyless smile and said through his teeth, "Not…everything."

I had a lot of questions for him, but I started with the easiest one, "What time is it?"

Ichigo gestured towards the dresser by my bed. "See for yourself."

I glanced behind me. The digital clock on top read _11:50 p.m. _"It's nearly midnight!" I yelled incredulously and he winced at my shrill voice. "How was I out for more than five hours?! An injury like this couldn't possibly have knocked me out for _that_ long!"

"That particular Hollow's claws had an anesthetic-like compound laced in its claws. It made it easier for it to devour human souls. If I hadn't come along when I did, you could've…." He trailed off uneasily. His face darkened, and not because of the lack of light.

"What's a Hollow? And what do you mean 'could've?' Could've what?"

He looked annoyed but explained solemnly, "A Hollow is a fallen soul that hunts down and eats Pluses, what you typically think of here as 'ghosts', and living human souls. It attacks any soul at random, but it when it finds someone with especially high levels of reiatsu, like you, it'll go after them instead. For some reason, they find those souls 'tastier'. There are beings called Shinigami, like me, that protect these souls from being eaten. They live in a place called the Soul Society, which is where almost all souls go when they leave this world. Any _more_ questions before I continue?"

I stared at him. "Shinigami? Hollows? This sounds like something from a manga! Do you expect me to _believe_ all of this?"

His expression soured further. "You can't accept that you were attacked by a Hollow? If you need proof, look at your arm! Are you gonna deny the fear you felt when you first saw it? The pain you feel right now?!"

My right hand automatically went to my wound and I glared daggers at him.

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Dammit, I knew I should've replaced your memory when you first woke up! It would've been easier for the both of us to move on, and I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of explaining all of this to you agai—"

He slapped a hand to his mouth rapidly but it was too late. I caught his little slip. His eyes flickered to me, gleaming with dread.

I clenched my jaw and stared him in the eye. "…Again…that's what you were about to say…right? What do you mean by that?" My voice came out as a whisper. There was a long silence as my questions hung heavily in the air.

He sighed and began miserably, "Rukia…."

Suddenly, I heard the garage door opening and gasped. Kurosaki looked down in confusion, so I hastily explained, "My room is just above the garage, and my brother just got back from work! Quick, get out of here!" I shoved him towards my bedroom door.

"Wha-What are you doing? I can't go out that way! Somebody's gonna see me!" He craned his head back to talk to me.

"How are you going to leave then?" I asked, my voice raising an octave in sheer panic.

He scanned my room in alarm and paused at my window. "There's my exit!" he yelled and pointed straight at it. He leapt on top of my bed and thrust my window open forcefully. He then crouched on the window sill and peered down.

I stretched a hand out to him. "Wait, you can't possibly be thinking—"

He half-turned his head, smirking at me. "Bye," he said…then jumped out.

I started forward with a gasp. I gripped the window sill and scanned below me, ignoring the waves of pain shooting up my arm.

"So you _do_ care," his voice rang out in amusement.

I jerked my head up and saw he was standing poised on the stone wall that surrounded my brother's mansion. The smirk on his face was completely infuriating.

I scowled when I felt myself blush. "Get out of here, fool," I grumbled.

His smirk dropped but he shrugged. "See you tomorrow, Rukia," he said then hopped off the wall. I heard him land and run away.

I stared out into the night, thinking hard about what just occurred. I still found it difficult to accept the fact that Kurosaki was some…_superhero_ that went around killing monsters, all while dealing with the pressures of high school. That sounded like nearly every shonen manga plot out there….

A small breeze began to blow in, so I shut my window. My uniform clung to my side and I glanced down at it. There was a small blood stain soaked into the left side of my shirt and splatters of it on my skirt. I made a face, wondering what possible excuse I could give to the maids about this.

I changed into some pajamas, throwing my ruined summer uniform into the hamper. I snatched my winter uniform from my closet with a grimace and threw it onto my chair for tomorrow.

My ears pricked up I heard soft footsteps outside my door. I turned and saw that the hall light was on. Underneath the crack of the door, I could see someone standing.

I dove onto my bed and pulled the thin sheet over me, turning my body away from the door. I shut my eyes and began breathing slowly, as if I really were asleep.

The door opened and the hall light now bathed my room. A shadow crept over me and shielded my eyes from the brightness.

I heard Nii-sama mutter, "Hm…strange, I thought I sensed a strong reiatsu in here. Could it be…?" He paused, and I imagined his icy gaze sweep over my supposedly sleeping form. "No. Rukia's is different. Then, whose is it?"

I heard him leave and shut the door behind him. I opened my eyes and sat up, inhaling sharply. _Nii-sama…. Is he…could he be…a Shinigami?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffhanger! Gasp! Oh no!**

**Do you wanna find out what happens next? :) Well, you could, you know, read the next chapter right about now…. Dropping a review would also be nice. *shakes empty hat in front of you like a hobo* Please?**

**If my pleading won't convince you, how about a chapter preview? *points down***

_**Next chapter…**_

_My voice echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood, startling a few birds nearby. Kurosaki stood stock still. My scowl deepened and I started, "Kurosaki—__"_

_He swiveled on his heel, so suddenly, I stumbled backwards in surprise. There was an odd smile on his face that seemed…unnatural for him. He asked in a taunting manner, "_Well, little girl, aren't _you_ the feisty one_?"_

_I took a few cautious steps back. He sounded…different. It wasn't just his voice that changed either…. It was as if…he had become an entirely different person…._


	4. Getting to Know You Again

**A/N: This is a pretty long chapter…. So sit back, get some popcorn (or some other snack), and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Bleach...but I own Sakura.**

**P.S. If you read this before, and are rereading this chapter again, I've almost COMPLETELY changed it from how it was before. You get to read some all-new scenes that are, in my opinion, MUCH better than the ones before. Hopefully, they're more in-character now. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**Getting to Know You (Again)**

I tossed and turned many times in a vain attempt to sleep, which I probably shouldn't have done with my injured arm, but I couldn't be bothered about that. There was too much on my mind.

Nii-sama's words played again and again in my head: "_Hm…strange, I thought I sensed a strong reiatsu in here. Could it be…? No, Rukia's is different…._"

_Reiatsu? Kurosaki mentioned that I had a strong reiatsu…_I thought and flipped over to my right side for the millionth time that night.

_What does that even _mean_ anyway? Kurosaki also said that he was explaining that Shinigami stuff to me _again._ But…that would mean I would have met him sometime before…and I certainly would remember an aggravating buffoon like him, especially with _that _hair color…. _

I put a hand to my pounding head and decided that I should just ask Kurosaki about this tomorrow, or rather, today since it must've been past midnight by now.

It felt as though as soon as I finally fell asleep, my cruel alarm clock decided to boom with evil laughter. Or, at least, that was what it sounded like to _me_ before I unplugged the damned thing….

* * *

><p>I skipped my usual morning greetings to my brother to favor sitting as far away from him at the dining table than usual. I thought he wouldn't notice it, seeing as how he never acknowledges my presence anyway, but today proved different.<p>

For whatever reason, he watched me coldly, as if he suspected I were hiding something. Which, I was, but I didn't expect him to so blatantly _stare_ at me. As much as I wanted him to notice me, I didn't want it to be like…_this._

When he finally left, I almost sighed in relief. It felt like a huge pressure had been taken off my shoulders. I finished breakfast and headed into the living room to watch some TV before school.

I found the remote and turned on the flat-screen TV. It flashed on to the news, so I flipped through the channels to find something more interesting to watch. There wasn't really anything on at this time other than some educational shows for kids, news broadcasts, and anime episode replays.

I glanced at my watch and breathed out heavily. I needed to leave soon. _I should go and get my bag, _I thought and switched off the TV. I traveled up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door and found one of the maids holding up my bloodied uniform, looking appalled. I paused, my mind racing to come up with some form of excuse. I had hoped that I could avoid explaining anything about that, but my luck seemed especially bad today.

I took a step forward then realized that this maid was pretty young, around my age actually. I knew that high school was optional, but I had never really met anyone who skipped out on it.

I cleared my throat to alert her to my presence. She straightened quickly with a shocked squeak. My bloody uniform fluttered back into my hamper and she whipped around to stare at me.

Her jaw dropped when she realized who I was and she bowed very low. When she stood straight again, I noticed her eyes were trained on the floor and a stray strand of blonde hair fell in front of her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Kuchiki-sama. I-I-I w-was j-just going to do your laundry." She bowed her head and clasped her shaking hands together. "I-I'm s-sorry for intruding. I-I'll leave now, Kuchiki-sama."

She bowed again and started to shuffle out of my room. I shook my head and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched but stopped walking away. I felt her stiffen as she yelped, "Wh-What is it, Kuchiki-sama? D-Did I displease you in some way? I-I-If I did, I a-apologize f-for—"

"Please, there's no need to. And there's no need for such formalities around me either. Just call me Rukia," I said, smiling kindly.

She whirled around and stared at me with wide eyes. "B-B-But that's very disrespectful, Kuchiki-sama! I-It's not my place to call you that," she stuttered, her gaze slowly falling to the floor.

I pursed my lips, resisting the urge to sigh. "Let's start with Rukia-san, then. Okay?" She fidgeted around uncomfortably but didn't protest.

"Now what's your name?"

"I-It's Yo-Yoshida Sakura, Ku—" She paused. "R-Rukia-san…." She made a face, as if this was painful for her to say.

I grinned and exclaimed, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

She smiled despite herself. "N-Not really…" she replied with a shrug.

I glanced back at my hamper thoughtfully. "That's just paint, you know…" I lied.

Her gaze shot up to meet mine. "Wh-What?"

I smirked. "On my clothes. It's paint. Some jerk was running around with a can of paint and wasn't looking where he was going…. I was trying to get it off myself yesterday, but it didn't work…." I gestured at the water bowl and the red towels.

She looked startled. "O-Oh…. Okay…."

I waved at her dismissively. "In case you were wondering…." I grabbed my bag off my desk. "Well, I have to go to school…. So, thank you for taking care of that. I was going to take care of it myself, but…." _But it was late and my brother was snooping around my room._

"But I had to finish up homework," I finished and hefted my bag over my shoulder.

She nodded in understanding, almost making me regret lying to her. Yoshida seemed nice enough.

She gathered my uniform in her hands and bowed her head to me before she left. I shook my head lightly and put my fingers on my temples. She reminded me so much of Hanataro.

I thought back to those memories I wanted to forget….

* * *

><p>"<em>H-Hello, Kuchiki-sama. I-I'm here to cl-clean your cell. C-Can I come in?" I heard a scared voice pipe up from behind the bars. I looked up from my curled position. Thick shadows hid whoever owned the voice.<em>

_I sat up straight. _"_Who's there?" The rusty bars creaked as they opened. _

_"I-I'm Y-Yamada Hanataro. B-But you don't need to call me by my name, Kuchiki-sama." He laughed nervously._

_A short boy with black hair shuffled in with a broom and a tray of food. He was trembling and staring down at his feet. He placed a gray tray next to me and began to sweep the dusty cell, avoiding my watchful gaze completely. _

_I smiled gently at him and whispered, "Don't call me that, Hanataro-san. Call me Rukia instead."_

_He twitched in fear and turned around. "B-But…B-B-But, Kuchiki-sama!" he protested and his lower lip quivered. _

_"Shut the hell up! I'm tryin' t' sleep!" a hoarse, sleepy voice yelled from the cell next to me. He straightened and glanced behind him with wide eyes._

_I shook my head and stared at him sadly. He shifted around, clearly uncomfortable. "A-Alright…Rukia." He grinned and some of the tension left his shoulders. "So…Rukia, wh-why do you want me to call you by your first name?" he ventured. _

_I shrugged and stared down at my food. _Because a monster like me does not deserve any respect…. Not after what I did….

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell ringing cut into my memories. "Coming!" I yelled to no one in particular. I quickly buttoned up my jacket as I ran down the stairs. A butler had already opened the door by the time I got down.<p>

I expected it to be Renji or Orihime, but this person wasn't who I anticipated at all. It was _Kurosaki, _of all people! He casually leaned on the doorpost and looked down at me when I went beside the butler. "Yo," he greeted with a salute.

I scowled and hissed, "What are you _doing_ here?" Was he stupid or something? _Anyone_ could've spotted him leaping out of my window last night, and for him to return again…. There's no telling what sort of scandalous gossip that would create.

He put a hand over his chest in mock disappointment. "Rukia! Is this how you're going to treat an old friend after so many years?"

I narrowed my eyes. _What the hell is he talking about?_

The butler blinked, obviously confused, and seemed to notice Kurosaki for the first time. "Ah! Kurosaki-san!" he exclaimed, much to my astonishment. "Welcome back to the Kuchiki household!" He then strutted away, probably to go attend to something or other.

My eyes widened. "What—" I started to ask but he raised a hand to stop me.

"I'll tell you on the way to school." He half-turned around when I noticed his eyes lighting up, as if he remembered something. He added, "Oh, and your friends at school might have, ah, forgotten yesterday's incident during lunch, so I wouldn't bring it up again…."

He walked towards the gate as I stared incredulously after him. He turned and looked back at me impatiently. "Well, are you coming? You're gonna be late for school!" he shouted.

I reluctantly stomped after him, slamming the door behind me in frustration.

His hands were shoved deep into his pockets as we started walking. "What do you mean, 'my friends might have forgotten yesterday'? How could anyone, after what _you_ did? You _threw_ Asano across the room and into the chalkboard…."

He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. _He always looks angry. I mean, I get that teenagers can be moody, but this is ridiculous…_I thought.

"Remember that kiokuchikan last night?" he asked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Kiokuchikan?"

He frowned, trying to think of another way to put it "Yeah, that…thing you threw against your wall last night."

I tilted my head. "The lighter-thingy?"

"'…Lighter-thingy'?" he repeated, amused. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I got a new one from Urahara-san—"

"Your uncle? He's a Shinigami too?" I cut in.

He smirked. "Pfft. He's not my uncle…. I just said that to give the humans the impression I'm just a normal kid. Which couldn't be farther from the truth, by the way."

My eyes widened. "You're not human? But…you _look_ like one." I crossed my arms. "Don't tell me real Shinigami look like the ones from _Death Note_…." I mused, grimacing at the thought.

"From _what?_" he asked, looking appalled.

I shooed him away. "It was a joke…. Geez, if Renji were here, _he _would've gotten it…." I glanced behind me, suddenly feeling guilty. If he went to my house, and I wasn't there…. Well, he'd be pissed.

"I don't know who that is, nor do I care." Kurosaki shrugged indifferently.

I frowned at his attitude but decided to just brush the comment off. "So…what is a 'kiokuchikan'?" I wondered and looked up at him.

"Well, it's a device Shinigami use on humans who've seen Shinigami or Hollows. It basically knocks them out and substitutes their memories of what they saw with some random memory," he explained, glancing sideways at me.

After letting the information process for a few seconds, I turned to him and whacked his arm, hard.

"What the hell!" he shouted, more in shock than pain.

I crossed my arms and refused to look at him. I was much too infuriated to speak at all. He grumbled to himself but kept walking beside me.

We were silent for a while, though, while obviously awkward, this helped me to think a little more. My anger eventually subsided, but I still refused to apologize to him.

"So…" I began awkwardly and he glanced at me. I cleared my throat and said, "Shinigami exist…but they must be different from how humans portray them in stories…. So, how are they _really _like?"

He raised an eyebrow but decided to continue explaining about the Shinigami and a little more about the Soul Society (mainly about the Rukongai and the Seireitei). I asked a few questions to clarify, but kept quiet most of the time.

Afterwards, he confessed he gave the butler who answered the door new memories but reassured me that he would erase them again during lunch. He also said he used a new kiokuchikan to replace everyone's memories of the day before.

"Well, that about sums it up. Any more questions?" he finished, sounding out of breath.

I thought hard, and realized I did. This was the one question that I most wanted to ask since I had first met him. "Kurosaki?"

He glanced at me expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

My gaze dropped to the cement. Before I gave myself a chance to take it back, I blurted out, "This is going to sound weird, but…yesterday morning, before we met…I dreamt about you. We were…on a rooftop…. Don't ask me where…I wouldn't know…. Still, it's strange, isn't it? Here I go thinking you were just a dream, and then you appear before me that morning…." Random snippets of the dream rushed back to me at once. The color of the sunset…Kurosaki sitting next to me…then—

Suddenly, the world began to spin and my knees buckled. I felt Kurosaki's arm wrap around me before I could fall to the ground. My eyes snapped open and, though I still felt sick, I managed to squirm out of his grasp.

I slapped a hand to my mouth when a fresh wave of nausea hit me, and I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for it to pass. Kurosaki said something but I couldn't hear it. I took a few deep breaths and felt slightly better.

Then, there was a tentative hand on my shoulder and I turned my head, only to see his startled expression. His wide eyes gleamed with worry…and something else.

My voice came out breathless, "What?"

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. He hunched his back so that we were face-to-face. He seemed very serious and his grip on my shoulders tightened. "Rukia, is that all? Do you remember anything else?" he asked desperately. His eyes searched mine like he was looking for something. Though what that might be, I couldn't guess.

"Wh-What?"

"That dream you had…. Was there more? _Please_, Rukia…. _Please _remember…" he begged.

I stared back at him, confused. "No…I don't think there was…. Why? Why does this matter to you?"

Something in the backs of his eyes seemed to shatter. This obviously wasn't what he wanted to hear. He scowled and shoved me away. I stumbled back and glared heatedly at him as he stomped away with his hands in his pockets. I yelled after him, "Hey, what is your _problem_?"

His tone was flat when he spoke, "Leave me alone, Rukia." I narrowed my eyes at him. _What the hell is _wrong_ with him?_ I thought indignantly.

I clenched my hands into fists and broke into a run. I reached up and shoved his shoulder with a hand to get his attention. He halted but didn't turn around. I screamed, "Answer the question! And we're not close enough for you to call me by name!"

My voice echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood, startling a few birds nearby. Kurosaki stood stock still. My scowl deepened and I started, "Kurosaki—"

He swiveled on his heel, so suddenly, I stumbled backwards in surprise. There was an odd smile on his face that seemed…unnatural for him. He asked in a taunting manner, "_Well, little girl, aren't _you_ the feisty one_?"

I took a few cautious steps back. He sounded…different. It wasn't just his voice that changed either…. It was as if…he had become an entirely different person….

He strolled closer with a cocky grin on his face, like he had enjoyed scaring me. I couldn't help but back away from him. His plastered grin never faltered. "_What's the matter, little girl?_" he sneered.

A memory flashed in the back of my mind. "_Am I that…dear to you?_" Suddenly, Kurosaki changed into a familiar dark-haired boy, grinning maniacally as he lunged at me. His eyes were completely hollow with orange splatters spreading over them like blood….

I shook my head at the agonizing memory. _No, this isn't like that…. That time was different. That was with…._

Kurosaki continued to pursue me. I decided to stand my ground and glare at him defiantly. "Kurosaki, what the hell is with you? Stop acting weird," I commanded but he just smirked and regarded me as if I were a pinned bug he planned to squish.

He was a few inches away from me, his smirk growing, when I heard a voice far behind me shout, "Oiiiiii! Rukia!"

I twisted and saw Renji running towards us. He was waving wildly, trying to get our attention. I almost sighed in relief. Kurosaki's unexpected personality change made me feel seriously uncomfortable, and I was afraid he was going to try and do something…_weird_ with me.

He skidded to a stop in front of me and asked breathlessly, "Why didn't you wait for me? I mean, I know I was running late, but really? Are you still mad at me for bailing on you yesterday?" He shook his head. "That's still no excuse for walking by yourself, you idiot," he scolded.

"By myself?" I repeated dumbly. "But Kurosaki—" I turned around to look at the spot he was standing in only moments earlier. No one was there now and he left no evidence that he had ever walked with me at all.

"Kurosaki?" he questioned with a careful tone. "You mean that new kid?"

I frantically searched the vacant area, bewildered. _Where did you go, Kurosaki?_

I might have just imagined things, but I thought I saw an orange blur zip around the corner and out-of-sight.

* * *

><p>Classes were monotonous, as usual. I slouched in my seat with relief when the lunch bell rang. Renji offered to move my desk for me after seeing my exhaustion, to which I readily agreed. I wearily dragged my chair to our group and rest my head on my desk, staring at the wall.<p>

Orihime and Renji kept trying to engage me in the conversations taking place, but I didn't really want to have any part in them right now. My thoughts were elsewhere, at the moment….

Just then, the door opened and I glanced over to see who it might be. I straightened up instantly when I saw it was Kurosaki. He scanned the classroom, ignoring some of the astonished stares he was getting. We made eye contact and he beckoned me over to talk.

I scowled at this, but quickly replaced it with a smile for my friends. "Oh, it seems Kurosaki-san needs me for something! I better go see what it is!" I announced in a sugary voice and got up to see what he wanted.

When I got closer to him, I dropped my act and felt my scowl return. "What the hell? You can't just come to school whenever you want, you know…. I don't know how you Shinigami operate, but if you want to disguise yourself as a normal kid, you can't just ditch class then come whenever it's convenient for you…" I hissed. He looked taken aback, but, before he could say anything about it, I asked, "Where did you go this morning?"

He looked away, his expression pained. "I—"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Renji wondered behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and realized that the group must have sent him to see what was going on. His eyes flickered to mine for a second before going to Kurosaki.

Kurosaki glanced at him with wide eyes. "Um…nothing…. I was just—"

"Just asking me if he could sit with us for lunch," I finished for him, smiling at Renji. "Isn't that right, Kurosaki-san?" I asked, turning to him. I threw him a look that said, _You better tell me about what happened later, fool._

He made a face at this but managed to choke out, "Y-Yeah…." He glanced at Renji again and added, "If that's okay with you?"

Renji raised an eyebrow, glancing from Kurosaki to me and back again. His grip on my shoulder tightened. "Sure…I guess…." He turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked back to our group.

Kurosaki frowned. "What's _his _problem?"

I shrugged and gestured for him to follow me. "Renji can tell when I keep things from him, and he doesn't like it when I do. But, he's my friend, so he knows I'll tell him eventually."

"But how? He didn't say anything…."

I smirked and looked back at him slyly. "That's just how friendships work. Why, you don't have friends?"

He scowled but said nothing. I shook my head. "I won't tell him anything this time, though, so don't worry. It's not like he'd believe me if I told him anyway…."

Kurosaki moved his desk closer to our group, but the only space available was at the end, right next to my desk. Unfortunately, Ishida had positioned his desk in this space so no other desk could fit and he didn't look inclined to move.

Still, I had to ask. "Ishida," I called out, and he glanced up. He noticed Kurosaki standing behind me with his desk and set his jaw.

"I'm not going to move, if that's what you want. I'm already here." He turned to Kurosaki reluctantly. "You can eat by yourself in the corner for all I care."

I was appalled by his attitude but, before I could make some remark back at him, Orihime scolded, "Uryu! Why are you being so mean to Kurosaki-san? He doesn't have anywhere to sit! It's only polite! Besides, he could become a new friend!"

"_Friend_?" He spat out the word like it was garbage. He muttered something under his breath. I barely knew Ishida but I never thought he would be such a jerk.

Kurosaki spoke up first, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Ishida glared at him. "What for?"

Something in the orange-haired boy's eyes flashed then, and he reached down and snagged his collar. "I insist," he growled, and Ishida's eyes widened.

I put a hand on Kurosaki's arm and the two boys looked at me incredulously. "Let's settle this in a calmer way, shall we?" I ordered, staring heatedly from Ishida to Kurosaki.

The new kid frowned but let him go. Ishida pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and wondered, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

I gestured at the door. "We could discuss whatever your problem is out in the hall. That way, we don't disturb anyone if it gets…ugly…."

Ishida scowled but stomped off to the door, muttering to himself. I glanced at Kurosaki before following after him.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what your deal is, Ishida, but—"<p>

"Spare me the pretty speeches, Kuchiki," he cut in and whirled on me.

"Um, _excuse_—"

He stared down at me, masking his anger with his usual calm demeanor. "I've known what Kurosaki is since he appeared yesterday. And don't think I can't sense that you are somehow affiliated with him. Traces of his reiatsu are all over your arm."

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know all this?"

Just then, the door opened again behind me and I glanced back. Kurosaki stepped through and shut the door before standing behind me. "Dude, why the hell are you so rude? I just wanted to sit down and eat with you and your friends, so—"

"Shut your mouth, Shinigami. Why are you _really _here?" Ishida spat out, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Kurosaki tensed, his eyes widening a fraction. "Sh-Shinigami?" he repeated with a lame attempt at a laugh. "What—"

Ishida twisted around quickly. "I sense a Hollow coming…."

The orange-haired boy stiffened just as his cell phone went off. He dug in his pocket and flipped it open, staring bewilderedly at the screen. "No, that can't be…. It's…in the school?"

As if on cue, we heard a chilling roar drift from down the hallway. I turned around slowly. My knees nearly buckled at the sight. A white mask peered through from a black portal, struggling to get through. It snapped impatiently when it spotted us, a huge red arm breaking through.

Suddenly, a streak of light zipped past me and struck the Hollow clear in the middle of its face. It jerked back with a howl then disintegrated into nothing. The portal warped and vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place.

I whipped my head and saw Ishida wielding a bow seemingly made of some blue light. No, not light…reiatsu. He stood up straight and the bow contracted into that silver cross bracelet I spotted him slipping on yesterday. His eyes swept over me and met Kurosaki's stunned ones. "You call yourself a Shinigami and you couldn't even detect something as simple as this? How shameful."

Kurosaki stared at him warily. "Who…Who _are _you?"

"Ishida Uryu, a Quincy. And I…hate Shinigami. In other words, Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm saying I _hate_ you."

The other boy scowled. "How long…have you known?" he managed to choke out.

Ishida shoved his glasses up his nose again. "…Since yesterday. Right as you entered the school grounds, I knew there was a Shinigami present. At first, I thought you just might be passing by, but then you rushed into our classroom after defeating a nearby Hollow."

Kurosaki gave a big show of clapping his hands. "Wow, for a human, you're pretty sharp. Good job," he complimented with a fake smile.

"You let your reiatsu radiate with foolish abandon. A psychic monkey would notice you," he pointed out snobbishly.

The Shinigami's smile dropped and was replaced by a sour expression. "What was that?"

"If you can't even detect what other spiritual beings are around you without the help of that stupid toy, then I'd say you must still be a novice Shinigami. Certainly no match for a seasoned Quincy."

"_Novice_?!" Kurosaki yelled, stepping towards him. "For your information, Glasses, I happen to be ranked fukutaichou in the Squad Thirteen of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! So, you'd better be more careful who you decide to insult before you piss me off."

Ishida snorted. "These 'Court Guard Squads' must be slipping if they believe that someone like _you_ could obtain such a high rank…."

That did it for me. Before Kurosaki could pummel him to the ground, I stepped between them and glared up at Ishida. "I don't know what a Quincy is, but you have no right to interfere with a Shinigami's duties like that. And there's no need to insult them when they work so hard to protect the innocent from—"

His harsh laugh cut me off. "Shinigami? Protecting the innocent? They could care less about that. They're all incompetent beings that wouldn't lift a finger to help _anyone_ unless there was some benefit in it for them."

He looked over at the new kid and asked, "Would you like to play a game, Kurosaki? To see who's superior—a Shinigami or a Quincy? I'll show you just how worthless you Shinigami really are." He reached into his shirt pocket and took out a small, white tablet.

"What is that?" I wondered, tensing.

He glanced at me. "Hollow bait. After I scatter it, Hollows will begin to converge on this town."

"What?" Kurosaki muttered.

"Whoever defeats the most Hollows in twenty-four hours wins. Agreed? That should be simple enough, even for you," Ishida explained.

The Shinigami took another step towards him, though this time, he looked more startled than angry. "What are you thinking?! No way! Everybody in Karakura Town would be in danger! What kind of sick guy are you?!"

Ishida narrowed his eyes. "You're starting to bore me….." He then crushed the bait between his fingers, scattering it everywhere. It swirled up and out through the ventilation. "No need to worry about innocent bystanders…because I'm going to kill every Hollow that shows up here! And if you really have the guts to protect people from Hollows…you'll accept my challenge."

Kurosaki looked at a loss for words, so I spoke for him, "You _idiot_! The Hollows are going to converge on this school! Did you think about your fellow students when you released that bait? Your _girlfriend_? What would you do if Orihime got hurt because of this stupid challenge?!"

The dark-haired boy's eye twitched, but he remained otherwise unfazed. "…She won't get hurt. I'll see to that…."

"If you wanted to see who the better warrior was, you should've just challenged him to a one-on-one battle! That way, others wouldn't be involved in whatever problem it is you have with Shinigami!" I yelled, taking satisfaction in his shocked expression.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I glanced back. Kurosaki's eyes met mine, and he shook his head. "Rukia, enough. I appreciate that you're worried about me, but the bait's already cast. I can't do anything else but go along with this game…." He glared at Ishida and pointed at him. "I'm not just gonna let this slide when I'm done either. When I get rid of all the Hollows, you better pray I don't find you, you little bastard."

Kurosaki ran off, leaving me standing awkwardly in the hall with Ishida. He glanced at me and instructed, "You should head back to class, Kuchiki. I assume lunch will be over soon." He dashed after the Shinigami, summoning his glowing blue bow to his side.

I scowled but decided to do just that. I had to tell Orihime _something_ so she wouldn't worry about her boyfriend….

I opened the door and froze when I came to face-to-face with someone's chest. I backed up a little and rubbed my nose with a frown, glaring at whoever was in my way. Renji stood there, his eyes wide. "Oh, Rukia! I was…um…going to see what was happening with you guys since you were taking too long…." He looked around. "Hey, wait, where's Kurosaki and Ishida?" he wondered.

"They're…." I paused. What on earth was I going to tell him?

He raised an eyebrow. "They're…what? Taking whatever fight they had outside?" he joked, rolling his eyes.

I bit my lip. _That is _exactly_ what they're doing,_ I wanted to say. Instead, I had to lie, something I normally never did with Renji. "They're…in the nurse's office. Ishida called Kurosaki a punk because of his hair and, of course, he was offended, so they…already fought…in the hall…."

Renji scowled. "See? What'd I tell you yesterday? That new kid's insane. I mean, sure, it was Ishida's fault _this time_, but—"

"You didn't hear what he said," I interrupted furiously.

His eyebrows twitched and he slowly shut his mouth. He shoved his hands in his pockets again and muttered, looking away, "Why are you defending him all of a sudden?"

I blinked, taken aback by the question. "I'm…I'm not…."

He glanced at me warily. I anticipated him pouting and going back into the classroom, but he said, "So…what are we gonna tell Inoue? She won't exactly accept the fact that Kurosaki punched her boyfriend in the face…."

I scowled. "I didn't say that…." Why was he trying so hard to make Kurosaki the bad guy here? It was Ishida's attitude that started this whole ordeal, and he knew it too.

He shrugged affectedly and turned around. "Whatever…" he muttered and opened the classroom door.

I followed after him, still wondering why he was acting this way. It wasn't like him. Orihime glanced behind her with a grin, which soon fell when she realized that her boyfriend wasn't with me. "Where's Uryu?" she asked, her lips curling into a pout.

"He and Kurosaki…resolved their issue, but then…Ishida tripped in the hall and twisted his ankle…a little—he's fine, Orihime, don't worry—so…Kurosaki helped him to the nurse's office…."

_What a lame excuse…_I thought to myself. The others' stares didn't exactly reassure me either.

Orihime stood up suddenly, startling everyone. "I'm going to see him then!" she announced and started walking towards the door.

_Oh no…_I thought and rushed after her. I slid in front of the door before she could open it. "Oh, Orihime! Don't you think it would be better if we leave the two of them alone?" I blurted out, nearly wincing at how high my voice had risen.

She stared at me in bewilderment. "Huh? Why?"

_CRAP._ "Um…because…." Something she mentioned earlier popped into my head just then, saving me. I gestured for her to come closer.

Obediently, she leaned her head forward and I whispered, "You wanted them to be friends, right? Well, this may lead them on that road!"

_Nice one, Rukia,_ I mentally complimented myself.

Her eyes grew and she straightened. "Oh! I never thought of it like that!" She stared off into space for a few seconds before smiling dopily. She giggled to herself then went back to her desk.

My sweat dropped. Just what was that strange girl imagining now?

I took a step forward then froze when a shadow passed over the window. A Hollow peered in the window curiously, its eyes flashing when it saw all of us. No one but me seemed to notice it.

Just then, Kurosaki, dressed in his Shinigami uniform, leapt next to it and slashed at its face. The monster was so surprised, it stumbled back and disintegrated without so much as a howl. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and glanced down at that strange flip phone in his hand. I realized that he may be using it to find where all the Hollows were.

A strange desire to help him rose within me and I clenched my hands into fists. I could help him with this…. I knew Karakura Town pretty well, and I could even direct him to shortcuts I knew.

I approached the group and said quickly, "I gotta go to the bathroom. Can you watch my stuff?"

* * *

><p>I climbed over the school fence, which was easy enough since my feet could hook through the holes without much of a problem. I saw Kurosaki running off, probably to dispatch another Hollow.<p>

I ran after him, but that damn fool was _fast_. I was barely keeping up with him. I stifled a frustrated scream by biting down hard on my lip. _Doesn't this guy ever get tired?_ I wondered indignantly.

The few people who were out at this time of day stared at me as I barreled my way through the nearly empty streets, but I could care less about that. If they couldn't mind their own business, then that was _their_ problem, not mine.

Kurosaki turned his head slightly, seeming to sense something. I almost smiled at this. Finally, I could catch up with him and offer my help. I was about to call his name, when, suddenly, he vanished.

My mouth parted in surprise and I skidded to a stop. I looked around me, wondering where he went, when, out of nowhere, I heard something whistle past me. Before I could turn around, the building behind me exploded. Instinctively, I ducked and put my hands on my head to shield myself. When the rumbling ended, I looked up, my heart beating about a million miles an hour.

_What the hell was _that_?_ I wondered and glanced back with wide eyes.

Dust swirled up out of a hole in the building behind me. Something had been thrown at a high velocity. The hole was too small for some random car to have crashed there, and it was almost shaped like…a person….

I ignored my instinct to run away in favor of investigating what had happened.

The building turned out to be an abandoned, otaku book store, judging by the various dust-covered volumes of light novels and manga strewn across the floor. I carefully stepped over the rubble, my eyes trained on the floor to avoid stepping on anything.

A haunting groan sounded from the back and my head shot up. There was a huge indent in the wall by the back of the store with a person in it, fit like a piece of a puzzle. On closer inspection, I saw that this person was Kurosaki. In his left hand, he held a large sword. I was no expert, but even I could see that this sword was unusual; it had no proper hilt or guard on it. Instead the "hilt" was wrapped in white cloth and the blade itself was black and silvery-white. His face was covered in shadow, his bright hair concealing it from view.

"Kurosaki?"

He twitched and groaned again. He forced his head up and his eyes widened. My eyes mirrored his as we stared at each other in shock. The left side of his head was dripping profusely with blood.

"Rukia? What—" He winced a little as he tried to get up. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…well…" I started to say, when, out of nowhere, I felt something snatch me from behind and yank me upwards. I didn't even have time to scream.

Kurosaki grabbed my hand. I knew instantly that he wasn't strong enough to pull me back from whatever was holding me. "_RUKIA!_" he yelled, absolutely horrified. He lost his grip and I was lifted into the air. Our hands desperately reached for each other's, but it was futile.

I turned slightly to see the most enormous Hollow I'd ever seen. It made the one I ran away from yesterday look like a toy. It was a blood-red dragon with long see-through wings that shone like clear glass. It wore a white mask that gave it a hideous snout, sharp horns that stuck out of its head, and razor-sharp teeth. Its monstrous roar nearly blasted my eardrums and its hold on me tightened, crushing me to death.

I heard myself scream with pain, as if from a distance. It gave a raspy laugh and flung me away like a rag doll. The last thing I heard was Kurosaki yelling my name and a strange woman's voice whisper, "_Child, do you wish to have strength, the strength to protect?_"

_Yes…_I thought as my world faded to white.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like this chapter? o-o Well, how do I know if you did or not if you don't review? **

**I would love to hear what you enjoyed about my fic or any constructive criticism you may have for me. :)**

_**Next chapter:**_

_The Hollow gaped at me and growled, "_You are a Shinigami? But…I crushed your body! You should be dead!"_ The woman grasped my shoulder in a silent order for me to focus. At her touch, my eyes widened and my vision got blurry. A sudden bout of nausea swept over me and I almost fell to my knees from the strain. I shut my eyes tightly. Strange flickering images appeared beneath my eyelids and I willed them into focus…._


	5. Sode no Shirayuki

**A/N: Hello, people! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! FINALLY! I hope I haven't lost any readers in the wait! O_O**

**This is gonna be an actiony/fluffy chapter that introduces Sode no Shirayuki and has all sorts of mayhem caused by a certain hat-and-clog wearing figure... XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

**Sode no Shirayuki**

My eyes opened slowly and the first thing I thought was, _Again? This is the second time I've been knocked out. It's getting old…_

I stared at the pure white clouds masking the sky. Soft snowflakes gently fell around me, shining as brightly as diamond dust. I felt them dissolve on my face and underneath my body. _Snow is so pretty…_I thought in a daze as my eyes started to close again.

_Wait, snow?_ My eyes fluttered back open and I recalled that it was supposed to be spring time. I was surprised when I didn't feel any pain when I sat up, only a strange sense of exhaustion. I held my arms to keep warm in the freezing outdoor temperatures. My gaze wandered around but I didn't recognize anything.

Everything as far as the eye could see was blanketed in the cold down. Dead spiky trees carefully fashioned from icicles gave the place an eerie air. I got up and began to walk down a narrow pathway, oddly unmarked by the flurry. I shivered and rubbed my arms in an attempt to get some circulation going in them.

The repeating crunch of ice and snow under my shoes comforted me somewhat. It reminded me of one of the rare days in Karakura when Renji, our old friends, and I would throw snowball fights, build forts, and catch the snowflakes tumbling from the gray sky on our tongues. After that, we'd go inside, our hands and feet numb from spending too much time in the winter weather.

_CRACK_!

I glanced down at my feet curiously. I lifted my right foot and saw shards of ice scattered underneath the tip of my shoe. I looked up and glimpsed a whole field of clear white roses. I bent down to pick one up. I carefully plucked it from a frost-coated stem. It looked normal enough, except for the fact that it was completely made of ice.

"_Rukia, why do you ruin my garden?_" asked a chilling female voice behind me.

I dropped the rose and it shattered when it hit the floor. I whipped around and found myself staring back at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was wearing a long, elegant white kimono with a silky lavender sash holding her gi and hakama together. Her hair was extremely white, but she didn't appear to be old. Something seemed to be holding her hair up into a partial bun while the rest of it hung loosely in the front. Her skin was as pale as the snow around us. But what shocked me the most was that she was floating in midair, like one of those haunting Yuki-onnas I heard about in the famous ghost stories.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously and she gave me a glare that would do Nii-sama proud.

"_Come now, Rukia. You know me. Or…do you not remember?_" She narrowed her dark blue eyes and I felt a chill go through me. She disappeared from her spot in a flash and my tired eyes widened in astonishment.

I blinked and thought,_ I must be dreaming._

I rubbed my eyes and shrieked when the weird lady appeared right in front of me. She raised her hand and placed her delicate, but deathly cold, fingers on my forehead. She shut her eyes in concentration while I stood in place, slightly weirded out by what she was doing.

She opened her eyes again but there was no change in her expression. Her fingers slowly left my face. She murmured, "_So you have then. I shall attempt to teach you again, though I warn you, it will not be easy._"

I stared at her, certain that I'd either lost it completely or must be asleep. She smiled, but there was nothing warm about it. "_You are not dreaming nor have you 'lost it', as you say._ _You wonder where you are and who I am._" She stated this like a known fact.

She vanished from my area of sight. I turned, expecting her. This brought another icy smile to her features.

"_Your instincts are still sharp, Rukia. That is needed if you wish for the strength to protect those you love,_" she complimented me.

I glared at her suspiciously and said, "So it was you who said that. Tell me, you brought me here-" I gestured around us. "Didn't you?"

She nodded but pursed her lips at my attitude. "_You are in the deeper part of your soul. This is where I reside._"

She glided to her frozen garden and raised her hand over the demolished roses. As if by magic, the splinters rose and reassembled themselves back to normal. Then they hovered and attached back to their stems.

"Impressive," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She faced me. Her expression was blank, but her eyes were shimmering with decisiveness. Finally, she stuck out her left hand towards me and a white katana slid out of her palm. It was as beautiful as its owner. The whole sword was pure white, including the blade and the ribbon coming from the hilt. It looked like it was made from snow itself. She grabbed the hilt with both hands and rushed towards me, blade pointed straight at my heart.

I tried to run but my feet were frozen in place. I glanced down and saw that icy vines were coiling around my legs like snakes. I struggled, trying to free my legs from their grip. I sensed her coming closer. I looked up fearfully only to be stabbed in the center of my chest.

* * *

><p>I gasped and clutched my chest, now wracked with severe pain. I had the sensation that I was falling at a fast rate.<p>

"RUKIA!" I heard Ichigo shout over the Hollow's cackling.

_What? What just happened?_ I thought as I hurtled through the air.

"_Rukia, my powers are at its limit for holding your ribs together. Kill the Hollow now!_" cried a voice next to me.

I turned and saw the ghostly woman supposedly from my soul. Now I really thought I had gone insane. Before I could object, I felt myself become…powerful. I realized that the falling sensation had stopped and I peeked down in wonder. I stifled a gasp.

I was standing in mid-air like it was completely solid. However, it felt fragile under my weight, like a thin sheet of ice. If I lost concentration, I was sure it would crumble under me. I was also dressed in the same kimono Ichigo was wearing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo catch my body. I sighed in relief. At least my body would still be intact.

The Hollow gaped at me stupidly and growled, "_You're not dead? How?_"

I didn't flinch at the woman's touch when she grasped my shoulder in a manner that was intended to be comforting. At her touch, my eyes widened and my vision got blurry. It was getting harder to breathe. I almost fell to my knees with the strain. I shut my eyes tightly and strange flickering images appeared in my head.

_I saw myself in a forest pulling out a sword from its sheath and shouting out a name. I brushed a hand against the blade, sending a cloud of snow swirling off of it. In my hand, I was holding the same colorless blade I saw in the strange woman's icy world. I had a pleased smile on my face, sheathed it, and ran over to a guy with bright hair. His back was turned to me and I called his name. I saw him turn as I shouted with excitement and rushed over to him. I jolted when I saw that it was Ichigo, a hint of a smile playing on his lips and a caring gleam in his eyes._

I gasped when I snapped back to reality. A thin sheen of sweat stuck to my forehead. The woman glanced at me with a confused expression. Then, seeing my sudden determination, the edges of her lips curled up.

"_So, it seems you have remembered me. Very well, I'll leave the rest to you,_" she declared and started glowing with a harsh white light. I squinted and raised my hands to shade my face from the unexpected radiance. I groped in the brightness and grabbed hold of what I thought was a sword's hilt.

When the brightness finally faded away, I peeked down at my right hand and set my gaze on…a regular-looking katana.

I felt a little disappointed when I remember that weird vision I saw earlier. I stared at the dragon-Hollow boldly. I shouted, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" and brushed my hand against the sharp steel.

A white cloud billowed off and I was holding the beautiful katana I saw in the icy world within my soul. I pointed the sword down and whispered, "Some no Mai…" The Hollow roared and reached for me with a scaly hand. I lifted the light sword and turned it to its side.

"Tsukishiro!" I cried and slashed a horizontal arc in the air. A white circle appeared underneath the dragon and began to shine, a little too intensely. Ice crept up its hind legs and it looked down in shock.

It launched off the ground, breaking from my icy hold. It laughed gravelly and snarled, "_You think that would stop me? A weak attempt, you foolish Shinigami!_" The wind from its flapping wings was so forceful, I was nearly blown away. It took a lot of effort to stand my ground, or stay in mid-air I suppose.

Over the strong currents, I yelled, "No, you're the foolish one, you Hollow scum!" The beast was flying inside the perimeter of the circle, so this would still work, I hoped.

A gigantic frost pillar rose out of the ground from the white ring. "_No! Imposi-_" bellowed the monster as it was engulfed inside. The column shattered just as quickly as it had appeared, destroying the monster once and for all. The shards melted at an incredibly fast pace, so nothing else would be crushed by my power.

I was breathing heavily and the concentrated energy I kept up broke. Whatever was holding me up before disappeared, and I plummeted towards the cement in a freefall. That attack took more out of me than I thought it would. Ichigo yelled something, but I was too distracted by the pain that coursed through my soul.

Before I knew it, he caught me and placed me back into my body. I screamed, feeling my crushed ribs, drained energy, and a fierce migraine all catch me in an agonizing wave. My shriek ended abruptly when I started coughing. I put a hand to cover my mouth and it came back slightly stained red.

Ichigo muttered hoarsely, "Rukia, it'll be alright. I'll take you to Urahara. He'll-" He gulped hard. "H-He'll fix you."

Suddenly, he lifted me up gently, one hand cradling my back and the other under the bend in my knees. My head slumped against his torso and I managed to utter, "Bridal-style, huh? Pretty embarrassing for you, Kuro-" I was interrupted by another round of bloody coughing. It splattered onto his gi, but he didn't seem to mind.

He gazed at me, looking like his heart was breaking, and whispered, "Don't speak. You'll just make it worse." I had no idea why he seemed so guilty. My injuries were extreme, yes, but it wasn't his fault. I had the weird sensation that we were flying, which was impossible. Sure he was a Shinigami, but even he couldn't _fly_.

I closed my eyes, relishing his warm arms around me. It ended all too soon. The hand from underneath my knees shifted slightly and I heard a door sliding open.

"URAHARA!" he called, "Help me! It's Rukia! She's…" He swallowed back something. Then, I heard sandals shuffling towards me and I peeled my eyes open. I struggled to move my head to the right.

A man in a black robe stared seriously back at me. He was wearing a striped green and white hat that hid his eyes in shadow and he gripped a wooden cane in one hand. He looked back to the panicked Ichigo and exclaimed, "Put her in your room. I'll tell Tessai to get the supplies."

All of a sudden, another door slid open and a short boy with spiked-up red hair popped out. He was munching on a crinkly bag of chips and shouted loudly, "Hey moocher! You have to wash the dishes tonight! You…Oh…" When he saw me in my frail state, he froze in his tracks. He ran back into his room in a hurry.

I saw Urahara look at me again. He smiled and whispered, "Welcome back to the Shoten, Kuchiki-san." He placed a hand over my face and a white light emanated from his palm. I started to fade and the last words I heard were a comforting, "Have good dreams, Kuchiki-san."

* * *

><p>I awoke in an unfamiliar room. A long comfortable blanket covered me from my chin to my feet and a small pillow supported my head. My chest ached and I was immobilized by exhaustion and pain. I mentally cursed myself for my vulnerability. I was no help to anyone. All I do is get myself into trouble or knocked out and someone has to save me…<p>

Suddenly, I remembered the dragon Hollow and my shining assault on it. My hands spasmed at the memory and I felt my right one enclosed in something warm.

I peeked at my hand to find Ichigo holding it tightly in his. He was lying right next to me on the hard bamboo flooring. I almost pulled my hand back when I noticed that he seemed to be in a restless sleep.

_He looks a lot calmer when he sleeps,_ I thought. His eyebrows weren't furrowed together, making him look more peaceful than he was when he was awake. His proximity comforted me and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Then I grabbed my blanket and put it over us both. I snuggled closer to him, laying my head on his chest and hugging him closer to me. I fell asleep like this, listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, Ichigo was gone and my blanket was tucked underneath me. I sat up and stretched. My body felt stiff and worn-out, but I was otherwise fine. My ears pricked up like a rabbit when I heard frustrated stomping outside the door. Then I heard Urahara, his furious voice muffled by the screen, shout, "Kurosaki-san, you of all people know I'm not able to heal her memories! Why are you bringing this up now? Just face the facts that are right in front of you, Kurosaki-san. The Rukia you knew will <em>never<em> return!"

I heard a harsh whack followed by a dull thud. I guessed that Ichigo had hit him really hard. It was silent for what seemed like hours. I heard Urahara mutter, "Ichigo, do you think that challenging me, your teacher, would be wise? Do not forget whose roof you are living under."

Somehow, I sensed that the door was going to open any second, so I lied back down and pulled the blanket over my head in panic. I didn't want either of them to know about my eavesdropping.

My mind was reeling with the impossible things I had just heard. Urahara made it sound like both he and Ichigo knew me well, but I was certain that I had never met them. And my memories couldn't be healed? Nothing was wrong with them in the first place! Maybe, just maybe, I was dreaming. Most likely, this Urahara guy was crazy since I didn't know anything about him to begin with…

The door slid open forcefully and I froze. Ichigo's heavy footsteps echoed in the tiny room. I tensed when he started pacing back and forth with an angry tread. I sweated in the stuffy blanket and debated whether or not to continue my sleeping charade. I played it safe and wiggled slowly inside my warm cocoon like I was just waking up. My head popped out and I gave a fake stretch of my arms. I yawned and fluttered my eyes open. I blinked a few times and then turned my head to my troubled roommate.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" I exclaimed, spreading on my cheerfulness really thick.

I could see that he was in a thin white tank top and black basketball shorts. His hands were clamped together behind his back and his foot was paused in mid-step. He narrowed his auburn eyes, suspicious of my happy attitude. I stared back at him, my eyes huge and innocent. He said, no emotion in his tone, "Rukia, how much of our conversation did you hear?"

I hesitated for a second but answered without fail, "What conversation? With who?"

He walked over and got down on his knees so that we would be face-to-face. He grabbed me by the shoulders. He had an iron grip and I knew I wouldn't be able to twist out of it. "Rukia," he sighed, sounding really mad now. With an extraneous amount of will, he enunciated every syllable through gritted teeth, "How much of the damn conversation did you hear?"

My fear must have shown on my expression because he started glaring at me with a heated rage. I was sure that he would start yelling at me again when the door slid open. A small girl with short black pigtails and droopy blue eyes toddled in. She was holding a fork and a petite plate of heart-shaped waffles. Fresh strawberries cut into delicate halves adorned the top and delicious sticky syrup dripped down the sides.

"Here. These are for you, Kuchiki-san," she mumbled quietly. My stomach grumbled, desperate for some well-deserved nourishment. It felt like I hadn't eaten for a long time.

Ichigo glowered at the tiny girl but replied in a dangerously calm tone, "Just put it there, Ururu."

She nodded and added, "I made them myself. I hope you like it." The girl named Ururu came over and placed my breakfast next to me. It looked really good; the waffles were the perfect shade of gold, making my mouth water. The tantalizing scent made my stomach growl fiercely. I blushed in embarrassment.

Ururu bowed low before she left the room. I was about to dig in, but I didn't want Ichigo frowning at me while I was eating. That would be awkward. I looked at him and asked in an overly sweet voice, "Can I eat in peace, please?"

He scowled and almost shouted at me when the screen opened, interrupting us for the second time. Urahara walked in with a weird grin on his face. "Good morning Kuchiki-san! How are you feeling today?" he inquired with bubbly happiness.

Ichigo had a pissed-off air around him, so I scooted a few safe inches back.

"Urahara-san," I began, not knowing how to approach this stranger.

His creepy smile grew even bigger. "Oh, Kuchiki-san, you don't have to be so formal! Call me Urahara; I'm comfortable with that!"

I cleared my throat and repeated, "Urahara, um…" I hesitated. I wasn't sure how to thank him for treating my wounds.

His shadowy eyes widened in some sort of revelation and he exclaimed, "Oh! I get it now!" He laughed lightly and replied, "You want some privacy with your knight in shining armor. If so, I can leave you two lovebirds alone." My face burned a furious hue of red.

Ichigo picked up my fork, weighing it in his right hand. He glanced back at the odd shopkeeper and threw it straight at him. Urahara ducked just in time and the fork pierced through his hat. It stuck to the wall, the hat hanging at an odd angle. Ichigo stormed out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Urahara grumbled and pulled the fork from the wall. He picked up his hat and muttered, "My, my. That boy has a fiery temper. I mean, look at this!" He showed me his now-ruined prized possession. Three huge puncture marks were visible.

"He killed my hat!" he whined like a child. I giggled softly at him. He acted like a little kid, which was funny, if not a tad bit strange. He smiled a little at me but it didn't reach his glittering eyes.

Then I recalled that I had to thank him. He turned to leave but I said, "Ah, wait please!" He glanced back in confusion.

I got up and bowed really low. "Thanks for healing me!" I blurted out the words. He stared back with faint incredulity on his features. _No turning back on this now, Rukia. Go on, ask him!_ I thought, attempting to encourage myself.

"Um, can you please train me? I heard earlier that you taught Ichigo, so don't say that you can't. I need strength. I want to be able to fight on my own without having to rely on anyone to come and save me. I hate being the damsel-in-distress." I begged and threw in an anxious "Please!"

I glanced up and found him looking shocked. He finally composed himself and murmured with a tiny smile, "So you did hear us after all…"

He looked at the door and shouted in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Kurosaki-san! Would you come in here please?"

My jaw dropped and I hissed, "What are you doing?"

He waved a hand dismissively in my direction and called the hot-headed strawberry again. I heard a distant slam and heavy footsteps nearing my room. Ichigo stomped in and yelled with his eyebrows drawn together, "What do you want?!"

Urahara appeared unfazed by this and asked in his bright tone, "Well, I have a problem. See, Kuchiki-san over here wants me to train her. But seeing as how I am very busy and you don't do much around here, I thought _you_ might want to!"

Both of us started protesting on what a bad idea that was, but all he did was shake his head. "That's my final decision!"

He commanded the both of us to go to his underground training room. Reluctantly, we started to head down a damp ladder. Ichigo climbed down first and I heard the click of a lock above us. I pounded on the door with one fist, but it was no use.

"What is it?" Ichigo wondered from somewhere far below me.

I realized that if I told him, he would break the door open and I would never get my training done. I breathed out heavily and answered, "Nothing!" I thought of all the colorful words I knew to describe Urahara at that very moment.

I finally reached the bottom of the tunnel and sighed in relief. I was getting slightly claustrophobic in the narrow passage.

I turned and spotted Ichigo push his soul out of his body with a weird glove. It was bright red and had a blue flame motif surrounding a skull. I raised an eyebrow when his body flopped to the ground. He didn't look back at it with so much as a glance. It was weird seeing him in his Shinigami form, walking towards me casually while his body just laid there.

"You know, if you want me to train you, you're gonna have to get out of your body," he stated matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes at him and retorted, hands on my hips, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Instead of answering, he lifted up the glove in his hand, as if I was supposed to know what it did. I stared at it, and then back to him. He must've seen that I didn't understand because he sighed and explained that the whole point of the glove was so I could get out of my body and become a Shinigami.

He threw it to me in a huff and I caught it easily. I slipped on the soft fingerless glove and pushed my hand against my chest. I felt a small tingle when my soul separated from my body. I unsheathed my sword, holding it tightly between both hands. "Okay, what are we doing first?"

He put a hand behind his back and gripped something. He pulled out the huge sword I saw him holding the day I killed the dragon-Hollow. Suddenly, I remembered Ishida and his huge purple bruise and the cut on his forehead._ I killed the Hollow, but was Ishida all right? And what day was it today, anyway?_ I thought with worry, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Um…what-" I started to ask.

Ichigo cut in, "If you're wondering, today's Friday. You were out for about three days. And don't worry about school or your brother, Urahara took care of everything already. And that stupid kid with the bow and arrow's fine too. He's in the hospital recovering."

My questions died on my mouth. _How did he know what I was gonna say?_ I wore a serious face, which masked my surprise quite well.

"So I ditched school, slept for three days straight, and my brother doesn't suspect _anything_?" I asked, doubt coating my tone.

He looked down at his sword and said, "Let's just start with the training. I don't want to talk about it." He looked really mad at the mention of my brother, like he actually knew him. I squinted at him, trying to figure him out, and he glanced back with a confused look.

"What?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head and said, "Oh, nothing. Let's just get started already."

I expected him to make me do some drills or something tough, but he just goes off about something called a "zanpakuto". I'm not really listening to him but every once in a while, I nodded or said things like, "Okay…" and "Yeah."

I stared off into space while he talked about the difference between a shikai and a bankai.

_This is so boring…This is just like school all over again! Why can't we just practice sword-fighting or do something more interesting, like that kido thing he told me about the other day!_ I thought angrily.

I shook my head to clear out my drowsiness. He was still going off about different fighting techniques, sounding very excited, when I stopped him with a polite cough. He looked at me in astonishment, like I had done three perfect backflips in mid-air.

"Can you just show me how to fight now?" I asked with an impatient tone. I regretted my choice of words instantly when his expression transforms from excitement to a half-hidden hurt.

"I mean…Um…That is…Uh, please continue..." I fumbled lamely.

His face was blank when he replied, "No, you're right. I'll show you how to block an attack."

He planted his sword, no, he called it a zanpakuto, into the hard earth. Then he vanished from sight. _I'm getting really tired of people doing that..._I thought with fatigue.

I stiffened when I felt him reappear right behind me. He explained, "That move is called shun-po. You use it mainly for speed or dodging attacks. It's so fast that the untrained eye can't follow it."

My eyes widened in wonder and I asked, "Can you show me how to do that?"

"I'll teach it to you sometime, but not now," is his vague response. "I have to show you the basics first, Rukia."

I was about to turn around, but Ichigo ordered me not to move. I waited, feeling very confused. _How am I supposed to fight when I can't move?_

"Um, promise not to hit me or anything first, alright?" he inquired, sounding reluctant. Before I have time to wonder why, he grabbed both of my hands in his. He intertwined our fingers together, meaning to be my guide. I was lucky that he was behind me so he wouldn't see my flushed face.

"So angle it like this…" He moved our hands so that the zanpakuto is slanted left. "And thrust it away like this..." He made my right hand let go of the hilt and led my left in a slow arc in the air in front of us. He seemed to realize that we were in an awkward position and that he was still holding both of my hands. He gradually released his grasp. My skin prickled when he brushed his warm hands against mine.

I had the sense that he would back away. A strange feeling stirred inside me and a strangled "Don't leave!" escaped my mouth. He hesitated, probably deciding whether or not to move from his place.

I turned around and stared at him, longing clear on my face. Ichigo wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace and my eyes widened. "I won't leave you, Rukia. I will never, ever-"

"Who wants some tea?" shouted a familiar annoying voice behind us. We jumped apart from the nice hug, only to see a smiling Urahara and a giant man with a mustache standing behind him.

At the same time, we narrowed our eyes at the annoying shopkeeper and yelled, "Get out of here!" We looked at each other incredulously and both our cheeks turn pink.

"Let's go upstairs! We have much to discuss!" he exclaimed joyfully like he hadn't heard us and ran to the ladder, the gigantic guy following him. We gave each other one last embarrassed look before we head back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:There. Chapter 5. R&R and click the Go! button if you like it. Yeah, you know the drill by now. Again, sorry for the long wait, but I was busy and had writer's block... **

_**Next chapter:**_

_I gulped and stuttered, "Wh-What do you want, Ichigo?" I clenched my hands into fists and felt those damn butterflies in my stomach. I looked at the floor, my face heated in embarrassment. _

_He tipped my chin up with one finger and I gazed into his dazzling amber eyes. I instantly know what's coming next. My heart started beating faster with anticipation. _

_He brushed my bangs out of the way and whispered, "Shut up." I closed my eyes, accepting his hands cupping my face. I felt him lean in, closing the space between our lips…._


	6. Resurface of Memories

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually a day early in posting this! Well, of course, I've been working my little butt off trying to make this a good enough chapter for all of you guys. **

**Anyways, here you go! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

**Resurface of Memories**

Urahara, Ichigo, and I sat around a small table in an awkward silence as we sipped the steaming tea. Ichigo looked disgusted with the whole ordeal. Who would blame him? I was mad at Urahara too, but I would never confess that it was only because he interrupted our nice time together. I couldn't even admit that to myself!

"So…" I said to break this uncomfortable air. Both of them looked up from their cups.

"Um…Urahara, I thought you said we had 'much to discuss'," I said, making air quotes with my fingers for emphasis. He nodded silently and went back to drinking his tea. Ichigo glanced at him, also expecting an answer.

His reluctance was getting me angry. _Why lock us in a room and then interrupt us in the middle of our training? And for tea of all things? It doesn't make any sense!_ I slammed my cup down on the table, sloshing the hot liquid onto the counter, and saw Urahara's eyes flicker in my direction for a quick second.

"But we're not discussing anything!" My voice rose to an irate shout.

He raised an eyebrow at my outburst and began, "Kuchiki-san, ah…"

Ichigo glared at him with such intensity that I was sure that the shopkeeper would melt into a puddle.

"Kurosaki-san, you know she'll find out one way or another," he muttered seriously.

"Not if we don't talk about it," he growled and set his jaw in a way that could only be described as stubborn.

I stared at the both of them incredulously and shouted, "I'm right here! Don't talk about me like I'm not in front of you!"

My voice echoed in the quiet room. No one spoke, so I got up, wanting to leave all of them behind. More than anything, I just wanted to go home, to a normal life. I felt a hand pull me back weakly. I turned around to see Ichigo's face close to mine. He wore a furious expression on his face but I could tell that he was hiding some other feeling. I realized that this was exactly like my dream, only _real_. This was too weird, like déjà vu…

I gulped and stuttered, "Wh-What do you want, Ichigo?" I clenched my hands into fists and felt those damn butterflies in my stomach. I looked at the floor, my face heated in embarrassment.

He tipped my chin up with one finger and I gazed into his dazzling amber eyes. I instantly know what's coming next. My heart started beating faster with anticipation.

He brushed my bangs out of the way and whispered, "Shut up."

I closed my eyes, accepting his hands cupping my face. I felt him lean in, closing the space between our lips.

Suddenly, my head felt like it was splitting apart. I pushed Ichigo away and put a hand to my head. I staggered away and my back hit the rough wall behind me. Then, I fell to my knees and slumped to the floor. I heard Ichigo shouting and my vision blurred. I barely saw Urahara rushing over to me before the strange visions began.

* * *

><p><em>I stared up at my dark ceiling. <em>Who was he? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today…_I thought while furrowing my brow. All of a sudden, a black butterfly fluttered into my room. _

_"Huh?" I gaped as it floated around my room. _

_Then, a guy came through my wall, landing on my desk. _Through the wall?_ I thought and stared incredulously at him. He had spiky orange hair and an angry scowl on his face. He wore a black kimono held by a white sash. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked warily. He put a hand behind his back. I turned my attention there and saw white bandages unwrapping something. I looked closer and noticed with disbelief that it was a huge sword._

"_Ah!" I backed away from him, hands up in defense, and shouted, "Put that thing away! You're not slicing _me_ up!" _

_He ignored me and lightly jumped off my desk, glancing around my tiny room. "HEY!" I yelled so he would hear me. Was this guy deaf? _

_He muttered, "I feel it here…"_

_I got off my bed and crept up behind him. Then, I kicked him in the back as hard as I could and he flew forward. When my foot made contact, he gave a surprised yell. _

_"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed when he hit the wall. _

_I stomped over to the light switch and flicked it on hastily. I went back to the guy and scolded, "If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one! For starters, you shouldn't talk to yourself!"_

_He craned his neck and glanced back at me, appearing faintly shocked. "You…kicked me! But I can't be seen by ordinary humans! Are you saying you can _see _me?" he asked, sounding dumbfounded. _

_I regarded him coldly and snapped, "Well, considering that was my foot I planted in your behind, you tell me!" _

_He pushed himself off the floor and I saw how tall he was compared to me. _"_You were the one in town I saw earlier! I remember!" he exclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes and replied, my answer heavy with sarcasm, "Boy, nothing gets by you!" _

_He put a hand under my chin and inspected me closely. He moved my head in different angles, which was really pissing me off. Then, he said, "How very strange. You look normal, but you must be defective in some way!" _

_What? He made me sound like some factory reject! That asshole! _

_I smacked his hand away and shouted, "I'll show you defective!" I raised my foot, intending to kick him where it hurts the most, but he just leapt over me and stepped on my head. I fell to the wooden floor and shouted an exasperated, "Gah!" _

_Then, I turned to glower at him and asked in a dangerous tone, "Who are you?" _

_He looked down at me and responded, "You want to know? Then I'll tell you. I'm a Shinigami!"_

* * *

><p>Then, the vision swirled and morphed into a different one.<p>

_I was in a house I had never seen before, sitting at a huge table. A small pot of miso soup was in the center of it, surrounded by other delicious-looking dishes. Ichigo sat next to me, seeming embarrassed by something. Two short girls across from us, probably his sisters, gazed at me in wonder instead of eating their meals. _

_A dark-haired man that I guessed was Ichigo's father sat at the head of the table and was blubbering about how proud he was now that his son finally had a girlfriend. I felt my face flush but neither of us denied it, much to my surprise. Then, he ended with a pleasant "I hope you can give me four grandchildren, my third daughter!"_

_With that, Ichigo proceeded to punch his dad square in the face. His dad fell to the floor and silent tears ran down his face. "Ichigo, why did you have to hit me so _hard_?" he whined as one of the girls, Yuzu I think her name was, ran over to him. _

_Ichigo grabbed my hand and tugged me away forcefully. "C'mon Rukia. Let's go to the roof." _

_He turned back to his father, still twitching in pain on the floor, and added, "Dirty old man!" He held my hand as he led me up the stairs._

* * *

><p>The images got more violent and rushed by in short flashes. I saw horrific visions of Ichigo bleeding to death in my arms, Renji getting stabbed while I stood by, Orihime, horribly mutilated and begging me to help her. There was something wrong about these images though. They were little sparkles of light in them, unlike the ones I've been seeing before. I knew these couldn't be real, but that didn't stop me from seeing them die over and over again while I stood helpless on the sidelines. I began to cry in huge sobs. <em>Please STOP!<em> I thought.

Suddenly, I heard Ichigo shouting my name. He sounded extremely worried and more real than when he was screaming in pain in these nightmarish visions. I clung to his real voice, trying to pull myself out of this hell.

* * *

><p>I gasped and opened my eyes. I'm curled up on my side, chin half-tucked behind my knees and my right hand clenched into a trembling fist over my ear. I was breathing heavily and my face was wet for some reason. I touched my cheeks with a shaky hand and realized that I really was crying. I glanced up and spotted Urahara, his hand glowing faintly over me while he was muttering something, and Ichigo kneeling beside me, crushing my left hand tightly between both of his.<p>

"Kurosaki-san, we must explain what's been happening to her. She'll think she's gone insane if we don't," Urahara said, no trace of joking in his voice. Ichigo's eyes darted from me to Urahara, then back to me. His eyes were wide with worry and, to be honest, it made me feel touched by his concern for me. I tried to sit up, but felt too nauseous to move.

"Here, let me help," Ichigo offered and placed a hand on my arm. I flinched at his touch. It reminded me of the awful things I saw earlier. A hurt look spread over his features and he reluctantly drew his warm hand away.

I glared at him, yearning for answers. "Ichigo, what _is _happening to me? I saw the strangest things. First, you came through my wall and I didn't know you. In fact, I called you a burglar and kicked you across the room." I bit my lip to avoid giggling at the memory.

Hastily, I picked up where I left off, "Then it changed, and I was sitting at a table. You were next to me. I think we were at your house because I remember your dad ranting about something and your sisters were staring at me. Afterwards, I saw…" I swallowed back tears and resumed, "You and all the people I loved dying and I…I couldn't do anything about it…" I broke off and closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry again.

I glanced back up only to see their eyes enlarge at the same time. I fixed my attention to Ichigo and my voice came out as a low whisper, "Why were most of those visions about you?"

He looked down at the floor, avoiding my questioning gaze. His spiky bangs covered his eyes from view. Urahara put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "Kurosaki-san, I'll tell-"

"No, the whole thing was my fault. I should be the one to tell her." He turned so his back faced me. He clenched his hands into trembling fists. "This was all my fault!"

I pushed myself off the hard floor, using all the strength I had left. I tried to walk but my legs wouldn't obey me. They wobbled unsteadily and then buckled under me. I took a few deep breaths, picked myself up, and willed my legs to move forward. I went over to Ichigo and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened but I just hugged him closer to me.

"Rukia…" he started and glanced back at Urahara. He nodded once and left the room, shutting the screen behind him. He's careful in unfolding my arms from my embrace. He turned around and declared with an unwilling sigh, "You might wanna sit down. This is gonna take me a while to explain."

* * *

><p>"Those 'visions' you keep seeing are actually memories. They're all mainly of me or related to me. They thought it would be a…an appropriate punishment for the both of us."<p>

"They?"

"The remaining taichous of the Soul Society, since Aizen had killed everyone in Central 46, which used to be the place where we got orders or important things were decided on."

His face darkened as he continued, "You and me…we were never really supposed to meet. My taichou assigned me to kill Hollows in some tiny town called Karakura. They weren't any trouble, for me at least. It was downtown, early in the morning, and I spotted you walking down the street. You were in your school uniform and a small vase full of flowers was poking out of your bag. Suddenly, you looked around like you could sense my reiatsu. At the time, I thought that it didn't mean anything. Then, my phone started beeping and I left to kill the Hollow.

I saw you again in the shopping area, where the Hollow was. It was attacking you and some random ghost girl. I was surprised when it looked like you could actually see it and then the girl tripped when she tried to run away. You tried to help her up and the Hollow was closing in. That's when I had to rescue you, some human girl I never met. I killed it easily and glanced back to make sure you and the girl were all right. You gave me the most ridiculous shocked look I've ever seen."

I punched his shoulder angrily. "Dammit Rukia!" he shouted in pain and glared at me.

I smiled in satisfaction and said in a sugar-coated tone, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Watch your language Ichigo!"

"You are the most irritating girl I've ever known, you know that?" he sighed, exasperated.

I set my jaw defiantly and replied, "And you are the biggest worrywart I've ever met. Honestly!" I shook my head and put my fingers on my temples.

"Is that such a bad thing to be?" he muttered and looked out the back door, staring at the blooming flowers in Urahara's small garden.

I peeked at the back of his orange hair, wondering why he seemed so depressed all of a sudden. I put a reassuring hand on his and said, "Hey."

He turned his hand over and intertwined our fingers together. Little sparks traveled up my arm and I blushed a delicate pink. I looked back up at him with confusion and, before I could say anything, he leaned in and kissed me fiercely. My eyes widened in shock and my heart started to pound in an irregular beat. His lips were extremely hot and had the faint taste of green tea. He put a gentle hand behind my head, deepening the kiss. Finally, I let my eyes flutter shut and my other hand moved like it had a mind of its own, curling my fingers into his spiky hair. It was softer than I expected it to be, and it felt nice to wind my fingers in it.

Without warning, he shoved me away roughly, his calloused hands gripping my shoulders. A wild, bewildered glint shone in his eyes and his hair was slightly ruffled. His face was flushed, whether in embarrassment or from passion, I couldn't tell.

"I-I'm sorry…" we both stammered breathlessly at the same time and I scooted a few inches away from him. I looked at the floor, feeling both confused and embarrassed. I also had a strange longing for another one. I never would have thought that my first real kiss would be so quick or with some guy I barely knew.

"Um…" Ichigo began and glanced at me, his face red with embarrassment.

"What?" I asked without looking at him.

He seemed to lose his nerve and murmured, "Never mind."

We sat next to each other, an awkward silence hanging heavily above us like an ominous cloud. I managed to find some courage again after some time and whispered, "So, what happened next?"

I felt the tension lessen a bit between us as his mouth twitched up into the smallest of smiles. "I came through your wall, as you put it, because I sensed some strong reiatsu. I didn't know it was coming from you, at first. Then, you friggin' kicked me across the damn room and started yelling at me."

He scratched the back of his head in humiliation. "Yeah, you know the rest. You asked me a lot of questions and I had to explain everything to you, so you wouldn't call your guards on me or whoever you humans call for emergencies. After that, you made me swear to visit you every night, just so you could learn how to be a Shinigami too."

"How did I make you promise me that?" I ventured curiously.

"Well, you took out your cell phone and threatened to call the police. I smirked at you and told you that they couldn't arrest someone they couldn't see. You punched me, really hard too, and called me a jerk. After that, you looked down at the floor and clenched your hands. You told me that you wanted to kill the Hollows because one had killed someone very important to you. After that, you uttered a simple 'Please!'

"I only accepted because you had the same reason for wanting to kill the Hollows as I did. Although, I was never any good at teaching anything to anyone...Um, anyway, we went to train at the woods near your house every day after school. One hot afternoon, you spotted someone spying on us. You poked me and started blubbering about some perv in the berry bushes. I had told you a million times before that no one but other Shinigami and Hollows could see us but you insisted that he could. You shoved me towards the stupid bushes but he wasn't there. Then, we got into a fight on whether or not you were hallucinating when he pops up next to us."

He saw my puzzled expression and added, "Oh, it was Urahara, by the way…"

"You called?" a sing-song voice inquired from close behind us. We both yelled, completely caught by surprise by this unexpected interruption. "I'm right here, you little lovebirds. Now what do you want from my magnificent self?"

Ichigo stood up abruptly, his face burning red, and started yelling at him to get out. I ignored their argument, my mind focusing on only one thing. _Lovebirds? We weren't…_

An image of our kiss a few minutes ago flashed in my head, him leaning in, his warm lips on mine, and my hand knotting itself in his hair…

I felt my face heat up and thought, _Did he see us? That didn't mean anything, was it?_

Some tiny voice in my head taunted, _But you kissed him back! It had to count for _something_!_

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. _That's ridiculous! It was nothing, nothing at all,_ I thought, but it sounded like an empty lie.

"What was nothing, Rukia?" I heard Ichigo ask.

I glanced up at him in shock. "I-I said that out loud?" I questioned, feeling mortified. His eyebrows contorted together in a perplexed way and he gave a slow nod.

"I…Um, n-never mind. It really was nothing." It was a weak excuse, but it was all I could come up with off the top of my head. He gave me one last bewildered glance before he shut the door again.

"Where's Urahara?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

His eye twitched and he said in a low tone, "Attending to some wounds he acquired recently. Don't ask how."

I smiled, feeling sorry for Urahara. He bent over slightly, offering one hand to help me up. "C'mon, we'll continue with your training." He sighed heavily, like he didn't want to, but I heard a slight catch in it. My smile grew even bigger as I reached out a hand and finally accepted his help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES! I finally worked in a kiss scene! :D I am so happy! Don't worry, more kissing and action will come later! I accept anonymous reviews as well as signed ones, so you know, review! :D**

**Just R&R and click that Go! button! It's somewhere to the left. C'mon, you know you wanna click that button!**

_**Next chapter:**_

_I tilted my head, confused. "What are you trying to say, Renji?"_

_He gulped and ran a hand through his hair. I saw blood rush to his cheeks when he turned to look at me, right in the eye. He let out a breath I wasn't aware he was holding. I stared expectantly at him, waiting for the answer._

_"Rukia...for a long time now...I-"_


	7. Confessions

**A/N: I apologize to my readers if my story hasn't updated in **_**forever, **_**but I put on my profile that my laptop was busted and all my story files were saved on it. Good news: It's fixed :D. Bad news: All my story files were erased so I had to start this chapter over from scratch...**

**Again, I'm sorry for the excruciating long wait, and I'll reward reviewers and you, my loyal readers, with this long chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my long, heartfelt apology! ^_^ P.S. Cookies for reviewers and loyal readers ONLY! And thanks very much for the 53 reviews guys! **

**If you are a new person to this fic, and you happen to be reading this just now, then the apology doesn't apply to you. Just kidding. XD **

**Special thanks to Bartholomew Kamiro and Yemi Hikari for reading my previous chapters and giving me helpful pointers. To anyone who read them when I first published them, you should go back and read them because I changed them. I personally think that they sound better now. :) **

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine, it's Tite Kubo's. I only own my OCs, and the idea for this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

**Confessions**

When I went back to school on Monday, everyone made a huge fuss over my absence, even though I was only gone for three days from a "fever". Orihime was probably the most worried out of the bunch. She had to deal with Ishida's newly-acquired concussion as well as my unexpected leave. He explained to her that he had only fallen down the stairs and that she shouldn't worry about him, but she couldn't help it. She was close to tears whenever she visited him. I comforted her often, promising that he would definitely get better.

However, when it came to worrying, Renji came at a close second. "Are you okay? You weren't _too_ sick were you? Are you sure you're okay? Want me to help you with that?" were only a few of the questions he bombarded me with when I came back. I had to reassure him over and over that it was just a small fever until he finally calmed down near the end of the day.

Nii-sama behaved as if I never left in the first place, which seemed strange to me. Whatever Urahara said to him, it appeared to have been a good enough explanation even though he did give me suspicious glares every now and then. I had to be extra cautious around him since I didn't want him sensing any strong reiatsu from me. I had fallen into a strict routine so that he wouldn't know that I was training at the Shoten every day after school. I woke up, ate breakfast, went to school, trained until six, ate dinner, did homework, and went to sleep at ten-thirty. It was simple yet effective. Any reiatsu Ichigo unconsciously rubbed off on me would disappear way before Nii-sama came home.

Training went pretty well, despite the fact that my friendship with Ichigo was rather distant ever since he kissed me. He taught me different parries, counterattacks, and even Kido spells in just a few days.

He had gotten slightly jealous when he saw that I was better at Kido than him and decided that he would only teach me sword techniques. From then on, Urahara was the one who taught me Kido. When I showed him all the spells I knew on the first day under his tutelage, he was so impressed that he had called me a master of Kido. I hardly thought I qualified for the title and reminded him, "I just started with Kido a few days ago. I'm not that good at it yet!"

At this, he smiled and replied kindly, "Yes you are! Don't belittle your own abilities, Kuchiki-san. Why, I even think you're ready to take on a few Hollows!"

My eyes widened and I stammered, "I...I am? R-Really?"

He waved his fan at me and shouted, "Of course! Although, I think you should ask Kurosaki-san first. Knowing him, he would get really worried if you went to kill Hollows on your own." He started fanning himself, focusing on something above my head.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said in a dangerous tone, "Urahara, I'm not a pathetic little weakling. I _can_ take care of myself. Doesn't Ichigo know that?"

He snapped his fan shut and sighed dramatically. "Well, Kuchiki-san, let me put it this way. Kurosaki-san is a very protective guy, especially when it involves important people in his life." He glanced back at me, a serious glint in his shining eyes. "He told me once that he knows that he can't protect everyone in the world, but he won't just protect the people he can hold in his arms either. He said that he wants to protect as many people as he possibly can. Rather poetic, don't you think?"

I nodded. I smiled a little, thinking how deep, but very sweet, Ichigo could be.

"Honestly, that boy reads too much Shakespeare. That's probably where he got it," Urahara muttered with a nonchalant shrug.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He likes Shakespeare? I never knew that…" I admitted and felt shocked at this new piece of information. Who could've guessed that an angry, hot-tempered Shinigami liked something as complicated and romantic as Shakespeare?

"Yup. Did you know that his favorite food is chocolate?" Urahara burst out laughing while I felt my sweat drop.

"Urahara? Are you okay? Um..." I started awkwardly, a hand outstretched towards him.

"Hahaha! Th-That's so...HAHAHA! It's so _girly_! HAHAHA!" My eye twitched and I walked towards the ladder, weirded out by the owner of the Shoten. He didn't seem to notice I was heading up the ladder, leaving him alone in his underground training room.

When I finally crawled out from the ladder, I spotted Ichigo sitting at the table, his back facing me. I was about to greet him when he suddenly pounded his fist on the table. "Dammit! I swear these human teachers want to torture us! How the hell am I gonna remember when the Edo period started and ended? No one even cares anymore! Geez..." he shouted and ran a hand through his spiky hair. I snorted at his frustration. He twitched and turned to glare at me.

"What? They are! How is knowing random facts gonna help in the real world, huh?" he asked angrily.

I shrugged and sat next to him. I looked over the homework he was having so much trouble with. I raised an eyebrow and declared, "Ichigo, this isn't that hard. Here let me help you." I snatched the book from in front of him and flipped through the pages. "You know, you weren't even on the right page. How-"

He cleared his throat, interrupting me. I glanced up at him and asked in an annoyed tone, "What?"

"Well, Rukia..." he started and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um...About the other day...Uh..." he hesitated and looked down at his hands. At first, I didn't know what he was talking about. Then, I realized he meant...

"Ichigo, you already apologized a million times. I forgive you, even though there is nothing to forgive. Alright? Relax," I spoke in a composed voice, looking in him in the eye calmly. He stared at me like he wanted to apologize again, but thought better of it.

"I'm gonna get some red bean buns from the bakery. I'm starving!" he exclaimed and got up.

Without looking up from the book, I stated, "You're always hungry. It's a wonder you don't have any weight issues by now!"

He scowled, an expression I had gotten used to over the course of this week. He opened his mouth to retort something back and closed it again. "Pfft whatever. Won't be long. Tell Urahara where I went if he asks," he said and grabbed his wallet. I couldn't help but glance at the entrance to the training grounds, wondering if said shopkeeper was still laughing like a crazy person. I almost giggled at the thought.

"Bye," I said and he waved without looking back at me. Then, he closed the screen, leaving me with a hint of a smile on my face and a vivid memory of an awkward meeting.

* * *

><p><em>It was the Monday I came back. I was walking down the hallway with Renji. School was already over and he was telling me what I had missed while I was gone. Then, he asked, "Hey, did you remember to bring your English book? Chang-sensei said that we were gonna have a test tomorrow, so you might wanna study." <em>

_"We do? Oh no, I don't have my book with me! Wait here, I'll just get it real quick!" I commanded and ran off. My class was pretty close to where we were walking. I turned the corner and accidentally bumped into someone. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention!" I apologized and turned to face the person I had just collided with. It was a tall, tough-looking guy with piercings and had a dyed-orange afro. I gasped when I recognized him. He was Oshima, a well-known delinquent and bully who probably got off his suspension. He glanced around him and his beady eyes widened when he spotted me._

_"Hey, you're Kurosaki's girl, ain't ya?" he asked and took a step towards me. I instantly knew that he was trouble when he started cracking his knuckles. _

_"Um...No, no I'm not. I don't know any Kurosaki," I lied and stepped back. I mentally cursed Ichigo for referring to me as "his girl". When was I ever close to him like that?_

_He squinted at me and his nose was twitching, like he could smell me from a mile away. "I think...you're lying!" he pronounced slowly, like he had just figured it out. Well, kudos for him, now I'm screwed. _

_He ran towards me and yelled, "Kurosaki'll come if I hurt you! Then, I can settle my fight with him, once and for all!" _

_I narrowed my eyes and got into a fighting stance. Ichigo had taught me some hand-to-hand combat over the weekend and I was going to put that training to use. His fist came at my face and I ducked. I stuck out my leg and swung it at his feet. He tripped and fell flat on his face. I started to sprint, trying to get to Renji. I peeked back, only to see Oshima get up and shout, "Guys! C'mon, she's gettin' away! If you don't help me, I'll beat you guys up again!" _

_I glanced ahead and saw his buddies walking towards me. I had nowhere to go, and their tiny brains had figured it out too. _

_I skidded to a stop, ready to fight my way out of this. My confidence dropped when I saw that they had bats and knives in their hands. I could probably overpower one or two of them, but I wouldn't stand a chance against seven of them. They grabbed me with their sweaty hands and, although they were rather skinny, held tight. One of them held my arms behind my back, while another seized my hair in his meaty fist. I would've fought them if one of them didn't put a knife to my throat and threatened to cut it if I moved._

_"So...You think that he'll come? He doesn't even know I'm here," I said, knowing that it was dangerous to do so, but I didn't care. _

_Oshima strode over and grabbed my face. He was pinching my cheeks and it really hurt, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. "You're a brave one, I'll give ya that. But when you start screamin' he'll come." He spoke with his face close to mine. He thrust it away forcefully and I glared at him with pure rage. _

_"Ya understand, sweetheart?" he questioned and started unbuttoning my shirt._

_"You pig!" I yelled and spit in his face. He staggered back, appearing shocked. Then, he slapped me across the face, jerking my head forcefully to the side. My vision spun for a few seconds before I glared at the floor, my eyes full of hate. _

_"You stupid bi-" he started to say when he was interrupted by a hard punch to the face. He hit some kid's locker with a loud _crash_, which left a huge dent. _

_"Rukia!" a familar gruff voice shouted even though he was literally right in front of me. _

_Oshima's friends' grips tightened. "I-If you even think about hurting us, I-I'll cut her throat! I swear I will!" the guy holding the knife yelled at him. The knife quivered but was still pressed firmly against my throat. Ichigo was trapped. He couldn't do anything to help me and I could tell that he hated it. _

_Oshima got off the locker and wiped the blood streaming from his nose. "Dammit Kurosaki! You're gonna pay!" he cursed loudly. Ichigo noticed the small bruise I could feel forming on my face and glanced at him with disgust. _

_"What kind of sick freak hits a girl? You bastard, let her go!" he yelled, his eyes fiery with revenge. Oshima stared at us and began to guffaw. _

_"Oh, so this _is _your girl! Aw, Kurosaki, that's so sweet!" he crooned. _

_"If you fight, she'll get hurt, got it?" Oshima growled and took out a pair of brass knuckles. He motioned for the rest of his boys to come and help. They snickered and swung their knives and bats eagerly, wanting to pound Ichigo to a pulp. Then, I noticed Ichigo's expression change from rage to surprise. He wasn't looking at Oshima or his gang but something behind them. _

_He nodded once and taunted, "Oh yeah? You better run away while you can, Oshima. I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Rukia!" _

_Oshima looked as confused as I felt. "What was that Kurosaki? I'll have my boy over there hurt her if you even move," he snarled. _

_Suddenly, the guys holding me let go and I heard their surprised shouts from behind me. Oshima looked back for a quick second, distracted by the noise. Ichigo's eyes gleamed at the sudden opening and thrust a kick at his face. He flew backwards and crashed into one of his buddies. I turned around and saw Renji pummeling the guy that put the knife to my throat._

_"Renji?" I asked breathlessly. _

_He looked up and his eyes widened. "Rukia! Behind you!" he yelled. I glanced back and saw a guy with a bat rushing up to me. I reacted with such speed that, before I knew what happened, the guy was groaning with pain on the floor and the bat was rolling away from his hand. _

_"Whoa...Where'd you learn how to do _that_?" Renji gaped at me with a sort of respected awe. I shrugged casually, like I did that all the time. _

_He looked past me and said, "Well, looks like Kurosaki took care of the rest of them." I turned around and glimpsed Ichigo land a hard punch on the last guy. He didn't get up, so Ichigo carefully stepped over the knocked-out group to get to us. _

_"Rukia...Are you okay?" he asked, his worry for me practically leaking out of him. _

_Before I could reply, Renji answered bitterly, "She's fine. Who were those guys and what did they want with Rukia?" _

_Ichigo looked at him and inquired, oblivious to his anger, "Um, who are you again? Sorry, I'm not good with names." _

_I noticed that Renji tensed and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. I could tell that Renji didn't like him too much. I coughed and quickly introduced them. "Ichigo, this is Abarai Renji. Renji, Ichigo. Now we all know each other."_

_"Hey, nice to meet you Renji," Ichigo replied and stuck out a hand in greeting. Both Renji and I stared at him incredulously. They had just met and Ichigo thought that it was okay to call him by his first name? _

_"Ichigo!" I exclaimed with surprise. _

_"What?" he asked with a confused expression. I was stunned. Could he really be that dense? _

_Renji stared at his hand and reluctantly shook it, an uncomfortable grimace spreading on his features. Then, Ichigo looked at me. "Rukia, I'm sorry. This fight wasn't supposed to include you..." he murmured and I realized there was guilt in his eyes. _

_I put a light hand on his arm and said gently, "You fool, it wasn't your fault; it was theirs. Don't be too hard on yourself."_

_For some reason, Renji scowled and looked away, as if his eyes hurt from an unexpected glare. "Okay, we get it already. C'mon Rukia, don't you have to go to work?" Renji tugged on my sleeve insistently. I blinked in surprise and drew my hand away. _

_"Yeah, I do," I whispered, half to myself, and began walking away. I glanced back at Ichigo, still standing silently in the hallway, before I turned the corner and he disappeared from my view._

* * *

><p>I shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs. <em>Why was I daydreaming about that day anyway? I should go back to training...<em>

I shut the book and stood up. When I turned around and saw Urahara peering at me curiously from under his hat, I made a shocked noise.

"Kuchiki-san, you left me all alone down there! We weren't even done with training!" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "That's because you were laughing at something that wasn't really all that funny."

He muttered something too low for me to hear. I stared at him in confusion as he lifted two fingers pointed at me. Then I heard him utter, "_Byakurai_…." A blue light shot from his fingers and flew straight at me. I dove to the side a second too late and the Hado spell grazed my shoulder. I rolled and held my bleeding shoulder tenderly. The wound wasn't too deep, but it still stung.

"Urahara...Why did you do that?" I yelled furiously. He glanced at me, making no move to answer or help me. He only stared at me curiously from under his hat.

"Urahara! Answer-"

"Kuchiki-san, you want to heal that wound of yours, don't you?" he asked with an inquisitive tone.

I narrowed my eyes but nodded. He put up his hands, palms up, as if he was surrendering, but I saw that a faint green glow emitted from them. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Cautiously, I asked, "What is that?"

He put his hands inside the large sleeves of his black robe, extinguishing the light. "That is healing Kido. Some Shinigami assume it is useless to learn it, particularly the Zaraki squad. However, to those who _do _know it, they deem it very beneficial."

"So teach me then," I demanded angrily.

A wide grin grew across his face. "Very well."

* * *

><p><em>September<em>

It was the first day back at school from summer break and I hated every second of it. I sighed and glanced at my watch. I still had enough time to eat breakfast and make it to school on time. I zipped up my jacket and headed downstairs. Nii-sama was already at the table, silently sipping tea. I sat at the chair opposite him, avoiding his suspicious gaze. He was glaring at me more often now, which began to both confuse and scare me. I was feverishly hoping that he hadn't found out about my Shinigami powers. I had to reassure myself over and over that he hadn't, just to calm my jittery nerves.

I had just about finished my breakfast when Nii-sama said, "Rukia..."

I almost jumped out of my chair. I gazed at my brother with wide eyes. Nii-sama _never_ spoke to me or even acknowledged I existed most of the time. His face was impassive but his eyes held a more angry feeling.

"Y-Yes Nii-sama?" I answered cautiously.

He stared at me as if he were unsure of something but wondered in his monotonous way, "Are you in love with that Abarai boy?"

My jaw dropped. I saw him as a big brother figure in my life, but nothing more. I was sure he saw me as a little sister to him as well.

"N-No, Nii-sama, of course not. W-Why do you ask?" I stuttered, still in shock. A slight tension seemed to leave him although his expression did not change. The silence was overwhelming.

"I will be going now," he announced and stood up.

I got up, bowed low and muttered my usual, "Have a good day, Nii-sama." He left without another word. I sat back down, slightly bewildered by Nii-sama's unusual questions. I took a few deep breaths to soothe myself. Sakura, the only friend I had in this household, came into the dining room to take the dishes.

"Rukia, are you okay? You're not looking so good," she noticed. Ever since I told Sakura to drop the formalities, she began acting more like a regular teenager. She opened up more and we occasionally hung out with Orihime and the other girls.

Over these few months that I've known her, I found out her family didn't have enough money to send her to school, so she has to work as a maid here. Her father died in a hit-and-run accident when she was only five, so she doesn't remember him too well. Her mother was struggling to support the family with the few odd jobs she has and doesn't have much time to spend with her only daughter. I offered to give her mother a job here so they could at least spend a little more time together, but Sakura refused, saying that her mother couldn't handle another job. I also noticed that she had a flower-shaped scar on her right shoulder, but decided not to ask about that. I knew she hated it when people felt sorry for her.

I nodded and looked at her. She always looked weary. Bags under her eyes, the thin sheen of sweat sticking to her forehead, as if every task was hard to perform, was always on her features. What I had come to respect about her was that she never failed to smile, even in her hardest moments.

She glanced at me uncertainly, checking to see if I was lying. "Just don't push yourself too hard today Rukia. Okay?" she asked, a hidden worry in her voice. I smiled and stood up.

"I'm afraid that'll be the case anyway, Sakura. I have a big test coming up, so I'll have to study, and I have...my job after school today," I declared and stretched. The doorbell rang and she left to open it. I glanced at the door to see who would be there, but I had a pretty good idea of who it might be. Sakura seemed to freeze when she opened the door. Towering over her was Renji, and he glanced down at her with surprise. She looked tiny compared to him, seeing as how he was almost a foot taller than her. Her gaze dropped to the floor instantly.

"U-Um...Y-you can c-come in," Sakura stuttered, something she hadn't done since that time we first met, and I noticed that her ears were red. She stepped aside but Renji had moved in the same direction.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry..." she apologized and sidestepped to the left the same time Renji did.

His face flushed a slight pink and he said, "Oops, sorry about that."

I put a hand to my mouth to cover a small giggle. It was funny to see them so embarrassed. Then I thought, _What if they like each other?_ They've seen each other a few times when we hung out with the girls, and I noticed that she suddenly got quiet whenever he was around.

Sakura sidestepped to the left again, when Renji did the same. She laughed lightly, trying to cover it with a pale hand. Renji looked at her with amazement. "What are you laughing at?" he wondered, hurt in his voice. She realized that she had insulted him and stopped.

"N-Nothing, I-I'm sorry..." she stammered and her face flushed. She glanced back up at him with fearful eyes. She then bowed to him politely, ran to the dining room to pick up the dishes, and hurried off to the kitchen. He stared after her, a strange glint in his eyes. I cleared my throat and he looked over at me.

"Oh, hey Rukia!" he exclaimed with a wave. I motioned for him to come with me to the living room. He shrugged and followed me, carefully shutting the door behind him.

I plopped down on the couch and he set down his bag and a basket down onto the elegant glass table. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What's that for?"

I asked curiously and gestured at the picnic basket.

Renji blushed and looked at his hands, which were held tightly together. "It's for...later." He hesitated and squirmed uncomfortably.

I stared at him, confused. "Later? What do you mean? Is that how you bring your lunch now?" I joked.

When he didn't say anything, I took a more gentle approach. "Hey, is something the matter?" I asked and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He flinched at my touch, as if I had burned him. I drew my hand back and asked him suspiciously, "Did you sprain your shoulder or something?"

Renji shook his head and replied, without looking at me, "It's just…." He hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Just what?" I questioned, starting to feel like I was an interrogator on some crime show.

He got up quickly. "Nothing, never mind."

He scooped up his stuff in a hurry and muttered, "I'll be waiting outside."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and frowned. What was with him this morning? He acted like I was an enormous bug, which made me feel angry and sad all at once.

I went back to the dining room to pick up my bag and saw Sakura leaning against the wall with a dreamy expression. I raised an eyebrow and hesitantly called her name. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "R-R-Rukia! I d-didn't know you were still h-here!" she exclaimed in surprise.

I nodded and I couldn't help the knowing smile from tugging at my mouth. "Sakura, you have a crush on Renji, don't you?" I asked eagerly. I could tell she did when blood rushed to her cheeks and she stared at the floor in unmistakable embarrassment. She opened her mouth to answer and quickly closed it. She shut her eyes and slowly nodded in defeat. She knew there was no use lying if I could see it.

I smiled and said, "That's okay. You don't need to keep it a secret from me. He's not my boyfriend you know."

She glanced at me, her light eyes wide with uncertainty. "Just...don't tell him. I don't think he likes me..." she whispered as she looked away, her face turning pink.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "What? How do you know? I saw the way he looked at you this morning. He likes you, I'm sure of it. Trust me, I've been friends with him since we were kids, I know him," I stated matter-of-factly.

She forced a smile but shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure he likes someone else," she muttered and turned around to go to the kitchen.

I looked at her confused. _Everyone is acting weird today. Or maybe it's just me,_ I thought as I grabbed my bag from the chair next to me. I ran out the door in a hurry, not knowing I wasn't going to come home that day.

* * *

><p>I stared out the window, not paying any attention to the teacher's rambling. She was only reminding us of our test on Friday and that we should study hard. Ever since I started training, I didn't care about school too much anymore. My grades had slipped a little, but not enough for Nii-sama to care about.<p>

The lunch bell rang, snapping me out of my reverie. I turned towards the door, bag in tow, and saw Orihime and Tatsuki-chan walking over to me. I greeted them both and my eyebrows shot up when I saw Renji running towards us, an eager expression on his features. "Hey Rukia!" he exclaimed breathlessly. Orihime and Tatsuki-chan looked bewilderedly at him but he ignored them.

"Renji, what-"

"Rukia! Will you come eat lunch with me outside?" he asked, his eyes shining with a strange excitement. I looked at him incredulously and saw that he was gripping the picnic basket from this morning in one hand. Was that all he wanted? We've eaten lunch together countless times; I couldn't see what was so special about this particular day.

I replied, "Okay...But what about the guys? Aren't they going to wonder where you went?"

He glanced at Tatsuki-chan desperately, as if she knew something about all of this fuss. She rolled her eyes at him and seized Orihime by the hand, dragging her away. "Tatsuki!" she protested but Tatsuki-chan didn't answer her. She just pulled her along and glared at Renji, a slightly annoyed air surrounding her. Renji flashed her a grateful smile.

He turned back to me and snatched my hand in his. He pulled me along excitedly. "C'mon, hurry up! I don't want this to get cold!" he shouted and broke into a run.

"Hey! Renji! Slow down! I almost tripped!" I yelled angrily. He laughed at me but slowed to a speedy walk. I noticed that he didn't let go of my hand.

My face flushed and I stammered, "Um…R-Renji…"

He glanced at me in confusion and then looked down at his hand. His eyes widened and he jerked his hand back. He muttered an embarrassed apology. I fiddled with my bag strap nervously. Renji was acting weird today, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who noticed it either.

We walked down the hall in silence. He pushed open the school's front doors and ambled across the grass to a huge oak tree. It provided a nice, cool shade that was perfect for a picnic. I followed him and took a deep breath, taking in the crisp scents of the summer air and the earthy smell of the trees. I smiled to myself.

He pulled out a blanket from inside the basket and then flapped it flat. I waited patiently until he smoothed out the wrinkles. When he was done, he sat down with a disgruntled sigh and placed the basket in front of him. He gave a satisfied smirk and patted his hand on the blanket, gesturing that I was welcome to sit next to him. I did so without hesitation.

"What's all this for anyway?" I asked, waving a hand around us.

He blushed a rosy hue and replied quickly, "My mom made this for us. I don't know, she said to share it with my friends or something, but there's not that much food, and you know that us guys like to eat a lot. So...I thought I might share...with you."

I stared at him so long that he squirmed uncomfortably and broke eye contact. He coughed and mumbled, "Well, let's eat. Lunch is gonna end in twenty minutes, so…."

I shrugged and flipped the top of the basket open. I peeked in and saw two bowls and two sets of chopsticks. Renji took out the bowls and handed one to me. Then, he slowly took out three more bowls, covered in tin foil, and placed them in a neat row in front of us, like a buffet line. My mouth began to water when he uncovered the first bowl, which was ramen mixed with cucumbers, one of my favorite foods. I also saw a few steamed manju buns and Renji's favorite, taiyaki.

I helped myself to the ramen, which was still surprisingly warm. While I was eating away like a total pig, Renji grabbed just one taiyaki and took a small bite. He chewed thoughtfully, slowly. I had finished my ramen and greedily grabbed a manju bun, taking a huge bite into the savory dough.

Renji was halfway done with his second taiyaki cake when he finally decided to speak. "Rukia...How's the food?"

I swallowed and replied, "It's really good! Your mom can cook really well!" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He finished the little bit of taiyaki in his hand and then laid down, hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He cracked open one eye and shut it again. He answered, "Relaxing. What else could I be doing?"

I narrowed my eyes at him but continued to eat. _This food is so delicious! I can't seem to stop eating it!_ I thought, feeling fat all of a sudden. I frowned at the tempting little dumpling I was holding.

"Rukia..." Renji started and I turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were wide open now, and he was staring at me, a mysterious shine in his eyes. He sighed and sat up warily.

"Do you remember the fun days, back when we were just kids, when all we did most of the day was just explore Karakura like it was our own little playground?" he inquired, looking straight into my eyes. I furrowed my brow in confusion but nodded. Why was he bringing this up now?

He continued on with more enthusiasm, "Do you ever wish that we could just go back to that? Just you and me, without a care in the world?"

I shook my head and, for a moment, his happiness shattered, revealing a shocked pain. My eyes widened in surprise and I continued, "No, because it wasn't just you and me. Remember those other guys we used to hang out with?"

He sighed in relief and, for reasons I couldn't fathom, laughed. I stared at him bewilderedly and asked, "What happened to you? You look high right now, you know that?"

After he calmed down, he muttered, "No, I'm not. I'm just really glad you didn't say no to that..."

I tilted my head, confused. "What are you trying to say, Renji?"

He gulped and ran a hand through his hair. I saw blood rush to his cheeks when he turned to look at me, right in the eye. He let out a breath I wasn't aware he was holding. I stared expectantly at him, waiting for the answer.

"Rukia...for a long time now...I-"

"RUKIA!" another voice shouted.

Both Renji and I jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. I spotted Ichigo running towards us with something shiny in his hand. I recognized that it was his Soul Pager, and it was beeping insistently.

"We gotta go Rukia! C'mon!" he yelled and glanced down at Renji, who looked confused. I nodded and stood up, understanding that there was a Hollow that needed to be dealt with.

"See you, Renji!" I said and started to run. I felt Renji grab my hand and turned around. He looked so hurt that it made me regret I was leaving him behind.

"Sorry Renji...Um, it's an emergency at Urahara's store. I really have to go, I'm sorry. You can tell me what you were going to say later, okay?" I lied and tried to smile comfortingly. I could tell he saw right through it, but he let go of my hand anyway.

"Okay..." he muttered and walked back to our picnic, hands shoved deep into his pockets and his back hunched in defeat.

Then, I followed Ichigo and ran, trying not to think of Renji as we left him alone.

* * *

><p><em>Damn that idiot! I can take of myself! Geez...<em>I thought furiously as I walked home. I knew that Ichigo was protective, but it still shocked me to see him get stabbed by a Hollow's claw right in front of me. He had gotten hurt because I couldn't react fast enough. Of course, I held myself as responsible for that. It was my fault after all, but he didn't blame me for his injuries. I healed him and decided to skip training that day. Luckily, he understood that I needed some space.

I held a hand up to shield my face from the setting sun. It was a breathtaking sight, the oranges, reds, and pinks mixing beautifully together. I smiled as I drank up the scene before me.

I noticed a dark figure stumbling along on the other side of the street. I looked closer and realized it was Renji and he was coming towards me. His spiked-up ponytail and tattoos were easily recognizable. I waved and called out to him. He looked he was about to trip with every step he took. I smirked at his clumsiness.

When he finally got over to me, I started, "So, what are you-"

Suddenly, he tugged my arm, making me fall forward, leaned closer, and kissed me passionately. His hands wrapped around my waist and my eyes widened. His lips were rough but wet against mine. I couldn't process anything that was going on. Why would my best friend be doing this?

I smelled something sickly sweet in his breath and jerked back, pushing him away forcefully. I could see an empty bottle in one hand and finally had the answer to why he was stumbling earlier.

I shouted angrily, my face flushed in both embarrassment, "You shouldn't be drinking, Renji! What is the matter with you? Why the hell did you _do_ that?" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand furiously.

He gaped at me in surprise and said, as if this should've been obvious, "Rukia...I...I'm in love with you…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh, the end for this chapter was cheesy...XD You can go ahead and say that if you want. I'll agree with you. **

**I know my apologies are repetetive, but again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys! :D **

**You loving this story? R&R and click the Go! button in the corner. Remember, reviews make me happy! :D**

**~*SPOILERS FOR LATEST BLEACH CHAPTER!*~**

**Yay! Rukia's finally back! ICHIRUKI SHALL PREVAIL! :D What sucks is that it's on two weeks hiatus and we won't know what happens next! Damn you Kubo-sama for making us wait so freakin' long! DX**

_**Next chapter...**_

_Blood streamed down his face, covering his right eye, and stained the white part of his gi. His shallow breathing tickled my forehead and his arms were wrapped around me protectively._

_"I-Ichigo! Why?" I asked and a small lump formed in my throat._


	8. Monkey and the Moon

**A/N: Whew! New chapter is out! :D *cheesy background cheers***

**Um, anyway, I promise to update more regularly, probably one chapter every one or two weeks? Hopefully, I'll be able to do that since I started school... :(**

**Enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

**Monkey and the Moon**

"Wh-What? What did you say?" I whispered, feeling confused and numb at the same time.

He stared at me, a carefully composed mask hiding his true feelings. "You heard me." His words were becoming a little more slurred as the alcohol began taking effect in his system. He took a wobbly step towards me and I instinctively stepped back.

I commanded in a gentle tone, "Renji...I think you should go home and rest. You're not acting like yourself. The alcohol-"

He smiled and his eyes were wide with excitement. "Don't you get it Rukia? I've been in love with you for a while now. People could see that even though I've tried my best to hide it. You on the other hand..." he trailed off and stumbled to me.

I froze where I stood, trying to comprehend what he was saying. My breathing got quicker when he grabbed me by the shoulders, his back slightly hunched so we were at eye level. "Rukia...You love me too right? I know that, deep down, you really do. Right?" he asked, his desperate words echoing in the silent neighborhood.

I gulped. My throat felt like sandpaper. I looked at him sadly and replied, "A-As a friend, maybe even as a brother...But not…." I broke off uneasily.

I glanced away, hating myself for being blind to his feelings for all these years and for the pain I had caused him with my honest answer. His eager grin disappeared and he looked down at the cement, his shoulders quivering in a furious way. He laughed then, a bitter sound that had no joy in it.

"This is like that story about the monkey and the moon's reflection on the water. No matter how much I want you, you're always just out of my reach. Then, I end up drowning because of my own stupidity…" he murmured in a low voice.

I opened my mouth to comfort him but shut it quickly. I knew what would come out wouldn't be consolation, only empty lies.

"That damn bastard Ichigo…He stole you away from me," he spat out harshly and his grip on my shoulders tightened. I twitched in surprise. Renji and Ichigo became the best of friends after that awkward meeting a few months ago. They were a lot alike in their stubborn and cocky attitudes and people often mistook them for brothers.

I stared at his red hair, which was up in its usual spiked-out ponytail. My voice came out as a strangled gasp, as if I were being choked, "Ichigo? What does he have to do with this?"

His head shot up and his eyes gleamed with a fiery rage. I could see that his calm demeanor was beginning to crack. "He ruined _everything_ for me! I was going to confess when we were having that picnic today, but he took you away!" He was starting to shout.

My jaw dropped in surprise. "So...That's why you were...Then..." I mumbled, confused. I cleared my throat and asked, in a more lucid tone, "Why are you jealous of Ichigo?" I focused my attention on a thin tree to my right, fearing the answer I would get.

"_Because I've seen the way you look at him!_" His voice came out in an enraged cry and his composed mask was destroyed. He pushed me into the hard wall behind me, still holding my shoulders, and I gasped in pain. I stared back at him with wide eyes. He bared his teeth at me in an animal-like snarl. I felt like I no longer knew the boy in front of me.

His voice grew louder when he spoke and he glared at the cement. "And I have never seen you look at anyone like that before. Not ever. Except maybe…."

He looked back up at me, a cruel glint shining in his eyes, something I thought he wasn't capable of. I felt a lump in my throat and I stared at him, begging with my eyes, _Please don't say it! The name that's haunted me over and over again in my nightmares...Please Renji!_

He continued relentlessly, "Shiba Kaien."

My heart felt like it stopped inside my chest. I couldn't help the tears from wetting my eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment. I raised a shaking hand and slapped him across the face. He staggered back in surprise and put a hand to his cheek, which began burning red. I clenched my hands into fists and my body shuddered with rage.

"Don't you _dare_ mention Kaien-san to me...You know how that name has truly tormented me ever since that day..." I whispered, my voice cracking. He stood still, avoiding my spiteful gaze. His features portrayed conflicting emotions of anger and guilt.

He glanced over when he heard someone running. His eyes narrowed in hatred and he shouted in a nasty tone, "If it isn't Ichigo! Come to comfort your girlfriend, Kurosaki?"

I looked in the same direction. My eyes were blurred from the tears but I could make out a patch of bright orange hair. For a single instant, I saw a dark-haired boy that looked too much like the boy coming towards me. I felt icy rain pouring down my skin, sending tiny shivers down my spine. His head was slumped limply over my shoulder and his arms hung lifeless at his side. I hugged him desperately, willing him not to go with my tortured cries that rang into the malevolent night.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks at the memory and I averted my gaze away from him. Ichigo twisted his head to me and his eyes widened when he saw me crying. I wiped the tears away angrily and tried to calm down. He snagged the collar of Renji's ruffled shirt in an infuriated manner.

He glared at him and yelled, "What the hell did you do to her, Renji? Why is she crying?"

Renji scowled and screamed defiantly, "Screw you! If Rukia had never met you, none of this would be happening right now! Damn you Kurosaki! This is all your fault!"

Ichigo thrust him backwards with enough force to make him fall. Renji got up indignantly and jumped at him, sending them both down to the cement. Ichigo winced when he landed; he was still recovering from the Hollow's stab to the shoulder from earlier today. Renji punched him in the jaw, hard. Ichigo glared at him and came back at him with an expert chop to his neck.

Renji rolled off of him to the cement, coughing and trying to suck in air. Ichigo stood up, rubbing his jaw irritably and walked over to my childhood friend. I watched them stunned and tired from crying. Ichigo lifted a foot to kick him when I heard someone scream, "No! Don't do it!"

I turned to the gate in bemused surprise when I saw Sakura rushing towards the scene. She ran in front of Ichigo and thrust her hands protectively outwards. "Don't hurt him!" she shouted and looked him right in the eye. He looked incredulous but took a step back reluctantly.

Renji stood up unsteadily and gave Ichigo a death-glare, which he promptly returned. Renji tripped forward and bumped into Sakura. She glanced back at him with a worried expression.

He didn't look too good. His cheeks were becoming feverishly red and sweat beaded his forehead. I honestly thought he was going to throw up, right there in front of them. Sakura tucked his arm over her shoulder and held his scarred hand to help him balance. He flashed her a grateful smile then glared at Ichigo again.

"Che, you have to have help to stand? You're pathetic!" Ichigo provoked, trying to goad him back into the fight.

"Shut up!" Renji yelled and let go of Sakura quickly. He got close to Ichigo's face, staring him down.

She took a few steps forward to right herself and shouted, "Stop it! Can't you two stop fighting?"

She whirled around to Ichigo angrily and exclaimed, "And you! Leave Renji-san alone! Can't you see that he's not himself?"

Renji smirked in triumph while Ichigo just looked dubious. I was about to tell Renji to go home, when I felt a few very faint reiatsus coming closer. I glanced up and shouted, "Ichigo!"

Everyone whipped around to stare at me when the pavement behind them exploded. They flew forward and cement dust began settling in the air. Without thinking, I rushed forward, trying to find them in the dark cloud of dust. It stung my eyes and I caught the sound of someone coughing next to me.

I squinted through the smog but I still couldn't really see. I coughed and shouted, my voice turning hoarse, "Ichigo! What was that?"

I heard feet scuffle slowly towards me and felt rough hands grab my shoulders. I twitched and glanced up, only to spot familiar spiky hair and a trademark scowl. The smoke was beginning to clear away and I could see much better. He was in his Shinigami uniform, his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, hanging on his back. He cleared his throat and let go of my shoulders instantly, seeming embarrassed.

I saw Sakura helping Renji up, grasping his hand firmly in hers. I wondered if she noticed this.

We scanned the broken pavement area, but it was still a bit too hazy for us to see whatever it was clearly. An animal-like howl pierced my ears. My eyes widened and I peered at Ichigo. I mouthed only one word to him: _Hollow_. He simply nodded and grabbed Zangetsu from his back.

I took out my Gokon Tekko from my jacket pocket and slipped on the smooth glove on my right hand. I pushed my soul out of my body and it fell to the floor in a heap. I gripped my katana in my right hand and unsheathed it slowly.

The Hollow was an enormous ape-like creature with light beige fur. Its overly-sized mitts beat its bare chest in a sign of fury. Its white mask was molded in the shape of a typical ape's face, except that whenever it exhaled, red fire shot out of its nostrils. It wore nothing but a raggedy loincloth that covered a very personal area, much to everyone's relief.

"What the hell _is _that thing?" I detected Renji's exclamation from next to me. I jerked my head to him in surprise. My jaw nearly dropped when it appeared that Sakura could see it too. She was staring up at the Hollow with horror and she clung desperately to Renji's shirt. I didn't bother asking them if they could see it. The answer was obvious.

The Hollow roared and glared down at us, a hungry gleam in its dark eyes. Before either Ichigo or I could even move, I spotted a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around and brought my zanpakuto up to block myself.

It was another Hollow! It was a hideous pitch-black scorpion-like creature. Its glistening poison-tipped stinger would have killed me if I hadn't blocked it in time. The only white on its body was its ugly pincer-like mask and the drool dripping from its mouth. I parried the stinger away and thrust my zanpakuto forward. Unfortunately, it had the sense to jump backwards before my blade could meet its face. It hissed at me, its pincers clicking together in outrage.

I felt another immense reiatsu near the gate of Nii-sama's mansion and peeked back. There was yet another Hollow perched precariously on the gate's spikes. It resembled a neon yellow pterodactyl that had weird eyes that swirled around so much; it made me dizzy just looking at it.

"Damn! What's with all these Hollows showing up all of a sudden? And why couldn't we sense their reiatsu?" Ichigo asked out loud, even though there was no point in doing so. I shook my head at his typical response. I took a few steps back and bumped into something. I almost slashed whatever it was in half, but it caught my wrist mid-swing.

The "it" turned out to be Renji, and he was gaping down at me with wide, confused eyes. "R-Rukia...What the hell is happening? You-" He broke off in a fit of coughing and instantly released my wrist. Sakura looked absolutely mortified. Her head was bowed, covering her face in shadow. She was gripping Renji's shirt sleeve so tightly her knuckles were white, showing the bone underneath her pale skin. Her lip trembled a little.

I glanced at Renji with worry for a second and turned my attention to the ape Hollow. It was the hugest one, and the ground shook violently whenever it stomped. I used shun-po to flash behind Ichigo so we were back-to-back.

"So how are we going to take care of these Hollows and protect Renji and Sakura at the same time? We're outnumbered," I whispered, my zanpakuto pointed straight at the pterodactyl Hollow. It was staring at me with its swirly eyes curiously. Its triangle-shaped head tilted to the side and it flapped its wings to right itself on its perch.

"No problem! Nothing I can't handle!" Ichigo yelled confidently.

I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude and declared, "But we're still outnumbered...How-"

He turned to the scorpion Hollow and lifted Zangetsu in the air. I stared at him and noted the arrogant grin on his face. He swung down and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A glowing blue crescent shot straight at the Hollow, effectively cutting it in two. It fell to the ground with a dull thud and disintegrated. I blinked a few times in surprise.

"That was a little too much, don't you think?" I wondered aloud.

He scowled and shouted, "What? That wasn't-"

He paused and scratched his chin thoughtfully. He frowned and muttered, "Whatever!"

I laughed and he whirled around. "Stop laughing! I don't see you killing any Hollows, midget!" he yelled irately, a stressed vein bulging on his forehead. I stopped giggling immediately and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What…did you say?" I asked in a low, dangerous tone. He smirked at my anger and hoisted his bulky sword over his shoulder. I strode over to the snickering fool and seized the collar of his gi in my tiny fist. I pulled him down to my eye level so I could make my point clearer. We were so close that our noses brushed each other and I felt his face get warmer.

"I am not going to tolerate you calling me a midget anymore. If you even so much as utter the first syllable to me, I will make your life very miserable." I squinted at him, just to make sure he got it. His eyes were twitching and he nodded slowly. His spiky bangs tickled my forehead.

I shoved him away roughly and smiled with satisfaction. "Good," I said, my voice now light and cheery. The scowl returned to his face and he muttered incomprehensible curses under his breath.

I turned to Sakura and ordered her, "Get out of here. I don't want you guys getting hurt while we fight these things."

She stared at me with such wide eyes that I wasn't sure if she got the message. Renji, on the other hand, didn't look fit enough to even walk. He had a slightly green tinge to his skin and he was breathing fast, like he had finished running a long distance.

I twisted away from them and said, "I'll take the Hollow on the gate." He nodded once and leaped up to the ape Hollow's face with a grunt, Zangetsu in hand.

I turned my attention back to the colorful Hollow. It cawed and spread out its leathery wings. I sped up behind it using shun-po, intending to slice it from behind. However, it shot up from its post before my blade could even touch it. I clicked my tongue in disappointment and jumped after it. It was flying at a slow, almost lazy, pace. One cleave to the head would be all it would take. _This is gonna be a cinch!_ I thought, a hint of a smile playing on my lips.

I should've known that it wouldn't be that easy. It flew around me faster than my eyes could follow, almost like a shun-po, except it had a darker reiatsu. I turned around quickly, but not fast enough. It clawed out at me with its wickedly sharp talons. One talon grazed my cheek while the other raked deeply across my chest. I staggered back a few steps, but managed to keep up the reiraku from disappearing from under me. I coughed out blood, the coppery taste coating my mouth. Its next caw sounded like a deranged laugh.

I gripped my zanpakuto in both my hands and propelled it into its face. It gave one last agonized howl before it disintegrated into nothing.

My breathing became heavier and pain racked through my tired soul. My blood began splattering downwards like some sort of eerie rain. I cocked my head to the right and saw Ichigo blocking one of the ape Hollow's hands from hitting him with his sword, skidding backwards in the air. _He probably needs help, _I thought wearily.

I used shun-po to appear in front of the humongous Hollow. My view of him was blocked behind its hand. He finally countered it and my eyes widened in alarm when I saw him. The sleeves of his gi were gone, exposing the hard muscle of his arms. I noticed that they were an irritated red color and several blisters covered them. I realized that he had gotten a little too close to the Hollow's face and was burned. He jumped and came back at it with an enraged shout. The Hollow lifted an arm to shield itself and Ichigo swung down on it with all his strength. Zangetsu sliced its arm off as if it were made of butter instead of flesh and bone. It howled in pain and stomped angrily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a fast movement below me. I glanced down and saw Renji running away from the monster, dragging Sakura along with him. I almost sighed in relief but then the Hollow stomped its foot in their path, blocking their escape route. I could hear Sakura's frightened shriek from even high up in the air.

I didn't notice that the Hollow's other hand was coming straight at me until it was too late. I didn't think when I pulled my katana in front of me, blocking some of the blow with it. I heard Ichigo shout my name as I flew backwards, right towards the concrete wall that surrounded my brother's mansion. I closed my eyes, awaiting the hard impact of the wall and the intense pain that came with it. Instead, I landed in something soft and an unexpected warmth enveloped me.

_Oh no…Am I dead?_ I wondered. I kept my eyes shut because I was scared that I would open them and see the Soul Society, instead of the familiar sights of my classy neighborhood.

My eyes snapped open when I heard uneven breathing behind me and smelled the salty tang of blood. I blinked and I would've never thought I would be so happy to see the familiar, now demolished, road of my neighborhood. _Wait, what did I land on?_ I thought curiously.

I turned my head and let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Blood streamed down his face, covering his right eye, and stained the white part of his gi. His shallow breathing tickled my forehead and his arms were wrapped around me protectively.

"I-Ichigo! Why?" I asked and a small lump formed in my throat. I swallowed it back, mentally scolding myself for wanting to cry.

He grinned at me and muttered, forcing cheerfulness, "Heh…Stupid midget…You think…I want you to get hurt? Hell no!"

He winced, transforming his fake smile into a pained grimace. I glared at him and shouted, "You…fool Ichigo! I am not a fragile little girl! I can protect myself! Why…." I gulped back the stupid lump that kept forming in my throat. "Why do you always _do _this to yourself?"

I got up crossly and I knew he would be staring at me, his eyes portraying his hurt at my comment. I glared at the ape Hollow and called out, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" My normal katana transformed into a pure white zanpakuto and I brushed my hand against the cold steel blade, sending snow swirling off of it.

Without wasting a second, I cried, "Tsugi no Mai!" and lightly tapped the ground in a circle around me. Intense flashes of light shone from each place I stabbed with my katana. Tiny snowflakes spun everywhere, dancing in the wind. I lifted the sword with both hands, blade pointed straight at the beast. I narrowed my eyes at it and exclaimed, "Hakuren!"

A huge wave of ice billowed out of the blade, right at the Hollow. It rose steadily and engulfed it in a matter of seconds. I flicked my wrist and Sode no Shirayuki transformed back into a normal katana. I turned on my heel back to Ichigo with a satisfied smile. He stared at me, an impressed air about him, as he leaned against his huge zanpakuto for support.

"Who can't protect herself now?" I taunted, poking him in the stomach playfully with every word. He glowered at me but didn't speak.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crackling noise behind me. I whipped around and saw that the ice that surrounded the Hollow was beginning to shatter. I felt my chest tighten and I stared at the ice in disbelief. I heard myself whisper, as if from a distance, "That's not...possible…."

Finally, the Hollows freezing prison exploded, sending shards of ice flying everywhere. An intense pain punctured my right shoulder and I let out a cry. I stumbled back a few astounded steps. On a sudden impulse, I grasped the long shard imbedded in my shoulder and, taking a deep breath beforehand, yanked it out. My agonized scream echoed throughout the neighborhood.

The pain was getting to be too much for me to handle and I dropped to my knees. Black spots obscured my vision and I shut my eyes slowly. I fell to the cement and my zanpakuto clattered noisily beside me as it tumbled out of my grasp. The hot concrete burned my cheek; the street was still baking from the afternoon sun's torrid rays. I heard my name shouted by multiple people, one of those I identified as Sakura.

I picked up the distant sound of tapping and it seemed to be getting closer. My shoulder spasmed when a light hand touched it. I half-opened my eyes and saw glowing blue orbs staring back at me with worry.

"Rukia!" she yelled. Sakura's voice came out sharp and harsh, exposing her concern. She had finally snapped out of the distressed reverie she was in earlier. I noticed that her blonde hair was down, spilling around her shoulders in winding curls. More quick footsteps approached me. This time, it was Renji, who looked utterly distraught by everything that just happened. I could see the muscles in his mouth working, struggling to form the anxious words I knew he would want to say. There was a cut along his cheek that bled profusely but I doubt he even paid it any attention.

I heard a frustrated howl from somewhere behind me and assumed it to be Ichigo. Before I knew it, I caught the sound of his rushed sandals shuffling towards me and him screaming savagely, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Both Sakura and Renji shrank back reluctantly and I sensed his hands lifting me up, bridal-style. My head rested on his strong arm and it felt warm against my cheek, which was crusty with dried blood. I remembered the first day I became a Shinigami again, how I had teased him about holding me like this. I realized now how foolish it was of me to do that.

He turned to Renji and snapped, "You! Get her body! We need to heal her right now!" Renji obliged, carrying my limp body in his arms without much effort.

He glared at Sakura and said grudgingly, "You may as well come too. You can see Hollows right?"

She stared at him uncomprehendingly, starting to revert back to her previous traumatized state. I felt sorry for the both of them. They were thrown into all of this, probably not believing in monsters, or any other such things, could even exist. I sucked in a shallow breath and coughed out more blood. A sudden image of myself choking on my own blood filled my mind and I shut my eyes tightly, whimpering.

Ichigo's grip on my shoulder tightened and he shouted over his shoulder, "Meet me at Urahara Shoten! I'll explain everything that just happened there!"

Suddenly, a brutal wind whipped my hair in front of my face, and I knew he was speeding to the Shoten with shun-po. We were there faster than I thought it would take. It was nice and cool in the candy shop, probably because the windows were shut, darkening the store. Ichigo called out to Urahara in a tense tone and I listened intently for the sound of his clogs scuffling along the floor. It never came.

He shouted again, louder this time. I heard a loud thump from somewhere and the little pitter-patter of running in one room. I opened my eyes and spotted a small figure dart out of a door on the left. It was Jinta-kun, the rowdy red-haired boy who constantly teased Ururu-chan. For once, he wore a serious expression and said, "Put her in your room. Tessai will come heal her after he finishes up something with the boss."

Then, he scampered back into his room and shut the door silently behind him. Ichigo ran down a long hallway and slid open his room door forcefully. It shuddered in its post. He placed me gently on his makeshift bed of fluffy blankets and one pillow and knelt beside me on the hard floor. He didn't seem to mind that I was bleeding all over his stuff. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent from the pillow. I couldn't really explain why I liked it so much or even describe what it really smelled like; only that it was _Ichigo's_ scent.

I looked up at him and found him staring at me, a guilty glint in his amber orbs. I frowned a little. He had dark shadows under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for days. The blood that had dripped down his forehead was drying up, leaving a brownish-red mark trailing along his face. I could see that his arms were still red and blistered and his hands, rough with calluses, were clenched into tight fists. His injuries were worse than mine, and yet here he was, waiting for Tessai-san to heal me first.

I reached out and placed a hand on his fist. "Thanks…for saving me earlier," I whispered with a small, appreciative smile. He stared at me curiously but gave me a tiny smile of his own.

"You know…" I began, but then the door opened and the huge store assistant, Tessai-san, walked in, lugging a large first-aid kit in one hand. His squinty eyes widened when he glimpsed both Ichigo's wounds and my own. Ichigo scooted away, leaving him room to heal me, and my hand dropped to the floor.

Tessai-san came across the room in one stride and slowly knelt down to heal me. He looked at me with an apologetic expression and muttered, "I am truly sorry, Kuchiki-san, but I'm afraid that I'll have to use an anesthetic to heal you properly…." I nodded, indicating that it was fine for him to do so.

He put a hand over my face and a white Kido light shone. I started to fade…and that's when a nightmare resurfaced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, my OC Sakura is going to be a big part of this story now. :D Particularly for Renji...Heh heh heh. XD If you guys got confused by the reiraku ribbon thing, well, it explains it in the manga... Basically, they use the spirit ribbons as a foothold in the air, if that makes sense. XD**

**Anyway, the next chapter might take a while for me to type, so...**

**Also, I'm going to try and put a Chapter Preview after every chapter now (starting with the next chapter and with previous chapters), just to see how it'll go.**

**Remember to R&R and click the Go! button on the side. Reviews wanted and greatly appreciated! If I get a bunch of them, maybe it'll motivate me to type the next chapter faster. :3**

_**Next**__**chapter...**_

_'Kaien...' I started to object but he put a soaked hand behind my neck. The cold water slowly trailed down my back, causing me to shudder. He stared lovingly at me, as if I really was her. He whispered her name so gently to me, that I felt a twinge of jealousy, a truly selfish emotion at the time. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in to kiss me._


	9. Sin and Atonement

**A/N: You'll find out Rukia's sad story with Kaien in this chapter… :'( Wow, this is probably the first angsty thing that I've written in this whole story…XDD I'm thinking of changing the genre to action or something. I haven't written much angst for this fic, mainly action, so…**

**Also, this chapter will have a special appearance by a certain homicidal character…Read on to see who it is! :D XDD**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and its characters. But guess what? I own Bleach too! That's right! It's somewhere in my laundry room. XDD**

**Hey, I know that this joke has been used a million times in other fics, but I liked it, so I used it! XP You don't like corny jokes, well too bad! :P XD I thought it was funny the first few times I read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

**Sin and Atonement**

_The freezing rain poured down all around us like teardrops, as if the gods were crying along with me. My body trembled with involuntary shivers as the coppery smell of blood,_ his_ blood, invaded my nose. My soaked clothes clung to me like a second skin. I remembered every single detail, but the only thing that mattered at the moment was him. His arms were wrapped around me, his strength gradually fading._

_"Thank you…Now I can leave…my heart…behind..." he whispered gently. His arms slipped to his side and he gasped out a final breath. I embraced him tightly._

_I finally found my voice and screamed, "NO! Kaien…Don't leave me! Please! Stay with me! KAIEN!"_

My eyes snapped open in panic. I was breathing fast and my face was wet with tears. I wiped them away impatiently. I was careful in sitting up so my wounds wouldn't reopen. I curled my knees up to my chin and put my face in my hands, an arrow of guilt striking me right in the heart.

"Kaien…" I whispered and shut my eyes, holding my tears back with sheer force of will. When I heard mumbling voices close by, I jerked my head up. I regretted doing that instantly when a fierce headache struck me like a wave. I slapped a hand to my head and winced. Obviously I wasn't fully recovered.

I noticed something next to me and glanced at it in surprise. My eyes enlarged when I saw my body lying next to me. It was a little creepy seeing it just lying there. I squinted and saw that it was covered in cement dust and grime. I made a face and breathed out heavily. _Geez, I'll have to take a shower when I get home…_I thought.

I heard the voices steadily getting louder and angrier from the room next to mine. I presumed that Ichigo had gotten angry over a small matter again. Typical.

I kicked the warm blanket off and stood up. My legs shook and I took a tentative step towards the door. A smile graced my lips when my legs didn't buckle underneath me. I moved across the room in a few steps and slid the door open. I blinked, taken aback by all the unexpected people sitting around the small table.

Urahara wore a serious expression that was very unlike the eccentric shopkeeper I knew. He peered at me from under his hat, an unreadable glint in his eyes. Ichigo sat at his right and glanced up at me, astonished. He was back in his gigai and I noted that his wounds had been cleaned and were nearly healed. He broke eye contact and glared at the teapot in the center of the table.

Sakura and Renji sat next to each other and they looked back. I stared at Renji, who had a Band-Aid on his cheek, worry darkening my features. He turned away, scowling. My face fell in sadness. Sakura glanced at me, almost apologetically, and turned around again. What really stunned me was that Ishida and Orihime were there too. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked absolutely exhausted. He absently stroked her chestnut hair and murmured comforting words to her under his breath. _Something_ had happened while I was asleep, and I was determined to know what.

"Ishida…Orihime…What are you guys doing here?" I began, confused. Orihime glanced over and greeted me with a small smile, which I returned only after a moment's hesitation. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her head slumping down Ishida's shoulder a bit. He wrapped an arm around her and stared at her lovingly. I couldn't help smiling at them; they were so affectionate with each other.

Urahara finally decided to speak. "Kuchiki-san, we have much to discuss with our odd group here, although we have…ahem…_discussed_ a few matters already." His eyes flickered from Ichigo to Renji and I knew exactly what they had talked about. A feeling like sorrow spread throughout my being and I clenched my jaw.

"Please, sit." He gestured a polite hand at the only available space, which was beside Ichigo. My eye twitched. Urahara had probably left that spot open on purpose….

I reluctantly sat next to the berryhead. He glanced at me for a nervous second and went back to glowering at the teapot. He rested his head on a hand, feigning boredom. I stared at everyone surrounding the quaint table. They all seemed to be having issues but they didn't want to tell me exactly what had happened. Sakura twirled a stray strand of hair in her fingers and bit her lip, carefully avoiding my confused look. Renji glared at a door to his right, itching to leave.

I rested my inquisitive gaze on the Shoten owner. He cleared his throat and began, "Well, I know many of you here want answers."

He paused and his eyes flitted to Sakura and Renji. "You two, you have been attacked by beings called Hollows, which are evil spirits. I know, you may be thinking, 'This is impossible!' or 'Maybe I'm dreaming…' but I'm afraid that you are not, nor is Inoue-san."

Ishida looked up at the mention of his girlfriend. He continued, "You have the ability to see spirits and..." He explained everything, from Hollows to Soul Society, with a solemn expression. Everyone but Ichigo and I listened intently. I poked him gently on the arm and he gave me a mean glare that read, _What do you want?_

I pouted, my lower lip sticking out, and I'm pretty sure that I gave an impression that said, _You don't have to be so rude! _

He rolled his eyes and whispered, "What is it, Rukia?"

I paused and fiddled with the white sash of my gi nervously. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Why did you and Renji fight about me? And no lies; I can tell when you lie, you know." I narrowed my eyes in mock hostility.

He smirked but I could see that hesitation clouded his eyes. "Well...I pretty much won the fight…. " He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. He eyed the tea in his cup warily before taking a tentative sip.

"You're stalling," I stated matter-of-factly and crossed my arms with a frustrated sigh. He scowled angrily. Renji suddenly slammed his fist on the table, making the fragile cups and the teapot clatter noisily. Orihime woke up with a start and looked around disoriented.

"Where's Winnie the Pooh?" she wondered aloud. I held down the instinct to laugh since she still looked out of it.

Ishida answered politely, "Orihime, you were dreaming."

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and put a finger to her chin. She mumbled, "Hm...That was a very realistic dream! And Chappy happened to be there too! And-"

She stopped talking when she caught Renji glaring at her, which I thought was unnecessary. She shut her mouth, ashamed, and stared at her hands in her lap. Ishida gave him a death-glare and I could've sworn that the air crackled with tension.

Renji exclaimed, ignoring Ishida's piercing stare, "How can you expect us to believe this load of crap you're spouting? I mean, no offense, Urahara-san, but this is just too incredible..."

Sakura remained strangely silent, her bowed head hidden in shadow. Urahara directed his attention to the duo and said, "Now, I know you have your doubts, but before you question me, think of the pain and fear you felt earlier. You know in your heart that that attack was definitely real." He snapped open his fan with a simple flick of his wrist and began waving it a little to cool himself off.

Orihime stared at everyone, from Sakura's worried face to my sullen one. She looked puzzled but decided not to ask any questions. She whispered something to Ishida and he nodded. I caught a part of his answer, "…tell you later."

Renji stood up abruptly and staggered a bit. He wasn't too sober yet, I guess. He glanced at Urahara and announced, "I'm leaving. Thanks for your help. I'm truly grateful for all of this, but I should get going. My mom's gonna freak out if she doesn't see me at home." I noticed that his eyes remained averted from me.

Urahara nodded and said in a low tone, "I understand. You take care then. And if you ever need help or advice about your powers..."

He turned to Ichigo and put a light hand on his broad shoulder. "You can ask Kurosaki-kun here!" he yelled with a ridiculous grin spreading across his features. Ichigo punched him square in the jaw, sending him rolling backwards. His face smacked the hard screen door and he slid down slowly, his cheek dragging across the surface with a sharp squeak.

Silent tears ran down his face and he muttered, still in pain, "W-Well done...my student...Your father would be so proud that I've kept up his rigorous training program…."

I was certain that everyone's sweat dropped the same time mine's did. Renji's eye twitched and he cleared his throat. He stumbled forward and Sakura quickly stood up, her eyes wide with alarm. Renji looked back at her with confusion and she blushed a delicate pink.

"I-I'll walk you home if you want, R-Renji-san…" she offered and stared at her feet.

He raised one of his tattooed eyebrows and his already flushed face seemed to get even redder. He gave her a shy smile and answered, "Okay…if you really want to drag my sorry drunk ass home, that is…" She laughed and covered her mouth with a hand. His smile grew a bit wider but when he caught me beaming at them, it was wiped off instantly and he looked away.

Ichigo muttered, "Well, he's got that right. Who would want to haul that stupid bastar-OW!" I slapped him in the back of the head before he could provoke Renji into yet another fight and he glared at me. He rubbed his head and muttered a string of curses under his breath.

"Good night, everyone," Sakura said and bowed respectfully.

Renji muttered, "Yeah…Bye."

They walked towards the door and Renji let Sakura go out first like a perfect gentleman, though he was anything but. He stood in the doorway for a bit, his back facing us. "Rukia…" he started without looking back.

"Yeah…Renji?" I asked nervously.

He turned a little, half of his face showing. He stared at me ruefully and said, "Sorry...for earlier." Then he strode through the door, staring at me until he shut it behind him.

* * *

><p>Ishida and Orihime soon followed suit, politely thanking Urahara for the tea. Urahara decided to show them out. I stretched, feeling tired for some reason. A yawn escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Ichigo noticed this and asked, "You okay?"<p>

I nodded and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Mm...I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." I rubbed my temples wearily. My head was throbbing. I sighed and said, "Well, I better head home…."

I stood up a bit too quickly and my head spun. I would've fallen from the strain if Ichigo hadn't caught me, his hands holding my elbows with a firm grip. I didn't even see him move from his spot. He must've been really fast. I stiffened when he lifted me up, bridal-style, and glared down at me with his trademark scowl. I felt my face heat up and I tried pushing myself off of him. "Ichigo! Put me down! I'm fine! I-" My chest wound pulsed painfully and I doubled over, gasping for air.

The furrow in his brow creased deeper, but he murmured, a gentle lull to his voice, "Rukia, you need to let that wound heal up for at least one more day. Urahara can come up with another excuse for you to tell your brother. Just rest for now."

I reluctantly went limp as he carried me back into his room. Before he put me back down on the bed, I yelled, "Wait!" He was so startled, he nearly dropped me.

"Wh-What is it?" he wondered, taken aback. With a huge amount of effort, I hopped out of his arms and got into my body. I grimaced at how grubby my body felt, covered in cement debris and sordid streaks of dirt.

I looked back at him and asked with a frown, "Does Urahara have a shower I can use? I really need one if you want me to stay here."

Ichigo pointed at me with a blank expression. "What are you going to do about your clothes? They're really filthy and I don't think Ururu's clothes will fit you," he stated simply.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Then, I'll just borrow some from you. You _do _have extra pajamas, don't you?"

He blinked, taken aback, and stated matter-of-factly, "But my clothes are too big for you."

I smacked my forehead and mumbled about how stupid boys were under my breath. Then, I glared at the strawberry and said, "I am _not_ borrowing any clothes from Urahara. I have no idea what kind of kinky outfits he might give me and I'm not eager on finding out any time soon."

His eye twitched and his mouth curved into a half-smirk, which I thought made him look stupider than he already was. "Where do you think I get my clothes?" he taunted and tugged on his tank top for emphasis.

I murmured, "Fine, be an asshole."

He caught my remark and opened his mouth to call me some insult, but I was already out the door. I was halfway down the hall when I almost tripped over something fuzzy. It gave an earsplitting yowl. I glanced down in surprise and realized that it was a black cat. Its golden eyes seemed to be glaring at me. I bent down and scratched it behind the ears as a sign of apology. It seemed to accept it and purred gratefully, eyes slitted in pleasure.

"I'm sorry, little kitty. I didn't mean to step on you," I crooned with a slight smile.

The cat opened its eyes and said, "I forgive you."

My eyes widened and I fell backwards with a cry. My head hit the hard, wooden floor and I winced. The cat pounced on top of my chest and ordered, "Stop screaming! Geez, I have to deal with enough noise by just living in this place."

I couldn't believe it. The cat was actually _talking_ to me!

"How-How c-can you speak?" I asked while pointing at the strange creature.

It looked like it was pouting and replied with a deep voice, "Hmph! How rude! Did you know that pointing isn't polite, young Kuchiki?"

I let my hand fall to the floor and muttered, "Sorry…." _How did he know that my last name was Kuchiki? Did Urahara or Ichigo tell him?_ I thought with a twinge of anger.

The cat jumped off of me and landed silently. I sat up, still baffled by this rare phenomenon. Sure I believed in the impossible, I _was_ a Shinigami after all, but an animal being able to speak was a whole other matter entirely….

"Hmm…Perhaps you'll understand better if I show you my true form," he said and began glowing with a radiant light. I stared open-mouthed as he transformed from a cat into-

Smoke swirled in the air and the being in front of me wasn't anything I expected. "You're…You're a _woman_?" I screamed with large eyes. She had long violet hair that hung loosely behind her and her skin was very tan and dark. She still had the same golden-colored eyes from her cat form. She had an amused smirk that curled her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. But I'm a bit disappointed…" She frowned and put a hand to her temples dramatically.

I gulped and asked, "How so?"

She glanced down at me again and answered, "Well, you didn't freak out as much as I would've liked you to. Ichigo on the other hand…" She grinned evilly. I didn't want to ask what she was smiling about.

I heard the faint thump of incoming footsteps behind me and looked back. It was Ichigo, and he was holding a red shirt and black basketball shorts, a drawstring dangling down the side. He was muttering something under his breath; curses against me no doubt. He noticed me sitting on the floor and stared at me in confusion.

"Rukia, what…" he trailed off and his gaze rose up slowly. His jaw dropped and his face was starting to get a startling shade of scarlet.

The woman waved in a friendly way and greeted, "Hey Ichigo!"

He dropped the clothes on the floor and ran away at a fast pace, screaming all the way. If I wasn't so confused, I would've laughed.

The violet-haired woman threw her head back and cackled loudly. "Ichigo's reactions are always so funny…" she breathed out after she calmed down a little.

I heard him yell from his room, "WHAT THE HELL, YORUICHI? Put some clothes on, dammit!" She snickered at his obvious discomfort.

I scooped the clothes off of the floor. He probably brought them for me. I looked up at this Yoruichi person and asked, calmer now, "Your name is Yoruichi? Nice to meet you."

She smiled and introduced herself, a proud air about her, "Well, that's more like it. Yep, I'm Shihoin Yoruichi. Previous taichou of Squad Two and former commander of the Stealth Force."

I looked away politely and inquired, "Why do you not have any clothes, Shihoin-san?"

I felt something furry slink past my feet and assumed she had returned to her cat form. I glanced down at her small body and she replied, "Because my clothes are in the washer. It's more convenient for me to be a cat anyways. I can eavesdrop on people's secrets." She gave me a sly look that I didn't like very much. "And don't call me 'Shihoin-san'. Yoruichi is fine."

I heard her pad away and Ichigo poked his head out the door. "Is that crazy witch gone?" he asked cautiously. My answer was positive, so he came out of the room. He looked behind him, still being careful. Then, he glanced at me and mumbled, "Good. She always freakin' teases me whenever her stupid clothes are washing…" His face remained a red hue as he ran a hand through his hair.

_He looks cute when he's embarrassed,_ I thought while trying not to smile. I mentally smacked myself. When did I ever think of him as cute?

_About a million times. And sometimes you think he's more than cute…_a voice reminded me and I had to resist the urge to slam my head against the wall.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of women, Kurosaki Ichigo," I joked with an amused smirk.

He glared at me and shouted, "Am not! It just makes me uncomfortable when they…" The rest of his answer was inaudible as he looked away, his cheeks becoming crimson.

"Excuse me? When we what?" I pried in a voice I knew annoyed him.

He took a deep breath and replied, "It makes me uncomfortable when they're…naked, alright? I get really uncomfortable when women aren't wearing any clothes…"

I gaped at him with surprise. Who knew that he could be such a gentleman? I was tempted to say this out loud, but thought better of it.

He turned around and said, "The bathroom's the second door on the right. The water gets really cold, so I suggest you put the handle up to the hottest temperature. I'll be in my room if you need me." He walked away without another word.

I eventually found the bathroom and was stunned to see how modern it was compared to the rest of the store, which looked like it had come straight out of the Edo period. I hung Ichigo's pajamas over the hamper and realized that I didn't have a clean bra or underwear.

_Damn, I'll have to ask Urahara for clothes after all…_I thought grudgingly. I twisted the shower handle and ice-cold water started drizzling through. Ichigo wasn't kidding; this water was freezing.

I left the water on so it could warm up and spun around, only to see the doorknob jiggling furiously. I sighed and announced to whoever it was out there, "I'm in here! Go away!"

I heard a muffled woman's voice yell from behind the door, "Kuchiki-san! I have something you might need!" I opened the door, curious. Yoruichi was standing in the hallway in her human form. She wore clothes this time, thank goodness.

She held out a clean white bra and underwear that appeared to be new and said, "Here."

I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and replied, "I bought them from the department store down the street. Calm down."

I took them warily and thanked her. She smiled and said, "You're welcome, Kuchiki-san. And if you ever need boy advice, just ask me. I'm good with those kinds of things."

I stared at her with a blank expression. "Why would I need boy advice?" I wondered, confused.

She winked at me and whispered, "Oh, I think you know."

The orange-haired idiot instantly popped into my head and I felt my face heat up. "Y-Y-You can't mean I-Ichigo!" I yelled, my face growing hot.

Her smile grew bigger and she put a dainty finger to her chin. "Did I ever say Ichigo's name? Hm, you have strange tastes in men, Kuchiki-san," she teased and her eyes shimmered with mischief. She knew that she made me prove her hunch that Ichigo and I were more than friends, at least in my point of view. My feelings for Ichigo were confusing and often mixed. I wasn't sure _what_ exactly I felt about him, but most of the time, it felt like animosity. I tried to speak, but the words seemed to catch in my throat.

"Well, I…Ah…Um…" I couldn't think of a good excuse to deny this.

She grinned and began to walk away. "Bye Kuchiki-san!" she shouted behind her with a wave. I slammed the door in frustration and went to take my shower.

* * *

><p>I stood in the shower and hoped the warm water would wash away my sorrow. <em>Renji…How long has he had these feelings for me? <em>

I thought back to the events that happened today:

_Sakura forced a smile but shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure he likes someone else."_

_Suddenly, he tugged my arm, making me fall forward, leaned closer, and kissed me passionately._

_"Rukia...I...I'm in love with you."_

When Nii-sama adopted me in middle school, he sure didn't act like it. He constantly avoided me, and always joined in whenever kids made fun of me. That's when I met Kaien….

I slammed my fist against the wall and shut my eyes tightly. I twisted the shower handle to off. It felt too much like the rain of that night.

_Ichigo, why do you look so much like him? Are the gods torturing me because of my unforgivable sin?_

The world spiraled around me and I felt my back hit the cold glass door. I held my elbows and slid down. I sat, buried my head in my hands, and cried.

* * *

><p>"You're done already? I thought girls take, like, two hours in the shower." Ichigo was sitting on the hard floor and his back leaned against the wall. He stared at me dubiously and I noticed an <em>Ao no Exorcist <em>manga in his hands.

I stared at him, not replying. He seemed unfazed and added, "Oh, and Urahara took everyone to get more food for the Shoten. He's running low on Pocky."

I simply nodded and walked over to the white futon on the floor. I plopped down and heard a slight _puff_ from under me. I stared ahead and noticed that another futon, bigger than the one I was on, lay across the room. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are we sleeping in the same room?"

He coughed uncomfortably and murmured, "Yeah, I thought...I mean…." He sighed and a scowl formed on his face. "I just wanted to make sure you would be okay during the night. Anyway, you're in _my_ room. So, of course I would be here," he scoffed and glared at the manga he held.

"Whatever..." I mumbled and yawned. I was too tired to yell at him right now. I crawled over, sat next to him, and glanced at the page he was reading. I realized that he was only on the first book. I furrowed my eyebrows together but didn't say anything.

We read in silence. Ichigo was courteous enough to wait for me to be done with the page before turning it. When we were done, he closed it and went to his bed. I went back to my comforting futon and lied down on the soft material. I was starting to drift off when he called my name suddenly. I sat up and glanced at him impatiently.

He scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to start. Then, he looked me right in the eye and asked, "Who's Kaien?" I froze and the room seemed to get much colder. My heart skipped a beat as I stared back at him with fear. He blinked, oblivious to my feelings. Perhaps I was hiding them too well.

When I didn't say anything, he added, "Renji told me that you...liked me because I looked like that guy. I said that I don't look like anyone, that I was me. He just laughed in my face and confused me by saying, 'So she hasn't told you about him yet, huh?' So, who is he?"

My mouth went dry and I looked away. "He was...someone important to me..." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Was?" he persisted. I weighed the option of telling him about Kaien heavily in my mind. It would be difficult for me to tell him, but….

"Ichigo, listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. No one, not even Renji, knows everything that happened." I opened my eyes and stared at him sadly. He strode to me quickly and plunked down beside me, an eager glow in his amber eyes. He crossed his legs, making himself more comfortable on my tiny futon. It made him look like a child waiting for a bedtime story. However this story wouldn't begin with "once upon a time" and definitely wouldn't end with a "happily ever after".

I began, "You'll probably understand better if you see what he looked like…."

* * *

><p>I dug around in my bag until my fingers brushed something glossy. I pulled it out slowly and stared at the thin item in my hand. It was a photo, taken at a restaurant with me, Kaien, and his girlfriend Miyako in the back. One of his arms squished my head down a bit and he made a peace sign with the other hand. He was grinning happily, eyes closed, while I looked uncomfortable. Miyako was paused mid-laugh and her eyes shone in the bright camera flash.<p>

Something in my chest tightened when I looked up at Ichigo again. The only distinct difference between these two was their hair. Ichigo's was bright orange and considerably shorter than Kaien's dark mess of hair. I handed the picture to him reluctantly and saw his eyes widened in amazement. He looked at me, the millions of questions he wanted to ask me reflected in his auburn eyes. I started sadly,

_"I was a second year student in Mashiba Middle School. Many people there hated me because the famous businessman, Kuchiki Byakuya, took me under his wing. I knew they were just jealous. I heard all the rumors and hurtful things they said about me. My only friend at the time was Orihime since Renji...Well...He withdrew himself away from me after I was adopted._

"_In fact, he was the ringleader of all the bullying I endured. He quickly became the most popular guy in school. He was the guy that every girl wanted, the guy that all the boys wanted to be. I felt like he had abandoned me in my time of need, so we had grown apart that year. I used to think that he and I would get married. He was the only guy I really knew and I thought I loved him. Now I realize that it was a stupid crush."_

I noticed that Ichigo's jaw was clenched stubbornly. I sighed at his immature jealousy and continued,

"_You can imagine how alone I felt. That's what I was really, that is, until I met Kaien._

"_I had heard a lot of things about him and thought he was another one of those snobby senior bastards who went to Karakura High, the high school next to us. They had the reputation of harassing middle school kids just for kicks. I assumed that he was like that too._

"_I met him when he became a TA, a teacher's assistant, for my Art class. The teacher gave him the seat next to me. I braced myself for relentless taunting, but he just turned to me and smiled brightly._

"'_Hi, my name's Shiba Kaien. I'm a senior at Karakura High, but don't let that scare you. I'm a lot nicer than the other seniors that go there. Pleased to meet you!' he greeted benignly._

"_This unexpected kindness threw me off, but I managed to utter, 'Um...Hello.'_

"_The smile was wiped off his face almost instantly. He wore a mask of irritability. 'Huh? 'Hello'?' He grabbed me by the hair and yelled, 'What kind of greeting is that?' He pulled me towards him until we were face-to-face. I shrieked at his sudden closeness._

"_He scolded, 'You're supposed to say 'Pleased to meet you, sir!' Not that! What's your name?' He stared at me sternly._

"'_Ku-Kuchiki Rukia,' I fumbled over my own name. My hair was starting to get messed up because he kept ruffling it. _

"_He seemed to be waiting patiently for something. I stared at him in confusion. He tightened his hold on me and asked, 'Hm...And?'_

"_I suddenly realized what he wanted. Weakly, I shouted, 'P-Pleased to meet you, sir!' _

"_He smiled again and released me from his firm grip. He patted me on the back gently. 'Good! You're okay, Rukia!'_

"_It was an ordinary encounter, but then again, it was exactly what I wanted. A simple, normal friendship. He ruffled my hair affectionately, a gesture that an older brother would do to his little sister. He said, 'Listen, if you ever have any problems, come talk to me. Alright?'_

"'_Sure. I'll keep that in mind...' I said bewilderedly. He went back to grading some kid's project while I tried to fix my hair._

I carried on,

_"In a few weeks, Kaien had become one of my closest friends. He, along with a few of his senior buddies, always sat with Orihime and I during lunch._

"_One day, Orihime texted me to tell me that she would be running late. I was sitting by myself under a shaded tree, just staring out at the parking lot in the front of the school, contemplating on why Renji hated me and why Nii-sama never spoke to me. I had tried to talk to them, but Renji snubbed me like the total jackass he was at the time and Nii-sama seemed unapproachable with his remote attitude. My best efforts seemed wasted…._

"'_Hey! What's with the puppy dog eyes?' Kaien asked as he leaned over me, casually sipping a soda. I screamed in shock. He looked at me with a hurt face._

"'_Seems like you shriek every time you see me. It kinda hurts my feelings….' He held another soda can over me. The label said it was Sprite, one of my favorites._ _'Here this is for you. Drink up!' Then, he sat down next to me and let out a huge sigh. _

"_Quietly, I opened the soda and took a sip. He glanced at me and cleared his throat to get my attention. When I looked up at him, he said, 'Knowing you, you probably won't tell me what's bothering you.'_

"_He gulped down the rest of his soda and crushed the can under one foot. 'But don't forget, as long as I know you, I'll be your friend for life. So it's okay for you to unburden your problems to me every once in a while. I'll be there to listen whenever you're ready.'_

"_I stared at him, stunned. Then, my heart began to race and my face felt warmer. At the time, I thought it as a mere sugar rush._

"'_Kaien-san...' I breathed out his name. He stared at me with a confused expression._

"'_Hey! Rukia-chan!' called a squeaky voice behind me. We both looked back and could make out the faint silhouettes of Orihime and Kaien's senior pals rushing towards us in a huge mob._

_When his friends arrived, they acted overly obnoxious. One guy tackled him and shouted, 'You're so cool Kaien!' while another nudged him with his elbow and snickered, 'Trying to seduce Kuchiki-chan eh, Kaien? You naughty, naughty boy!' I blushed furiously at that last comment._

"_He yelled at them but they just laughed in his face. I stared at him and started to discern subtle details I hadn't noticed before. His glittering aqua green eyes reminded me of the sea in a storm, the hard line of his jaw when he shouted, and the muscles bulging on his arm when he threatened one of his friends. Orihime sat next to me. She was talking, but I barely heard her._

"'_Ru-Rukia-chan?' Orihime shook my shoulder a little. _

"_I blinked and snapped out of my strange trance. I coughed and demanded in an annoyed tone, 'What?' I still couldn't take my eyes off of him._

"_She followed my line of sight and smiled. She asked shyly, 'Um...Rukia-chan, you like Kaien-san, don't you?'_

"_I decided to play dumb, 'Wh-What are you talking about Inoue? I don't like him like...like_ that_.' Even though I denied it as convincing as I could, my flushed face proved otherwise._

"'_Rukia,' she ventured cautiously. When I didn't protest, she continued, 'That's okay, to like him like that. No one will blame you. I'll keep this our little secret, 'kay?'_

"_I smiled in relief. 'Thanks Inoue.'_

"_Kaien trudged back to us, muttering a long string of curses at his friends, who were still being ridiculously loud. He apologized for them while calling them many colorful words I will not mention."_

I sighed and shook my head at the memory. I looked over at Ichigo's expression, which was a carefully concealed mask. His face betrayed no emotions whatsoever, but his eyes seemed to urge me on.

I continued, _"It felt nice...being around him."_

I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath._ "He had a girlfriend. She was a junior at Karakura High and a very strong but kind person. His face lightened up and he became happier whenever she was near him. I looked up to her, and she often acted like a mother figure for me. She was someone I wanted to be._

"_Then, a month before summer vacation, she died. The cause of her death was very mysterious. The autopsy claimed that she died from massive blood loss. They didn't say exactly_ how_ she had lost so much blood, but I digress._

"_Everyone mourned her, but Kaien took it really hard. He learned about her death while we were in the middle of Art class. Some cop came in and asked him to step outside. At first, I was worried that he had gotten into some kind of trouble, so I asked to go to the bathroom as an excuse to see what was going on. I strode by them casually and ducked behind a building. I peeked around the corner and heard the whole thing._

"'_No...You're lying...Miyako isn't...I saw her just yesterday! You're lying to me!' he yelled with wide eyes. They were starting to well up with tears and I wanted to reach out to comfort him, but instead I remained where I was. Then, he bolted from the officer and I hurried after him, calling his name. He sprinted past the school gates and just kept going. I ran and ran, trying to catch up with him, but he was very fast. It was hard to maintain a steady pace since it had rained the previous night, making the ground slippery and wet._

"_He finally collapsed on his hands and knees into a huge puddle. The cold water splashed me but I was glad to have caught up with him. He made no effort to get up. I started walking towards him cautiously._

"_Suddenly, he began pounding the ground in frustration and water flew everywhere. He was screaming her name over and over. His knuckles had split open and bled out onto the sidewalk, the blood mixing in with the water. I stared helplessly over him. I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, he stopped and his breathing was shallow._

"_Carefully, I put my hands on his broad shoulders. He whipped his head to me and I saw that his face was dripping wet, whether from tears or the puddle, I couldn't tell. His unfocused eyes widened and he got up quickly._

"_He gripped my shoulders tightly and whispered, 'Miyako?'_

"_I stared at him, shock clear on my features. Many people had told me that I looked a lot like Kaien's girlfriend, Miyako, but I never believed them. But for Kaien to mistake me for her..._

"_He pulled me into a crushing embrace and said eagerly, 'Oh, Miyako. I knew you weren't dead! That cop…He was lying to me. I knew it!'_

"'_Kaien-' I started to object but he put a soaked hand behind my neck. The cold water slowly trailed down my back, causing me to shudder. He stared lovingly at me, as if I really was her. He whispered her name so gently to me, that I felt a twinge of jealousy, a truly selfish emotion at the time. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in to kiss me._

"_As much as I wanted to succumb to this sweet temptation, I forced myself to push him back. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of his desperation, especially since he had a distraught shimmer in his aqua green eyes._

"'_Kaien…' I began and gazed at him sadly. Then he looked at me, _really_ looked at me this time._

_'Ru-Rukia?' he whispered. _

"_I bit my lip but nodded. 'Kaien…Miyako is-' I broke off when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I was worried that he still thought I was his girlfriend, but then he began to sob in my arms. His shoulders shook violently from the cold and his own inner sorrow._

"_He screamed in anguish and his furious tears seeped into my jacket. I felt so powerless at that moment. I simply returned his hug and cried silently along with him."_

I clenched my jaw and paused. I wasn't sure if I could continue anymore. Tears distorted my vision when I thought of what happened next…

Suddenly, Ichigo wrapped an arm around me. It felt so warm and comforting that I glanced up at him. He stared at me, his amber orbs encouraging me on gently. I smiled, despite myself. I went on,

_"We held a funeral for Miyako the following weekend. Rain was pouring down in heavy sheets, and the weatherman reported that it wouldn't let up for a while. Kaien came, but refused to come in the church to see her. He stayed outside in the downpour, just staring up at the sky._

"_No one could convince him to leave his spot, so they finally asked me to try to bring him inside. I snatched an umbrella and reluctantly headed out. He was still standing there silently, as if waiting for something. I held the umbrella over him and he glanced down at me._

"'_Kaien, come inside now. Miyako wouldn't want you to get sick. Besides, she's waiting for you,' I whispered and forced a tiny smile. I saw something flicker in his eyes and he smirked._

"'_Fine,' he said and twisted on his heel to go inside. I followed him when he stopped abruptly in front of me. I bumped into him, but he didn't turn to scold me. Instead, he murmured, 'You always know what to say, Rukia…Thank you.'_

"_I wasn't sure how to respond to this, but it didn't matter. He walked into the church without making sure that I was behind him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Weeks later, school ended and Kaien graduated as valedictorian. His teachers proudly deemed him a genius prodigy, which he used to tease me about before Miyako's death. He had the choice of going to any college he wanted. I hoped that he would be able to move forward with his life.<em>

"_The first day after school got out, he came to Nii-sama's mansion and asked my brother if he could hang out with me for the day. Nii-sama was suspicious at first, but hesitantly let me go with him. I was ecstatic and never wondered for a moment about why he wanted to hang out with just me._

"_Then, when he was driving through this old neighborhood, I started to become apprehensive. Before I could ask him where we were going, he pulled up in front of a dark alley. He hopped out of the car and went around to open my door. When I stumbled out, he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out two dark, yet shiny, things in each hand. He placed one of them carefully down on the front seat. I didn't realize what they were until I heard a haunting _click_ and saw him jerk his hand back like-_

"'_Are you…Are you loading a gun?' I whispered incredulously. He looked back at me; the cheerful warmth in his eyes was replaced by something hard and cold. It was a look that spoke of revenge. I gulped and backed away. This wasn't the Kaien I knew._

"_He handed one gun to me and I stared at it with wide eyes. He said, 'Not just any gun, Rukia. They're .45 caliber semi-automatic pistols, American models. They're used by the Marines; I got mine customized. I got them off some street smuggler, and paid a pretty good price for the both of them. C'mon, follow me. We're going to avenge Miyako's death.'_

"_He started walking towards the alley. I looked back up at him and said, trying to talk some sense into him, 'Kaien…Her death was an accident…That's what the police-"_

"_I broke off when he laughed bitterly. He whispered, 'Do you actually believe that shit, Rukia? I did some digging around. She was_…killed_.' His voice cracked. _

"'_I asked a little girl who lives in this neighborhood and she told me about a monster that lived in this alley. She saw a lot of people and stray animals die whenever they passed this place. They were dragged into the alley, and…'_

"_His breathing became faster. 'She could hear them screaming and they never came out again. The whole neighborhood avoided this place and parents wouldn't let their kids go outside. They were scared and didn't know what to do since the police never believed them. Whatever the hell it is, I'm gonna kill it.'_

"_I hesitated and my hand shook, the gun clattering noisily as I trembled. He must've been truly desperate if he actually took a little girl's word about a 'monster' that may or may not exist. I noticed that his pistol had the word _Nejibana_ engraved on it in elegant script. _

"'_Well? Are you coming or not? You want to help me, don't you?' he demanded and glared at me._

"_Actually, I didn't. Killing a murderer doesn't justify anything; you were still killing someone. I wanted to tell him this, but he was already beyond help. The only thing I could do was to stick with him and make sure he didn't do anything reckless. So, I swallowed my concerned words and reluctantly followed him into the dark alley._

"_He held his gun down in front of him, like a soldier. Maybe he had trained himself how to shoot…_

"_I shook the thought off quickly. He probably played too much Black Ops or something, and caught it from there. The sky was dark and stormy; the clouds hung ominously over us and looked like they would gush out rain at any minute._

"_His tread was as silent as a hunter's. We traveled excruciatingly slow, about an inch a minute. We could hear hoarse breathing as we neared a corner. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to go behind him. I tiptoed as quietly as I could, shivering when my back grazed the cold brick wall. I looked up at him and he mouthed, 'We'll peek around the corner on three, okay?' I nodded; pure adrenaline coursed through my body and my heart began to beat faster._

"_He whispered the numbers and we peered around the corner. My eyes widened in fear and I covered my mouth, muffling a gasp. The thing that girl described really was a monster. Its skin was a grayish-green color and six human-like appendages stuck out of its body. Writhing pink tentacles were fixed to its back and they moved around slowly. It had a white mask that had orange flame-like splatters spreading out from its empty eyes._

"_We spotted a man standing in front of it, pointing a sword straight at the disgusting creature. He had long, white hair, but he wasn't old, and wore strange clothes: a white coat with the number '13' inside a rhombus hung over his black kimono. He wore white socks with some old-looking sandals. This man was breathing harshly and I wondered if he had fought this creature._

"_I glanced at Kaien and his face mirrored the shock I was feeling at that moment. Then, the man spoke, 'Tell me Hollow…how many souls have you eaten?'_

"_The 'Hollow', as the man called it, growled, 'Hm…How many? I don't know; there has been too many to count!' Then, it gave a gravelly cackle which made the man grimace._

"'_Do you…have any regrets?' the stranger asked._

"'_Of course I do!' the monster shouted. 'I, like you, have a heart! There are nights when I feel regretful about the people I ate. Especially that last girl; she was a sweet one. She kept screaming out her lover's name; it was quite heartbreaking really. His name was…Kaien, if I remember correctly. You want to know what I regret the most, Shinigami?'_

"_I noticed Kaien's grip on the gun tighten and he looked furious. He was inching slowly around the corner. I tugged his hand back insistently but he jerked it out of my grasp. I glanced back at the monster and I felt a new spark of terror. If that monster pushed him any farther, he-_

"'_I regret not eating that girl's ENTIRE body!' it shouted and made a deep rumbling sound, like a laugh._

"Oh no…_I thought and stiffened. _

"_Kaien lingered there for a second before breaking into a run, revealing himself to the man and the 'Hollow'. He yelled savagely as he opened fire. Bullets whizzed straight at the monster's legs and it was too stunned to dodge them. It roared in pain as they hit their mark. Thick dark blood oozed out as if it were syrup._

"_I darted out of my hiding place and cried out his name. The white-haired man stared at us incredulously, his jaw dropped. Kaien pounced on the creature and tried to shoot it in the head, but the bullets ricocheted off its mask. The monster attempted bucking him off, but he held tight onto the tentacles on its back._

"_I froze. My legs were shaking so much, they could hardly support me. The 'Hollow' paused and the teeth on its mask seemed to curve into a grin. 'You are the first to touch my tentacles tonight? What a shame, I would've used this on that Shinigami over there, but no matter.'_

"_Kaien's gun suddenly exploded in his hand. Tiny shards flew up and he lifted a hand to shield his eyes. 'What…What the hell IS this?' he shouted. _

"_The creature snickered and said in its low voice, 'Once a night, the first to touch my tentacles gets their weapon destroyed!'_ _A huge tentacle shot straight at him. He ducked at the last second and the tentacle grazed his arm. He flew and his back hit the hard brick wall behind him. _

"'_Kaien!' I shouted and raised my gun to the monster. I didn't know that the man had snapped out of his shocked reverie. He seized my hand and pushed it down, shaking his head at me. _

"_I glared at him and yelled, infuriated, 'Please, let me go! I-I have to save him!'_

"'_But…' he mumbled. 'What will become of your friend's pride if you save him?' I stared at him, wide-eyed. 'If you go to his aid now, his life will be saved. But…You would end up killing his pride forever.'_

"'_Who cares about pride? Compared to life, pride is-'_

"_He cut me off. 'I do not know much about your friend there, but you must listen to me and remember this well. There are two kinds of battles. Each time we fight, we must know whether it's a battle to protect life or a battle to defend honor.'_

"_I stared at Kaien, who stood, bloody and furious, in front of the 'Hollow'. He jumped on it and ripped a tentacle off with his bare hands. The creature screamed in agony, but I felt no pity towards it._

"'_Right now, your friend is fighting for honor. For the honor of his lover. But above all, for his own honor. Think of it as foolish pride if you like…But let him fight this battle alone.'_

"_I looked back at Kaien. He seemed to be strong enough to hold his own against this beast. But still…._

"_After much hesitation, I put my gun down. Whoever this man was, he was right. This battle was Kaien's, and Kaien's alone. I shouldn't interfere. _

"_The monster was covered in its own blood. It snickered at Kaien, who was breathing heavily. 'So you've survived this far without a weapon, boy? Not bad,' it complimented sincerely._

"_Then, Kaien grinned in a cocky way. 'Che, what do you expect, ugly? I can handle a blob like you anytime. You're going down!'_

"_The 'Hollow' didn't like his arrogant remark and appeared to be slightly angry. 'Hm, you talk big, boy,' it stated, its tentacles shifting anxiously on its back. 'Fine…I didn't want to use it again for a while, but since you keep insulting me-'_

"_Suddenly, its tentacles lashed out at Kaien and his eyes enlarged. He lifted a hand to shield himself from the unexpected attack. 'YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!' it shouted._

"_The tentacles shrunk and went inside Kaien's wrist. They traveled though his arm like animated veins and he soon absorbed them into his body. I stared in shock and whispered, 'Kaien…?'_

"_The beast's body plummeted to the ground with a large thud. The tentacles took up more of its body than I previously thought, so an empty skeleton of a body lied motionless. I took a tentative step forward and repeated, 'Kaien?'_

"_His back was facing me, though I saw that his skin had become a grayish-green hue. He spoke in the same raspy voice that the creature had, 'What?'_

"_He cocked his head back to us and my heart skipped several beats. His aqua green eyes were replaced with a dark void and the same orange pattern from the 'Hollow' began spreading over its eyes. Kaien grinned at me hungrily. 'Did you call my name, little girl?' he asked._

"_I stared at him, eyes wide and uncomprehending. What happened to him? My heart raced faster and faster until I thought it would launch itself out of my chest. 'K…Kaien?'_

"_He turned around slowly, his head bowed and in shadow. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he licked his lips. 'Why do you keep saying my name like that? Are you in love with me? Am I that-' _

"_He jerked his head up and stared at me with those empty eyes. 'Dear to you?' My love for him had changed to horror. _

"The monster…possessed him? _I thought, my mind failing to understand what was happening. _

"_Kaien leaped, his head tilted to the side, as if considering something. He shouted, 'If you're so in love with me, then I'll eat you first!' He opened his mouth and-_

"_The white-haired man appeared in front of me suddenly, his sword blocking Kaien. It, no, Kaien's black eyes enlarged in surprise. _

"'_Run girl,' he commanded in a low tone. _

"'_What?' I whispered. My head was buzzing with the impossibility of all of this. _

"_He turned to me and yelled, 'Get out of here! Do you want to die?' He was struggling to keep the possessed Kaien back. Kaien growled and gritted his teeth on the sword, making a screeching sound against the metal. _

"_I spun around and ran down the dark alley. _Why? Why was this happening? Why?_ Hot tears spilled down my cheeks. _Kaien….

"_I paused and thought, _I shouldn't be running. Kaien—He needs help. That man doesn't know him. He could kill him without hesitation….

"_I looked behind me. I could hear them shouting and fighting back there. Who was to say they wouldn't slaughter each other? So I turned back…_

"_When I arrived, I witnessed the white-haired guy pause his slashing at Kaien. I heard him mutter, 'Blast…Not now!'_

"_He broke into a fit of hoarse coughing and I saw that blood was spraying the ground. Kaien's expression went from livid to insane again as he batted the man's sword out of his grasp. I caught a glimpse of fat pink tentacles emerging from his skin. _

"_The sword skittered towards me and I looked down at it. Something about it seemed to be calling me, so I picked it up. Power seemed to fill my being when I grasped it. I rounded the corner and Kaien looked up with a deranged smile on his face. He bounded from the man and straight at me. _

"_The man twisted and saw me. His eyes grew larger and he admonished, 'You foolish girl! Why did you come back?'_

"_Kaien cackled as he approached me. When I came back, I had no plan. I just knew…I couldn't run away. I knew…I had to…save Kaien…._

"'_KILL HIM!' the man screamed the order at me. My hands shook with fear and I felt torn apart. _

"'_He isn't himself anymore!' the man shouted. I stared at Kaien. Tentacles were sprouting out of his entire body. His arms, his eyes, and even his mouth were filled with the repulsive things. I wanted to drop the sword and run, but fear held me in place._

"'_KILL HIM!' the man yelled again as Kaien was about to land on me. On impulse, I thrust the sword upwards and felt it connect with his body. The laughter was harshly cut off. _

"_Tears streamed down my cheeks and I hardly noticed that it had started raining. I clutched onto him desperately, willing him to be alright, to be alright, to be alright…._

"_Kaien spoke then, in his real voice this time, 'Old man…Thank you…for letting me…fight.'_

"_The man remained silent. He only stared at him, an honest sadness in his brown eyes._

"'_K-Kaien?' I whispered gently and my voice caught in my throat._

"'_Rukia…Sorry I got you…into this mess…You must've been…scared….' His arms surrounded me in a weak hug. I stared up at him and I couldn't believe what I saw. He was smiling at me. I still don't understand why he did that. I felt his chest heaving against mine; his breaths were becoming shorter and quicker. _

"'_Thank you…Now I can leave…my heart…behind….' His voice came out in a soft whisper. Then, his arms slipped to his side and he breathed no more. I held him to me and cried out into the cruel night."_

I let the tears fall down my face and I gripped onto Ichigo's shirt firmly. He pulled me closer and then embraced me. I could feel him bury his face in my hair. My shoulders trembled slightly as I sobbed in his arms.

"Rukia…go ahead," he mumbled and drew me even closer to him. I was aware of his chest against mine, his heartbeat thumping steadily through his shirt.

"Rukia, don't let me stop you. Go on," he muttered.

My sobs grew louder and then I began screaming. The retelling of this story had opened up many torturous wounds. My heart ached for Kaien. Anguish, rage, sorrow, all of these raw emotions fueled my tormented cries. Hot tears stained my face and there seemed to be no end to them. I shook violently as I tightened my grip on Ichigo. He rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back soothingly.

They finally reduced to quiet sobs and I felt him break his hold on me. One hand tipped my chin up and I gazed up at him. My view of him was blurry and warped from the tears. I felt his calloused fingers wipe them away tenderly.

We stared into each other's eyes and held one another for what seemed like hours. Then, without warning, Ichigo captured my lips in his. They were rough and chapped, but I didn't care.

My eyes automatically closed and my arms winded around his neck. He took it gentle at first, but it started getting more passionate. He pressed me to him like he wanted us to merge into one being, his hands in my hair, roaming around my back, on my waist. I gripped his broad shoulders, trembling slightly. I felt my face grow hot when the pressure on my lips became stronger, more urgent, and they finally parted.

He broke off brusquely and lurched back, as if some unknown force had shoved him from me. My eyes snapped open and my arms hung out in front of me awkwardly. I glowered at him with a mixture of anger and bewilderment.

I perceived his hand shaking violently and he held it up to cover his right eye. He appeared to be in pain since he was grinding his teeth to keep from screaming. He stumbled like a drunk towards the screen door, his back curved.

"Ichigo, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" I asked in a worried tone. I got off of my futon on the floor and walked to him.

He heard my quick footsteps and slammed a fist against the door, making it wobble in its post. I froze where I stood.

"No! Stay back Rukia!" he yelled, panic creeping into his voice. He was starting to scare me. He's never sounded as panicked as he was now.

"What-"

I head him mumbling something that sounded like "Go away…" meditatively under his breath over and over. "Get away from me! Run! Go-" The words died on his mouth. He went rigid and his hands fell to his sides.

There was a long, eerie silence. Slowly, carefully, I ambled over to where he stood. I put a tentative hand on his shoulder and asked uneasily, "I-Ichigo?"

His left hand twitched at my touch. He turned around and I glanced up, feeling relieved, expecting his amber eyes to look back into my violet ones. What I saw instead made me take two clumsy steps backwards.

His eyes were completely pitch-black with bright yellow pupils. They had a predatory gleam in them, like a hunter spotting its prey. An evil smile played on his lips.

My eyes widened in horror and I stifled a strangled gasp. _What happened to him?_ I thought, frightened.

"_Ichigo?_" he sneered. "_Heh…he's not here right now."_ He spoke in a creepy voice that sounded like a colder version of the boy in front of me. Then, he disappeared before my very eyes.

I sucked in a breath. _Shun-po…in a gigai?_ I thought incredulously.

A hard hand swiftly slapped me across the face. I staggered back and put a clammy hand to my stinging cheek. I glared at him wordlessly, but he just grinned cruelly at me. He taunted, "_C'mon girl. Aren't you stronger than that? Fight back!_"

I was confused. I wasn't sure why Ichigo was acting this way. He didn't seem like himself at all. And his eyes….I stared into his sinister orbs. They held no other emotion other than a sick amusement.

I stood up straight and asked, "What have you done with Ichigo?"

He began to laugh then, as if the hurt clear on my face was funny somehow. "_I already told you. He's not here! Now, what to do with you? Hm…" _he replied and his eyes raked my figure.

My gaze flickered to the door. Maybe, just maybe, I could reach Urahara. He might know something about Ichigo's strange change of behavior.

I concentrated and my reiatsu rose a bit. I used shun-po and felt the air rushing past me. I smiled. I was near the door when something blocked my path. I skidded to a halt immediately. I glanced to my left and saw Ichigo, his arm obstructing my escape route.

_Damn, he's fast,_ I thought and clenched my jaw angrily.

"_Oh, just where do you think you're going, girl? To that stupid shopkeeper I imagine. Well, you can't leave because I won't allow it. You're staying here,_" he snickered and took a step towards me. I used shun-po again, going backwards this time.

Suddenly, I felt his hands holding my waist and his head rested in the crook of my neck. I heard him inhale sharply and I gulped. His satisfied exhale tickled my neck, making me shudder. I glanced back with wide eyes and saw the malicious smirk on his lips. I attempted to run, but he coiled an arm around my waist and his free hand held my right arm so tightly, it hurt.

"_Mm…You smell so good. I think I'm starting to see why the King likes you,_" he whispered. My skin crawled when his breath prickled my body. I wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

"You bastard…Let me go!" I shouted. I mentally cursed myself when my voice cracked with fear.

I heard him laugh softly and he muttered, "_Not until I've had my fun with you._"

Before I could do anything, he shoved me roughly to the ground. I rolled to face him and found him on top of me. I tried to kick him where it would hurt the most, but his knees pinned my legs down. He grabbed my wrists and held them down before I could punch him. I stared at him fearfully and squirmed. The same deranged grin was still on his face.

"Dammit…" I cursed and felt hot, angry tears at the corners of my eyes. He threw his head back and laughed sadistically. I struggled against his grip but he simply clutched my wrists more, cutting off the blood flow.

I looked up at him defiantly. He snickered and said, "_I like that look in your eyes. He chose his Queen well. You've got a fighting spirit, eh girl?_"

Before I could ask him what he meant, he leaned forward slowly. I felt his tongue trace the shell of my ear and I squealed uncomfortably. My cheeks grew heated and I twisted my head away from him. He drew back and his expression was serious for once. He let go of my right wrist and forced my head to face him. I heard a low rumble in his throat, like an animal's growl.

My heart pounded erratically against my chest. I didn't like where this insane bastard was heading… He inclined towards me again and mashed his lips on mine. I let out an outraged scream, but it was muffled from his forceful kiss. His tongue pried my mouth open. He played with my tongue and I couldn't control myself from moaning. This was too much for me to handle at once and I went slack.

He pulled back and I desperately gasped for breath.

"_The King's shouting at me to stop now. Ha! Why would I listen to some King who can't even confess his feelings to the girl he loves? How pathetic. Didn't you know that love just holds you back, Ichigo? It's a stupid, pointless emotion,_" he stated with another hysterical guffaw.

My tear-filled eyes widened in realization. Ichigo was still in there somewhere. I had to do something to bring him back…But what?

Suddenly, I heard the screen door crash and tried to look back to see what had happened but couldn't. Ichigo jerked his head up in surprise.

I heard an emotionless voice mutter, "Hado 1: Sho."

Ichigo flew backwards and crashed into the wall behind him. He got up, holding his shoulder and winced. "_Argh, damn you! Who the hell are you?_" Ichigo screamed furiously. He started to run towards whoever was behind me.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro," the voice said again. Six huge beams of light came at Ichigo and he fell to the floor with an enraged cry. He kicked and clenched his fists in frustration but he couldn't break free.

"Do not speak to me, Kurosaki-fukutaichou. No…This reiatsu is slightly different from his. I shall correct myself. You who have taken control of his body, I will not have you hurting Rukia. Do you understand?"

The person sounded very familiar and I looked back to make sure my suspicions were correct. They were, but I still gasped in surprise.

He was dressed in a Shinigami uniform and wore the same white coat that that white-haired man had on. He had several Kenseikan clipped to his bangs and a light green scarf was wrapped around his neck. He glanced at me, eyes enlarged.

I murmured in disbelief, "Nii-sama…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow…That was the longest thing I've ever written at once! This was freakin' twenty pages! Sheesh…Anyway, that's my excuse for not putting this chapter out earlier. I had to make sure that everything was perfect and flowed great. I'm honestly proud of myself. XDD BTW, the "Sho" Kido is real. I got it off of Bleach Wikia, okay? Also, that whole Hollow Ichigo thing is probably the most disturbing thing in this fic...o-e**

**Also, do you guys think I should write a seperate one-shot for Sakura and Renji? It'll take place in this fic still and be about when she walks him home. I'll make it fluffy! :D IDK about this though….**

**Oh yeah, if you guys want, can you read my other fic Glow? It's a collection of Ichiruki one-shot song fics and right now, it doesn't have many reviews. Thanks! :D**

**So PLEASE R&R. Reviews will make me update faster! :D**

_**Next chapter...**_

_"Screw you...bastard...Let Rukia...go...I'm the one...you want...right?" he breathed out heavily._

**P.S. Does anyone but me listen to the Bleach OSTs while reading certain parts in other fics? Well, if you don't, I suggest you try to. It really makes certain moments more meaningful, sad, or even funnier. You can reread this chapter and I'll give you a few songs to enhance it. **

**Okay, during that part where Ichigo punches Urahara in the face (XD) play "Ditty for Daddy" from the first Bleach OST. It makes it funnier. XDD Make sure to forward it a bit to get the full effect, but when Sakura gets up, make sure to stop it. **

**When Rukia falls back and Ichigo catches her, play "Head in the Clouds", from the first OST and stop it when she leaves his room. **

**Play "Splaaash Boogie" from the second OST when Rukia meets Yoruichi up until Yoruichi leaves and replay it again when she teases Rukia about Ichigo. XDD**

**Play "Torn Apart" (OST 2) during the shower scene and "Going Home" (OST 1) from the scene where she walks into Ichigo's room until he asks her about Kaien.**

"**Peaceful Afternoon" (OST 1) is a good song for when Rukia tells Ichigo about meeting Kaien to that part where she introduces Miyako, but before she explains her death. It makes the memories seem sweeter. **

"**Soundscape to Ardor" (OST 3) is a good one for when she chases after Kaien after he finds out Miyako died. Listen to "Heat of the Battle" (OST 1) when Kaien battles Metastacia (the Hollow) but change it to "Will of the Heart" during Ukitake's speech on pride, then stop it after Rukia puts her gun down. **

**Play "Creeping Shadows" (OST 1) while Kaien is possessed and during the Ukitake-Kaien battle. When Rukia comes back, play "Never Meant to Belong" (OST 1). It makes Kaien's death sadder. Keep playing it until after she's done crying next to Ichigo. Switch it to "Compassion" (OST 2) from when Ichigo wipes her tears away until after they break their kiss apart.**

"**Raw Breath of Danger" (OST 1) should be played when Ichigo's Hollow takes over his body, "Requiem for the Lost Ones" (OST 1) when he grabs her and smells her (I know it's random…XDD) and keep playing it until the end. :) Hella long A/N now… But yeah, you'll get more chills, laughs, and sad emotions when you read it with the music. **


	10. The Black Sun Falls

**A/N: Chapter 10 is out! :D **

***sighs* School is honestly taking up WAY too much of my time, so I haven't updated this in a while. Also, the plot bunnies seem to have come and gone continuously for this story, so blame them for not sticking with me so I could write faster! XD**

**Also, just to clarify when you read this, the "rain" Rukia is thinking about is her "inner rain". If you get what I mean...If you don't, well, maybe you should read more Bleach. Rain is a very important symbol in it.**

**Note: Fukutaichou means "lieutenant" or "vice-captain". Soutaichou means "Head Captain" or "Captain-Commander". I'm using the Japanese words, like I've been doing the whole fic.**

**I pretty much have the rest of the story in my head now, so hopefully I'll be able to write quicker! Without further ado….**

**Disclaimer: Is Bleach mine? No, no it isn't. v_v**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

**The Black Sun Falls**

"Rukia?" Nii-sama asked. His eyes remained huge and stunned.

I stared my brother in the eye for the first time in my life and begged, "Nii-sama, please…Don't hurt Ichigo."

I heard him suck in a tiny, surprised breath and I realized what I had revealed. I was so foolish to not have thought before I spoke. Nii-sama closed his eyes and muttered in a dangerously low voice, "You are…close to this boy?" He waved a hand at a kneeling Ichigo. He struggled with his bonds furiously, to no avail.

I didn't respond and saw anger flicker across his usually emotionless features for a moment. I got up, ignoring the urge to cringe away from my brother.

"Rukia," he said. "Do not interfere. I have direct orders from the Soutaichou himself to take Kurosaki-fukutaichou back to the Soul Society for questioning."

My eyes widened. _Ichigo was...a fukutaichou? He never told me that he was that powerful! And what's more…._

I glanced at my brother's haori, which had the number six printed on it neatly. I gulped and thought, _He never told me that my brother was a taichou..._

Nii-sama started walking over to Ichigo calmly. The orange-haired boy looked up and growled, staring up at my brother with dark, enraged eyes as he approached. I ran in front of him and thrust my arms protectively outwards.

"Nii-sama please!" I beseeched and he paused. Decisions flashed across his eyes and I hoped in vain that he was considering my implorations.

Then, he pushed me aside and murmured, "This boy has been in this world for far too long. It is not acceptable for someone of his rank to be committing such a transgression. I will take him into custody. I would appreciate it if you would not get in my way."

_No…I can't let Ichigo be arrested! _This one thought propelled me to do the unthinkable. I ran in front of the possessed Shinigami and screamed, my arms thrust in front of me, "Bakudo 81: Danku!"

A large square barrier made of pure reishi suddenly appeared, cutting my brother off from us. That Kido spell had taken up most of my energy and I fell to one knee from the strain.

I glanced back at Ichigo, who stared at the shield with huge eyes. However, they were still the same color, pitch black with yellow irises. Anger swelled within me. I stumbled over to him, glaring at him all the while.

He looked up with those sinister eyes of his and the sadistic smirk crept on his face again. "_What? Still trying to figure out how to save your boyfriend? This is so disgusting…._"

I clenched my hands into tight fists. They shook violently and I could see that my rage only entertained him further. His smirk grew wider, and this infuriated me.

I brought up a hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. His head jerked to the side and his eyes widened in shock. He then glowered up at me, his cheek burning scarlet, and bellowed viciously, "_You bitch! Wh-"_

"How dare you, Kurosaki Ichigo!" I shouted furiously. He blinked in confusion and shut his mouth, the insults dying on his lips.

My fists continued trembling and I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat. My eyes watered, but I refused to cry in front of him. _I must stay strong! I won't show weakness to the monster that has taken over his body!_

"How dare you..." I repeated. "How could you have let someone like this control you so easily? Have you always been the type of man to allow someone to take advantage of you? I know you well enough to say that you are not, Ichigo!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and my enraged cries became louder, "Is this other personality that terrifying to you? Or…."

I went on my knees so that we were at eye level. My voice dropped to a soft volume. "Are you scared…of hurting others you care for deeply?"

I shut my eyes and turned my head away. I couldn't look at him. This was one of the things I hated, yet respected, most about Ichigo. He thinks that he needs to protect everyone all the time, risking his life in the process.

I sighed and opened my eyes again, glaring at him intensely. "If you're afraid of losing, then you must get stronger, strong enough to crush that guy inside you. If you're afraid of hurting people, then you must swear to get stronger so that you _can_ protect them. Stand up Ichigo! Stand up, hold your chin high, and yell these words!"

I pointed at my chest with a thumb, just over where my heart would be, and shouted, "That's the kind of man you have been in my heart, Ichigo!"

Much to my surprise, he began cackling. It was harsh, maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the room. My eyes widened when a dark red reiatsu swirled around him. The Kido spell started to crack from the large amount of power pouring from him.

_No way…He's actually breaking a high level Kido!_ I thought in shock. Suddenly I was blown back as his reiatsu increased. My back slammed into the hard wall behind me and I winced. I held my right shoulder and looked up. He finally broke free, the remaining bits of the spell flying everywhere, and propped his arms in front of him.

His shoulders trembled and I heard him snickering. His face was hidden in shadow so I couldn't tell what he was planning to do next. I dragged myself closer to him and noticed small tears dripping from his cheeks and onto the floor.

"_Ichigo…You don't realize what a lucky bastard you are…_" he mumbled quietly and the tears came flowing faster. I was taken aback by this. It never occurred to me that this beastly man had feelings other than bloodthirstiness and lust.

He crumpled to the floor unexpectedly and I rushed over to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders carefully and he gave a soft groan.

He twitched and moved his arms underneath him to push himself off the floor. He glanced up and I noticed that his eyes were squinted, as if he had difficulty focusing on anything. He looked at me and I saw that his eyes were a normal amber color again, though still stained with tears. I felt relief flow through me like a wave.

"Ru…Rukia?" he whispered. "Are you…alright? I mean…I-"

"Fool!" I yelled. He blinked, obviously confused by my outburst.

"What…What the hell? I'm finally me again and you have the nerve to call me names? Nice to know I'm appreciated…" he grumbled in a tired tone. He sat up and wiped the tears off his face angrily.

"You deserve it, idiot," I stated. I found myself avoiding his gaze. _Damn…After that huge speech, why can't I face him? _I wondered as I stared at my hands in my lap.

Without warning, his arms ensnared themselves around me. My face flushed pink and I stuttered, "Wh-What are you d-doing? My brother can see us, you fool; the spell doesn't hide us from him!"

He ignored this fact and whispered, "I'm just glad you're alright, Rukia. I'm glad…you don't hate me…After what I did-"

"It wasn't your fault. Geez, how many times must you blame yourself? You're such a masochist," I teased and responded with an embrace of my own. His strong arms around me felt nice.

Suddenly, my head was filled with severe pain. I gasped and pushed myself out of his hold. My vision was blurred by swirling black spots, so I squeezed my eyes shut. Strange images flashed under my closed eyelids. My body felt freezing, as if the temperature had drastically reduced. I shivered and my breathing became shallow.

Ichigo screamed something, but I couldn't hear him. I had already surrendered to the emerging memory.

* * *

><p><em>This vision was different from the ones I had had before. Instead of simply watching what was happening as if I were a spectator in my own memories, it felt like I was actually experiencing it all over again.<em>

_I was in a damp prison cell. The moon bathed the place in faint light through the barred window, though that did little to help the situation. The smell of the place was revolting; it held the sickening stench of rotten corpses and rusty old blood. My right hand was stuck in a metal cuff that was connected to the wall by a clanking chain. I could sense its ability to suck away my reiryoku, which could explain the drained feeling I had. I was aware of the raw sensation on my enclosed wrist, which was caked with my own blood. My stomach wrenched, like it was slowly, excruciatingly eating itself away. The cell was like ice, freezing my entire being until I couldn't feel my hands or feet, which were very pale. My body didn't even have the strength to shiver. But these minor details couldn't compare to the sight that lay across from me._

_He was covered in bruises and deep scars, a prominent red mark shone angrily on his cheek. Although the upper half of his face was hidden in shadow, his hair was a dead giveaway as to who he was. Flaming orange was not a common hair color._

_Suddenly, he lifted his head up, staring at me with such sad eyes that I almost turned away. He looked awful; dark circles and bags rested just under his amber orbs, which had seemed to dull with hopelessness, lips dry and interlaced with solidified blood, and he slumped against the wall in exhaustion, as if it pained him to move. His right arm was shackled to the stone wall behind him. His wrist was grisly in appearance, since it was coated in crimson and a bone seemed to have shattered. I had never seen someone so broken before._

_Despite all of this, he smiled, though I knew it was forced. "Don't worry Rukia, I'll...get us out of this...I will...protect you...Even if I die...I swear..." he choked out. His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't had anything to drink for a while. My heart ached to see him like this, promising something he wouldn't be able to do, reassuring me when there was nothing left. _

_Well, to stay sane, we all had to hold on to some kind of hope. Ichigo hadn't given up yet._

_A dark figure emerged in front of the cell. The bars creaked open and a man with light pink hair and an insane gleam in his eyes walked in. He wore thin glasses and his outfit was completely white with a black sash. A katana was strapped to his waist. "It's time for your daily dose, girl!" he announced in a sing-song voice. In one hand, he held a syringe filled with a thick green liquid._

_I glanced fearfully at him, scrambling back at a hurried pace, though I had little energy to struggle. "NO! No...No..." I whimpered, a futile attempt at resistance. My body was so dehydrated that I couldn't even produce tears._

_Ichigo yanked against his restraint with all his might, but it held fast. "Stop this! Dammit, leave her alone! It's me you want, not her! You bastard, I said LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled irately and reached out to grab at him. He caught hold of the other guy's hakama and jerked him back. The man fell forward with a cry. The syringe flew from his hand and shattered in front of him. The liquid seeped into the cracks of the floor. _

_He whipped his head back dramatically. The man stood up, went over to the Shinigami, and punched him, hard. Ichigo coughed out blood and took a shaky breath. "How DARE you touch me! You are nothing more than a lowly experimental subject! You have no rights here!" the pink-haired man screeched. He wrenched his katana out of its sheath and pointed it at Ichigo's throat._

_"Do you have any idea how difficult it is just to produce a single drop of that? I only have a few doses left, and Aizen-sama refuses to let me generate more until I have results! And I will produce these results! You mere insects are-"_

_"Enough, Szayel Aporro. We will leave it at that," another voice commanded. This Szayel Aporro person glanced at the cell door with wide eyes. _

_Another man stood outside the prison. He had slicked-back brown hair and wore an outfit similar to Szayel Aporro's. His smile made him appear serene, but his agitated reiryoku suggested otherwise. _

_He stepped in and glared down at Ichigo. "You have been so troublesome, boy. I grow tired of your audacity. Whipping and beating do not seem like suitable punishments for you anymore," he murmured calmly while eyeing him with distaste. _

_"Screw you...bastard...Let Rukia...go...I'm the one...you want...right?" he breathed out heavily. _

_The man turned to Szayel Aporro, raising an eyebrow in expectance. The glasses-wearing lunatic nodded once and slashed his sword at Ichigo. I was too exhausted to even cry out, but my eyes enlarged. Ichigo was still in one piece, but there was a small cut on his cheek that bled profusely. He winced and glared up at the deranged man. Szayel Aporro licked the edge of his sword, seeming to enjoy the taste of Ichigo's blood. _

_"Huh...I never thought that Shinigami tasted so..." He licked his lips hungrily. "Delicious...I always thought they would have tasted like scum," he mocked in a teasing tone._

_"Bastard..." I spat out. Both of the men stared down at me. The guy I remembered to be named Aizen came out of nowhere and seized me by the throat. The air was closed off from my lungs. I clawed at his hand feebly._

_He smirked when Ichigo yelled my name. "What amusing specimen you two are. Only holding on to whatever life you have left because you are in love? How..."_

_He flung me aside like a rag doll. "Disgusting," he finished. I coughed and tried to suck in air, but the pink-haired sadist stepped on my chest. I shrieked in pain. He continually stomped on me while laughing like a maniac._

_"STOP IT!" Ichigo screamed, tears welling up in his amber orbs, and tugged on his chain with even more vigor. The sight of me being hurt must have pained him…._

_Breathe...I can't...breathe…._

_"RUKIA!"_

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I gasped. I blinked several times, but my eyes refused to focus. My whole body ached and my stomach lurched like I was going to throw up. I curled up into a ball and shivered uncontrollably.<p>

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and I stopped myself from flinching.

Slowly, with his help, I got up into a sitting position. I realized I didn't have the stomach for moving too quickly or suddenly. I covered my mouth with a hand and shut my eyes tightly, which helped the dizzy sensation I had somewhat. I fell against his chest with a soft groan and I could feel his strong arms awkwardly wrap around me. I fought to stay conscious.

"Ichigo...Have you ever...Have we ever...been imprisoned?" I asked quietly. I felt him tense and knew that he knew we had been. He probably also figured out that that was what I had just recalled. The only thing I managed to find out was that we had been subjects for some sort of experiment for a certain drug.

_But what did it do? And why was I so afraid of it? Why had both Ichigo and I been captured? And what did Ichigo mean when he said that they wanted him?_ I thought anxiously. _It just...doesn't make any sense…._

My ears pricked up when I heard mumbling. It took a few seconds for me to realize that it was my brother, and by then, it was already too late. "Jugeki Byakurai..." he uttered.

A sharp crack sound penetrated the air, like precarious ice beginning to splinter under one's feet. I lifted my head and looked back incredulously. A large red spear pierced the Kido shield and thin cracks spread over it. Then it exploded, the fragments raining over our heads. Ichigo held me closer, intending to shield me from the onslaught.

When it stopped, I backed away from him. I glanced up and was relieved to see that he was unhurt.

I didn't anticipate the hard hand to strike me across the face. I nearly fell over, stunned by this unexpected attack. I put a hand to my cheek and my gaze rose. It was Nii-sama!

He glared down at me angrily and murmured, "How dare you defend this...this wretched boy...Have you any idea the crimes he's committed? Have you any idea what a threat he is, not only to you, but to the Soul Society as well?"

My eyes watered with shame. The truth was, I had some suspicion as to why he was always by my side, but I never once questioned it. I was selfish this way. I didn't want him to leave, and always craved his presence, even when he was right beside me.

"N-Nii-sama...I-"

"Byakuya! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you treat your own sister that way?" Ichigo shouted irately.

My brother looked back and ordered calmly, "Stay out of this boy. I will deal with you later."

Ichigo shoved him and screamed, "Big brothers are supposed to protect their younger siblings, no matter what! That is the duty you have to uphold, before everything else, even the law!"

Nii-sama turned to him silently. "I shall make a deal with you, boy. If you agree to come with me back to the Soul Society, no complaints, no arguments, I will not hurt Rukia or even charge her for her crimes. You are familiar with the punishments we carry out for criminals, I assume."

Ichigo inhaled sharply. He was.

"You are not to see her ever again, nor speak her name. That is all," he said while glaring at the tall orange-haired Shinigami. I could read his expression like an open book. It was one of much reluctance and anger, as if he thought making deals with criminals was the worst thing he could possibly do.

Ichigo was conflicted. I was faced with decisions as well, decisions that were not easy to make. If Ichigo left, never to return, both he and I would have deep wounds that would never heal. If he stayed, then trouble between him and the Soul Society would arise, and we might be broken apart by something worse than separation.

Ichigo swallowed hard. I knew that he had just cast his pride away. I bit my lip, unsure if I should beg him to stay or not.

"I...I...accept your deal, Byakuya..." he whispered reluctantly. His shoulders were slumped forward in defeat and his hands were clenched into taut fists.

The words came out before I could stop them. "No! Ichigo, you can't-"

"Rukia...Shut up," he muttered quietly. I stared at him with huge eyes, dumbstruck.

"Wh-What-"

"I said…_Shut up," _he repeated in a harsh tone. He glared down at me, no emotion betraying him. Not sadness, not anger, not even bitterness. Nothing.

"You are a human. Did you think a Shinigami like me, one of my status, would dishonor myself by staying in the World of the Living with you? A mere human?" he sneered. He looked back at Nii-sama with steady eyes.

"I now realize what a fool I was. Please take me back to the Soul Society. I fully acknowledge my sins and will accept the consequences of my actions," he uttered seriously. I was stunned by how sincere he seemed to be. Did he really mean that?

I stammered, "I-Ichigo...What...What are you saying? You-" I felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell to my side. Waves of pain went up my right arm when I landed on it. I was straining myself, but I didn't care.

"Just give up, human. Save what little consciousness you have left for going home," he ordered me and turned away. "Let's go, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Wait! Stop Ichigo! You can't mean that!" I shouted. "Turn around and face me properly!"

There was a short pause. I couldn't stand his silence, so I yelled while struggling to get up, "Hey! Dammit…."

"Do you really think I loved you?" he asked. I stopped moving.

"Huh? Wh-What...do you mean?" I whispered in confusion. This new information refused to register in my mind.

"You know exactly what I mean. I only stayed near you as a cover-up. The only thing I care about is staying alive and hiding from the authorities," he scoffed. "You humans think that love is something that is so easily flaunted around. You make promises you know you can't keep, you become jealous whenever the person you love looks at another, you truly believe anyone you fall in love with is 'the one'. You cross personal lines that seem harmless at first, but then you realize that you were foolish not to have noticed the danger signs…."

He turned around stiffly. "Well, human, you seemed to have crossed that very line," he said, almost in a whisper. He stared straight into my eyes. The cold glare he gave me pierced my very soul. I gazed up at him, my violet orbs large and shocked.

"Don't try to follow me to the Soul Society. If you do...I'll...I'll…." His voice began to waver unsteadily so he cleared his throat. "I will hate you for the rest of my miserable life. Got that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

His words were like a painful stab to my chest. My mind began to shut down. I could only comprehend two things. One, that I no longer felt light-headed, and two, that Ichigo was still trying to protect me, in his own way.

"Let us go now," my brother commanded as if nothing had happened. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and thrust it forward. The air in front of him rippled like the surface of disturbed water. He turned his sword clockwise and a sound like a lock clicking open echoed all over the room. A circular portal that I supposed was a Senkaimon materialized in the middle of the room. A few Hell butterflies flew out when it slid open and the doorway shone with an intense white light.

Nii-sama went in first, not bothering to see if his prisoner was following. He knew that Ichigo had no place to run to. Soon, the fukutaichou headed inside the Senkaimon.

I stared after them, still feeling weak from my painful remembrance earlier. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Ichigo glanced behind him one last time. He held this heartbroken look in his eyes as the door finally shut.

* * *

><p>I found myself in Urahara's back lot before I knew what had happened. It was like my body had gotten up by itself. It was pouring warm rain outside; the bitter, fat drops ran down my skin in tiny rivulets. I sunk to my knees. The ground had been softened to mud by the downpour. My mind had finally grasped the fact that Ichigo was never coming back. I had tried to protect him, like he usually did for me. Instead, I was the one who was protected…again….<p>

I punched the ground with a fist and cried out in anguish. The rain continued spilling out from the sky and I was reminded of that night with Kaien.

_I always fail…fail to protect the people I love most…I'm so pathetic…So, so pathetic…_I thought as I kneeled in the mud, staring down at the ground. _The rain…is falling…._

* * *

><p>I heard faint, yet frantic, shouting from inside the Shoten moments later. <em>So...Urahara's back….<em>I prayed they would leave me alone but I knew that that wouldn't be possible.

The back door slid open and I looked back with dead eyes. It was Tessai-san, the huge shop assistant that helped Urahara manage the small candy store. He turned around slightly and cupped a hand around his mouth, calling over his shoulder, "Boss! She's over here! In the back lot!"

I heard familiar sandals shuffling along in a hurried pace. "Kuchiki-san!" Urahara shouted with concern. "Tessai, bring her inside!"

I didn't struggle when he picked me up and carried me into the warm store. He carefully placed me down in the parlor, my back leaning against the wall and my legs sprawled in front of me. He then bowed to me slightly before leaving the room.

Yoruichi was sitting cross-legged on a pillow by the small table, seeming deep in thought. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and she was absently drumming her fingers against the countertop. I was distracted by this small noise until Urahara burst in.

"Kuchiki-san!" he yelled. My blank eyes shifted over to him. His lips were moving at a rapid pace but I couldn't understand what he was saying. His voice sounded garbled, like he was speaking to me through an old loudspeaker. My mind was working too sluggishly to take in anything. _What? What are trying to tell me Urahara? _I thought.

I began to stir when he mentioned Ichigo. I blinked and my voice came out slurred, "I...Ichigo?"

He nodded, looking relieved that I was finally talking again. "Yes, do you know where he is?" he urged me gently.

I sat up, my mind still foggy. "I...I remember...He was...protecting me...and then he left...with Nii-sama..." I murmured, so low it was almost unintelligible. Urahara probably heard me though, because he turned to Yoruichi, who gave him a curt nod in response. I twisted my head to look at her but she disappeared as soon as I blinked.

My eyes widened and he chuckled lightly. "She's not called 'Flash Master Yoruichi' for nothing you know," he said, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter.

"Now then, Kuchiki-san." I looked up at him again slowly. "Your onii-san...You are aware of who he really is now, correct?" he asked, a wistful smile playing on his lips. I bit my lip and bowed my head down. "So...you are also aware that Ichigo-"

An angry feeling sparked within me and I snapped, "Ichigo left to go to the Soul Society, alright? How can I follow him there? How the hell am I going to be able to rescue him? There isn't any possible way that I can!" I glared down at the floor, hating Urahara, hating myself, hating everything. I slammed a fist against my knee, which helped calm me down somewhat.

Urahara's expression hardened and he whispered, "Do you really think that there's no other way to get into the Soul Society, Kuchiki-san?"

I stiffened and glanced back up. "So...There's a way?" I shouted and stood up swiftly. He blinked in shock, the only change to his cool composure.

"How? How can I get there? Please, tell me!" I practically begged. If there was any way I could save Ichigo, any way at all, I would take it in a heartbeat.

Urahara grinned at my resolute determination and added, "Of course I'll tell you. However, under one condition..." He held up a finger to make his point clearer. "Starting tomorrow, for five days, you must allow me to train you…." His face grew serious as he awaited my answer.

I glared at him and yelled furiously, "You're going to _train_ me? There's no time for that!" I clenched my hands into rigid fists. _How could he even suggest such a thing? Ichigo could be imprisoned, or worse, and he has the nerve to act like nothing's wrong!_ I thought, infuriated.

"Who knows when they might decide to kill Ichigo? Right now, we have to-"

"You don't understand..." he cut in unsympathetically. He tightened his grip on his wooden cane and thrust it forward. I was pushed down by a fierce reiatsu all of a sudden and fell to the floor. He crouched and held the cane just over my face. I noticed a similar blue flame motif surrounding a skull like from Ichigo's Gokon Tekko on the bottom of it.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you'll die. If you go to the Soul Society as you are now, you will surely perish without even seeing Kurosaki-san," he asserted and I was struck by how solemn he was. He usually acted like a fool, though he still had this mysterious air about him. I gulped and thought, _What's this sensation? It's like the point of a sword hovering over me…._

"At your current level of ability and with your memories still recovering, you wouldn't stand a chance in the Soul Society. You're too weak. For you to venture into enemy territory now is suicide. _You_ want to save Kurosaki-san? Don't make me laugh. Don't use your blind love for him as an excuse to kill yourself," he muttered in a low tone. He backed off and stretched out his arms casually, his cane moving away from my face. I sucked in a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"The Soul Society generally waits one month before executing a criminal, though I'm pretty sure Kurosaki-san's offense wasn't too bad. He'll be imprisoned and questioned, maybe even get demoted, but he won't be killed. Though if he was going to be, then that should be the case for him as well. Five days to abuse you…." He grinned in a goofy way that made me frown. "Seven days to open the gates to the Soul Society…And you have the rest of the month to save him. That's plenty of time!" he finished, the usual creepy smile stretching his face.

I stared past him, not knowing whether to be elated or troubled. I wondered in a neutral tone, "Will I be strong enough...in just five days?"

He looked up at the ceiling and replied frivolously, "Of course you will. You've been training for months already. Five days more won't be so bad." Then his gaze shifted back to me. "But Kurosaki-san was too soft with you. It's only natural, seeing as how he cares a lot for you. But I'm putting you through the wringer. You are about to be tested, Kuchiki-san, as never before. Don't expect me to baby you."

That last comment made me flush with rage. "I-I don't expect you to! Alright, let's do it!" I yelled with a huff and crossed my arms.

_I feel as though…the rain has stopped…Ichigo…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random ending... XP But just expect that the next chapter will be kinda like Ichigo's training to get his powers back (the first time). **

**I feel like this chapter was a huge rip-off off of most of Bleach…Rukia's "man in my heart" speech, Ichigo leaving to go to the Soul Society, and Urahara's training offer seem like cheap rip-offs that I edited to fit this fic…I don't blame you guys if you agree.**

**Anyway, I've watched Fade to Black and I feel like I copied it a little...Like when Rukia remembers stuff, it comes in short flashes and she's in pain...I wrote this before watching Fade to Black though, so...XD**

**Until next chapter! :D**

**~HibiscusAngel15**

_**Next chapter...**_

_I glared at him irately. I let him laugh at his own lame joke. He calmed down enough to say, "Well, there seems to be one key factor in all of these recollections…."_

_I tilted my head and inquired, "What is it?"_

_He held up a finger and muttered, "Just wait here...I may have a method in training you I haven't considered...Maybe, just maybe…." The rest of his response was inaudible. I waited for him to tell me what exactly he was talking about with an uneasy apprehension._


	11. Blank and Broken

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 11 finally! :D Hopefully you guys will like it, it seems like a filler to me…**

**Anyway, if you guys could review afterwards, that would be simply fantastic and greatly appreciated. :) Maybe a bunch of them will even make me update faster...Hm….**

**Disclaimer: You know if Bleach were mine, I wouldn't be writing a **_**FANFICTION**_**. Emphasis on the "fan" part. Yup.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**Blank and Broken**

I went to school the next day like nothing was wrong. Renji didn't walk with me, nor did Orihime. That was fine with me. At least I didn't have to pretend to be fine when I was anything but. I stared ahead seriously as I thought of the events that transpired yesterday.

It was all just too much. Renji admitting the feelings he's harbored for me for years, me revealing my dark past about Kaien, and most of all Ichigo swirled around my brain until my head hurt. I rubbed my temples wearily and sighed. Then, I heard someone calling my name from far away. I glanced back and saw Tatsuki-chan running up to me with a grin. I plastered a fake smile to my face as she got closer.

"Good morning, Tatsuki-chan!" I greeted politely.

She frowned at me and scolded in an exasperated tone, "Rukia! I told you to call me by my first name only! Sheesh, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Well, you know...Old habits die hard, I guess," I replied with a shrug.

We continued on in silence for a few minutes before I decided to put on my act. "Oh, Tatsuki-chan!" I exclaimed with a slight gasp and covered my mouth with a hand in mock surprise. She turned to me, confused. "I almost forgot! Kurosaki-kun is sick at home with a very high fever, so he couldn't come to school today...I'll have to tell Chang-sensei...Oh my goodness, I feel so sorry for him!" I squealed, making sure I slathered on the concern real thick. I shook my head in dismay and slyly glanced at her to see if she had believed me.

I frowned when she seemed to be puzzled. "Kurosaki? Who's he?" she wondered with furrowed eyebrows.

My eyes widened and I dropped my stupid act. "What? You know, Ichigo! Tall, orange hair, bad temper?" I listed off a basic description of him. Anyone in our class could've guessed it was him.

She furrowed her eyebrows and muttered, "Don't recall an 'Ichigo'..." Suddenly, Tatsuki-chan snapped her fingers and smirked in a mischievous way. "Aha! Is he a secret boyfriend of yours or something? C'mon, you can tell me! I can keep a secret!" She nudged me in the ribs playfully.

"Tatsuki-chan...Quit playing around! This isn't funny!" I shouted and pushed her arm away. She stared at me incredulously and paused. I glared back at her, trying to see if she was messing with me. I was not in the mood for this sort of joking today.

Before she could say anything, I turned around and stomped away, leaving her behind.

* * *

><p>I walked into English, my eyes downcast. They automatically flickered upwards to the seat behind my own. Instead of seeing an alarming orange head of hair accompanied by a scowl, another boy had taken his place. He wasn't familiar to me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I plopped my bag down and stared at him.<p>

He glanced up and gave me a huge grin. "Hey...Kuchiki, right?" he inquired with an interested purr.

I set my jaw angrily and crossed my arms. "What's it to you?" I began, suspicious of this strange boy's intentions.

The infuriating smile on his face grew wider. "Hey, no need to get so mad. Just a friendly question. Anyway, I'm Miyamoto Takashi. The principal made me transfer to this class for some reason, though I can't say I mind…." he added with a flirtatious wink.

I narrowed my eyes at him and whipped around angrily to go to my seat. _Today feels like a painful slap in the face. No one remembers Ichigo at all. This Miyamoto boy had taken his place...No one has even mentioned his name...I see...So this is what it means to return to the Soul Society. You're erased from people's hearts and minds...Everything about him...A blank._

* * *

><p>I laughed and smiled enough to convince everyone that I was fine. After that incident with Tatsuki-chan, I didn't mention Ichigo anymore.<p>

The lunch bell rang, and I was purposely being slow in packing my stuff up. Orihime hung back to wait for me, but I said with a grin, "You can go to lunch. I'm just going to study for that math test coming up." I gave a wave of my hand towards the door.

She looked back at me with an unsure expression, but eventually went out the door. My smile dropped and I let out a slightly relieved sigh. This show of artificial happiness was taking its toll on me. _I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up..._I thought while rubbing my temples.

I decided to head to the roof of the school. It would be quiet there, and it was as good a place to think as any. Hopefully my friends had the sense to leave me alone….

The door creaked and groaned when I forced it open. A cool breeze blew past me when I walked through. I paused, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Crisp air filled my lungs and I smiled a little. Cold weather always rejuvenated my spirits and made me feel more alive. I opened my eyes again and went to sit down by the red iron gate. I glanced down at the ground far below me, my violet orbs slitted as if I were in pain. In a sense, I was.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, which was an unfitting color for my mood. It should've been bleak and dark, but it was a bright cerulean with puffy white clouds occasionally dotting its surface. _This is so strange. Everyone's acting normal. Our world is still rotating without Ichigo..._I thought with a grimace. I shifted around uncomfortably and scrunched my eyebrows together. _Well, why shouldn't it? He was originally from the Soul Society, so he never truly belonged here._

I stared down at my hands sadly. _What if that's true?_

All of a sudden, the door opened and I jumped in surprise. I saw a flash of orange and my heart swelled. I was about to get up and either hug that stupid fool or slap him across the face. But when I realized who it actually was, I did neither.

Orihime peeked through the door shyly, as if waiting for my permission to join me. I beamed in a cheesy way and shouted, "Oh! Hello Orihime! I'm still studying, so you can leave! Tell the others-"

"Rukia..." she cut in with a serious face. She strode over to me with a tiny frown. She put her hands on her hips and affirmed, "You don't have to pretend anymore. I can tell something's troubling you."

This abrupt comment wiped the grin off my face. I looked away and muttered, "Is it that obvious?"

I heard her settle down next to me. "Well...Only to me, Abarai-kun, and Tatsuki-chan. We've known you for years, Rukia. You seem like you're fine, but your eyes say another thing."

I glanced at her and noticed that she was twiddling her thumbs nervously. She was biting her lip and I took note of her hesitance. I wanted to ask her what she was so scared about, but before I could speak, she blurted out, "Does this have to do with Kurosaki-kun?"

My hands spasmed into fists and I stared at her in surprise. "You...You remember him?" I breathed out, taken aback.

Orihime nodded and replied with a puzzled pout, "Yup. It's really strange that everyone but me, Uryu, Abarai-kun, and you seem to have forgotten him. Did something happen?"

I didn't know I was trembling until she placed a comforting hand on one of my own. She gave me a tiny smile that reassured me somewhat.

"First of all," I began, "did Ishida tell you anything yesterday? You fell asleep during Urahara's explanation." It dawned on me that she didn't know the Shoten owner at all, other than my occasional mentions of him to go "work at his shop". This was my standard excuse for Hollow alerts, other than "going to the bathroom".

"Wait, how did you and Ishida even know where the Shoten was? And why were you two there in the first place?" I asked before she could answer my first question.

My friend blinked her eyes in astonishment but launched into a very detailed account of what happened to her yesterday. It was a tale that even I had a hard time believing, and I'd been through some strange things. She began with when she was walking home from a date with her boyfriend. She had run into a Hollow a few minutes after leaving his house and her boyfriend showed up, seemingly out of nowhere, to kill it. They had a fight about who should leave, when the Hollow spat acid at Orihime. Ishida stepped in front of her to protect her and was hit square in the chest. She got teary-eyed just mentioning it.

When she tried to describe her power, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Orihime claimed that these tiny fairy things called "Shun Shun Rikka" gave her the powers of protecting people, healing the injured, and cutting monsters in half. She said that they were like little superheroes that disguised themselves as her flower clips. She explained that she had used all of her powers on that one Hollow and to heal Ishida, which was why she was so exhausted yesterday at the Shoten. Then Urahara had found them there and carried them to his shop, with the help of Tessai-san, of course. I raised an eyebrow at her. Orihime had a very overactive imagination, so, to be honest, I wasn't sure if the story was another one of her daydreams.

She seemed to sense my doubt because she declared, "Rukia, I'll show you! They're so cool!" She stood up and called out, "Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun, I REJECT!"

Her blue hair clips began to glow and bits of it flew forward. A large triangular shield materialized in front of us. She turned to me with satisfaction and announced, "This is just the shield power. I can't use them all without tiring myself yet. But I will eventually!"

Orihime waved her hand and the shield disappeared. She giggled and wondered with bubbly happiness, "Impressive, huh?"

I nodded. It was kind of flashy, but impressive none the less.

Then I heard a slight buzzing noise coming from her jacket pocket. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed and fished her phone out. She glanced at the screen and grinned after she read what I presumed was a text.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

She texted a response before answering me, "It's Uryu. He's worried about me, but I told him I'm gonna join him. He made a special lunch for us." She then gave me an apologetic smile and headed to the door.

She glanced back and said cheerfully, "Don't worry, Rukia! I'm sure Kurosaki-kun is fine!"

The hinges squealed as the rusty door slowly shut. When I was sure she was gone, I buried my head in my hands and tried my best not to cry. _Orihime…If only you were right…_I thought with grief.

The door creaked open once again and my head shot up in surprise. I couldn't help the frown from tugging my mouth downwards. He took a tentative step towards me and greeted, "Hey."

"Hi…" I muttered and looked away, crossing my arms. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few minutes before strolling closer. He plopped himself beside me, though he remained a careful distance away. Seeing him after what happened between us yesterday was kind of insulting. He probably wasn't aware of Ichigo's recent incarceration, but if Renji was indeed trying to make a move on me while he wasn't here, then the boy I knew in childhood has changed beyond recognition. Actually, do I even know him anymore? After yesterday's incident, how well do I know the man sitting next to me?

He scratched the back of his head nervously and started, "I'm probably the last person you want to see right now-"

"You are," I cut in coldly. He winced at my harsh response, but I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood to be nice to him, even if he was still having issues with his feelings for me. He must have either a lot of courage or a lot of stupidity to face me now. I glared at the cement and demanded, "What do you want, Renji?"

He took a deep breath and replied with a sigh, "I really have no idea…"

I blinked, perplexed by his answer. He was being honest, I could tell by the serious tone of his voice, but what was the point of coming up here? Why did he even bother? "You know, it's hard to believe that our picnic, my confession, that Hollow attack, and everybody finding out about your powers happened all in one day," he stated with a lousy attempt at a laugh. I stayed stubbornly silent. He sighed in defeat. He probably knew that I'd be like this.

"Rukia, Urahara-san came to my house yesterday…" he stated solemnly. I raised an eyebrow. So the shopkeeper hadn't gone where he said he was going. But why did he have to take everyone with him?

"He acted really weird, but he got to his point eventually. He asked if me 'n Sakura-"

"Sakura?" I blurted out. I recalled that she had walked him home and felt guilty that I had forgotten about her. I frowned, upset with myself.

"Yeah…Lucky my mom wasn't home yet, or she'd be freaking out over all the weirdos in my living room. Not to mention a girl in a maid costume was sitting next to me…" He smirked.

I found myself smiling at that comment. Despite my anger at him, Renji still knew ways to cheer me up. Or at least get me to respond. Then I realized something. He had called Sakura by her first name, no honorifics used at all. It makes me wonder how well they got to know each other on their short walk to his house.

"Anyway, he offered to train the two of us to become Shinigami..." he broke off, as if waiting to see how I'd handle the news.

I stiffened and worry shot through me. Then I had to remind myself that I was still mad at Renji. "Oh...It'll be hard, you know that right?" I wondered and finally decided to look at him. There were dark circles under his eyes, like he didn't sleep well. His shoulders were slumped forward in a somewhat depressed manner, though it could've just been exhaustion. Something tells me that he knew that it would be difficult already, but there was more to it than that. The troubled shimmer in his brown eyes and the furious set in his jaw indicated his reluctance about something.

"Renji?" I spoke gently, trying to urge him to explain his problem. "What else did Urahara say?"

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. He whispered, "There was one...condition…."

"Condition," I repeated, puzzled.

He closed his eyes and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. I stared at him, waiting for an answer. When he still didn't say anything, I shouted furiously, "Hey!" He jumped at the volume of my voice. I asked impatiently, "What was the condition, Renji?"

His hesitation was beginning to piss me off. I hadn't forgiven him for kissing me yesterday, and this talk was rubbing salt in an open wound as it was. I stood up and yelled savagely, "Renji! When will you finally tell it to me like it is? No lies, no cover-ups to make it seem like it's better than it actually is? Because I'm so damn sick of this! If you won't tell me what's on your mind right now-"

"The condition was I come with you to save your precious boyfriend alright?!" he screeched back at me. I blinked incredulously. Renji's eyes were watery and he got on his feet. He was glaring down at me.

"That was the condition." He continued, "And do you know why I even bothered agreeing to save that stupid bastard?"

I wanted to say no. I wished I didn't know the reason because it was killing whatever heart I had left in me. But I did know why. I hung my head in shame and my voice cracked when I whispered, "Because of me. Because you know how much I…" I what? Do I love Ichigo? I definitely care for him, but love? Has our relationship advanced that far in so little time?

Renji sighed and cautiously wrapped his arms around me. I didn't protest, but I didn't respond either. "I hate to say this, but...you do love him, Rukia. I know it, and I'm pretty sure that he does too…" He pulled me closer and his whole body seemed to quiver. "And I think…I can bear seeing you happy with someone else than watching you pretending to be fine for the rest of your life…"

I opened my mouth to thank him for understanding—and burst into tears. I sobbed into his jacket and clung to his sleeves tightly. I wanted to stop this embarrassing blubbering, but I found I couldn't. My legs felt weak and they buckled under me. Renji caught me but went on his knees to do so. My head rested on his broad shoulder and he curled stray hair behind an ear stiffly, which was what he used to do when we were kids to comfort me.

"Hey…Hey, it's alright…Yeah, I'm going because I want to protect you, but I have my own reasons too. The fact that I want to see the Soul Society with my own eyes is one of them. I can't wait to see the look on the Shinigami's smug faces when they see that a couple of humans can tear their delicate law apart," he declared arrogantly.

I managed to utter a muffled "Che…They're gonna kick your ass first, stupid…"

I pulled away from him and turned around so he couldn't see me wiping my tears away. When I looked back, he was nice enough to pretend he hadn't noticed. I gave him a genuine smile and whispered gratefully, "Thanks, Renji."

He blinked and tilted his head to me. "Eh?" he questioned like an elderly man. "Was that a 'thank-you' I just heard? My hearing's not doin' so well nowadays…" He put a hand over his ear and made a funny expression that was a cross between concentration and trying not to laugh.

I smirked and pushed him playfully. "Is that so? Well, then you won't hear that I think you have the weirdest-looking eyebrows I've ever seen, Yakuza-wannabe-san."

He dropped his feeble old man act and stood straight up. "What did you say about my eyebrows?"

I scurried towards the door and paused in the entryway. I spun back to him and stuck out my tongue at him. I yelled, loud enough for the whole campus to hear, "YOU HAVE FUNKY-LOOKING EYEBROWS, RENJI!"

Then I sprinted away, laughing hysterically as he chased after me screaming bloody murder.

* * *

><p>That encounter with Renji cheered me up, though not completely. When the final school bell rang, I walked towards the exit and glanced back at him. He gave a curt nod and followed after me. We walked to our destination in silence. My heart was beating with anticipation; I couldn't wait to start my training. The quicker I got it done, the sooner I could rescue Ichigo.<p>

First, we had to pick up Sakura from my house. She had changed into a white graphic t-shirt with Yoshi the dinosaur on it and a dark pair of skinny jeans I loaned her. Her shiny hair hung down in winding curls instead of in a bun, which I thought looked nice on her. Renji paused and stared at her, looking slightly bewildered. I smirked and wondered, _Hasn't he seen her in anything but her maid uniform?_ The expression on his face told me that he probably hadn't.

Sakura caught his eyes on her and flushed a rosy hue. "Wh-What? Do I look funny or something?" she asked in embarrassment. She hugged her elbows self-consciously.

"No! You look cute," he replied and his eyes widened in realization at his words. "I mean you look fine…" he blurted out quickly with a blush.

I snickered at his fumble, but covered it under a hand so they wouldn't notice. I looked back at them and noticed Sakura was smiling shyly at Renji. She curled some hair behind her ear and was swaying a bit. He gave a boyish grin of his own and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Let's go then," I ordered in a forceful tone to get them to stop staring at each other. They glanced at me and looked dazed, if not annoyed at my interrupting their moment together. It took all my will not to smile at that.

Sakura ran over to us and bumped into my red-haired friend on accident. He looked down at her with confusion and she quickly apologized. The edges of my mouth twitched and I let myself grin, just this once. They didn't seem to notice. I led them to the Shoten silently, walking ahead to allow her to talk to Renji with a sense of privacy. I guessed it worked because I could hear the occasional laugh from either one of them, but that was pretty much it.

We entered the front lot, which didn't look like much. The store looked like something straight out of the Edo period. The only modern-looking thing about it was the small van parked on the left side, though I had never seen Urahara use it. Maybe he kept it for show. I strolled to the door and slid it open. I took one step inside and heard Urahara shout with joy, "Hello! Welcome to–Oh it's you."

He stood in the middle of the shop, restocking some shelves with various candies. He frowned as I entered, like I was some huge disappointment. I wrinkled my nose at his rather rude greeting. "Nice to see you too, Urahara…."

Renji and Sakura paused behind me. I stepped aside to let them in and noticed the shopkeeper tilt his head in confusion. He brought out his fan and waved it to cool himself off, though it wasn't very hot in the store. I started, "So, how do you plan to train three people-"

"Four!" a squeaky voice insisted from behind me. We twisted to see my voluptuous friend, her hand raised as if she were in class. A familiar black cat slinked in after her, flitting her tail about in an entertained manner. Both Renji and Sakura stared at Yoruichi in confusion until she glanced back at them with her golden cat eyes.

I inquired, "Orihime, what are you doing here? You can't really mean to save Ichigo with us, right?"

She nodded vigorously and answered, "Yup!"

My sweat dropped as I gaped at her. I stepped towards her and everyone seemed to part as I approached her. "Orihime..." I muttered and put a hand on her shoulder. "You do know that this will be dangerous, right? You could be killed. I can't be responsible for your life like that..."

Her lower lip stuck out and Orihime pouted, "I can take care of myself, Rukia! I have my own powers too, remember? I'm aware of the dangers. Besides…." She paused and beamed at me. "You're one of my best friends! I can't let you get hurt either! We all came here to get stronger with you so we can rescue Kurosaki-kun together!" She gave me an encouraging fist pump for emphasis.

I glanced back to see the reassuring smiles on my friends' faces. I almost wanted to cry. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay...As long as you guys know what you're getting into," I replied and crossed my arms with a smirk.

Suddenly, Yoruichi asserted, "C'mon, let's go and train already, you emotional fools!"

Sakura took a bewildered step back and her eyes widened. Renji's reaction was weird yet comical. He fell backwards with a flabbergasted cry and everyone stared at him. He sat up and pointed at the black cat with a shaking finger. "Wh-What the _hell_? A…A freakin' cat just spoke to me!"

I snickered at his typical response. I hadn't acted nearly as idiotic when I found out about her ability to talk in cat form, even though she showed me her true self afterwards.

"Abarai-kun, what's wrong with a talking cat?" Orihime asked innocently and went over to pick Yoruichi up. She scratched between her ears and the cat slitted her eyes in pleasure. She started to purr and her ears flicked around.

"Inoue-san, it _is_ rather unusual…" Sakura muttered with a weirded-out expression.

Yoruichi rolled her glowing eyes and declared, "Humans have such a hard time accepting strange things, especially the males…"

Renji flushed and yelled angrily, "Sh-Shut up! Cats aren't supposed to talk in the first place!"

She flicked her tail in a beguiled manner. "True, true…Would you like to see my original form perhaps?"

He blinked and wondered aloud, "Original…form?"

She gave a curt nod and stepped closer to him. My violet orbs enlarged and I shouted, "Hold on Yoruichi! Don't show them just yet…" I remembered yesterday's meeting with a shudder.

She glanced down at herself and growled, a low sound in her throat. "Oh yes. I keep forgetting about my clothes…They're so uncomfortable though…"

Yoruichi announced, "One moment. I must find my clothes first."

"They're in the dryer if you're wondering," Urahara added helpfully, snapping his fan shut and stuffing it into the sleeve of his gi.

She disappeared before I could even blink. Renji looked like he was going to have a heart attack, which made it hard for me not to laugh at him. I managed not to somehow.

Yoruichi returned seconds later, in her human form and in her normal clothes. She tugged on the collar of her black turtleneck with discomfort. My red-haired friend tilted his head and asked stupidly, "Who're you?"

Her shoulders drooped and her eye twitched. "Really? Didn't I _just_ say that I'd be back?" she questioned of no one in particular. She sighed and put a hand to her temples. "Men...Such foolish creatures sometimes…."

"WHAT?" the two men in the room yelled, clearly provoked by her comment. She grinned and gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Let's get started. To the training room!" she announced with a clap of her hands. Yoruichi vanished again, leaving behind the echo of her amused laughter. Renji grumbled curses under his breath, something about cats and sexist women.

I smirked and ordered, "C'mon! I'll lead the way."

* * *

><p>The training grounds looked pretty much the same. Well, to me and Ichigo, it would be normal, but to outsiders, it would look like someone had hit the place repeatedly with a bazooka. There were craters all over the place, making it unstable to walk in. There seemed to be a winding trail along these dents, which I promptly led the group through. I found a large portion that was unmarked by my previous battles with Ichigo and turned to them. "We should be able to train here without too much trouble," I announced lightly.<p>

Renji raised an eyebrow at me and made a face that said, _What the hell made all those dents back there?_

I shook my head and tried not to laugh. When I was sure no one was looking, I mouthed, _Ichigo. _He snickered quietly to himself, obviously pleased that the strawberry had gotten beaten up by none other than myself. I didn't really like that he was happy about that, but I didn't say anything about it.

Yoruichi was sitting cross-legged on a nearby boulder, looking irritable. Tessai-san stood behind her while hefting a huge medical kit with him. He probably expected the group to get hurt during training. "'Bout time you got here, slowpokes!" she exclaimed with a huff. She hopped off her perch and landed as nimble as, well, a cat. "If you're gonna be that slow to follow after me to a training room, how slow are you gonna be with skilled Shinigami in the Soul Society chasing after you?" she asked with annoyance. I rolled my eyes. I knew shun-po just fine, but I couldn't leave my friends behind to wonder where I had gone.

"Well, let's get ourselves organized!" Urahara yelled from behind me. I twisted back so I could listen to what he was saying.

"Okay, Inoue-san, Yoruichi will train you over there," he directed and pointed to an area beyond a rocky overpass that I had accidently made by knocking Ichigo through what used to be a cliff. I smirked at the memory, Ichigo's shocked face and the huge boom noise as he hit the rock flashing in my head. She nodded happily and sprinted to her training space.

"I'll take Abarai-san and Yoshida-san over there," Urahara gestured to a place opposite Orihime's grounds. It was more spacious than the area I had led them to, though there were a few dead trees that the Shoten workers had "planted" in the way.

"Why are we being trained together?" Sakura questioned curiously. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she swayed in a nervous manner.

The shopkeeper grinned and replied, "Well, it'll be easier to train two people to be Shinigami at once instead of one at a time. Besides, you two look like you don't want to be separated from each other. How sweet young love is!" He puffed up his lips and made sloppy kissing noises. My eye twitched at this.

Renji flushed and breathed out, "Wha...We're not…."

Sakura fidgeted with the edge of her shirt uncomfortably, her face glowing a rosy hue. "Urahara-san...Let's just start already..." she murmured, probably wanting more than anything to go crawl in a hole right now. I frowned at the Shoten owner. The blonde was very shy and to bring up the fact that she has a crush on Renji, and the possibility of him liking her back, was cruel. Judging by the clueless expression on Urahara's face, I knew he hadn't thought of it that way, which made me even more upset with him.

"Alright!" he exclaimed cheerfully and led them over to their area.

I stared after him in confusion. _Wait, what about me? Who'll train me? Isn't the main point of this training to get me strong enough to face Shinigami officers without trouble?_ I thought, taken aback.

"Urahara!" I yelled to get his attention. Everyone following him looked back, but the Shoten owner just paused. I shouted in a hurt tone, "What am I supposed to do, train myself? I can't get stronger without your help!"

He half-turned to me and I could see his shiny eyes in the shadows that his hat provided. "Be patient, Kuchiki-san. This will take only a few minutes," he muttered seriously.

I blinked at him and wondered, _How is he going to accomplish that? You can't turn a human into a Shinigami in just a few minutes, can you?_

I watched them curiously, seeing if what the shopkeeper claimed he could do was actually true. The two teens trailed after him again when he began walking over to a huge expanse. He suddenly turned on them and thrust his cane through Renji's chest, sending his soul toppling out of his body. Sakura cried out, but she was jabbed in the chest as well. Her body fell with a thud next to Renji's. Their Chain of Fates still connected them to their bodies since they weren't dead.

My hot-headed friend stood up indignantly and barked, "What the hell was that for? You-" He stopped all of a sudden and hunched over with a gasp, as if he were punched in the stomach. His breathing was shallow and sweat beaded his forehead.

"Is it difficult for you two to breathe? It's also a lot harder to move when you're just plain souls, right?" he questioned with a smile. They didn't answer, so he carried on, "Well, you both have incredible reiatsus, so it won't be hard for you to learn how to move your spiritual bodies. But first, you must learn how to move your souls better than your regular bodies so you can release your spiritual energy, reiatsu is what it's called, to at least an acceptable level."

"How…do we know...if…it's a...good enough…level?" Sakura huffed and struggled to stand.

Urahara merely grinned in response and twisted to his right. He cupped a hand to his mouth and called out, "Ururu-chan! Come on out now! They're ready!"

We glanced to the place he was shouting at and saw a little girl carrying what looked like a mushroom hat and gloves in her polka-dotted skirt. She bowed her head slightly and dumped the equipment before her. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all," she introduced formally. She bent down to pick up the weird get-up she just dropped. The weird hat fit snuggly on her head and the puffy gloves slipped on to her hands.

"Lesson number one is to fight Ururu-chan!" he announced and took his fan out of his sleeve. The two trainees turned back to the shopkeeper with enlarged eyes, appalled by the task he had just given them. Urahara flicked his fan open and waved them forward. "The rules are simple. Knock her out before she knocks you out!"

Renji glared at him and yelled, "That's sick! You expect us to gang up on a little girl and beat her up?"

The Shoten owner shook his head and warned, "Don't underestimate her. Also, including the fact that you both can't move your souls too well, I'd be extra careful..."

Ururu-chan thrust two sets of fighting gear at them and suggested, "Please put on this gear or I'm afraid I'll kill you." She frowned, as if she could picture their deaths by her tiny hands.

I stared at the little Shoten worker with disbelief. She didn't seem capable of hurting a fly, much less my two friends. They reluctantly picked the gear up and put it on. Sakura looked at Ururu-chan with worry and declared, "I'll put this on, but I refuse to lay even one punch on you. That would be really bad."

Urahara had a weary expression on his face and he shouted, "I told you not to underestimate her!" This seemed to set the little girl off. She ran to them with blinding speed and jumped at Renji. She pulled back a fist and punched him. He soared back into Sakura and the two were sent flying. I watched in amazement, my surprised cry stuck in my throat.

They landed a few feet from where they were standing with a loud crash. I heard a groan from one of them and yelled at the striped hat-sporting man, "You can't do this, Urahara! They're only humans! How can you expect them to-"

"Kuchiki-san, let them be. Your allies are tougher than you think," he cut in as he observed them. Smoke had formed and obscured my view of them. Urahara turned around and bellowed, "Tessai-san! Watch them for me, okay? And make sure to lead them through Lesson Two if I'm still busy!" The tall man nodded and lugged his kit with him just in case.

He glanced at me seriously and muttered, "Kuchiki-san..." I brought out my zanpakuto, ready for a battle. I got in a fighting stance and anticipated a shun-po from behind.

He waved dismissively and commanded, "No training just yet. Let me think first…." I lowered my sword and stared at him, perplexed.

He studied me thoughtfully for what seemed like hours. Then he asked, "Has Kurosaki-san ever trained you to your absolute limits? Like kept pushing you and pushing you until you were positively exhausted?"

"I know what being trained to my limits means," I pointed out in an impatient tone.

He grinned but instructed, "Just answer the question, Kuchiki-san. Did he or did he not?"

I hesitated. To be honest, I knew he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt me, no matter how much I beat him up in training. I always felt guilty about it, but he reassured me that he'd been through worse. I never asked what "worse" things he'd experienced, though I had been curious.

Urahara shook his head with a sigh. "I thought not…."

I blinked in bewilderment. "I didn't even answer yet!" I exclaimed with indignation.

"You were slow to answer. That told me all I needed to know. You're an easy person to read, Kuchiki-san, even though you may believe otherwise," he commented solemnly.

I scowled and started regretting letting him discipline me in Zanjutsu. His replies were cruelly to-the-point. What made me angry was that they were actually true. I wanted to ditch the training, but a sudden thought popped into my head: _If I don't do this, I have no way of rescuing Ichigo…Not to mention all of my friends will have done all of this for nothing. I…I can't do that to them…._I processed all possible future actions, including the thought of stopping the training. Only one option looked favorable for everyone.

I gritted my teeth and reluctantly demanded, "Just train me, Urahara! I need the strength to rescue Ichigo!"

He proclaimed with a sigh, "Fine. But I have just one more question."

I raised an eyebrow and asked impatiently, "Which is?"

There was an intent air about him that took me aback, but I knew the shopkeeper was finally getting down to business. "Kuchiki-san," he started cautiously. "Do you know what might cause you to regain your memories? Any possible stimulants or patterns you've noticed?"

I put a hand to my chin and thought about the few memories I've acquired. "Well, I do notice that every time I remember something, I get this severe pain in my head. It really hurts, to the point where I black out. And that's when a recollection happens," I reported to him.

He didn't look very satisfied with my answer. "Anything else?" he urged and crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't really know what triggers them. They kinda come and go," I admitted.

He nodded as if this was a very interesting tidbit of information. "I see. Describe the instances where a memory resurfaced in as much detail as you can. And don't leave out anything."

I recounted the first incident with Sode no Shirayuki, then, reluctantly, the time where I recalled the first time I met Ichigo, as well as the dinner with his family and those gruesome memories of my dying nakama that still haunted me. He narrowed his eyes at that last recount but didn't say anything about it. I also recapped the confusing imprisonment memory I experienced yesterday.

He raised an eyebrow and asked dubiously, "Really? That's all you've obtained over these few months?"

I thought long and hard about it. Did I remember anything else? That list _did_ sound kind of pathetic. It was very strange that I hadn't gotten more. Then I remembered something, almost so insignificant that I had forgot about it until now. My dream from the day I met Ichigo again flashed in my mind, as clear as when I had envisioned it.

"No…There was...a dream I had, the first day school started. I hadn't even met Ichigo yet, or met him again I suppose, yet I recalled it. I'm still not sure if this is really a memory or not...Anyway, Ichigo and I were on a roof somewhere during sundown, I think the Soul Society, and we..." I gulped, the would-be kiss and my alarm clock harshly interrupting the moment teasing my mind.

Urahara cleared his throat, snapping me back to reality. "Kuchiki-san, every detail, no matter how little it may be, is crucial. Please continue."

I took a deep breath and muttered, "We were gonna...kiss…." My face burned and I shuffled my feet nervously. I focused my attention to the rock flooring.

"Kuchiki-san, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Don't you lovebirds make out all the time?"

My head shot up and I yelled, my face heating up more, "W-We don't do stuff like that! I mean...we've rarely...kissed…." I didn't know why it was so hard for me to say that one word. Probably because it was being associated with Ichigo and the thought of him already made my heart race.

Urahara snickered and affirmed in a taunting voice, "My, my...No need to get so worked up over it. You know what they say, 'The more you deny it, the more it's true' or something along those lines."

I glared at him irately. I let him laugh at his own lame joke. He calmed down enough to say, "Well, there seems to be one key factor in all of these recollections..."

I tilted my head and inquired, "What is it?"

He held up a finger and muttered, "Just wait here...I may have a method in training you I haven't considered...Maybe, just maybe…." The rest of his response was inaudible. I waited for him to tell me what exactly he was talking about with an uneasy apprehension.

He whipped back to the ladder and climbed up. I scowled and kicked at a pebble near me. _What is he thinking? I'm never going to get my training done like this! _I thought with frustration.

After a few minutes, I saw the tip of a shoe and frowned. "Hurry up, Urahara!" I shouted with impatience. The shoe shifted and a person dropped down. I began to run to the person who fell and froze. The person was crouched, so I could only see his hair, which was sticking up in unruly angles. He rose slowly and my eyes were tearing up. He gave me a friendly wave and greeted, "Yo!"

I whispered doubtfully, "I…Ichigo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! :D How did Ichigo get to the Shoten? What happened to his punishment and deal with Byakuya? Why am I asking you guys these questions when you don't know the answers? XDDDD**

**Anyway, you'll have to find out next time (which won't be long hopefully)! :P **

**I really didn't like writing this chapter, to tell you the truth. It's supposed to set things in motion for the next...er...phase (o-O I guess you could call it that). I'm excited for the next chapter, since I have some really great plot bunnies planned for it. X3 It will have action, drama, and another awesome memory to come!**

**Until then, leave a review, check out my other fics, and just live life. :D**

**~HibiscusAngel15**

_**Next chapter...**_

_I laughed to relieve the tension we all felt when I suddenly felt a powerful reiatsu next to me. I gripped my zanpakuto's hilt in my right hand and turned to the source. Before us stood a tall man with black spiky hair and a thin beard growing from his cheeks to his chin. He grinned at me casually and was wearing a simple light blue gi and hakama. A katana was strapped in his white sash._

_"Who are you?" I questioned suspiciously, my eyes narrowed. I unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki slightly to show that I meant business._

_The stranger shook his head and beamed at me affectionately, as if I were someone he knew. "Urahara didn't tell you? I'm Kurosaki. Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father. But you already know that, Rukia-chan…."_


	12. Where the Rain Left Off

**A/N: Here's the highly anticipated chapter 12! :D XDDD Okay, it's probably not highly anticipated, but I promise it'll be **_**way**_** better than chapter 11, which was kinda like a filler...**

**Let's just get on with the chapter now...**

**Disclaimer: If my name was Tite Kubo, then yes, I'd own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

**Where the Rain Left Off**

After the initial shock of the moment went away, I ran up to him and gave him a hard punch to the arm. He yelped in pain while I crossed my arms. He glared at me and I asked, my voice quivering slightly, "How...How did you get here?"

He pointed behind him and answered bluntly, "I climbed down the ladder."

I scowled at his response and looked away. "That's not what I meant…" I whispered angrily.

I sensed his hesitance in the silence that followed. Then, I bit my lip and rushed to him. He stepped back, bewildered and expecting an attack. What I did instead was something I would usually never do, although, at the moment, I didn't care. I held him in a crushing embrace and he staggered back so he wouldn't fall. I looked up at him and noticed his amber eyes were wide with shock and he stood there completely frozen. I frowned at his lack of response and buried my face in his gi, my eyes squeezed shut so I wouldn't cry. "Fine...You don't have to answer...I'm just glad...you're okay..." I muttered and I felt him stiffen in my arms.

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. My eyes snapped open and I stepped back with a raised eyebrow.

He snickered, "Kuchiki-san, I know I don't look or sound like myself right now...But I'm Urahara!"

I studied him with disbelief. The Ichigo look-alike seemed to notice my confusion and continued, "Kuchiki-san, I'm in his gigai. If you're also wondering about how I sound like him, I installed a voice chip here." He pointed at his, or rather Ichigo's gigai's, Adam's apple.

I glanced away and muttered, "Why would you want his gigai to sound like him if he already sounds like himself?"

He raised a finger and replied with a small grin, "Well, that chip wasn't put in place for his sake. It was for my own. You see, with this chip in place, I have the absolute perfect disguise. I'll sound like Kurosaki-san, look exactly like Kurosaki-san, and, if I could copy his mannerisms, then to others, it would appear to them that I _am_ Kurosaki-san. Ingenious, no?"

"No. Get out of his gigai and train me," I ordered flatly. I hated to admit it, but the sight of Ichigo, even if it wasn't really him, had brought up my hopes. And now those foolish hopes had just been shot down brutally….

Urahara frowned and refused with his lower lip sticking out, "No! I'll train you, but in his gigai!"

I clenched my hands into fists and snapped, "How is training me while looking like Ichigo going to accomplish anything? Dammit Urahara! Don't tease me like that! You know...how...how much I..." I trailed off, my voice faltering.

He stared at me with sympathy and said, "Look, I know this is difficult for you, Kuchiki-san, but from your reports, it seems that the key factor in regaining your memories is Kurosaki-san. One thing I found quite interesting was that during those moments, you were experiencing high levels of stress or anxiety. If I could put these factors together in your training, I believe it would create a situation where a memory can resurface. What do you say? Would you rather I baby you like Kurosaki-san did or expose your full potential while gaining memories in the process?"

He extended a hand out to me, as if inviting me to choose the latter option. I furrowed my eyebrows with determination and answered, "I'd rather be the strongest I can be than the little weakling Ichigo thought I was."

He grinned, as if he was expecting me to answer this way. "Thought so. Lesson One: Knock off my hat while we battle and you pass!" I raised an eyebrow. He wasn't wearing his striped hat.

"I apologize in advance, Kuchiki-san..." he muttered and his face darkened. I tilted my head in confusion. All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers, seemingly in frustration.

"Oh! I forgot something!" he exclaimed and turned around. He hurried up the ladder again, bringing a deep, irritated scowl to my features.

The shopkeeper leaped down a few minutes later and I noticed a few things in his hands. He ran over to me and gasped, his shoulders heaving forward as if he had run a long distance, "Sorry...about that...Kuchiki-san…." Urahara was gripping his cane in one hand and his prized hat in the other. "Almost forgot my hat...And my zanpakuto! Whew, what a bad first day that would've been!" He laughed to himself breathlessly and put the hat over Ichigo's spiky orange hair. I blinked and stared at the cane in his hand.

"Urahara?" I called out tentatively.

He asked, still using Ichigo's voice, "What?"

I pointed at his cane. "Um...That's...not...a zanpakuto…."

He glanced down at his hand and shook his head knowingly with a smirk. He held it in front of him horizontally by the hooked end and then gripped the straight edge with his other hand. Urahara slowly pulled and I saw that something shiny was coming out of his cane. I squinted and noticed that it was a sword. Its hilt was the hooked end of the cane and his smirk grew.

"Not a zanpakuto, you say? That, Kuchiki-san, is where you are wrong." He slashed an arc in the air and cried out, "Awaken, Benihime!"

A blast of powerful reiatsu started pushing me back but I stood my ground with gritted teeth. The released katana was strange-looking, probably reflecting the shopkeeper's odd personality. The hilt's grip was black; the end of it curved forward and a red tassel hung from it. It had a U-shaped guard with a flower design on it. I was so transfixed by the peculiarity and strong reiatsu of it, I almost didn't notice when he leaped to attack me. He was just above me when I brought my zanpakuto up with a gasp. I struggled against him and put my hand on the dulled back of my sword. I parried his attack away and he flipped backwards in mid-air. I thrust the blade up at him, but he suddenly disappeared. My eyes widened in surprise but then I remembered that when Ichigo's other personality attacked me last night, he was also able to use shun-po in a gigai. I sensed his reiatsu move behind me and brought my sword behind me to cover my back. As expected, I heard the clang of metal against metal as our swords struck. I whipped around and parried again. I began breathing heavily and scowled. I was tired already?

He skidded back a few inches and regarded me coolly. "Kuchiki-san, you must attack with the intent to kill or you will surely perish in the Soul Society."

I glared at him and complained breathlessly, "Well, when you look like Ichigo, it's really-"

"No excuses, Kuchiki-san. Nothing you think matters will matter once you are in the midst of battle. If you truly wish to rescue Kurosaki-san, I'd advise you to cast aside all compassion, because where you're going, a friendly-looking face could carve up your entire body in minutes," he interrupted harshly.

I scowled at his response. _It's not like I didn't know that..._I thought furiously. He aimed his katana at me again and rushed forward. I sidestepped and slashed at him. Unfortunately, even in a gigai, Urahara was fast. He twisted to block my attack and then suddenly kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled back, trying to suck in air, but he didn't give me a chance to recover. He stood up and lashed out at me with a blitz of slashes. I was barely able to fend him off, earning myself a shallow cut to the right sleeve of my gi. My eyes widened and I jumped back. I clenched my jaw angrily while he stared at me with a serious expression. I lifted my katana and yelled, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

I brushed my hand along the cold steel and quickly pointed it towards the ground "Some no Mai..." I tilted it to its side and slashed the air while shouting, "Tsukishiro!"

A large white circle appeared underneath the Ichigo look-alike's feet and he looked down incredulously.

I smirked in victory as ice started to creep up his legs. This was short-lived, however. He disappeared before the pillar of ice shot up from the ground, which now engulfed nothing. I clicked my tongue in disappointment and glanced around, waiting for him to pop up. I wiped my sweaty forehead and tried to slow my quickened breathing. I cursed myself for getting so exhausted so quickly. Suddenly, I sensed Urahara's reiatsu coming to me from the right. I brought Sode no Shirayuki up just in time as his zanpakuto clashed against mine. I was pushed back several inches by his forceful attack when my head felt like it was bursting open. I gasped and faltered slightly, an opening that Urahara took. He tilted his sword and slashed upwards, sending me flying back. My vision was getting cloudy and I was already starting to close my eyes.

_No! I can't...fade now...Not in the middle of a battle! I…_The last thing I saw was Urahara right above me, aiming his zanpakuto at my heart.

* * *

><p><em>The faint chirping of birds and large oak trees that provided a cool shade surrounded me. My forehead and palms were sticky with sweat and I was gripping Sode no Shirayuki in my hands tightly. My breathing had become shallow through the passing hours, making me grimace. I was waiting with anticipation for something.<em>

_My violet eyes flickered to the right when I heard a twig snap. I quickly brought my zanpakuto up and a harsh clang echoed throughout the quiet forest. Our swords were locked together, neither one of us willing to give in to the other. I glared at him heatedly when he started to impel me backwards. He shifted his katana and batted me and my blade away. My back hit a rough tree trunk and I gasped in pain. Sode no Shirayuki clattered noisily some feet away from me. I huffed in frustration as I sat down. I brought up a taut, shaking fist and wanted so badly to punch something. I reluctantly let it fall to my side._

_He ran to me, Zangetsu strapped behind him again. He wore an apologetic expression on his face as he approached. "Hey, are you okay? Sorry if I-"_

_He was cut off when I reached up and kicked him in the stomach. He hunched over while I stood up with a frown. He glared up at me and asked breathlessly, "The…hell? I said I was sorry already…."_

_"That wasn't for knocking me back. That was for thinking that I couldn't handle fighting you anymore after getting hurt." I brushed off the dirt on my hakama and ordered, "Again! You can't give up on me just because I get a scrape like this!"_

_The orange-haired fool actually smiled and his amber eyes reflected a newfound respect for me. "Fine...Just don't blame me if you get injured even more..." he muttered, straightening his back. _

_I went to get my zanpakuto and turned back to him. "Alright, let's go!" I shouted. _

_We fought each other for a few minutes and I thought I was finally going to beat him when he suddenly kicked my feet from under me, sending me toppling onto the soft earth. I landed in a crunchy pile of dead leaves with a little surprised holler. Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at the base of my throat, preventing me from rising again. He smirked at my furious expression and hefted his sword over his back. He held out a hand to me, which I smacked away angrily._

_The Shinigami frowned at me and muttered, "Geez, no need to get so mad..."_

_"Yes, there is a need for me to get mad. I can't beat you, or even push you into a corner! It's just so frustrating!" I said in a huff and got up. I brushed off the leaves stuck to me and glared at him with rage. _

_He let out a long sigh and wiped the glittering sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Well, I'm the fukutaichou for Squad 13. What the hell do you expect?" he asked impatiently and ran a hand through his bright hair._

_I had no comment about that. I merely scowled and twisted around. "I need a break...It's getting really hot and I'm thirsty…" I announced, glancing around for my water bottle. I had placed it on a nearby rock but now it wasn't there. I raised an eyebrow and looked around the small boulder but I couldn't find it. I whipped around and yelled, "Hey Ichigo! Did you move my water bottle?"_

_He glanced back at me and I saw a clear plastic bottle in his hand. "No. This is mine, so don't think I took yours," he replied simply and brought the water bottle up above his head. He then tilted it and drained it of its contents. He took a breath and then sat down by a tree. He leaned against the bark and stared up at the canopies of the trees, which were covering the sky. I frowned and wandered around, feeling stupid for misplacing my bottled water. As I searched, I thought, _I know I left it on that rock though...I could've sworn-

_I finally spotted it by a large berry bush. I furrowed my eyebrows and advanced towards it. I squatted down to pick it up, twisted the cap off, and began to tilt it to my chapped lips when I saw a gleaming pair of eyes peering at me through the brush. I screamed, throwing my hands, and my water bottle, into the air in shock._

_I heard Ichigo shout, "Ow!" along with a faint crinkle. I looked back at him and saw him rubbing the top of his head angrily. His hair was dripping wet and the plastic bottle, now empty, lay next to him. I rushed over to him and tried to hide myself on his right side. I squatted, gripped his shoulder, and buried my face into his sleeve. _

_He jerked his shoulder up and shouted, "Oi! What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" I fell onto my butt as he stood up suddenly. I glared up at him and got up hastily, brushing off the dead leaves that stuck to my hakama. _

_I pointed to the bush several feet away and screamed, "There was–There was...a pervert in that bush over there! He saw me!"_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Rukia, how many times do I have to tell you that only other Shinigami and Hollows can see us? Besides, you're the only human I've sensed that's had any sort of high reiatsu, so just calm down. I bet the heat made you hallucinate or something. This is why I told you to take a break earli-OOF!"_

_I socked him in the stomach infuriatedly and he bent over with a gasp. "I am not hallucinating! I saw it with my own eyes! That perverted guy was spying on me! He could've seen us fighting, Ichigo!"_

_He quivered as he glowered up at me. "What the hell...Stop punching me, midget!"_

_We argued for a little while before something, or rather someone, popped up next to us. "Hello!" he greeted us in a friendly manner while grinning._

_Ichigo got so freaked out, he punched the stranger right in the face. "Who the hell are you?" he screamed, looking like he was going to have a heart attack. I stared down at the odd person's figure. He was wearing a long black robe, traditional sandals, and a weird green-and-white striped hat. He was trembling as he held his nose, looking quite peeved by being socked in the face by someone he didn't know._

_"By dabe's Udahada Kisuke..." he tried to say while pinching his nose. _

_"What?" Ichigo asked. "Speak up!"_

_The man slowly released his nose and introduced with a bow, "Urahara Kisuke, proud owner of Urahara Shoten, where I sell candy as well as a variety of black market Soul Society goods. I was hoping to advertise my business to the local Shinigami, but I guess you don't need my help." He sighed dramatically as he twisted on his heel and started to walk away. "That's too bad. I could've offered you a place to stay, three square meals a day, as well as the occasional free gigai and equipment for it, all for just 50,000 kan, but I guess you don't-"_

_"Hold up!" Ichigo shouted, making the weirdo pause._

_Urahara glanced back and exclaimed, trying to suppress a smile, "Yes?"_

_Ichigo scowled as he reluctantly asked, "I…Can I…I mean…." He hesitated and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I think I'll take that offer…Thanks…" he muttered with a grimace. _

_I glanced at him incredulously. "You mean this whole time you've been sleeping out on the streets? And how did you get that water bottle if you have no money for food? Did you steal it?" I questioned loudly._

_His scowl deepened as he answered, "No, I just go back to my house in the Soul Society, which is really inconvenient as well as annoying…Anyway, I didn't steal this." He waved the plastic bottle in front of my face for emphasis._

_I smacked his hand away angrily and murmured, "Okay, okay already…."_

_Urahara grinned. "Glad we got that settled. Now…about your method of training, Kurosaki-san…" he began seriously._

* * *

><p><em>Training...Wait, that's right! I'm still in<em> _training_! I thought and the memory shattered like glass.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. It was at that moment that I noticed Urahara, still in Ichigo's gigai, right above me, his zanpakuto about to plunge itself through my heart. I quickly brought up my katana as a block and his eyes widened in surprise. I put a hand to the blade and shoved him away. I back flipped, which was very difficult to do in mid-air, and landed in a crouching position, panting heavily in exhaustion. The aftereffects of that resurfacing memory had sapped me of most of my energy. I struggled to stand, scanning the area warily in case of an attack.

I felt a slightly suppressed reiatsu behind me and jumped to the right a few seconds too late. The sharp blade grazed my cheek and cut off a little bit of my hair. I whipped my sword around to defend myself just as he swung Benihime at my chest. The tip began to create small cracks on my blade where it had hit it. Urahara narrowed his eyes and I felt his reiatsu rise suddenly. My eyes widened as Sode no Shirayuki snapped in half. I stared in disbelief and he took this hesitation as an opening. He lashed at me with a swift kick to the stomach, sending me sprawling to the ground. I gasped when my back hit the ground and I moved my arm under me to push myself up again. Before I could do so, however, Urahara pointed Benihime at my chest.

I glared at him and gritted my teeth angrily. He stared down at me coolly and muttered, "Kuchiki-san, I'm so disappointed in you. You can barely fend me off and I'm not even trying. When you attack, you're afraid to cut me. When you dodge, you're afraid that the enemy will cut you. When you protect someone, you're afraid that they'll die. Whenever you battle, you reek of fear. That's not good, Kuchiki-san. When you attack, you do it as if you intend to kill. When you dodge, you don't let the enemy cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die."

His reiatsu rose even more, and I stared up at him with apprehension. Sode no Shirayuki spoke in my mind then, _"Rukia, this fear is not worthy of you. You must calm yourself. While I am broken, I can be healed again. Do you not remember the technique I have shown you?_"

I gripped the hilt of my zanpakuto and muttered, "I do remember…."

The shopkeeper tilted his head. "What?" he asked.

I lifted the severed sword, aimed it at his striped hat and cried out, "San no Mai, Shirafune!"

The air became several degrees colder suddenly. Ice gathered at the cut end of the katana and quickly rose to form a blade-like shape. It pierced Urahara's prized hat and the ice began to spread over the cloth. I flung it away and the frozen hat shattered into little pieces. Urahara's jaw dropped and his grip on his sword slackened. I kicked it out of his hand and stood up abruptly. "Looks like I pass then..." I muttered, not able to stop the pleased grin from stretching across my face.

He glanced at me with amazement and then smirked slightly. He clapped his hands and complimented, "Well done, Kuchiki-san! That move was very impressive! I've never seen a zanpakuto regenerate itself so quickly before! Very interesting!"

He exhaled sharply and picked up Benihime with one hand. He turned back to me and announced, "I think we should take a break for now. That memory must have taken a lot of you, yes?"

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and I collapsed onto my hands and knees. My chest felt constricted and my breathing was uneven. I looked up at the shopkeeper and he frowned slightly. "Kuchiki-san, how did you manage to fend me off while a memory was resurfacing?" he asked, a curious air about him. He flicked his wrist and I saw his zanpakuto's hilt transform back into the hooked end of a cane. He slid it back into its hilt as he stared at me, awaiting an answer.

I pushed myself up and wobbled. My head swirled and the next thing I knew, I felt incredibly warm. I blinked and found Ichigo, no, Urahara I reminded myself, carrying me in his arms bridal-style. I blushed a faint pink and yelled, "Let me go!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What, you don't like me holding you close like this…." He leaned forward and I could feel his breath tickling my ear. "Rukia…" he whispered softly.

My face grew hot and I punched him in the face while screaming, "_PERVERT_! I told you to let go of me, Urahara!" He dropped me abruptly and I winced when I landed on the hard rock floor. I scowled and sat up slowly. My head was still spinning from the memory earlier.

Urahara rubbed his jaw and whined accusingly, "Kuchiki-san! That hurt! I was just teasing! Geez, I just wanted a hug!"

Then, he sighed and stared at me with a serious mask. "Hm...I won't tease you like that anymore then...Let's take a short break, then we'll fight again." Urahara stretched out his arms and yawned. "Well, let's see how the lovebirds are doing..." he sighed and strolled over to the area where Renji and Sakura were training, if you could really call it that. The last time I saw them, they had been hit by Ururu-chan and were sent flying back about twenty feet. My sweat dropped at the thought and I began to worry. How were they doing? Were they alright?

I put a cool hand to my head, though it wasn't hurting much anymore, and shut my eyes. Suddenly, something cool smacked my forehead and my eyes snapped open. Yoruichi stood over me, holding out the cold can of juice that rested on my head. I took it gratefully and she sat by me, opening a thin can of mango juice. I looked at the label and smiled sadly when I saw it was strawberry-flavored. "Thanks, Yoruichi..." I mumbled and cracked open my juice. I stared off into the distance, sipping it occasionally.

Then I asked, "Where's Orihime?"

She chugged the rest of her juice and crushed the aluminum can in her hand before replying, "She went to go visit her boyfriend. With her unique powers, she shouldn't worry so much about his health, but she left anyway. Ah young love…."

I stared at her. "Okay…So is she done with training? That was short…."

Yoruichi shook her head. "Nope. She's getting pretty close though. She can defend herself and heal wounds simultaneously without getting tired, though tomorrow, I'm setting up targets for her to shoot Tsubaki at."

"Tsubaki?"

She smirked. "Never mind about her. How about you? How's your training going?"

I looked down and replied, "It's going fine. I managed to knock off his hat in battle, which is a start. Urahara's method seems to be working, though I…I'm having a trouble getting used to it…."

She patted my back sympathetically and her eyebrows furrowed, though I'm not certain she noticed. "Yeah…I told him not to do that to you, but he's stubborn…."

"I gained a memory, but it wasn't really an important one…" I muttered and tilted the can of juice up, only to find out there wasn't any more left.

"Hey, it's progress, at least. You should be happy about that, not down in the dumps!" she encouraged, grinning and flashing me a thumbs up.

I gave her a small smile in return. Suddenly, I heard a rather loud explosion and glanced to my right. An enormous sand cloud started billowing up from where Renji and Sakura were training and my violet eyes widened.

Without thinking, I got up and rushed over to them. The dust stung my eyes as I approached and I began coughing. I heard a groan and flinched, squinting into the smog. The smoke cleared and I saw two craters cut in the surface of a boulder, a person fitting inside each of them. As I looked closer, I noticed Renji, the left side of his head gushing blood and covering his face like paint. I took a step towards him when I spotted another figure in the other crater. I glanced over to it and spotted Sakura and a large man behind her. It was Tessai-san! He had protected her from the impact of whatever had thrown her into the rock and was surprisingly unhurt.

I sprinted towards them and shouted, "Are you guys okay?"

Luckily, Sakura was also unharmed and she politely thanked Tessai-san before standing up. She rushed over to my childhood friend, her face contorted with distress. "Renji-san! Hey, are you alright?" she yelled, gripping his arm tightly. He started to stir and he lifted his head. He blinked in a daze and glanced around.

"Ow...That hurt..." he groaned and started to get off of the boulder, holding his bleeding head with a hand. Sakura sighed in relief and looked at me as I came over to them.

"Sakura! Renji! Are you-"

He winced and muttered in pain, "Rukia...stop shouting...My head hurts...a lot…." He glared back at Tessai-san accusingly and asked with irritation, "Hey, why didn't you save me from hitting that stupid rock too?"

A gruff voice taunted, "Aw c'mon, Renji! I thought you were stronger than that! You wimp!"

I straightened and twisted around, glaring at the Ichigo look-alike, a.k.a. Urahara. He was wearing a new striped hat identical to the one I shattered and had obtained his fan from somewhere. He was waving it around and grinning in a very non-Ichigo-like manner. My eye twitched and I heard Renji stutter from behind me, "K-Kurosaki? Wh-What are you d-doing here? Aren't you...you know, supposed to be in prison or something? And why are you wearing Urahara's hat?"

I rolled my eyes and put a hand to my temple, muttering under my breath. I was about to tell him that that wasn't really Ichigo when a warm hand clamped over my mouth.

I struggled but whoever was holding me just tightened their grip. "Now now, Kuchiki-san...Can't have you spoiling the surprise now, can we?" a voice whispered gently in my ear, making me flush.

I furrowed my eyebrows in anger and elbowed him in the stomach. He staggered back, stunned, and I smirked at the stupid expression on his face. "You fool! Stop messing with me, Urahara!" I bellowed as he clutched his stomach.

"Urahara? Wait, what's going on here? Isn't that Kurosaki?" Renji asked, baffled.

Suddenly, Urahara stood up straight and shouted in mock fury, "Hell no! Don't compare me to that guy! He's much sexier and more mysterious than I am! Some even say his very presence makes girls swoon!"

I slapped a hand to my forehead and sighed. My mouth quivered as I tried not to laugh, which was extremely difficult when I saw Renji and Sakura's bewildered faces.

"Anyway," he continued, putting on a serious demeanor, "well done with Lesson One! I was very impressed by your brilliant teamwork! You managed to knock Ururu-chan's hat off! Your movement in your soul form should be easier to move than your normal body, yes? And your breathing should be a lot better too…Now it's time to celebrate with…" He paused to flick open his fan. "Lesson Two: Shattered Shaft!"

I noticed a slow movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced behind them. Tessai-san was creeping up behind them; his glasses shone with an unusual light. He was holding something in his hand and I didn't know what it was until he lifted it above his head. My eyes enlarged as I saw the giant axe swinging down at their Chains of Fate, which were the only things connecting them to their bodies.

I stretched a hand to them and opened my mouth to scream for them to run, but it was too late. Their severed Chains swung limply in front of them and Renji fell to his knees. Sakura dropped to the floor quickly, as if she had been shot.

He put a hand to his chest and choked out, "I feel like…I'm dying!"

The blonde twitched on the floor and let out a gasp of agony. Urahara flashed them a playful smile and exclaimed, "Well, your Chains of Fate have been cut, which means that you can no longer return to your human body. In other words, we've basically killed you."

My childhood friend looked incredulous. "What? You…." His chest heaved and he gripped his shirt tightly as he sucked in a breath.

Sakura looked up at the shopkeeper and mumbled, "Why?"

The Ichigo look-alike simply turned on his heel and pointed his fan to something in front of him. "Shattered Shaft…Go!" he yelled. Everyone craned their head to see what he was pointing at. I squinted but I couldn't see anything. Just then, I heard two piercing screams from behind me and I twisted back around, only to gape at a huge hole that had opened up on the ground where Renji and Sakura had previously been.

They were plummeting down at a fast rate and I peered down in horror. Their screams were cut off abruptly when they crashed into the hard-packed earth about twenty feet below. My sweat dropped when I saw the position they were in. Renji had landed on his stomach and gasped for air. Sakura had somehow ended up sitting on top of him, though she quickly rolled off of him, apologizing so fast that I couldn't really decipher what she was saying. The tattooed man continued silently twitching in pain on the floor.

Urahara went next to me and stared down at them. "Ouch...Renji had a pretty rough trip..." he commented with a faint smirk.

I glared at him, making his infuriating smirk grow. He then shouted down at them, "Hey! Are you alright?"

After a while, Renji yelled back, "Screw you, bastard!"

"He's alright," I answered with an amused smile.

Urahara yelled, "Well, that wasn't very nice, Renji! But let me explain the point of this lesson…." He cleared his throat and assumed a pensive air. "The encroachment of your Chains will begin soon. When it reaches your chest, a big hole will be eaten there and you will become a Hollow."

I felt cold all of a sudden and stuttered, "Wh-What?"

He ignored me and continued, "Don't fret; there is actually a way to survive after your Chain of Fate is cut. But there is only _one _way. You must become a Shinigami!"

I glanced down and saw Renji get up. "What? But how-" He broke off and looked behind him at his arms. "Hey, what the hell is this?"

I noticed that both Renji and Sakura's arms were being held back by these black straps crossing over them and these weird pin-like items poking out of the straps. "It's Bakudo 99: Kin! I am terribly sorry, but I have to bind your arms until the lesson is over," a low voice apologized and I glanced at the area behind them, only to spot Tessai-san, his fingers folded in a strange-looking manner. I didn't even notice he had gotten down there.

"Try to get up there like that and you two will have the powers of a Shinigami!" Urahara finished with a mischievous smile.

Renji gaped up at him and screeched, "Are you insane? We can't get up there like this!"

The shopkeeper narrowed his eyes and said, "I wouldn't waste my time yelling, if I were you...The Encroachment-"

Suddenly, the bottoms of their Chains of Fate had begun to move. On closer inspection, I noticed they had become these tiny, gross mouths that ate at themselves. I put a hand to my mouth to cover a gasp. Their frightened screams rose up and echoed around the hall with an eerie clarity.

I shouted their names and was about to go down and help them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at Urahara with desperation but he shook his head. He pulled my shoulder with a sense of urgency. "Kuchiki-san, we must go back to training," he commanded in a serious tone.

I glanced worriedly at the two of them before turning around. I gave him a curt nod and followed him back to the training grounds without looking back.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later….<em>

I was lying on my stomach, staring down at Renji and Sakura pacing inside the shaft. My head rested in my tiny hands. I was extremely bored right now. Urahara had paused the training for now to record how our session went in his notebook, like he usually did at around this time. I thought it was a waste of time, but he claimed it would help me gain more memories and that this was "for the sake of science".

I guess it was helping a little; I had acquired two memories, though they were just random flashes of moments with Ichigo. In one, he had taken me out to my favorite ice-cream parlor, where I had dunked my chocolate cone on his head when he called me "midget" for the first time. In the other, we were fighting about my superior art skills. He said they were crappy, while I disputed that they were masterpieces. Our faces had gotten a little too close to each other's, and it was at that moment I realized that I minded. I had looked away, my face flushed, and allowed him to win the argument. I began to notice him more and more until I grew attracted to him. I still don't remember when he felt the same way for me, or how we had even gotten into a relationship, but it's not like I resent that we are.

These memories weren't necessarily important, but it was nice to regain them. It gave me something else to think about, other than Ichigo's imprisonment in the Soul Society.

Suddenly, they paused and lurched back as if they had been punched in the gut. I glanced away, knowing that they were going through their fifth Encroachment. Their Chains of Fate were eating themselves away, and frankly, it was a disgusting sight. I couldn't imagine how painful it was for them. How torturous it must be to know that if you failed to become a Shinigami, you faced certain death, and yet you weren't given the information on how to hone your spiritual powers.

My eyes went back to them when I heard Renji mutter, "So...what was that? The...fourth one?"

"Fifth," Sakura wheezed and scooted back to lean against the rock wall.

"Dammit, at this rate, we're gonna turn into Hollows and die!" he cursed and stood up. I watched with a frown as he continued to pace back and forth, trying desperately to come up with a plan.

After a few minutes, the blonde commented, "That's not going to help."

"I know it's not gonna freakin' help! But I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" he snapped.

"I've thought about how I don't want to become a monster! Renji, isn't it reasonable to be afraid and not know what to do? Because I haven't the slightest idea of how to survive this!" she shrieked and then bowed her head. "It's not like...I _want_ to die…." Her voice wavered and she glared at Tessai-san, as if he was the one responsible for all of this.

He blinked and turned around, his face crimson with guilt.

All of a sudden, Sakura jerked her head up and breathed out, her eyes wide, "Wh-What?"

Renji whipped around, puzzled, then he hastily staggered back and glanced around. "Who's there?" he shouted, his voice rose in slight panic.

The both of them remained frozen for quite some time, which worried me considerably. "Hey, are you two-" I broke off when I noticed their whole Chains of Fate had transformed into those nasty mouth things that ate at each other.

"Boss! They're…They're going through their...Final Encroachment!" Tessai-san yelled in warning.

Urahara, still in Ichigo's gigai, suddenly appeared next to me and I looked up at him in sheer hysteria. "What's happening? Why's the whole chain going at once? And why aren't they moving?" I tossed question after question at him until he bent down and put a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san. They'll be fine," he whispered and gave me a reassuring smile. I frowned and studied my two friends, my eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Then he stood up and shouted at Tessai-san, "Just leave them be, Tessai! Don't use Part Two of the spell! I don't want them dying! They can make it!" He sounded so confident in them that it made me feel guilty that I doubted my friends.

A harsh light pierced my vision and I was blinded by it for a few seconds. I felt an arm ensnare me around my waist and jerk me back at a fast pace. Before I knew what happened, I heard an explosion that rocked the ground underneath me. I shut my eyes and covered my face with my hands, awaiting debris to rain down over me. I heard several crashes and the person holding me pulled me closer, as if to protect me.

The rumbling stopped after a few minutes and I tentatively removed my hands from over my face. The arm was still wrapped around my waist and I glanced to my right. Urahara lay by me, his eyes staring back into mine. I blushed and squirmed out of his hold. I stood up and crossed my arms, glowering at the shopkeeper.

He frowned and groaned, "Is that any way to treat the guy who just saved your life? You're so mean, Kuchiki-san…." He rubbed the back of his neck wearily and coughed as dust coiled in the air around us.

I waved away the smoke impatiently and felt two unfamiliar, yet powerful, reiatsus. I gripped my zanpakuto's hilt as a precaution and silently approached them. The dust cleared and I saw Renji and Sakura lying on the ground. They were both wearing shihakushos and had katanas tied in their sashes. I lowered my hand from my sword, realizing where the strong pressures had come from. My sweat dropped when I saw how they had landed.

Renji was on his back, his head bleeding a bit, and Sakura ended up on top of him, her arms sprawled and her head lying on his chest. He groaned and lifted his head, blinking slowly. He seemed to notice something on his chest and focused his attention there. His face became the same color as his hair and he flailed wildly while screaming, "What the hell! Wha-Wha…Sakura!"

She shifted a bit and glanced up, only to see Renji's face centimeters from her own. Her blue orbs enlarged and her face grew scarlet. "Renji? What…" She glanced down and turned even redder as she discerned where she was. Sakura squealed and quickly lurched off of him.

"How did I get on top of you?" she shrieked, horrified, and then tilted her head. "What...are you wearing?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

He pulled at his gi and then sat up, looking down at himself. "Um...It looks like that outfit that Rukia was wearing."

"It's called a shihakusho, Renji," I explained and they glanced back at me.

The blonde waved and gave me a friendly smile. I blinked and returned it somewhat awkwardly. Renji coughed and looked away. I frowned at him. After finding out that he liked me, it was quite easy to see it now. I felt ashamed for not noticing it earlier.

My ears pricked up when I rapid clapping from somewhere behind me. I twirled and spotted Urahara, a faint smile playing on his lips. He congratulated, "Great job, you two! Becoming Shinigami at the last second! That was amazing! Now, on to your final lesson!" He paused and pointed at the swords in their sashes. "You must ask your zanpakuto its name and learn to harness its powers in battle. And when you do, you will have to fight someone to properly grasp these powers…."

Sakura inquired, "And our opponent will be…?"

He smiled slyly. "Each other."

"What?" they cried out in shock.

"I-I can't hurt a girl!" Renji protested, enraged by the very mention of the idea.

Sakura frowned and stuttered, "I-I don't w-want to hurt R-Renji…" Her cheeks became a soft pink and she looked away.

I sighed and explained, "I know you guys don't want to hurt each other, but you're going to have to if you want to fully understand your powers and their potential. To start, you have to get to know your zanpakuto, the katana in your sash, so it can tell you its name."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "These swords have names? And what do you mean by it telling us its name? Just how are we supposed talk to a sword?" he asked and crossed his arms, exasperated.

Urahara stepped forward and inquired, "Well, I'm sure you two heard a voice, probably in your head, while you were in the Shattered Shaft, yes? Otherwise you wouldn't have become Shinigami. That was the voice of your zanpakuto speaking to you. Zanpakuto are part of a Shinigami's soul, the portion of you that seeks battle. They take the form of katanas to aid you. All zanpakuto are unique, as all souls are different. Therefore, these weapons take on distinctive abilities and forms. Did you hear a name at all while it spoke?"

My childhood friend scratched the back of his head. "Well, I kind of heard two voices…They were mean and scolded me a lot…" he reported with a grimace.

The blonde murmured, "Hm…Well, I thought I saw a floating woman with silver hair in front of me one time. She was holding her hand out to me, as if inviting me to come with her. She was singing in a haunting, yet beautiful voice. But when I blinked, she disappeared. Maybe I was hallucinating…."

The Ichigo clone looked genuinely stunned. "Wow...You can already manifest your zanpakuto's spirit...You may be more powerful than I anticipated. And Renji-san, you heard two voices...Twin zanpakuto? Hm...You two...are very interesting indeed..." he whispered and smirked.

Renji tilted his pineapple head. "Huh, how do you know so much about this, Kurosaki? And why are you wearing Urahara's hat?"

I slapped a hand to my face and sighed. Renji was so dense, it was a miracle he made it to high school. Sakura stared at him with a funny half-smile, as if she was restraining a laugh. I could tell she wanted to inform him of who "Kurosaki" really was, but she held it back.

"So, Lesson Three. On you two go. Fight to learn. Learn to fight. While me and Kuchiki…." He strutted over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We'll be doing our own thing over here…." Then he leaned forward and gave me a short peck on my cheek. My face heated up and I noticed their shocked expressions. Renji looked away as he became pink, frowning deeply.

I froze for a couple of seconds before I punched Urahara in the jaw. "PERVERT!" I screamed as he staggered back with a grunt.

I glared daggers at his fallen form as he shook in pain on the floor. "Ouch...You can really punch a sucker good..." he complimented while holding his bruised chin.

Yoruichi appeared next to him suddenly and socked him in the side of his head. "You idiot! I told you not to play with her emotions like that! Geez..." she chided, a vein bulging on her forehead.

Urahara lay flat on the ground and complained, "Everyone hates me..."

I stared as the shun-po expert continued yelling at him and then circled on my heel. "Well, um...You guys should train now...I think they'll be at it for a while..." I said.

Renji's eye twitched. "Um, so we find out our sword's name how exactly?" he asked with a doubtful frown.

"There's a technique called Jinzen where you can communicate with them and even battle them to learn their techniques. It's not really too hard to do. You just sit with your katana in your lap while meditating. This allows you to go in your inner world, a place in your mind where your zanpakuto spirit lives. Then the rest is up to you," I explained.

Renji looked even more confused than before but simply nodded. "Right, so we'll leave you alone then." He started walking away and waved for Sakura to follow him.

She beamed at me and exclaimed, "I hope we can find out their names before we have to leave for the Soul Society! Or Renji and I will be screwed, big time…."

I shook my head. "You won't be. I'm sure you two are going to find your powers soon enough!" I said encouragingly. Sakura's grin grew a little and she ran to catch up to the pineapple head.

_I hope Renji will feel the same for Sakura someday...They seem right for each other..._I thought and went back to training with a pleased smile on my face.

* * *

><p>The day finally came for us to head to the Soul Society. I was allowed to stay at the Shoten for the five days of training, as well as the week it took to prepare the Senkaimon. Urahara explained it would take about two days to construct the Senkaimon, about three days to charge it with enough reiatsu to channel a way to the Soul Society, and two days to make and install a reishi-conversion device that would help Orihime through.<p>

I found out from one of the maids that my brother had supposedly gone on a "business trip" for a month, so I assumed he wasn't coming back until that time. I gathered my necessities and instructed the servants to keep the house clean, as I would be "coming along" with my brother on his trip; I was just going on a "separate flight" from his. This worked and I've been at the Shoten ever since.

Urahara had called everyone to the shop at around one in the morning to go over a few things. Renji arrived first, followed by Orihime and finally Sakura. Luckily, they had come up with the excuses for their parents that they were coming with me on a trip to the beach, so they were covered for a while. Urahara was in his regular body as to avoid confusion among our rescue party. He had admitted to them a few days ago that he was just disguised as Ichigo, which shocked my dense childhood friend but just answered Sakura's questions.

We gathered in his training hall where he explained how to get through the Senkaimon safely. After that, he said, "Now, I'm relying on an old friend on the other side to shelter you from the other Shinigami until you decide to infiltrate the Seireitei, a place in the middle of the Soul Society where the base of operations for many powerful groups, including the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and the Stealth Force, are. He's rather...eccentric and has two fraternal twin girls who are currently attending the Shinigami Academy, so I'm sure you won't meet them."

Urahara turned around and said, "I've instructed my friend to put up a barrier I designed to disguise your reiatsus while you stay there, so no one will detect them until you leave. The Senkaimon will connect to his personal Senkaimon, so you'll just be walking into his front yard. Also-"

He broke off when we felt a strong reiatsu above us. I twisted to the ladder to defeat the possible enemy when Urahara grip my shoulder. I glanced back and saw him shake his head. He looked at Orihime and ordered with a tiny smile, "It seems we have a guest…. I suggest you go greet whoever it is out there, Inoue-san."

She appeared to be a bit puzzled but she went to the ladder with a good-natured shrug. My eyebrows scrunched together and I volunteered, "I'll come with you." She grinned gratefully at me as I followed her.

We walked up the ladder and down a long hallway to the entrance of the small candy shop. Orihime slid the front door open and our eyes widened at the figure in front of us.

He was dressed in some strange apparel; his clothes were mostly white, from his shoes to the short cape flowing on his back. He was also wearing a strange navy blue and white glove on his right hand. Orihime beamed and ran happily to him. "Uryu! You came!" she cheered and gave him a massive hug.

He blushed in embarrassment and pushed his glasses up his nose. "O-Of course I did! I can't let you go to the Soul Society without protection!" he exclaimed which made Orihime pout.

"Hey! I can protect myself! I got some training from Yoruichi-san! I'll show you just how much stronger I've gotten!" she protested with determination.

He let himself smile and then seemed to notice me for the first time. He wrinkled his nose at me and declared rudely, "No offense, Kuchiki-san, but your clothes are _hideous_. Why would you wear such trashy garb?"

"Speak for yourself, you weirdo…" I muttered under my breath as I scanned his clothes.

I blinked and realized that he could _see _me. I stammered, "W-Wait…Y-You can see me, Ishida?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I'm a Quincy. I should have strong reiatsu!" he yelled, his chest swelling with a bit of pride.

I stared at him, uncomprehending. "A…Quincy? What's a Quincy?"

Ishida's eyes flashed with anger and he sighed. "We are, or should I say _were_, a great group of people with strong reiatsu who found a way to completely kill Hollows. We use a bow and arrows made of highly concentrated reishi that we gather from our surroundings. And I…." He paused dramatically to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I am the last Quincy there is…" he muttered and frowned darkly.

I nodded in understanding. So the blue bow and arrow that Orihime described to me a few days earlier was Ishida's power. "What happened to the Quincies? You say you are the last one," I pointed out.

Orihime stepped back and stood next to him. She grabbed at his fingers and he allowed her to hold his hand. She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. Something in Ishida's eyes flickered and he squeezed his girlfriend's hand for comfort. "Look, Kuchiki, do you want to find out more about me or save Kurosaki?" he asked with a repressed scowl.

I frowned at his words but saw the logic behind them. I guessed it was his rude way of motivating me at the task at hand. I twirled around and waved for them to follow me back to the training hall.

We dropped down the ladder a few minutes later, where Urahara was waiting. "Ishida-san! So you changed your mind about coming with us!" he exclaimed with excitement, his cheesy grin stretching his face.

Ishida pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I'm only doing this for Orihime's sake. I'm not fond of Kurosaki, especially since he's a Shinigami. But I'll do what I have to in order to rescue him," he answered seriously.

Urahara nodded and began heading to where Sakura and Renji waited for us. We strayed after him and Renji glanced at us in surprise. "Ishida? Why's he here?" he wondered aloud.

The glasses-toting boy scowled. "What I am here for is none of your concern, Abarai," Ishida spat with irritation. Renji glowered at the other boy and there was an electric tension in the air. I felt my sweat drop as I stared at them.

Urahara shouted from a considerable distance, "Okay kiddies! Now that everyone's here, please focus your attention to me!" We glanced over and saw him standing on a huge slab of rock a few feet away. He snapped his fingers and four paper-covered pillars shot out from thin air, forming a square. My eyes grew huge in surprise. This was the Senkaimon? It looked nothing like the one Ichigo was taken into. My hands clenched furiously at the thought of him being dragged away by my brother.

He put his hands inside his enormous sleeves and dropped his usual peculiarity. "Please listen carefully. I'm about to tell you how to pass through this gate without getting yourselves killed. I've already informed most of you of the reishi-conversion machine I've installed into it, but I'll explain what it does for Ishida-san's sake."

Ishida gave a curt nod and mumbled, "Thank you."

Out of nowhere, Yoruichi popped up next to the shopkeeper in her human form and cut in, "As…ahem…_most_ of you already know-"

"Hey! Are you implying something, Yoruichi-san?" Renji interrupted. His cheeks were flushed with rage.

She gave him a chilling glare that made him shut his mouth almost immediately. He became scarlet and dropped his gaze to his shuffling feet. Sakura patted his back comfortingly.

Yoruichi looked over all of us and continued on as if Renji had never spoken, "The Soul Society is a world of reishi and, well, souls. Right now, only three of you may enter as souls: Rukia, Renji, and Sakura. We cannot turn Inoue-san or Ishida-san into souls, as that would turn them into ghosts, thereby killing them. No, Kisuke here created this device so any matter of kishi, which is what makes up the matter in this world, into reishi!"

Urahara peeked at her with a childish frown. "Hey, it's _my_ invention…I wanted to be the one to explain it…"

She grinned slyly back at him. "Sorry," she said, though she didn't sound too sorry. In fact, it looked like she was going to laugh at any moment.

The shopkeeper wrinkled his nose in disapproval and glanced back at us. "The conversion itself is painless and you will look exactly as you are now as you pass through the gate. However, there is one issue with my homemade Senkaimon…." His shiny eyes flickered to his female companion.

She scowled. "And _now_ you want me to talk? You're unbelievable, Kisuke," she huffed while crossing her arms.

"I just don't want to be the harbinger of bad news," he replied with a casual shrug.

Yoruichi sighed and warned, "But once you enter, you'll have to move fast! This Senkaimon can only remain open and connected for four minutes at the most."

"Four minutes?" Renji and Sakura shouted incredulously at the same time. They looked at each other with large eyes and then quickly glanced away, their faces pink with humiliation.

Urahara went on, "After these precious minutes pass, if you aren't through the other side, you will be trapped in the Dangai, the precipice world between this world and the next, forever! In addition, there is a restrictive current within the Dangai that paralyzes souls in order to prevent any sort of invasion. If you so much as touch it, your chances of getting through the Dangai will be next to zero. So I suggest you set everything you have in going forward. Concentrate your heart and mind to your destination without doubt, fear, or hesitation. Your resolve is what will sustain you while in the Dangai, as well as in the Seireitei.

"Once you pass through, my friend will greet you on the other side and escort you to his home. I must remind you, once you leave the safety of his humble abode to rescue Kurosaki-san, you're on your own. I recommend you stick together or something…unfortunate could happen."

Renji stepped forward and yelled, "Yeah yeah. We know all this already. Everyone here is ready to face the consequences. Let's go!"

I expected Yoruichi to snap at him again, but she merely grinned. Urahara smirked and the both of them leapt off the boulder they were on. Yoruichi vanished before she landed and reappeared on the left side of the Senkaimon. The owner of the Shoten walked over to the other side. Then they knelt down and powerful waves of reiatsu started pouring toward us. The Senkaimon started to light up and I heard a faint humming sound emitting from it, as if it were coming to life.

Urahara looked at me and yelled, "Run as soon as it opens!" The portal's hum became a dull roar as it gained more power. "Here we go!" he screamed over the deafening din and we all sprinted forward. A blinding white light engulfed us, and then….

A second later, my vision cleared and I stopped to look around. We were in a thin corridor. The light purple walls were moving like sea waves. That must've been the restrictive current they mentioned. I glanced behind me and noticed everyone was staring at the place we just arrived in. The Senkaimon had closed behind us, showing a long stretch that seemed to go on to infinity. I turned around and saw a glowing doorway not too far ahead of us. _If we go through there, we'll be one step closer to rescuing Ichigo…_I thought longingly.

I furrowed my brows in determination and yelled, "C'mon! We only have four minutes to get through here! Let's move!"

I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me. I found I couldn't use shun-po in this place, which was frustrating. I heard everyone's panting breaths and scuffling feet behind me. I prayed that we would all be able to make it.

I stepped through the portal and skidded to a stop, letting out a breath of relief. I glanced behind me and smiled when I saw everyone stumble through after me. Sakura was breathing heavily, but managed to return the grin. Renji ran a hand over his face and muttered, "I do _not_ want to do that again…"

I laughed to relieve the tension we all felt when I suddenly felt a powerful reiatsu next to me. I gripped my zanpakuto's hilt in my right hand and turned to the source. Before us stood a tall man with black spiky hair and a thin beard growing from his cheeks to his chin. He grinned at me casually and was wearing a simple light blue gi and hakama. A katana was strapped in his white sash.

"Who are you?" I questioned suspiciously, my eyes narrowed. I unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki slightly to show that I meant business.

The stranger shook his head and beamed at me affectionately, as if I were someone he knew. "Urahara didn't tell you? I'm Kurosaki. Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father. But you already know that, Rukia-chan…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *wipes sweat off forehead* That took me FOREVER! I apologize for not publishing this earlier! Although you think this was a long chapter, it wasn't as long as Chapter 9...It was about three pages shorter. XDDD **

**Anyway, ha! Cliffhanger again. :P Makes you wanna read more doesn't it? Well reviews make me update faster, just so you know...XDDD **

**Yeah, please review, favorite, alert, tell your friends about this, whatever you wanna do. :D**

**Next chapter will introduce the Kurosaki twins and some other mind-boggling events that will mess with what you already know about this fic!**

_**Next chapter…**_

_Karin-chan then whirled to face me and roared, "Our brother went through _hell_ when he found out you lost your memories of him! Urahara told us he was so depressed that he nearly killed himself! And just as he was getting better, you had to ruin him again!" The corners of her eyes were pricked with frustrated tears and she furiously wiped them away. "He hasn't come home or reported back to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in months! He's suspected of being a traitor and going over to Aizen's side! Now he's in prison because you messed with his heart! You disgust me! You're a monster!"_


	13. Let You Down

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 13! :D After I published Chapter 12, I've had these next plot bunnies just nagging at me. And then even more plot bunnies came at me (after many, many months of having writer's block and school getting in the way DX), so I just couldn't hold off on this anymore! **

**I'm a slacker, I know…. TT~TT**

**Anyway, the chapter title was based off of the Eyeshine song. Go check them out if you haven't heard of them! I am just using the song title since I liked the concept of the song and the lyrics fit for both Rukia and Renji in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and mine do not compute. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

**Let You Down**

"Ichigo's f-father?" I repeated, shocked. The grip on my zanpakuto slackened and my hand fell to my side.

The man nodded and I noticed that his eyebrows were scrunching together in concern. "I see that you really have lost your memories. I didn't believe it at first when Yoruichi-san told me, but…." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he studied me. I glanced past him and noticed a small one-story building that I guessed was the Kurosaki residence. I was surprised that it looked so worn-down. The design of the house was like something out of the Edo period, a trend of architecture I began to notice Shinigami enjoyed.

I began to feel uncomfortable with his eyes on me and started, "Um-"

He blinked and yelled, pointing at me, "You're right, Rukia-chan! We shouldn't stay out here! We should all go inside, in the comfort of my home to talk! How silly of me! Follow me, youngsters!"

He ran inside the house without even checking to see if we were following. My eye twitched and I murmured, "But I didn't say anything…."

Renji asked from behind me, "Is that really Kurosaki's dad? What a weirdo…."

Ishida muttered in agreement, "That's what I was thinking…."

I shook my head, repressing a sigh. Honestly, Ichigo knew way too many odd characters. His father reminded me of Urahara in the way they both acted.

I looked ahead of me and raised an eyebrow at the building before us. It was quite tiny compared to what I was used to. I hated comparing Ichigo's house to such a shabby place, but it looked sort of like Urahara's shop, but smaller. There didn't seem to be enough room for us all here, unlike the mysterious candy store.

Renji walked up to me and said, "I can't believe that Kurosaki lives here…I mean, I thought since he was a Shinigami he would, I dunno, be richer…."

I noticed that ever since Renji admitted his feelings for me, he kept calling Ichigo by last name. The fact that he knew we were in a relationship, albeit a strange one, didn't seem to help matters much either. It made me feel guilty that their friendship ended because the both of them were in love with me. _Ugh, my life sounds like a really bad shoujo_, I thought with a grimace.

Despite this, I found myself wondering why Ichigo lived in this place as well, though I didn't say it aloud. I hardly knew anything about how the Soul Society operated, but did they really pay their soldiers so little? How was he to provide for his family? Did his father have a job as well?

Various questions ran through my mind all at once, giving me a headache. Suddenly, Ichigo's father popped his head out from the open front door with a frown and wondered, "Why is everyone just standing there? Come inside! I'll get you settled in your rooms!"

Renji and I glanced at each other before we headed inside, the others following behind us. We removed our shoes when we entered and placed them neatly off to the side.

I peered around the place and felt a bit at home. We seemed to be in the living room. I spotted a small wooden coffee table and some cushions around it. On a wall behind it was a large poster of a smiling woman with brown hair. The large kanji underneath it read, "Beloved Mother! We will always remember you!" I bit my lip and looked away, only to spot a television set, a modern item that was out-of-place in a world where everything was so old-fashioned, resting on a cabinet that faced the table.

The room was connected to a kitchen with several pots and pans cluttering the area. Perhaps someone had cooked there recently and had forgotten to clean up the mess. There was another room to my left that I supposed was a dining room since the only items in it were a long table and various chairs scattered around it.

Ichigo's father cleared his throat to get our attention. As we turned to look at him, he gestured for us to follow him. He had been standing in front of a hallway to the left of the kitchen, which led to a few other rooms I could see. "I'll show you all around so you know where everything is. I know this place is a bit teeny, but please, make yourselves at home. There are two extra rooms, so you'll have to share."

He paused in front of the first room, a door on the right, and said, "This is our bathroom." Catching my frown, he added, "Don't worry, it's actually quite modern. Sort of like the one at Urahara's shop."

He continued on and we shuffled behind him in the narrow hall. He told us that a room on the left was his, another across from it his daughters'. Something tickled in the back of my mind and I blurted out before he could show us any more rooms, "Your daughters…Yuzu-san and Karin-san, right? That's their given names…."

Ichigo's father smiled at me and replied, "Yes. I'm glad you remember them, Rukia-chan."

I blinked and put a hand to my forehead, struggling to bring the memories to my head. "Um…Yes, I remember a few things about this place. We were all eating dinner…But I don't recall much else. I-I'm sorry…." I felt so frustrated with myself.

I could tell that my amnesia pained him by the gleam in his eyes. He inhaled sharply and faced forward again. "No need to apologize. What happened to you is not your fault, Rukia-chan."

I felt everyone else's reiatsu waver somewhat with confusion. I bit my lip, wondering if anyone here besides Ichigo's father actually knew that a portion of my memories had been tampered with. I had no idea why the Soul Society would do so and Ichigo would never talk about the subject, with the exception of blaming himself and what he had already told me a few months ago. Even Urahara, who loved gossip and getting ideas into people's minds, never gave me so much as a hint of what had happened to me.

Ichigo's father led us along again and explained that there were two guest rooms at the end of the hall across from each other that we could share. He pointed at a door to his left and added, "And this is my son's room."

My eyes widened and I pushed Renji, who happened to step in front of my path, out of my way. He grumbled something, probably an insult directed at me, but I didn't hear it. I gripped the handle of the door and shoved it aside.

The first thing that struck me was the scent. The room smelled overwhelmingly of Ichigo. I walked inside, looking around in wonder. A futon lay in the right corner of the room, a blue sheet placed smoothly over it. To its right was a desk with various papers scattered across its surface and a worn chair in front of it. Across from me was a guitar that leaned against the wall. Judging from the thin layer of dust on it, it probably hadn't been played in a long time. The room was dark, the only light coming in through a small crack in the closed window panes.

I paused in the middle of the room and muttered, "Can I…Can I sleep here tonight?" I whipped around and gazed at Ichigo's father, who had this elated grin stretched across his face that scared me a bit. I also caught Renji's anguished scowl before he turned away. I crossed my arms and felt guilty about asking that in front of him.

"I-I'll go check out the rooms…" he announced and quickly ambled down the hall. Sakura made eye contact with me before she rushed after him.

Orihime, oblivious to all of this, pulled her boyfriend along with a bright smile. "C'mon Uryu! We can share a room!"

I heard him mumble, his voice getting fainter with every word, "That doesn't sound like a good idea, Orihime…I think you should room with Yoshida-san…."

Soon, it was just me and Ichigo's father. He raised an eyebrow and wondered, "What was that about?"

My gaze fell to the floor. "Um…It's complicated…See-"

He shook his head and interrupted, "No, you don't have to explain. I have a pretty good idea now."

I turned red and stuttered, "O-Oh…Okay…."

"You can." My head shot up, bewildered. He cleared his throat and added, "Sleep in this room that is."

He turned to leave and said, "Well, I better get my other guests situated in their rooms."

I called out politely, "Thank you, Kurosaki-san!" He paused and glanced back at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Rukia-chan, there's no need to be so formal! Since you and my good-for-nothing hooligan of a son are dating, I consider you my third daughter! Just call me Daddy!" he exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up.

I felt my sweat drop and replied awkwardly, "Um…I'll stick to 'Kurosaki-san' for now…."

He pouted and whined, dragging out his words, "Aaaaaaaaw! But whyyyyyyyyy?"

I shifted my feet uncomfortably and he snickered. "Just kidding. I'll let you get settled." He then disappeared into thin air, making me flinch.

_He knows shun-po? Is he a Shinigami?_ I wondered and removed my zanpakuto from my sash, placing it on the desk carefully. I then glanced at the closed window. I went over to it and pushed it open, letting sunlight pour into the room. What I saw outside made me gasp in amazement.

It was hard to take in the entire place all at once. There was a neat cobblestone pathway that led to a huge two-story building, the tiled roofing curling elegantly at the corners. Enormous characters that read "Kurosaki Clinic" rested just above the second story windows, casting thick shadows on the wall behind it. The building could've fit an entire stadium of people, maybe even more. Stone lanterns and trees with bright orange leaves lined the path symmetrically, giving it a relaxing atmosphere.

The sheer size of the place made me feel like an ant. I found myself wondering how rich Ichigo's family really was.

What appeared to be a red shrine entrance stood in the middle of the courtyard, rising up past the tops of the trees. I wondered why it was placed there, as it looked odd, but then I realized that that must've been the Senkaimon we entered from.

I stepped away from the open window, still in shock at seeing the vast hospital and the oversized Senkaimon. _Wait, why is the Kurosaki Clinic and the Senkaimon ridiculously humongous while their home is miniscule in comparison? That doesn't make any sense. Does all their money go to that clinic or something?_ I wondered and a bright glare blinded me for a second. I looked right and noticed a picture frame resting next to the futon, its glazing glimmering in the sunlight. I strolled over to it, crouched down, and picked it up.

My eyes widened and I tightened my grip on the frame when I saw the picture. The photo was sort of blurry, but I could tell it was of me and Ichigo. His eyes were closed as he faced the camera with a huge grin, which startled me. His smiles were already rare spectacles and, when he _did_ smile, it was more like the corners of his mouth quirking up for a few seconds rather than anything genuine.

I shook my head, chiding myself. _I mustn't talk about him in the past tense. He's not dead, nor is he going to die. Stupid…._

I sighed and glanced down at the photo again. It seemed that I had been suddenly pulled over to his side, since my eyes were wide and my cheek was squished against his shoulder. His left arm was wrapped around me and I guessed he was the one who took the picture since his right arm was raised. For some reason, I felt somber as I stared at the photo.

I carefully placed it back by his futon. _Why am I feeling depressed? Is it because I still can't remember much about Ichigo?_

I scowled. That actually _was _a depressing thought. Something in my chest tightened and I clenched my hands into fists. I stood up to try to rid myself of this heavy cloud of sorrow.

Suddenly, I heard something shuffle behind me. I looked back in surprise, only to see the closet door open and a stuffed lion plush standing on a huge pile of white sheets.

I didn't realize that it was _alive_ until its eyes began to water and it jumped towards me, screaming in a high-pitched voice, "Nee-san!"

I instinctively brought up a leg and its face slammed into my sock. I squished it mercilessly under my foot and yelled, "You…creature! What are you?!"

I raised my foot enough so it could respond. "Nee-san! Your stomp is the same as ever! But what's the deal with calling me 'creature'? I'm a Kaizo Konpaku, remember?"

I stepped back to allow the…talking stuffed animal to stand up. I stared down at it in bewilderment, a million questions forming in my mind, and it looked back at me silently. It fell to the floor after a few long seconds and, much to my surprise, started to bawl like a baby. "Nee-san! What on earth happened to you for you to forget about me?! This is just horrible!"

My eyebrows scrunched together. "I…know you?" I inquired slowly. The stuffed lion gawked back at me, tears pricking the corners of its eyes.

Just as it opened its mouth to speak, I felt Ichigo's father's reiatsu at the door. I whipped around and saw him glaring disapprovingly at the plush toy. "Kon…I think you should get back in the closet. Yuzu and Karin just came home," he announced casually. I noticed that his eyes flickered to me for a second while he was talking, as if he were making sure of something.

The thing he called "Kon" jumped and its eyes grew huge with fear. "No! I-I-I gotta go, Nee-san! I'll see ya later!" it screeched as it rushed back to the closet. It leaped and scrambled up the sheets frantically. It then slammed the door shut.

I looked back at Ichigo's father and he jerked a thumb behind him. "The others are already over there. Care to greet Yuzu and Karin? They'll be happy to see you again, I'm sure. They haven't seen you ever since…" he trailed off uneasily, his expression darkening.

I tilted my head. "Since?" I pried curiously.

He blinked and shook his head. He gave me a smile that I could tell was forced. "Oh…Nothing. They just haven't seen you in a while."

I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing. He turned around and declared, "Just come and join us when you're ready."

He suddenly vanished again. _That was _definitely_ shun-po, _I thought as I exited Ichigo's room.

I wandered down the hallway and saw two girls dressed in the same red and white uniform taking off their sandals by the door. Ichigo's father was prancing around the kitchen like an idiot, squealing incoherent things at his daughters.

The girl with brown hair looked back at her father with a cheerful smile as she greeted him. If I remembered correctly, her name was…Yuzu? Yeah, Yuzu…So the black-haired one must've been Karin.

Said Kurosaki glared back at her father and commanded, "Dad! You gotta stop acting like this every time we come home to visit! It's even more embarrassing since we have guests here…."

"But Karin!" he whined. "I hardly see you two ever since you guys entered the Shinigami Academy! Papa gets lonely, you know!"

I paused at the end of the hall, trying very hard to suppress my laughter. Ichigo's family was rather…eccentric. The only semblance of Ichigo I saw was in Karin-chan's attitude. Not a single member had orange hair or a seemingly permanent scowl fixed to their face.

I heard Ishida whisper doubtfully, "What on earth is going on here? Is this seriously Kurosaki's family?"

My eyes flickered to the right and I saw my friends sitting either on the floor or on the cushions beside the coffee table. Renji had an eyebrow raised as he watched the scene before him. "Well, that kinda explains why Kurosaki is so damn angry all the time. I couldn't stand living like this for as long as he has…."

He glanced over at me and waved for me to join them. I nodded and took a step forward.

I guess this caught the eyes of the Kurosaki girls because I heard a surprised voice shout, "Rukia-chan!" soon after. I looked over at them and saw they were staring at me with wide eyes. There was a strange glint in Karin-chan's eyes that made me feel nervous.

Yuzu-chan ran up to me with tears in her eyes. She quickly embraced me and cried, "Rukia-chan! I haven't seen you in so long! I'm glad you're doing okay!"

I stiffened as she began squeezing me tighter. I wasn't used to being hugged so fiercely. I hesitantly put my arms around her and tried to soothe her. "Hey…It's okay, Yuzu-chan."

Suddenly, Karin-chan yelled, "Yuzu, get away from her!"

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Huh?" Yuzu-chan asked, confused.

I gaped at Karin-chan with incredulity. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her hands were balled into tight, shaking fists at her sides. Her eyes held pure rage and hatred. It shocked me that a girl as young as she was had such dark emotions.

She screamed at her sister, "Why would you _hug _her after what she's done to Ichi-nii?" Karin-chan then whirled to face me and roared, "Our brother went through _hell_ when he found out you lost your memories of him! Urahara told us he was so depressed that he nearly killed himself! And just as he was getting better, you had to ruin him again!" The corners of her eyes were pricked with frustrated tears and she furiously wiped them away. "He hasn't come home or reported back to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in months! He's suspected of being a traitor and going over to Aizen's side! Now he's in prison because you messed with his heart! You disgust me! You're a monster!"

"Karin!" Yuzu-chan scolded, though she looked more horrified than angry.

I stared back at her sadly, which only seemed to enrage her further. "What is that look? Pity? I don't need your damn pity!" she yelled and fumbled for the sword tied to her red sash. She finally pulled it out and rushed over to me, the blade aimed at my chest.

I froze where I stood, unsure of what to do. I had left my zanpakuto in Ichigo's room, so I had no way of defending myself. I was stuck in the narrow hallway, Karin-chan rushing towards me, and nowhere to go. "Kuchiki!" Ishida shouted while the rest of my friends either screamed or gasped.

"Hado 1: Sho," Ichigo's father muttered from next to me. Her katana flew out of her hands abruptly and became lodged into their wooden porch. My eyes widened and I glanced at the older Kurosaki.

He wore a serious expression as he stared at his daughter. "Dad! What the hell are you doing?!" Karin-chan wailed in disbelief.

He brought up two fingers and mumbled, "Bakudo 10…" Yellow sparks started swirling around his hand and Karin-chan took a step back. "Horin!" he bellowed and an orange bolt shot out and clamped around her.

She yelled and staggered back. She struggled with her bonds as she glared at her father. Kurosaki-san wrapped the Kido around his hand as if it were rope. He pulled on it a bit and Karin stepped forward to right herself from the unexpected tug.

He continued to pull her along as if she was a disobedient dog and she had no choice but to follow him. Her head was bowed in shame and I noticed enraged tears running down her cheeks. I could see the bitter gleam in her dark eyes as she stumbled past me. My shoulders fell and I looked away, though I could still feel her heated eyes on me.

"Oh, Rukia-chan…" I heard Ichigo's father begin. I lifted my head and saw him standing in the girls' room's doorway. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and apologized, "I'm so sorry about that…I really am. I didn't know Karin would react as she did. I'll have to talk with her." Then he ducked in the room and shut the door after him. My gaze fell to the floor and I stood there silently.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced back. It was Yuzu-chan. She stared me in the eye and whispered, "Hey, Rukia-chan. My sister didn't really mean what she said. She's just frustrated with all of this and wants someone to blame. It's not your fault that any of this happened."

I watched as she ambled past me to her room and heard Kurosaki-san reprimanding Karin-chan harshly when she opened the door. Yuzu-chan quickly shut it behind her and his yelling became muffled once again.

An awkward silence filled the room, nearly suffocating me. Then, I heard someone's heavy footsteps behind me. Renji's reiatsu flickered with uncertainty as he placed his hand on my shoulder. He mumbled my name and tightened his grip.

I knew he was going to comfort me, but I didn't want him, or anyone really, to spout lies in an attempt to make me feel better about myself. It would only make me feel worse.

Before he could speak, I cut in, "I'll be in Ichigo's room if you need me." I shun-poed to his room and pulled the door closed. I leaned against it and shut my eyes, smacking the back of my head against the door.

I let out a sigh and headed towards the closet. I slid the door open, noting the fluffy white blankets stacked on top of each other and climbed in. After I got myself settled, I closed the door after me. I hugged my legs to my chest, resting my head on my knees.

I should've been furious or depressed over what Karin-chan had said but all I really felt was confusion. Why had Ichigo not come home for months? It wasn't like him to just up and abandon his family and his position as fukutaichou all for me. It was a ridiculous notion, in fact.

I couldn't make much sense of anything she had told me actually. _Ichigo…What happened to you? Did something prevent you from coming home? And how does the Kurosaki family know of Urahara? Why-_

Out of nowhere, something tugged on my hakama and called out tentatively, "Nee-san?"

I shrieked and instantly twisted to whatever had spoken. I blindly kicked a leg forward and it connected. I heard a squeak and brought back my foot quickly. I groped for the handle of the closet and shoved it open, squinting as light pierced my eyes.

I blinked a few times and noticed the lion plush, Kon, rubbing his fuzzy snout with his paws. "Nee-san! What was that for?!" he whined, frowning at me.

I let out a breath and scowled. "Kon! Don't scare me like that!"

He placed his plush paws on his hips, making another squeak sound from his body. "Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of…sad…."

I raised an eyebrow. How could he tell? I wasn't being obvious about it. I put on my fake acting smile and exclaimed, "Oh no, I'm fine! Just tired is all."

Kon crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed with my answer. He turned around and affirmed, "Hmph! C'mon, Nee-san! If you're sad, then just say it! Don't hold it all in like that pain in the butt Ichigo does!"

Hearing Ichigo's name come out of the stuffed lion's mouth struck something in me. How had Ichigo come across this…Kaizo Konpaku to begin with? And why did Kon stay with him when he clearly disliked the orange-haired Shinigami?

As soon as I opened my mouth, Kon began, "Look, Nee-san, I don't like long back stories, so I'll just give you the short version since you don't seem to remember me.

"There was this project a while back in the Soul Society called 'Spearhead'. Some genius thought it would be a good idea to create artificial souls and insert them into corpses to use as soldiers against Hollows. These Kaizo Konpaku were given different abilities at random. I have the power to enhance my host's legs to make them stronger.

"Anyway, a few people thought it was wrong to use corpses as weapons, so the project was scrapped and the order for the destruction of all Kaizo Konpaku was given. Most of the others died right before my eyes…I was scared I was next.

"Then I got lucky. I was accidentally mixed with a shipment of Soul Candy. After a while, Urahara unwittingly sold me to Ichigo. When he used me for the first time, I thought I finally had my own body. I could do whatever I wanted and go wherever I pleased.

"Long story short, I got Ichigo into a bit of trouble with his gigai, Urahara found me, and wanted to destroy me. But you stopped him from doing that. So I'm very grateful to you for that, Nee-san….

"I ended up staying with Ichigo because he claimed that his family would take care of me. What a load of crap that was! His sister, Yuzu, likes to sew dresses for me and forces me to wear them whenever she sees me! What's worse is she keeps calling me Bostov!" he complained loudly.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Ichigo's futon, sitting down on it. Kon was quiet, so I assumed he was finished with his little tale. He soon walked over, his paws squeaking against the hard floor. "So, what's bothering you, Nee-san? Is it Ichigo?"

I fell back on the futon with a sigh. It gave an audible _puff _as I landed. "Yeah…I can't make any sense of why he would stay in the World of the Living without checking in with his family or his taichou at all. What reason would he have for doing so?"

He shrugged. "You're asking the wrong lion. I have no idea and I've been living with that idiot for months now."

It was silent for a while and I stared up blankly at the ceiling. Finally, I said, "Kon."

He strolled over to me. "Hm?" he inquired.

My eyes shifted over to his plush body. "Can I hug you?" I requested.

He looked taken aback by my question. "EH?!" His voice came out as a screech.

I repeated my question, looking the toy in his bead eyes seriously as I turned to lie on my right side. I was surprised to see his cheeks flush and briefly wondered how that was possible for a stuffed animal before he began toddling toward me shyly. "Well…Okay…Since you're offering and all…."

He lied next to me and I wrapped my arms around the plush. He squirmed a bit in my grasp and I quickly adjusted him so he would face the closet and not my chest.

"Nee-san, sorry I'm not much help," Kon muttered.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. When I rescue him, I'll make that fool tell me everything himself. Besides, you're helping me immensely right now."

"How?" he wondered, sounding as if he doubted it.

I sat up then, holding Kon with an arm as I moved the blanket on the futon. I then slipped under it, pulled the sheet over my head, and curled up on my side. "You're helping me take a nap. I'm tired and I want something to hold so I can sleep better," I replied in a flat tone.

I felt Kon's shoulders shake with quiet laughter and found myself smiling as well. It was getting pleasantly warm under the blanket and I shut my eyes, allowing myself to drift off into oblivion.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open when I heard knocking on the door. "Rukia-chan! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu-chan's voice rang out. I sat up groggily, wondering how long I had slept. Probably a few hours since it was dark in the room. A light breeze blew the wooden panes against the wall, creating a steady thud sound that reminded me of a clock.<p>

I glanced down at Kon, who was curled up on his side, still fast asleep. I stretched carefully and got up to close the window.

I rubbed my eyes and opened the door, repressing a yawn. Soft giggling rang in my ears and I looked left. Yuzu-chan knocked on the door of one of the guest rooms and it suddenly became silent in that room. "Dinner time!" she announced and started walking back to the kitchen. She aimed a smile at me that took me aback.

The door on the right slid open and Sakura and Renji came out. They both had amused smiles on their faces, like they had an inside joke with each other.

I raised an eyebrow and decided to approach them. "Hey. You're not sleeping in the same room, are you?" I questioned, crossing my arms with disapproval.

Sakura immediately became red and shook her head quickly. "N-No! Of course not! I'm sharing the room with Inoue-san! R-R-Renji just came over to t-talk to me 'cause he was bored!" she shouted, her voice several octaves higher than its normal tone.

Renji just looked plain oblivious. "Yeah, what's wrong with that? I've been in _your_ room plenty of times. We also slept in the same room a lot when we were kids." Sakura looked down at the floor and bit her lip in a somewhat jealous manner.

I rolled my eyes at his response. He was so dense at times, it was unbelievable.

"Could you all hurry up? We're waiting on you, you know," Ishida informed us impatiently from somewhere behind me. I glanced back with annoyance but didn't give him a snappy remark.

I whipped around and headed to the dining room, which is where I assumed everyone else to be. I turned the corner and found my presumption to be correct. Despite it being lit by candlelight, the house was very bright and cheery. The candles stood on black sconces scattered around the place.

Ishida, of course, sat next to his girlfriend, their backs facing us. Ichigo's father sat at a chair at the head of the table, chatting lively with Orihime about some World of the Living items he was very interested in purchasing after she gave descriptions of their purposes.

Yuzu-chan was busy placing plates around the table. I spotted Karin-chan sitting across Orihime but looked away quickly, not wanting to make eye contact.

Renji seemed to detect my hesitance because he stepped in front of me and gave an exaggerated, "Wow! Smells really good in here! I'm starving!"

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, which calmed me down somewhat. I would have to thank him for diverting the attention to him later.

Yuzu-chan exclaimed, "Thank you, Ichi-nii's friend! I made sure to make a lot since his friends have come to visit."

I wondered if I was the only one who noticed him tense at the comment. I knew he didn't like being referred to as Ichigo's friend, especially since he and the berryhead had fought the last time they had seen each other. He sat down next to Ishida stiffly. Sakura peeked back at me shyly before taking her seat by Renji.

I wandered to the other end of the table and sat down without engaging into the current conversation. I staried absently at the large plate of gyoza near the center of the table for a while before Renji poked my shoulder, making me twitch. "Hm?" I mumbled, glaring up at him.

"Eat some dinner, stupid," he mumbled and grabbed a few gyoza with his chopsticks. I blinked and saw everyone either eating or getting food. I noticed a huge pot filled with what smelled like curry near me. I put some rice on my plate and poured curry next to it.

"Itadakimasu," I muttered while bowing my head and then dug in.

Dinner was relatively quiet, save for utensils against plates and chewing. After a few minutes, Ichigo's father cleared his throat and we all looked at him. He glanced at Karin-chan, who was picking at her food, her head bowed in shadow.

"Karin," he began, making her flinch. "Do you have something to say to Rukia-chan?"

My eyes widened and I reluctantly turned to the dark-haired girl, who looked as uncomfortable as I felt. She mumbled something inaudible and slunk lower in her seat. He seemed irritated by this but urged calmly, "Could you repeat that so she could hear it? And sit up."

Karin-chan snorted in disgust but did as her father ordered with rebellious slowness. She brought her head up but avoided looking at me directly. "Sorry, Rukia-chan. I'm really sorry," she grumbled.

Her apology didn't sound very sincere. In fact, there was a hint of sarcasm in her words. But I couldn't bring myself to hold it against her. I knew she was hurt and confused and had gone through things a girl her age should never have to go through.

"It's fine, Karin-chan. I…appreciate it." I had chosen my words carefully, as not to offend her in any way. "I forgive you" was such a pitiful, overused phrase and wasn't acceptable in this situation. It would only enrage her further, something I didn't want.

Karin-chan seemed to get what I was really trying to do because she suddenly smirked. I merely ate my dinner without looking at her again.

An awkward cloud hung over the dinner table as we continued eating. I caught the uncomfortable expressions on most everyone's faces. Ichigo's father was wolfing down his dinner, unaware of the mood he had created.

I finished up pretty quickly. "Thank you for the meal," I said and stood up. I was the first one done, though it was no surprise since I didn't take that much food to begin with. I picked up my dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"Rukia-chan! I'll wash those! Just leave them, okay?" Yuzu-chan yelled just as I placed my dishes in the sink.

"Huh? It's fine, I can wash them!" I replied as I reached for the sponge and dish soap.

Then, I sensed Renji's reiatsu near me and his dishes suddenly clattered into the sink. "Rukia, just leave them. I-I need t-to…um…t-talk to you…It's-It's important…" he stammered from behind me.

I twisted and could see his face beginning to redden. I frowned and crossed my arms. "About?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

My staring made him blush darker. He shuffled his feet anxiously and grumbled, "C-Can we talk somewhere private?"

I glanced past him at the dinner table, where Sakura, Orihime, and Ishida were gaping back at us. The Kurosakis were preoccupied with some weird discussion about microwaves of all things. Orihime and Ishida had puzzled expressions on their faces but Sakura was merely smiling. She gave me a curt nod, as if to say: _Go talk to him._

I looked back at Renji, who had this pleading yet determined gleam in his eyes. "Sure. Wanna head outside? Their yard is nice." I jerked my chin toward the front door.

He peeked behind him then mumbled, "Okay."

We strolled to the door and slipped into our sandals. "Rukia-chan! Abarai-kun! Where ya going?" Ichigo's father's voice rang out, making Renji turn his head with irritation.

"Just getting some fresh air, Kurosaki-san," I answered and pulled the door open.

"Rukia-chan!" he whined. "I told you to call me Da-" He was cut off when Renji slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell's up with him? He's so weird. I still don't believe he's Kurosaki's dad," he grumbled with a scowl.

I furrowed my eyebrows when I heard him refer to Ichigo by last name again but only shrugged. "Maybe being weird is his way of coping with his son's imprisonment…."

"Huh…I guess…."

We walked down the cobblestone path leisurely. I was quiet to allow him to gather his thoughts.

The breeze was refreshing and created a crinkling sound among the drying autumn leaves on the trees. The crisp air made me shiver and I hugged myself, rubbing my arms to get them warm.

"We can go inside if you're cold," he offered, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head stubbornly. "It's fine out here…I mean, I don't want anyone else eavesdropping on what you want to say to me. I can tell it's important."

Renji's cheeks became slightly pink, and it wasn't from the cold air. "Oh…Right…" he mumbled and his gaze shifted away from me.

I continued to stare at him to silently urge him to talk, but this seemed to only unnerve him. "U-Um…Well, I-I had this whole speech planned out before this…I kinda forgot it now…" he admitted in a low voice, looking embarrassed and frustrated.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. It would be rude of me to do so when he was clearly having trouble expressing his feelings.

"Do you remember what you wanted to talk about first?" I questioned, attempting to help him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…Yeah…I wanted to start out with something witty about that time I spoke to you on the roof the other day."

I wrinkled my nose. "You mean that lame speech about wanting me to be happy with Ichigo? I know you felt bad for me that day, but that was a bit much. I still don't believe you said all those cheesy things…" I asserted.

Renji tensed and I was afraid I had hurt him with my outburst. To my surprise, he laughed bitterly. "It _did_ suck really badly, didn't it?" he breathed out and scratched the back of his head in humiliation.

He sighed and went on, "To tell you the truth, that part about me being able to bear you being with Kurosaki was a bunch of bullshit. I just didn't want to see you hurting. Forgive me for being selfish about it, but that's how I really felt.

"I still hate Kurosaki. I hate him so damn much. When I saw you that morning, I knew something was up. I thought that, since he left you, I was the only one who could cheer you up, the only one who understood you enough to try at least. When you started crying, I swore to myself that I'd punch Kurosaki in the face the next time I saw him for making you suffer," he snapped, his eyebrows furrowing. His hands were clenched into tight fists.

"I kept thinking, even before that day I confessed to you, that he didn't deserve you. I always stuck by him, but not out of a sense of friendship. I was studying him, wondering what it was about this guy that you loved so much. I couldn't see it. I still can't. The only thing I could come up with was because he looked so much like…like…Shiba Kaien.

"That day I tried to confess to you, after you went off with Kurosaki, I felt so depressed I didn't know what to do. I thought I should've tried harder to stop you from going. I didn't even go back to class; I just sat there, pitying myself. It was so fucking pathetic.

"Then this guy came up to me. I didn't know who he was, but I could tell he went to our school from his uniform. He asked me why I was down but I didn't answer him. Then he said something about having a way to ease my pain and took out this bottle.

"I wasn't stupid; I knew what it was already. He said that he could give me more if I wanted it…for a price. He gave me the first bottle for free. Usually, I would've yelled at the guy to get lost, but I really didn't care about anything at that point. I just took it from him and he left.

"I left school and drank the whole damn bottle even though it tasted kinda nasty. I'd never had booze before, so I didn't even know if what I was having was the good stuff or some shitty knockoff. I didn't care. I was already feeling tipsy about halfway through. You know, when I was drunk, I felt weird…Like I could do whatever the hell I felt like doing without any consequences. I guess it was 'cause it lowered my inhibitions or whatever. I remember I kept thinking about you and Kurosaki and just getting angrier and angrier. I wanted to call him up and fight him. Then I saw you walking home and…Well, you know what happens next…" he trailed off. The expression on his face was a mix of rage, self-loathing, and shame.

He stopped walking, his head down. I paused, wanting to comfort him somehow. though there didn't seem to be any way to do that without touching him. That wouldn't be the right thing to do, especially since he was in such a vulnerable state. I faced away from him, unsure of what to say.

Renji spoke again, making me jump. "You know, when you were adopted by your brother, I found myself hating you after a while. All of our other friends had already gone to better homes and you promised me that you wouldn't do the same. But you _did_. I felt like you _lied_ to me, like you completely _abandoned_ me."

My eyes widened. "Renji, I-"

"Don't interrupt…I want to tell you everything first. I might insult you though, so sorry in advance…" he cut in. I pursed my lips but allowed him to go on.

He got this spaced-out look on his face as he thought back. He stared up at the stars, as if he could see the memories up in the sky somehow. Renji started, "At first, when you told me that summer, I was happy for you. You were going to have a better life. You were gonna be rich and never have to worry about starving or freezing your ass off in winter or boiling in the sun in the hotter seasons.

"But then you never visited me. I figured you were busy, taking some time to adjust to your new home. I thought you would call or write, at least. You didn't do that either. Then, when school started up again, you didn't show up. After a few days of worrying, somebody told me you went to some fancy private school now and wouldn't be coming back. I couldn't understand why you were doing this. I wondered if you were purposely avoiding me. Then, I got an idea, a really stupid idea now that I think back on it. I thought that, now that you were rich, you thought you were better than me. You didn't want to associate with me anymore because I was some poor kid you once knew and now looked down.

"The more I thought that, the madder I got at you. That's when I decided I would act the same, see how you would take a dose of your own medicine.

"When we started eighth grade the following April, I decided to act differently than I did last year. The first day, I got into a fight with some kid I didn't know over something petty, just to show other guys not to mess with me. I was surprised when you came to see me in the nurse's office since I thought you were still going to that private school. When you started to scold me, I had to snap at you. _How dare you yell at me when we haven't seen each other or spoken to each other in almost a year! _I thought to myself. Then you left me alone, and I kept thinking that you should pay for hurting me, for leaving me behind and breaking your promise, so I put on this mask and began acting like a total bastard to you. Man, what an idiot I was…am…I don't even know how you see me anymore….

"It wasn't long before I got into baseball, and then everyone wanted to know me because I was so good at it. Guys idolized me, girls fell for me despite my attitude, and it seemed life was pretty good. I even got most of the other kids to bully you, which made me feel pretty powerful at the time. These were the benefits of the new me.

"Believe it or not, putting on this mask was harder than it looked like. Every day, I went back to the orphanage with the knowledge that people would only accept the façade I created, never the real me. I would go to sleep hating everyone, myself most of all. I dated a few of the girls who liked me, but I never once cared for them like I did for you when we were kids. All _they_ cared about was the right to say they were dating the most popular guy at school. They didn't try to see past my mask, which is probably why I kept dumping them. My 'friends' were just people who followed me around, doing whatever the hell I did. They were all dumbasses who never bothered remembering when my birthday was and could never question beyond what they saw. They practically ate up my forced act.

"I was getting sick of it by the end of the year. I still didn't want to talk to you, but I began to realize that I probably shouldn't have bullied you so harshly over the year. Then school ended and I lied to my cronies and my current girlfriend and said that I was going on a trip so I wouldn't have to see them for while. My girlfriend got upset about this, so I broke it off with her. I knew she was cheating on me with a guy from another school and I was beginning to hate her anyway.

"When I got back home, all the kids were excited because some lady had come over to adopt one of us. I was already in a lousy mood from that fight with my now ex-girlfriend so I assumed she wouldn't pick me. I was a teenager with an attitude problem and emotional baggage. People interested in adopting don't usually go for kids like me.

"Then I was asked to come in and talk to her. I went over to that interview room and sat across from her. She looked normal enough, but her eyes scared me. They were a shiny silver color, like steel, and when she looked at me, it felt like she was cutting into me or something.

"Anyway, she asked me the typical questions, like my interests and what my hobbies were. I kept giving her sarcastic answers since I just didn't care anymore. She paused after each answer, as if she were actually committing these fake ass lies to memory. I believed she would eat up my act too and then end up picking some other kid, someone who deserved it more than I did. In fact, I hoped she would.

"After a while, she said to me, 'Now, Renji, you've got to stop all this lying. If you keep going on like this, one day you'll wake up and find nothing in your life is real. You need to let your pain and bitterness go.'

"Of course, I was stunned. She was the first one to look past that mask and see the real me. She knew I was broken; she knew I wanted someone to break through my façade.

"I gave her a nasty remark about how she couldn't call me by name and how she didn't know me, and she interrupted with, 'You're right, I don't know you…yet.'

"She decided to adopt me after all that. Out of all the other kids she could've picked, she chose me. I couldn't believe it, even as I got into her car and we drove to her house.

"She showed me to an empty room and welcomed me home like I was just returning after being away for a long time. I think that's when I fell to my knees and broke down. It was just too much for me, you know? No one had shown me genuine concern or kindness ever since Kuchiki Byakuya came and took you away. My mom hugged me and we sat there for a while, with me just bawling my eyes out and her just being there, occasionally muttering that I'd be alright now.

"I got really embarrassed afterwards but she acted like I never cried in the first place and made dinner. I thought she was really weird at first. I mean, what the hell? Who makes dinner after a kid cries in front of you? But I followed her after I cleaned my face, ate whatever she made, and got ready for bed. She showed me where the bathroom was and left me alone after saying good night to me.

"When I got back to my room, I felt, I dunno, lighter, I guess is the word for it. I fell asleep feeling better than I had in a while….

"The next day, I heard about you on the news. I was really shocked to hear that you ki-" He cleared his throat. "I mean, I was shocked to hear what happened to Shiba Kaien. I kept thinking that there was no way you could ever do something like that. You weren't capable of it. I wanted to say something about it, I remember, but I felt like someone was choking me, preventing me from speaking.

"I guess my mom saw my expression when we watched the news that morning because she asked if I knew you. I just nodded. Without even questioning me about it, she told me to get in the car. I was being stupid at the time and wondered where the hell we were going to go.

"She put on her jacket and replied, 'The county jail. We're going to visit her.'

"I don't even remember what I did next; I just remember this knot in my stomach and anticipation. The drive was a blur and I practically ran out of the car when we arrived. My mom barely had time to park before I rushed in like a maniac and asked to see you. The cops told me to calm down, but I couldn't. I needed to see you. I think I was yelling at them, I don't remember. They were about to arrest me but my mom came in and sorted everything out. They led me to the back, where the holding cells were. There was this fat guy in a separate cell next to you that commented on my tattoos but I ignored him.

"Then they unlocked your cell door and there you were, sitting on this old bed, your legs to your chest and your face hidden behind your knees. I wanted to walk in, but I was too scared to even move. What could I say to you after all this time, after all I put you through? Then that dumb cop behind me announced that you had a visitor and you looked up at me. Your eyes…God, your eyes broke my heart. The usual shine in them was gone. It made you look…dead. What's worse was they exposed all your pain.

"The first thing you said to me was 'You're here to criticize me some more, aren't you? Go ahead. I don't care anymore.' It practically killed me to hear you say that. You were so tiny and helpless, and yet you were ready for an asshole like me to spout a bunch of crap at you when you already thought the whole world was against you. It was so damn depressing.

"The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the bed and hugging you tightly. I couldn't bear seeing you so sad, even if you hated me for all the bullying you endured. You didn't even move, which hurt me more than I thought it would. You ordered me to get off of you, but I didn't want to, which got you mad. You tried shoving me away and eventually started punching me, but I still held onto you."

I glanced up at him and said, "I remember that…It pissed me off at the time, so much so that I yelled, 'Why the hell won't you let go of me?!'" I frowned at the memory. Renji was only trying to comfort me and I treated him horribly.

He gulped and stuttered, "Th-Then I told you that I would never let you go again…r-remember?" His cheeks were getting pink with embarrassment.

I nodded and gazed at the cobblestones below me. "Yeah…As cheesy as that was, it made me cry…" I whispered and shut my eyes.

"I held you closer to me after that…I think…I think that's the moment when I realized…I loved you…" he muttered, sounding lost in his thoughts.

I tensed and stammered, "O-Oh…."

An uncomfortable silence hung over the both of us and I bit my lip, getting nervous. Renji wondered suddenly, "Your brother…Wasn't he on a business trip or something at the time? Why didn't anyone tell him what happened? He could've paid your bail."

I twitched, knowing that my brother's "business trips" were probably just days he reported back with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He _was_ the taichou of Squad Six; he couldn't just abandon his post. Urahara had explained to me that my brother was only allowed to reside in the World of the Living because he had to take care of me. He was my legal guardian now, but before that, he married a human, my sister Hisana. It was widely frowned upon by the nobles and other Shinigami, but not illegal. Since she was very sick, he had to make arrangements to stay by her side, which Yamamoto-soutaichou allowed with much reluctance. The question of how he had met her in the first place was something he wasn't able to discover through any rumors he heard.

I peeked up at him and finally answered, "Renji, the truth is…my brother is a Shinigami as well…"

His eyes widened. "What, huh?! Since when?!" he shouted incredulously.

I smirked at his reaction. "I just found out recently myself. According to Urahara, he's been a Shinigami most of his life. Apparently, the Kuchikis are one of the Four Great Noble Families here in the Soul Society, and many of them have become Shinigami themselves. Right now, he's serving as the taichou of Squad Six," I relayed to him.

I thought Renji's eyes couldn't get any bigger than they already had, but he proved me wrong. "What? Whoa, whoa, whoa! I knew your brother was rich, but he's a noble here?! Not only that, but a taichou in the Soul Society?! Don't tell me we're going to have to fight _him_!" he yelled, looking panicked.

I froze. "I never thought of that…" I muttered, dazed at the idea of going up against my brother. Fighting a taichou would be hard enough as it is, but if it were my brother….

Renji trembled. "Oh man, I'm getting goose bumps thinking about it! It's just so surreal!" he continued, his voice rising.

I shook my head. "No…He won't fight us…He can't…" I muttered, still doubting the notion of fighting against my brother.

"How can you be sure, Rukia? How do you know he won't hurt you, or me, or Sakura, or anyone else in the group? Huh?" he questioned, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

I glanced up at him and replied, "Because he promised he wouldn't. When he took Ichigo back to the Soul Society, he made a deal with him that he wouldn't hurt me. When my brother makes a promise, he keeps it, no matter what."

Renji gaped at me. "What? Seriously? You're confident he won't hurt us on some stupid promise? He-"

I glared daggers at him, making him stop mid-sentence and let go of my shoulders. "When my brother makes a promise, he _keeps it,_" I repeated in a dangerous tone.

"Right…So, no one had a way of telling him what happened to you until he came back?" he inquired curiously, going back to our previous topic.

I blinked, recalling the white-haired taichou from that night. "N-No…H-He should've heard about it the day it happened…" I mumbled, becoming overwhelmed with all the facts now coming to light.

Renji was taken aback. "How? And if he did, which I highly doubt, why didn't he bail you out sooner instead of making you go through the pre-trial alone?"

My eyes widened, suddenly realizing something. "The taichou! That white-haired taichou was sick! That's why he couldn't tell my brother about it until later!" I exclaimed, getting excited at my discovery.

He stared at me, uncomprehending. "Wait, hold up! What's this about a sick white-haired taichou? Who are you talking about?" he asked.

I paused, calming down slightly. "Oh…That's right…I never told you the whole story…" I said, putting a hand to my mouth.

"Whole story? Of what?" Renji sounded irritated.

I waved dismissively at him. "I'll tell you later," I muttered, wanting to go inside to sort out my thoughts.

He scowled and grumbled, "Don't tell me you're being all weird again like in sophomore year…."

I looked up at him, my head tilted. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't remember? Starting May that year, you kept acting funny, like skipping a few periods every now and then or bailing out on plans we made for after school. Whenever anyone asked about it, you kept shutting them out with comments like, 'Oh, I'll tell you later'. It was weird," he commented, puzzled.

I put a hand to my head. "I…I don't remember sophomore year…" I said, my head swirling.

All of a sudden, we heard Ichigo's dad shout from the front porch, "Hey! Is everything alright over there? I heard someone yelling!"

"We're fine!" Renji responded, still staring down at me with confusion.

"Alrighty then! Come back to the house now! It's getting cold out!" he commanded, his voice getting fainter as he left.

"Okay!" Renji shouted and placed a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon…Let's go."

I nodded and followed him back into the house without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh, it's really late right now…It's…*glances at computer clock* 1:36 A.M.? O_O" Holy shit, it's later than I thought it was….**

**I know this chapter was long. It was about the same length as Chapter Nine...Ha ha ha...*sweat drop***

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter! I had fun writing this one, especially Renji's little backstory (maybe not little, it took up about…five pages? XDD) and all the twists. Ahahaha, how fun it is to mess with people…X3 And it ended with a sort-of cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so bad. XDDD**

**Please review! It makes me extremely happy to read them even if it's just "I like this chapter a lot!" Though long reviews make me really, really happy too! X3**

**On a side note, Horin is actually Bakudo 9, according to Bleach Wikia, but there was already another Bakudo 9, which was Geki (or Strike in English). Since Horin appeared in an anime filler arc, and also the fact that there is no Bakudo 10 yet, I decided to make it Bakudo 10. Sorry if I confused anyone with that.**

**Also, for those who don't know what "Itadakimasu" means, it literally means, "I gratefully receive" in English. In Japanese culture, they usually say this before eating a meal. Afterwards, they say "Gochisosama (deshita)", which means "Thank you for the meal." I put "Itadakimasu" because I thought it would sound weird in English, and "Gochisosama" as "Thank you for the meal" because I want to keep this fic primarily English.**

_**Next chapter…**_

_"Oh, what 'n interestin' lil' group ova hea," a voice interrupted out of nowhere, making me stiffen. The two who were bickering paused and their gazes focused behind me. Ishida twitched and whipped around instantly, aiming his bow above my right shoulder and pushing Orihime behind him in one swift move._

_His eyes narrowed, probably suspecting the person behind me to put a zanpakuto to my throat or do something else to threaten my safety. I half-turned my head around, my eyes widening. A guy with short silver hair was smiling down at me, but it was cold and mocking. His slitted eyes were like that of a snake, and held the same amount of malice._

_His smile grew as he caught my obvious astonishment. "Hello…Rukia…."_


	14. Constricted Assault

**A/N: 'Sup people! I know I updated Chapter 13 not too long ago-ish, but I decided that I would start finishing up my fics before I write new ones and I really want to write some new ones. But then I knew I would be neglecting my older fics if I did that and not update for years (possibly; I didn't publish the last chapter until ten months passed by!).**

**So, here's the next chapter, sooner than you might have expected! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I'm pretty sure you know that already. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>

**Constricted Assault**

As soon as Renji and I took off our slippers, Ichigo's dad approached us. "Hey, Rukia-chan! 'Sup Abarai-kun!" he greeted, slapping Renji on the back like he was an old friend.

Renji's sweat dropped and he muttered with a sigh, "Please stop trying to relate to me…."

I stifled a laugh when Kurosaki-san made a face at this. "C'mon, Abarai-kun! I'm just trying to get to know my son's friends, or acquaintance in your case."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kurosaki-san," he replied and walked away in a huff.

Ichigo's dad stared after him, a glazed gleam in his eyes. After a few seconds, I began, "Kurosaki-san…."

His eyes widened and he looked back at me. "Hm? What is it, Rukia-chan?" he wondered, tilting his head slightly.

"Why were you staring at Renji like that? Did he do something to upset you?" I asked, hoping my friend hadn't somehow insulted our host with his rude attitude.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, it's not anything like that….It's just…Abarai-kun sort of reminds me of my son…." His smile faded into a smirk. "Except more polite. Ichigo calls me 'old man' like he isn't related to me at all, though nearly everyone knows that he's my son."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I used to be the taichou of Squad Ten before I met my wife, so the name Kurosaki is pretty renowned around the Seireitei. I retired after we had our first child, Ichigo. It seemed like the right thing to do, focusing on raising a family. I keep up the Clinic to earn some extra kan, even though I was paid well as a taichou. The clinic was meant for when Squad Four ran out of room in their barracks or in the case of a serious emergency. It's pretty good work. It keeps me from thinking too much about certain things, I guess…" he explained and then glanced at the poster of the smiling woman.

I bit my lip when he looked back at me. He noticed my expression and laughed. "Hey, it's fine, Rukia-chan. You need to stop worrying about hurting my feelings already! I don't get hurt as easily as my son does!" he shouted with a hearty guffaw.

My eye twitched at this but I didn't reply. After he was done, I bowed slightly and said, "Good night, Kurosaki-san."

He grinned and patted my shoulder as I strolled past him. "You too, Rukia-chan! Sweet dreams, okay?" he called after me.

I opened the door and found Ichigo's room was dark, save for faint moonlight pouring in through the open window. I sighed, went back to grab a fat candle of its post, and wandered around the room, lighting the wicks of two other candles I found in there. _Geez, I've never been more grateful for electricity than I am now…It's so much easier to flick a switch rather than having to light a bunch of candles…_I thought with a frown. I put the candle from the hall on an empty post and reminded myself to put it back tomorrow.

I left the window open to air out the room. It was embarrassing to admit, but I wanted Ichigo's room to smell like him and not reeking of smoking candles. It would help me sleep better tonight.

I flopped down onto the futon with a sigh and heard a bewildered "Mmph?!"

I jolted up and looked over at the source of the noise. I felt my sweat drop when I spotted a lion-shaped lump under the sheet. _Oh, I forgot about Kon…_I thought, suppressing a laugh when the lump began flailing around.

The sheet fluttered off of the plush and he glared up at me. "Nee-san! Did you just sit on me?!" he inquired angrily.

I smirked and replied, "No…Not exactly…I hit you with my arm when I fell back onto the bed."

Kon scowled and strolled away from the bed. "Well, I'm going to sleep in here, where I know I won't be squished!" he declared while pointing at the closet. He hopped onto the pile of white sheets and slammed the door shut. I could hear grumbling inside and rolled my eyes.

I went over to the futon again and fixed the blanket. As soon as I sat down to relax, there was a light knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Sakura," she answered. I squinted and saw her silhouette through the paper door in the dim candlelight.

I blinked and said, "Come in then."

The door slid open and Sakura stumbled in. "It's so dark in here! I can hardly see!" she exclaimed, pausing in the middle of the room.

"Your eyes will adjust," I commented and she glanced over at the general area where I was, squinting. She cautiously walked over to me, putting her hands in front of her to feel her way through the dark.

Her right hand brushed my cheek and I made an irritated noise in my throat. "Sorry," she mumbled and sat next to me carefully.

I glanced at her and asked, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes, I did. I was wondering if…if Renji told you everything he rehearsed with me," she stated. She put her forefingers together and fiddled with them nervously.

I blinked. "Wait, huh? What did he rehearse?"

She curled her legs to her chest and answered, "So he didn't tell you then. I was hanging out in one of the guest rooms when he came in. He didn't knock, just let himself in and asked if I wanted to talk. I tried to act normal about it, so I accepted.

"At first, we were sitting around and he was cracking jokes, which made me feel happy. Maybe there was a chance for me to make an impression on him somehow. But then I noticed that something was bothering him. When I asked him about it, he froze. He seemed surprised that I saw that. I think…." She trailed off, biting her lip self-consciously.

"You think what?" I urged on, wondering what she was talking about.

She sighed and mumbled, "This sounds stupid, now that I think about it…."

I stared at her, waiting for her to get on with it. She shuffled uncomfortably before whispering, "Well, I think he _wanted_ me to see he was troubled. I don't know. I might just be over-"

"No, you're absolutely right," I interrupted, smiling suddenly.

"I-I was? Oh…" she muttered, sounding pleased.

"So he told you about his childhood. About me," I presumed, crossing my arms.

She nodded. "I was shocked at first. I mean, he was being completely open to me, a girl he hardly knows. When I asked him why he was telling me all of this, he just shrugged. He said, 'I don't know. Maybe it's 'cause I trust you. I can't tell Ishida or Inoue about this, and I sure as hell ain't telling Kurosaki's dad.'"

She curled some hair behind her ear. "That made me laugh. Then he continued, 'Maybe…Maybe it's also 'cause I need to test out what I just told you. See if it sounded okay.'

"'You want to tell Rukia, don't you?' I had asked him.

"He scowled and answered, 'Yeah…I want her to know _why_ I was so cruel to her in middle school. That explanation is long overdue. Damn, was I stupid…There couldn't be a dumber idea on the planet….'

"Then I put a hand on his shoulder and said, 'Renji, you're not stupid. You were a kid. How else were you supposed to deal with something that felt like a betrayal at your age? Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure she'll forgive you.'

"Renji laughed and I got so surprised, I brought my hand back. He looked me in the eye and said, 'You remind me of her. Of Rukia. Maybe that's why I trust you so much.'"

I raised an eyebrow. "_Renji_ really said that?" I wondered doubtfully.

"Yeah…I wasn't sure if I wanted to take that as a compliment or an unintentional insult. I don't want to be compared to my best friend, especially when she's the one that he's in love with in the first place." In all the time I'd known her, I'd never known Sakura to be bitter about anything but she was clearly angry now.

I furrowed my eyebrows and asserted, fully facing her, "Stop acting like this, Sakura. It's pointless."

Her eyes widened and her head shot up indignantly. This was probably not the answer she was expecting. "But…Rukia-"

I cut in heatedly, my voice rising, "You expect me to give you sympathy? To empathize with you in some way? No, you don't deserve it after a pitiful comment like that. Why, just two weeks ago, you told me you were now confident in talking to Renji! You even bragged to me about how the two of you were getting closer when you were training together! And now what, you want to go back to being that shy girl who doesn't know how to handle her feelings again?"

She sucked in a breath and stood up. "No, I don't, Rukia! It's just that…it's hard for me-"

"Sakura, why did you come with me and the others to the Soul Society? Hm? You don't even know Ichigo, and people don't just rescue others they don't know for the hell of it. So why?" I questioned relentlessly.

She clenched her hands into fists and set her jaw. "I came along to protect my friends," she whispered, her posture stiffening. Something flickered in her light blue eyes.

I looked up at her and inquired, "Do you know what that means, Sakura? You have to be _brave_. You can't be cowering in the corner; you can't be scared to take a hit; you can't be afraid of the person you love. _You can't be afraid anymore_. Do you understand?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak and quickly shut it again. She took a deep breath and nodded without a word.

"Good. Don't ever come to me seeking pity again, alright? Never degrade yourself to that point."

The blonde gave me a bright smile. "I'll try, Rukia," she muttered.

I shook my head. "Trying isn't good enough. Can you _do_ it?"

Sakura looked a bit taken aback but her smile grew. "I _will_," she corrected herself.

Suddenly, a fast rap on the door sounded, making the both of us flinch. "Who is it?" I called out, getting up from the futon.

"It's me, Renji," he replied and I heard faint shuffling outside the door. I could see his huge shadow waiting patiently for either permission to enter or the door to slide open.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura tense slightly then relax. I smirked at that. Then I wondered, "What is it? Something happen?"

He shook his head and said, "No. Kurosaki-san just advised us to sleep now if we want to get a head start in the morning. Not many officers are awake at that time, so it would be a good time for us to break in and rescue Kurosaki."

"Ah," I muttered, nodding in understanding.

"Is…Uh…Is Sakura in there too? I can kinda sense her reiatsu," he added and I caught him scratching the back of his head uneasily.

I raised an eyebrow at this and felt Sakura's reiatsu flicker as she got nervous. "Y-Yeah, I'm here! I'll just be leaving now…" she answered and looked back at me.

She went over to the door and opened it. Renji peered down at her with a quizzical expression. "Good night," I told the both of them and they glanced back at me.

"'Night," my childhood friend stated and Sakura just bowed her head. Then she closed the door behind her and I heard him mutter, "Are you feeling okay? Your reiatsu feels a bit…off..."

Her response got fainter as they walked down the hall. "Yes, I'm fine. Rukia just helped me realize something important…."

I let out a sigh as I went around the room to put out the candles and then crawled onto the futon. I slipped under the blanket and shut my eyes, my mind racing at the prospect of getting Ichigo back. I flipped over to my other side. _I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow…_I thought, my eyes snapping open again.

I flopped onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I glanced at the door when I heard tiny footsteps padding near it. A small figure outside darted about blowing out the candles in the hallway. "Good night, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu-chan whispered and her shadow melted as the lights went out.

"'Night," I called out and shut my eyes. Ichigo's face flashed under my eyelids and I smirked. _Stupid fool…I'm going to smack you upside the head when I rescue you. Just you wait…_I thought as I drifted off.

* * *

><p><em>I quickly packed up my things, my hand brushing by a couple of plastic-wrapped chocolate hearts in my bag. I glanced up at Renji, who was about to leave, and yelled, "Hey! Wait up!"<em>

_He paused in the doorway and half-turned. I ran up to him, holding my bag to my chest. "What is it?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow._

_I placed my bag on a nearby desk and dug out one of the sweets. "I forgot to give you your Valentine chocolate I made," I informed him._

_"You…You made me chocolate?" he breathed out, sounding honestly stunned._

_"Yeah…"I said. "Didn't you get chocolates from other girls too? You should be used to it by now," I teased, handing him the heart._

_He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Those were chicks from our middle school. Still madly in love with me, I guess." He smirked cockily and snatched the chocolate from my hand._

_I frowned at him as we walked out of the room. "Orihime gave you one too. She's just being nice, not in love with you, you egotistical idiot. Besides, I think she's got her eyes on Ishida."_

_"Pfft, please. They're probably dating now for all we know. Have you seen the way he looks at her?" he questioned as he shook his head, strolling along at a brisk pace._

_"Hm, well, maybe they are. She'll tell us if they are when she feels ready to," I suggested with a shrug._

_"She gave him chocolate though…" he mumbled, starting to sound defeated. He unwrapped his candy and tossed the plastic in a nearby trash bin._

_I sighed. "You're reading too much things. It was probably just an obligation chocolate."_

_It was quiet as Renji chomped on his candy. We headed outside and I squinted as the setting sun pierced my eyes. I lifted my hand as a shade._

_"So…why'd you make me chocolate?" Renji inquired all of a sudden, sounding hesitant to find out why._

_I looked up at him and replied, "'Cause you're my friend. Why're you asking?"_

_His face became pink and he smiled nervously. "N-No reason…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He then joked, his voice wavering, "So you're _not_ in love with me?"_

_I pushed him playfully and clicked my tongue in embarrassment. "Stop, Renji," I ordered in a whiny tone._

_He laughed and put his hands up in defense. "Just admit it. I won't be surprised at all, you know," he teased, snickering under his breath._

_I punched his chest and was about to make a sarcastic remark when my phone vibrated in my bag. I fished it out and realized I had received a text from Ichigo. I opened it and read: _I'm waiting by the school gate in my gigai. Hurry up midget. :P

_I scowled at the screen and typed back: _Learn some patience, idiot. I'm coming soon.

_"Who's that?" Renji wondered curiously._

_I hesitated for only a second and muttered, "A…friend of mine. You don't know…her." I had to change the gender to avoid suspicion._

_"Oh…" he whispered, trailing off uneasily. He cleared his throat. "So…is that who that other chocolate's for then?"_

_I twitched. "Huh?" I questioned, glancing up at him._

_He frowned and replied, "I noticed you had two extra hearts in your bag. I know you gave one to your brother before he went to work, one to Inoue, Arisawa-san, then me…Wait, you made an extra then!"_

_"One of them is mine. I want to eat what I made, you know," I informed him._

_He smirked and joked, "You little glutton."_

_I punched him again. "I am _not_!" I yelled, feigning offense._

_He guffawed then, the noise echoing around the empty yard. "Could you laugh any louder?" I hissed, becoming mortified as a few heads turned to stare at us._

_"You want me to?" he threatened with a mischievous grin._

_I was about to snap at him when my phone vibrated again. I pressed a button and scanned the message: _If you don't hurry up, I'm going home and sleeping. P.S. Your friend does realize he looks stupid, right? XD

_I made a mental note to punch Ichigo when I saw him. I sighed and grumbled, "Renji, I have to go now. See you tomorrow!"_

_I began running off when he yelled, "It's 'cause I'm humiliating you, isn't it?"_

_I half-turned my head and shouted back, "Yeah, you fool!" I stuck my tongue out at him before facing forward again._

_As soon as I passed through the school entrance, I skidded to a stop, looking both ways to find Ichigo. He was leaning against a wall to my left, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. He was staring at me with a rather intense gaze, making my eyes widen. I felt my face heat up and looked away quickly so he wouldn't see. _Damn butterflies_, I cursed mentally._

_I heard his heavy steps approach me. "Took you long enough," he complained loudly._

_"Shut up," I muttered, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Ever since that dumb fight over my Chappy drawings last week, I've been feeling weird around him. I was more aware of his presence near me and whenever I looked him in the eye, my face would get warmer. Butterflies flew around in my stomach and my breathing quickened as well. I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was hormones?_

_He frowned at me. "What? Something wrong?" he asked, leaning forward curiously._

_I flinched and he paused, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "G-Get out of my face, dummy," I stuttered, turning my head away anxiously._

_He rolled his eyes but did as I asked. "Che…I don't get where this sudden attitude came from. You seemed happy when you were with your friend earlier," he commented and crossed his arms with a scowl._

_He twisted around and waved for me to follow. "C'mon, we better get going," he ordered, starting to walk away._

_I ran to catch up with his long stride then matched his speed, slinging my falling bag strap up on my shoulder. It hit my side steadily with each step I took. I stared at his back and wondered, "Why'd you bother to pick me up from school today?"_

_Ichigo visibly stiffened. "Wh-What, I can't be nice to you every once in a while?"_

_I smiled despite my nervousness. Suddenly, I remembered something. My eyes widened slightly and I dug around in my bag for the chocolate heart. "Ichigo…I have something to give you," I declared, taking out the candy meant for him. It was wrapped very nicely and the chocolate itself had white frosting on it that traced the edge of it as well as spelled his first name in large Kanji. He looked back, an eyebrow raised curiously._

_I held out the chocolate to him, staring down at my feet. "Here…" I muttered, thrusting the heart into his hands._

_It was silent for a few seconds and I dared look up at him. He stared down at the confection in his hand with a stunned expression. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, "Why aren't you eating it? Don't just look at it, Ichigo."_

_He blinked and tightened his grip on the heart. "Did you make this from scratch?" he wondered, his amber eyes flicking over to me. I nodded silently. _

_He beamed at me and put a hand on my head, ruffling it affectionately. "Thanks, Rukia," he said, his eyes closed._

_My cheeks began to burn and I looked to my right. "Y-Yeah…" I muttered. Then I hastily added, "Don't be so happy over that tiny chocolate…It's weird." He chuckled lightly and slid his hand off of the top of my head. I fixed my hair self-consciously with a frown._

_We continued walking along without saying a word. A crinkling noise interrupted the silence and I peeked at him curiously. He was unwrapping the plastic and then carefully took out the chocolate as if it would explode. He crumpled the wrapper in a hand and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. After examining it for some time, he took a tiny bite._

_His eyes widened a fraction and I was worried he thought it tasted bad. "…This is…pretty good…" he admitted, his mouth still full._

_I felt the corners of my lips quirk up. I was pleased he liked it. I worked by myself in making it and had botched several batches before it turned out semi-decent. I was convinced he would hate it, but, judging from the expression on his face, he was actually enjoying it._

_Ichigo straightened suddenly and looked to his right. I glanced at the place he was staring at but didn't see anything special. "Is it a Hollow?" I wondered, unable to sense anything out of ordinary either. Him being a fukutaichou, he probably had better senses than I did._

_He shook his head and pointed at the area he was staring at. "What's that place?" he inquired, looking down at me and pausing._

_I blinked in surprise and glanced back at the place. I raised an eyebrow when I saw various people sliding around the floor with elated grins on their faces. It was-_

_"It's an ice rink, Ichigo," I answered simply, wondering how he _didn't_ know that._

_He became red_ _at my response and recovered hastily, "Oh…They don't have those in the Seireitei. Or Soul Society, for that matter…."_

_My eyes grew wide. "Really?" I wondered incredulously._

_He shrugged. "Well, they _could, _I guess. I haven't been everywhere in the Soul Society. It'd be hard to have been absolutely everywhere there. That place is like the freakin' universe. It's constantly expanding so it could fit more into it. People die every day, you know."_

_"You got all that out of staring at an ice rink?" I questioned, struggling to keep in a laugh._

_He glared down at me and muttered, "So what if I did? Doesn't change the fact that what I said is true…." He became even redder as I snickered under my breath._

_After calming down, I asked, gesturing at the rink, "So, did you want to go?"_

_He jerked his head back and shouted, "Huh? Who said I wanted to?!"_

_I gave him a long, dubious look. He scowled again, crossing his arms. "Stop looking at me like that. Fine, let's go…" he grumbled, clearly annoyed. I laughed as we walked across the street._

_We entered a large, heated building and rented our ice skates. I placed my bag on a table and laced the skates up quickly, eager to start._

_I glanced at Ichigo, who fumbled over the laces, ultimately knotting them up. I sighed and went over to help him._

_"Here," I said and put my left hand over his to nonverbally tell him to move. He twitched and lurched his hand back like I was on fire. I raised an eyebrow and drew my hand back slowly, my gaze rising and resting on his face. His cheeks were a faint pink and, when our eyes met, he hastily looked away._

_I tilted my head a bit and asked, irritated, "Do you want me to help or not?"_

_He hesitated for a while but nodded silently, his gaze still focused on something in the distance. I rolled my eyes but bent down to help him with the laces. It took a good ten minutes, but I eventually got them tied well enough. I stood up straight and put my hands on my hips, my chest puffing up in a somewhat proud manner._

_"There! Now let's go!" I announced, heading toward the rink._

_Ichigo stumbled next to me and mumbled, "Geez, I feel so helpless, not knowing how to do many of these human activities…It's humiliating to have to ask you for help all the time…."_

_I stared up at him, confused. "You've shown me an impossible new world, Ichigo. It's only fair I show you mine in return," I stated simply. His eyes widened and his mouth parted in astonishment. I faced forward again and reached the edge of the rink._

_"W-Wait…I don't know how to ice-skate!" Ichigo exclaimed, freezing next to me. His eyes were wide._

_I snorted. "And you _just_ realized this? C'mon Ichigo! Where's your head at?"_

_He frowned and his eyelids lowered slightly, giving off a spacy expression. I sighed and grabbed his hand in mine. Before he could protest, I cut in, "C'mon. We already paid for the rental. You might as well use the skates. I'll teach you. It's not that hard."_

_I stepped onto the ice and immediately balanced on the blades. I tugged on his hand insistently and urged, "Come on. Don't be afraid."_

_He became red and shouted indignantly, "I'm not afraid! Who ever said I was afraid of some stupid ice?" He stomped onto the ice and his legs wobbled._

_"Whoa!" he yelled and slipped, falling backwards. Since my hand was still tightly holding his, I fell along with him. I cried out and my back hit the cement, knocking some breath out of me._

_I heard some people near us laugh but no one came to help us. I groaned, putting a hand to my head. "What do you think you were _doing_? I was trying to guide you, you stupid fool…" I grumbled as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head._

_"What? You were mocking me!" he yelled angrily._

_I glared at him heatedly. "I wasn't mocking you! I was being nice! Geez, what's wrong with you?"_

_He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. "Oh…"_

_I scowled and got up again, brushing myself off. I extended a hand to him and he stared at it curiously. "Get up, Ichigo," I ordered, looking him in the eye._

_He frowned but took it, standing up shakily. I explained the basics of ice-skating and ordered him to grab the edge for support when we went out onto the ice. He scowled but did so anyway, and I led him along gradually._

_As soon as I thought he had the hang of it, I commanded, "Okay…Now let go of the wall."_

_He looked at me incredulously and shook his head. "No! I'll fall!" he yelled, panicked._

_"You're running out of wall to hold anyway." I jerked my chin to the left. A black fence jutted out from the small railing, showing the woods beyond. "Don't worry, I'll lead you."_

_He cursed under his breath and reluctantly let go, wobbling a bit. "Whoa…" he mumbled, flailing his free arm, but quickly regained his balance. His grip on my hand tightened, though it didn't hurt._

_He stared down at his feet anxiously and I couldn't help but smile at him. The slight furrow in his eyebrows as he concentrated on not slipping, the tiny frown on his face, and the fact that he was still clenching my hand tightly made him somewhat cute in my eyes. He reminded me of a lost puppy._

_My smile grew when I announced, "Okay…I'm going to let go…."_

_His eyes shot up with alarm and he shouted, "Huh? N-No! Don't!" He practically crushed my hand after saying that. I flinched and wrenched my hand out of his._

_"Ouch!" I cried out, cradling it with my other hand as I glared at him. _

_Ichigo swayed, flailing about wildly. "Whoa, whoa…" He tipped forward and grabbed my shoulders for support. His weight was enough to bring the both of us toppling down onto the ice. We slid a few inches and stopped. I winced, my back and head hurting from hitting the solid ice. I felt Ichigo's heavy self mostly on top of me, which didn't help me feel any better._

_My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes and, when they focused enough, I realized Ichigo was staring down at me, his eyes wide and face flushed. His hands were propped on either side of my head and he looked too shocked to move. I tensed and a warm surge of heat rushed to my cheeks. My heartbeat was becoming irregular and I couldn't help but be very aware of our intimate proximity. "I-Ichigo…You idiot…Get up…" I mumbled, closing my eyes to try to shut him out. Why did being this close to him make me feel so nervous? Could I possibly have…_feelings_…for him?_

_Ichigo gulped audibly. "U-Um…Yeah, I'll just…be getting up…" he mumbled, making me open my eyes slightly. He tried pushing himself off, his arms shaking. _

_Suddenly, his left hand slipped on the ice and he cried out. I don't know how it happened, fate, bad luck, God's will, or pure accident, but Ichigo's lips had crashed onto mine. My eyes enlarged and I inhaled sharply. I was so stunned I wasn't sure what to do at this point. The only thing I was conscious of was the fact that his lips were cold and tasted of chocolate._

_He lurched off of me after a few seconds of this, slapping a hand to his mouth. I sat up in a daze, the event refusing to sink into my mind. "Did…Did we just…" I trailed off, putting my hands to my flaming cheeks._

_Ichigo's gaze dropped as he mumbled awkwardly, "I-I'm sorry…W-Was that your…first?"_

_I felt myself nod slowly, the gravity of the matter hitting me all at once. I put both hands to my mouth and squeaked, "My…first…kiss…."_

_He grimaced and looked away as if he hated himself even though it was an accident. Then he put his head in his hands and his voice came out muffled, "I'm sorry…I'm so stupid…I ruined it for you. I-I-"_

_"It's okay…It's not like I…disliked…the idea of…kissing you…" I blurted out without thinking. Finally, I realized why I felt this way around Ichigo, why his very presence made me feel bubbly inside, why I found myself thinking about him every chance I got. It was because…I liked him. I liked everything about him, and I couldn't deny it anymore._

_His head shot up in disbelief, as if he hadn't expected me to say something like that. He shifted so he was on his knees and leaned closer to me, his amber eyes gleaming with excitement. "You…You don't mind? Rukia, you…like me?"_

_My face got even warmer as I nodded sheepishly. I brought my knees to my chest and ducked my head behind them, embarrassed. "Hey…" he began gently, his hand stroking my hair in a tentative manner. I flinched and he pulled it away._

_"How about I give you your White Day gift one month early?" he questioned softly. I looked up in confusion and then saw him leaning closer to me, his eyes shut and body quivering. My eyes flicked to his parted mouth and I inclined toward him as well. My eyes fluttered shut and my ears rung, drowning out all noise._

_I paused just as our lips were about to meet and whispered, "I'm scared, Ichigo…."_

_He smirked against my mouth and replied, "Don't be."_

_He finally captured me and I had never felt lighter. I wanted to melt into this new feeling. I-_

* * *

><p>A loud rap to my door jolted me awake. My eyes snapped open and I heard Orihime's voice shout excitedly, "Rukia, wake up! Breakfast time!"<p>

Her footsteps faded and I blinked groggily, struggling to stay conscious so early in the morning. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Birds tweeted outside and there was hardly any light pouring in through the window. I looked around slowly and remembered where I was and why I was here.

_Ichigo…_I thought and ran a hand over my mouth. Was that a dream or a memory? It was hard to tell when I dreamt of him. But the feeling of his lips on mine lingered and I blushed pink as I desperately tried to cling to it.

_I hope that really was a memory_, I thought as I stood up and headed out of the room.

It was cool as I walked down the dark hallway. Faint candlelight glowed in front of me and I turned the corner, seeing only three people at the dining table.

I raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Where's Orihime and the guys?"

Sakura turned around sluggishly and yawned before replying, "She's waking them up now."

Right on cue, the bubbly girl walked in, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. Ishida's hair was ruffled and he had some bags under his eyes, but he seemed oddly content. "Good morning everyone!" Orihime practically shouted. How she ever woke up so cheerful, I'll never know.

"'Morning…" Sakura mumbled sleepily.

Ishida said nothing, but rather bowed his head to me, Sakura, Karin-chan, and Kurosaki-san. Karin-chan had her head down on the table and her eyes were glazed over, so she was probably still exhausted from rising so early in the morning. Ichigo's father smiled and politely bowed in return. "Good morning," he said as he glanced at everyone.

The couple strolled over to the spots they sat at yesterday and settled down. Ishida seemed reluctant to let go of her hand, but did so anyway. I allowed a small smile to grace my features when I heard heavy footsteps from the hallway.

Renji was tying his hair up in his usual ponytail as he stumbled forward. He then stretched out his arms and let out an obnoxious yawn. "Man, it's too freakin' early in the morning…."

I shook my head, repressing a sigh. "That's been established already, stupid. Everyone-" I glanced at Orihime chatting about how she had wanted to help make breakfast but Yuzu-chan had politely declined the offer when she had told the young Kurosaki about this supposedly delicious recipe for caramel-coated eggs with bean paste.

My stomach flipped at the very thought and continued, "Well, almost everyone, is tired. It's dawn."

His bloodshot eyes widened and he grumbled, "Dawn?! The hell are we awake this early for?!"

Before I could answer, Ichigo's father cut in, "I woke all of you up to give you some more information about the Seireitei and how it operates before you leave. Then, you could all devise a plan to rescue my son and get out safely…."

He blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "That sounds too grim! Geez, who died in here? Anyway, lemme rephrase that so it sounds better!"

Ishida's shoulders drooped and I heard him mutter under his breath, "It'll sound bad no matter how you put it…."

Kurosaki-san cleared his throat, making Karin-chan straighten and look at him to see if he was talking to her. He turned to me and Renji and waved for us to come over. I went to the seat I was in yesterday and sat down, Renji following my example in his seat.

Yuzu-chan then came over, holding a few plates in her hands and beaming brightly. "Today will be a great day!" she declared happily as she handed out breakfast. Everyone thanked her as she gave them their meals.

Ichigo's father smiled and went on, "Well, first of all, my property is already in the Seireitei, so that's an advantage for you. However, it's next to Rukia-chan's brother's…er…humble abode."

"What?!" Renji blurted out, unable to contain his shock. Orihime and Sakura were stunned, judging by the expressions on their faces. Ishida's expression didn't change much, only a slight widening of the eyes.

"Yeah…Um…Moving on…." He scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. "My home is a way aways from any of the Squad barracks, so you'll have to walk quite far since, no offense to you two over there, you have humans with you."

Ishida's glasses gleamed angrily and he mumbled while pushing them up, "I am a Quincy, Kurosaki-san. I am quite capable of keeping up with shun-po and bring Orihime along with me at the same time. It won't be too difficult for me. However, _these_ two-" He gestured at Renji and Sakura. "…might not even know what shun-po _is_, much less use it."

"Hey! I do so know what shun-po is! And I can do it too!" Renji exclaimed with his mouth full, looking insulted. He gulped down his food and stood up indignantly. He took a few steps away from the table and suddenly disappeared. I sensed his reiatsu moving around the room and he paused after a few seconds of this.

His chest puffed out triumphantly and he bragged, "See? Actually you couldn't see me! Ha!"

Ishida replied coldly, "Actually I _could_ see you and I could still easily track down your movements otherwise. Learn to control your reiatsu, idiot."

Renji stepped forward angrily. A slight breeze flew past me, knocking over a chair, and a figure paused in front of him, craning her head to look him in the eye. "Don't, Renji. We're not here to fight each other." I blinked and realized it was Sakura.

She turned around and inquired, "Ishida-san, do you still doubt my abilities?"

I glanced at Ishida and saw that he looked a bit stunned. His glasses had slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up impatiently. "That was rather impressive, for a novice. However, I have yet to see you in battle. We will see then."

Sakura blinked but, before she could say anything, Orihime cut in, "I'm sorry! This is just his way of being nice! I know it doesn't sound like it, but he's very shy about showing that side of him to others!"

Ishida became red at the comment and mumbled, "Orihime…Why?"

She stared at him innocently and answered, "Huh? What do you mean, 'why'? I don't want them thinking badly of you!"

He was quiet for a while before the smallest of smiles quirked his mouth up.

Kurosaki-san cleared his throat loudly and we all turned to stare at him. I thought he would be annoyed with what just happened, but he looked amused instead. "Inoue-chan and Ishida-kun, you two are such a cute couple! You bring out the best in each other, which is a great thing when you're in a relationship!" he exclaimed happily, making the two blush.

He went on, still smirking from earlier, "As I was saying, you have to head northwest from here to get to the barracks. I was told my son is being kept in the Squad Six cells located within their barracks. The barracks themselves are surrounded by other Squad barracks, so you'll have to be extremely cautious. Still, not many Shinigami are up and about at this time, so I don't think you'll have to worry too much.

"I had to come in and watch as they relentlessly interrogated him about his whereabouts and what he had been up to this whole time. He hadn't spoken much, except to say that the reason he hadn't checked in for so long was because of Kurotsuchi-taichou, calling him a few choice words. He claimed that he had done something to him and…someone important to him. I'm assuming he meant you, Rukia-chan.

"Of course, after that, Kurotsuchi-taichou had been questioned. However, he says he has no idea what Ichigo was talking about and swore he had never experimented on my son or any Shinigami besides himself and his daughter, adding that no one wanted him to anyway.

"When asked what exactly had been done to him, Ichigo claimed Kurotsuchi-taichou had turned him into a Vizard and gave a person he cared for some drug that made her suffer and resulted in the erasing of a portion of her memories after receiving multiple doses.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou became indignant at his accusations and repeated that he had not done anything to Ichigo or that girl he cares about. It was a long back-and-forth argument, Ichigo's word against his. Both seemed to be telling the truth, and Ichigo grew very upset when he heard we weren't arresting Kurotsuchi-taichou or searching the Research and Development buildings for this drug.

"That's when the Hollow side of him took over and lashed out at everyone. The only way to stop him was to knock him out, which was left up to me after he nearly killed his interrogators. It was hard to convince the Soutaichou not to execute him after that, especially since he considered Vizards to be abominations, but he agreed he would let my son be…for the moment."

I clenched my hands into shaking fists. _Ichigo…How could you let yourself do that?! You fool! Even if this "Kurotsuchi" did as you said, was that any reason to harm innocent Shinigami?! Dammit…_I cursed mentally.

"It was clear that his becoming a Vizard wasn't voluntary, so, though it made Kurotsuchi-taichou extremely furious, Yamamoto-soutaichou gave the order to search the various labs.

"That was two days ago. The result of their findings as well as Ichigo's trial will be held today in the Squad One barracks. I won't bother telling you where those are since it'd be unlikely he'd be there when you try to rescue him. Just break into the Squad Six barracks as quietly as you can and get him out. Though it sounds simple, you never know who could be patrolling at this time. Be very careful."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, putting his hands behind his head. By this time, everyone had finished up breakfast and thanked Yuzu, who was washing the dishes and humming a tune to herself. "Now…Since Abarai-kun and Yoshida-chan might not be able to hide their reiatsus too well yet, it'll prove difficult not to attract attention to yourselves, especially since you'll be rushing around. When you get my son out, it'll be even worse because he can't hide his reiatsu no matter how hard he tries. It'll be stressful, but I'm certain you guys can handle it."

I noticed Sakura fidget in her seat and raised an eyebrow. She looked around at everyone, who still seemed exhausted from waking up, then blurted out, "I…I think I have way for disguising all of our reiatsus and move about the Seireitei without having any issues…."

Nearly everyone in the room straightened. "How?" Renji asked, leaning closer to her.

She jerked back and her face became a faint pink color. "U-Um…W-Well, my zanpakuto has the power to create illusions…Not just the optical ones either. I can hide or change the way people hear things, feel things, smell things, even how they perceive someone's reiatsu…." She fiddled with her forefingers nervously, staring down at them.

Renji's eyes lit up and he exclaimed with a huge smile, "Wow! That's great!" Then he blinked and questioned, "Wait, when you battled me before, you never used any of those techniques against me! I never saw you learn them either!"

Her face grew red and she mumbled, "Well…it's just because…I didn't want to…hurt you…I was training in secret, you see…I can't use these moves for long periods of time yet though…And it's very hard for me to use more than one at once…But I'm willing to try it if it means protecting all of you…."

Renji's eyes widened and he began, "Sakura-"

Ichigo's father clapped his hands once, causing everyone to jump. He rubbed his hands together and announced, "Okay! While I would like for you all to stay and chat, none of us can afford that luxury. You should get going now if you want to rescue my son while not running into anyone dangerous!"

Ishida mumbled, "It'll be dangerous either way…." _He sure likes to talk to himself…_I thought.

We got up and headed out into the yard, the Kurosaki twins trailing after us. Ichigo's father was in the lead, walking calmly down the cobblestone path despite his previous comment of hurrying up. Though I was tempted to run ahead of him and everyone else, I kept the same brisk pace behind him. My mind was focused only on a strategy on how to rescue Ichigo in the least amount of time possible without getting anyone hurt or noticed. Not only that, I was trying to come up with some way to hide Ichigo after we rescue him. I couldn't possibly force Sakura to use her zanpakuto once we head back to the World of the Living, so I discarded the very thought. The question of whether or not he would be able to stay by my side or if I would have to run away with him also popped into my head, though the latter was a very rash action. The life of a fugitive was not a pleasant one, so I also tossed this thought away.

I was so deep in thought, I hadn't realized we had gone through the hospital and into the front yard. When I snapped out of my reverie, it seemed I had walked through the open front gate. Kurosaki-san had gone off somewhere and no one had noticed where I was.

A strong reiatsu hit me from my right and I whipped my head over in bewilderment. My eyes widened when I saw it was my brother, outside of his front gate. I stifled a gasp and froze, hoping desperately he hadn't seen me. However, he didn't approach me and it was then I noticed that he was talking to someone behind the gate.

I squinted but couldn't see who it was. Suddenly, a small figure stepped forward and into my view. I put a hand to my mouth when I recognized her. "Hisana…My older sister…is here?" I whispered, feeling as if the wind were knocked out of me. I watched as Nii-sama smiled slightly and caressed her face. He said something to her and let his hand fall to his side. He then took a step back and disappeared.

I sucked in a breath when Hisana started to look over at me and ran back through Kurosaki-san's front gate in a panic. The device Urahara made should still be working. At least, that's what I hoped.

Someone tugged on my sleeve then and I glanced left, seeing that it was Karin-chan. I asked, raising a brow, "What is it, Karin-chan?"

She hugged her elbows and avoided looking at me directly. "When…When you rescue my brother, make sure to hit him upside the head for me, will you?" she blurted out and shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

I smirked at her request and replied, "I was going to do that anyway. That idiot deserves it."

Karin-chan allowed herself to smile and visibly relaxed. "You know…You're not half-bad…" she mumbled and twisted around.

Kurosaki-san appeared in front of me suddenly and shouted, "Sorry for that! I had to take care of something in the clinic!" He then turned to Sakura and inquired, "Yoshida-chan, I know this will be quite a strain on your body, but do you think you can try those techniques you mentioned earlier?"

She nodded once, taking a step forward, and unsheathed her zanpakuto. She shut her eyes in concentration and held out the sword horizontally in front of her, her left hand on the dull back of the blade as if she were blocking an attack. "Shift reality…." Her reiatsu rose sharply and a faint white glow emanated from her body.

"Sakkaku!" she called out and a blast of reiatsu struck me. It was quite powerful and almost knocked me over. I shut my eyes and put my arms up to block it, or tried to at least.

When her reiatsu stabilized, I cracked open an eye and moved my arms slightly, peeking through the opening. What I saw made me drop my arms immediately and my eyes snap open.

Sakura was holding a long spear a few inches taller than her. The shaft was bright red and there were two thin kikuchi yari blades on the ends mirroring each other. Small patches of black and white fluff hung just where the shaft began under the blades.

She spun the spear between her fingers expertly, raising her arms and then giving a wild flourish that seemed pretty dangerous to try that sent the spear behind her. She then gave a flick of her wrist and was still, the tip of one blade resting on the ground and the spear itself tilted right. She let out a breath and smiled, proud of herself.

My eyes flickered to Renji, whose jaw had dropped open. He blinked and sputtered, "Th-That was amazing! How'd you do that without cutting yourself?!"

She became a bit pink but admitted, "Well, I've put a lot of effort into my training…But that dance isn't going to really help me in a serious battle. I'm pretty sure my…erm…techniques will though."

She glanced around at our scattered group and ordered, shifting the spear in front of her, "Everyone, please get closer to me. I don't want to accidentally cast this on the Kurosaki family." At this, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan stepped back, their eyes wide as they exchanged glances.

I stood close to Sakura, with Renji behind her, and Ishida and Orihime to her right. She thrust the spear in front of her and spun it in a slow circle. "Dai Ichi no Sosei: Kagami!" she shouted. A white light radiated from her hands and suddenly a projection shot out of it. I stared incredulously at what seemed to be a large oval mirror in front of us. It began to glow as well and then stretched out over our group, creating a sort of dome of light around us.

For a minute, all I could see was my friends and white shield around us. Then it faded and we could see the yard again. I heard Yuzu-chan shriek behind me, "Oh no! Where'd they go?"

I glanced at Kurosaki-san who had an utterly stunned expression. His jaw dropped slightly. "Um…" he began, rubbing a hand on his chin curiously.

"They can't see us?" Renji wondered and suddenly got this mischievous grin on his face. "Hold up for a second…." He strolled up to Kurosaki-san and shouted loudly, "Hey stupid! Yeah, you can't see me! Ha ha ha!" He proceeded to stick out his tongue and dance around him like a child. I sighed and put a hand to my temple.

Kurosaki-san's eyes narrowed and he lifted a fist to punch Renji square in the face. My childhood friend sounded startled and put his hands to his nose. "Ow! Dammit, how'd he hit me? He can't see me, can he? I thought-"

"Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't hear you or sense your reiatsu still, dumbass," he pointed out, annoyed. He crossed his arms and let out a huff.

Renji ambled back to the group, grumbling under his breath. He frowned at Sakura accusingly and she giggled. "Sorry, Kagami only disguises sight. I should've told you guys earlier…But I didn't know you would go and do something so dumb, Renji…."

He scowled and turned pink. "Sh-Shut up…" he muttered, looking away.

"Ah, so each technique covers one sense. This one manipulates one's sight, and the other ones must manipulate the other senses as well, including our sixth sense, the one that detects reiatsu," Ishida explained, though mostly for his own benefit.

Sakura tilted her head back to look at him and nodded. "Yes, that's the gist of it. I won't be doing all of them at once since we won't need to disguise senses like smell, taste, or touch." Ishida merely nodded, shoving his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"It's weird being able to hear what they're saying but not seeing them…" I heard Karin-chan mumble.

Sakura exhaled slowly, shifted her zanpakuto so it pointed in front of her, and cried out, "Dai San no Kozu: Kijo!" She thrust her zanpakuto forward, crouching and stretching her right foot out. Something billowed from the tip of the blade and flew back at us, wrapping around the group. It looked like a strong wind, but it didn't make the howling noise I expected it to make. It was completely silent. My ears popped after it settled around us, the wind dissipating into nothing.

Sakura straightened, swaying a bit as she did so. Her breathing grew heavy and uneven. Renji put a hand on her shoulder and questioned, "Hey, are you _sure_ you can do this? You don't have to strain yourself this much."

She jolted at his touch and stuttered, "Y-Y-Yes! D-Don't u-underestimate me!" Renji continued to stare at her warily but let go of her shoulder. I smirked when a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

She inhaled sharply and shouted, "Dairoku no Kozu: Ryusui!" She lifted the spear above her head. A stream of water followed one of the spear tip's movements like a pen. Sakura slammed the other blade on the ground and the water began to swirl around the air like a snake. It then circled around us and disappeared in a flash of light.

Sakura's knees shook and they soon buckled under her. "Whoa!" Renji exclaimed and caught her by the shoulders. Her eyes fluttered and a thin sheen of sweat beaded on her forehead. "See? This is what I meant by straining yourself! Geez, you don't listen…."

Smiling weakly, she muttered, "I'll still keep this up for all of you…But…I can't really…move…." Her body trembled but her reiatsu remained steady. I prayed she wouldn't be in pain while helping us.

Renji rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal-style, grumbling curses under his breath. She clutched her spear tightly, half the shaft resting on his shoulder. She turned as red as Renji's hair. "Ah! Wha-What are you doing?!"

He glanced down at her, confused. "You _said_ you couldn't move. I'll just carry you along. Got a problem with that, blondie?" he teased, smiling wide.

She frowned despite herself and hid her head in shadow. "I-I guess not…" she mumbled, biting her lip afterwards. This made Renji's smile grow into a full grin.

I peered over my shoulder and noticed Ishida floating a few inches off the ground on this flat plane made of pure reishi, Orihime standing next to him and energetically complimenting his skills. He merely smiled and pulled Orihime closer to him, his hand around her waist. She turned to hug him, resting her head on his shoulder while looking at ease.

I suppressed a smile as I ordered loudly, "Okay, let's go!"

We all zoomed out of the yard and headed northwest as Kurosaki-san instructed us to. As we rushed through the Seireitei, I felt my heart pounding faster in anticipation. Memories of the two of us, both ones I'd recently reacquired and the new ones of the past year, danced in my mind, providing the motivation I needed to move even faster. His name echoed in my head like a broken record. _Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!_

"Rukia…" Renji cut into my reminiscing abruptly. I whipped my head around, annoyed he had interrupted my thoughts. He ignored the fact that I was glaring at him and continued, "We should take a break. Sakura's not doing too good."

At that, I glanced down at my blonde friend, my eyes widening when I saw her eyes were shut tightly in pain and her head slumped on Renji's arm. She looked paler than normal and multiple beads of sweat stuck to her forehead. Her breathing was uneven as well. Despite all of this, she kept a firm grip on her zanpakuto.

"…Keep…going…You…don't have to…stop…because of…me…We…need to…rescue…Kurosaki-san…" she mumbled, barely audible.

Renji frowned at this and looked back at me, almost desperately. My eyes flickered from Renji to Sakura and back. I announced, nodding at my childhood friend, "Guys, let's stop here. If Sakura can't keep up these illusions, we'll be spotted easily."

Ishida sighed but agreed reluctantly. We skidded to a stop, taking in our surroundings. It seemed we had stopped at a very ideal place: close enough to all the Squad barracks. There were a few large buildings to my left with the number twelve on them in large kanji. No light blared through the windows of the buildings, so I hoped we would remain unseen…for the moment.

I looked around me and spotted a few tall trees near me. I pointed at one that seemed big enough to hide us all in and muttered, "We should rest up there. The leaves will cover us."

I whirled around and noticed Renji and Sakura having a rough tug-of-war match with her zanpakuto while Ishida and Orihime stared on, their sweat dropping. "Give! It! Here! Dammit!" he demanded, pulling it back while still supporting the weakened Sakura in his left arm.

She kept a firm grip on it and looked the angriest I've ever seen her. "No! I! Won't! I! Can! Keep! This! Up!" she argued, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Hey, Renji! Sakura! Stop that! You guys need to calm down and-"

"Oh, what 'n interestin' lil' group ova hea," a voice interrupted out of nowhere, making me stiffen. The two who were bickering paused and their gazes focused behind me. Ishida twitched and whipped around instantly, aiming his bow above my right shoulder and pushing Orihime behind him in one swift move.

His eyes narrowed, probably suspecting the person behind me to put a zanpakuto to my throat or do something else to threaten my safety. I half-turned my head around, my eyes widening. A guy with short silver hair was smiling down at me, but it was cold and mocking. His slitted eyes were like that of a snake, and held the same amount of malice.

His smile grew as he caught my obvious astonishment. "Hello…Rukia…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: X3 Cliffhanger ending! Ah, those cliffhangers are so fun to write. XDD You all know who that is, right? 83 Since he's supposed to have an accent, I hope I portrayed it right….**

**Anyway, I had a good time writing this chapter! :D I also liked coming up with the name for Sakura's zanpakuto and her abilities! I wanted to put links to show how it sort of looks, but Fanfiction is being stupid and won't let me load them. X( By the way, kikuchi yari blades are thin blades that are curved at the back, like the blade of Madarame Ikkaku's Hozukimaru. Except on Sakura's zanpakuto, there are two at both ends.**

**Speaking of which, her zanpakuto, Sakkaku, means "Illusion" in English. Pretty straightforward name, if you ask me. The first move, "Dai Ichi no Sosei: Kagami" translates to "First Composition: Mirror". The next, "Dai San no Kozu: Kijo" translates to "Third Composition: Siren". I tried to find a word close to the Greek myths' siren in Japanese, and Kijo is what popped up. It literally translates to "Lady". XD In Greek mythology, sirens used their beautiful voices to lure men to their island. Here, I just incorporated the fact that they have enchanting singing. The last, "Dairoku no Kozu: Ryusui" translates to "Sixth Composition: Flowing Water".**

**The only reason I included that long, pointlessly fluffy memory was because there won't be any fluff in this fic for a while. I'm getting down to the really interesting parts of how a portion of Rukia's memory was erased and adding more mystery as well as action later on, so there won't be much time for fluff. Some of you also thought the last chapter was slow (this one was slow too, I admit), but it will start picking up next chapter. I just had to get in some backstories and fluff between all the pairings here because I won't be writing it for a while, and I think I'd miss it a little later on. XDDD**

**A little note, the ice-skating thing was an actual thing they did in the Bleach anime. It was sort of a filler, but it was a very beautiful one that managed to make me cry at the end. I hardly cry when I watch things, but the end of episode 342 was simply amazing. The whole episode is filled with Ichiruki fan-service if you want to know. X3**

**Also, in Japan, Valentine's Day is when girls give guys they like chocolate. It doesn't just have to be guys you have a crush on, it could also be your friends, coworkers, or guy friends. The ones girls give their girl friends are literally called "friendship chocolates". Ones given to male friends or coworkers are called "obligation chocolates". The kind of chocolate that Rukia gave to Ichigo is neither kind. She gave him a "favorite chocolate", or a special chocolate you give to a loved one or the person you like. She made this for him unconsciously because at that time, she was still unaware of her growing feelings for him. White Day is on March 14, when guys decide if they want to return the girl's love or not by buying them gifts in return or when guy friends/coworkers give their female friends/coworkers thank-you gifts for their Valentine's Day gifts.**

***SPOILERS FOR LATEST BLEACH CHAPTERS* **

**By the way, you guys who've read the newer chapters of Bleach, you know why I put Isshin as the former taichou of Squad Ten, right? X3 I had thought he had been the former taichou of that Squad ever since the Turn Back the Pendulum arc ever since I saw his torn haori. He was, but he wasn't the one that died before, which was the only thing I got wrong about his being a former taichou. Also, I was surprised to find out that he used to be Isshin **_**Shiba**_**, but since Kaien was human in this fic and I had no knowledge that Kubo was going to drop that freaking surprise on everyone beforehand, I just put that Isshin had been a Kurosaki this whole time.**

**Also, since it was just recently discovered that Ichigo's mother was a Quincy-Hollow hybrid after that incident, I couldn't incorporate that into the fic now, especially since it's an AU where Ichigo and Rukia have basically led different lives and switched places (you know, Ichigo's the Shinigami and Rukia's the human). Ichigo's mother isn't a Quincy in this fic, basically.**

_**Next chapter…**_

_The two guys I saw earlier appeared in the room and grabbed Ichigo by the arms, hoisting him up. Ichigo lifted his head and began laughing maniacally. I made a face when I heard blood gurgling up his throat. He then spat it in front of him, making the guards holding him flinch. He smiled then, his teeth covered in red, and fixed his attention on Kurotsuchi-taichou. "__I guess I should thank you for creating me__."_

_Kurotsuchi went from surprised to livid in an instant and made an angry sound in his throat. This caused Ichigo to cackle again as he was pushed along. The doors shut behind him, where his laughter was thankfully silenced._


	15. Operation: Rescue the Idiot!

**A/N: This update was long overdue….Though I do want to finish this fic, I think it'll make me sad since I've been writing it for so long. :'( **

**I think, at this point, I'm about…two-thirds of the way done? I don't know. It's not like I plan how long I want to make my fics. I just write and go along with it. But yeah, I feel like Forgotten is getting to the point where it's going to end a few chapters from now. I'm not quite sure how many exactly, but I will know how to end it and what will happen (or might happen) from here on out. Cross your fingers that I'll get it done soon! :3**

**I know that the chapter title is random, but I come up with the most random stuff when I get really bored sometimes…. **

**Also, if you can't make any sense of what Gin's saying, I suggest you read it aloud with a sort of Southern USA accent (I say USA because I know some of you readers don't live in America like I do, so saying "Southern" would be really vague). Gin is supposed to have a Kanto accent in Japan, and I researched that most people translate that to an American Southern accent (like cowboys) when they translate it into English. I wanted to make his speech authentic…so….**

**Disclaimer: Yoshida Sakura and the idea for this fic are the only things here that belong to me. Okay? Okay. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen:<strong>

**Operation: Rescue the Idiot!**

My body broke out in a cold sweat and I sucked in a shaky breath. This man looked familiar to me, but I still couldn't quite place where I'd met him. I _did_ know, however, that I _loathed _him. His very presence choked me, crushing the air from my lungs by merely smiling that chilling smile. His shifty eyes, his fingertips, his flat mouth, everything about him reminded me of a hungry snake.

Then a name came to me, one my mind associated with fear and hatred. "Ichimaru…Gin…" I whispered, my right hand gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto in panic.

He placed his clammy hand on my right one, preventing me from drawing my sword, and brought up his other to wiggle his index finger in front of my face. "Oh no. I can't have ya doin' that, Rukia. I di'n' expectcha ta rememba me, but now thatcha do-"

"_Remember_ you? I only recall your name," I replied coldly, stepping away from him in disgust. "Am I _supposed_ to know you? Because I'd rather not remember who you are."

He looked genuinely stunned, his hand hovering in the air from where he had prevented me from unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki. Then that same cold smile stretched across his face again. "How mean! 'n' hea I was, takin' time out 'f my day ta see ya!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He had hesitated before responding. Was it because of my comment or something else entirely?

"Ichimaru…was it? Just how is it that you are acquainted with Kuchiki?" Ishida inquired, keeping his bow aimed straight at the silver-haired male's head.

"'ve talked with Kuch'ki Byak'ya a buncha times b'fore. I had th' op'r'tunity ta talk with 'is wife, Hisana, at a gath'rin' once. She mentioned she had a lil' sista named Rukia still alive 'n th' World 'f th' Livin'. She showed me a nice lil' photo of ya, so I knew who ya were right away," he replied casually.

I clenched my jaw when I heard that he had spoken to my older sister. I didn't know her, yet I felt angry and protective when he mentioned her name. Ichimaru speaking her given name like he knew her well struck something in me, but I pushed back my rage with a lot of willpower.

I spared a glance back at Sakura and growled, "I thought your illusions were meant to hide us!"

"They are! As long as I hold my zanpakuto and concentrate—"

"Her reiatsu's flickerin' like a dyin'candle. Anybody could spotcha now," Ichimaru pointed out mockingly. He had probably figured out how her zanpakuto worked merely from the word "illusions". He glanced at Sakura and informed her in a polite tone, "Ya need ta take a break, 'r 'm afraid yer goin' ta faint."

I scowled at this but ordered reluctantly, "Sakura…Rest now…."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me," I stated in a dangerously calm voice. I cursed myself mentally when I realized exactly what Ichimaru had implied. I knew I had been so focused on rescuing Ichigo, I hardly paid my friends any mind, even after Renji forced all of us to stop momentarily, but it felt like Ichimaru was rubbing that fact in my face. His smile grew suddenly, as if he could read my thoughts.

"I'm keeping Kagami up then. I don't want people staring at Ishida-san and Inoue-san funny just because they're wearing different clothes," she asserted. I felt the air around us grow somewhat lighter. I glanced back at my friends and saw that both Ishida and Orihime were wearing shihakushos, or at least, it looked like it under Sakura's illusions.

I whipped my head back to Ichimaru and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I happ'n'd ta be on ma way to a mee'in'. I wanna see the verdict of Kurosaki Ichigo's trial." He shook his head and continued, "That boy's gone through a lot. Wou'n' be su'prised 'f they called 'm crazy 'n threw 'm 'n a cell so they could figgur out what _really_ happ'n'd to 'm."

I stiffened and inhaled sharply. Twisting around, I snapped, "Listen, you-"

I was interrupted when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head, bewildered to see Sakura. She supported herself using her zanpakuto like a cane, leaning most of her weight on it. I didn't think the spear could stand firm without breaking or slipping, but it remained straight. Perhaps her zanpakuto spirit within the weapon was holding up its master, aiding her silently.

Sakura shook her head, warning me away from fighting Ichimaru. I glowered at her and jerked my shoulder away. I turned my heated gaze back to the silver-haired snake. "You're not wearing a shihakusho, yet I can sense you suppressing your reiatsu to that of possibly a soul without much spiritual power, so you must actually be very strong. So, are you a seated officer? A fukutaichou even?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope!" he taunted in a sing-song voice. "Guess again!"

My eyes widened and I whispered incredulously, "A…A taichou?"

He lifted his arms up and crossed them over each other, making an "X". "Wrong! 'm not ev'n parta th' Thirteen Cou't Gua'd Squads 'nymore."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered, my hand itching to unsheathe my zanpakuto.

"Means 'm a fo'ma taichou," he stated.

Before I could say anything, Ishida shot back, "Then why didn't you say so in the first place? Why this roundabout questioning session instead?"

Ichimaru chuckled again. "'Cause I wan'ed ta tease ya a bit. Bein' a fo'ma taichou ain't no fun."

"What is your business with us then?" I inquired, my hand gripping the hilt of my sword just in case I needed it. While I could probably cover for Sakura and Renji, he had seen Ishida and Orihime in their human clothes and felt their strange reiatsu. Such a huge group traveling so early in the morning already looked suspicious, but if some of the members of that group didn't even look like Shinigami while in the Seireitei….Well, that's sure to get us arrested.

He laughed at my tense posture, something I didn't expect. "Whoa there. What's with th' gloomy face, Rukia? 'm jus' gonna be watchin' Kurosaki's trial." He tilted his head slightly. "What, ya think 'm gonna try som'n'? I 'lready know what chu 'n yer friends, ev'n th' human ones, 'r doin' here. Yer here ta break Kurosaki out, ar'n'cha?"

The air around our group became heavy. Before I could speak, Ichimaru added, "I betchur wond'rin' how I knew that, huh?" He chuckled before continuing, "If ya really wanna know, Kurosaki's interr'gat'rs fo'ce-fed 'm a truth ser'm ta get 'm ta talk at all. He spilled everythin' after that. He ev'n said he hopedcha wou'n come afta 'm, but here ya are."

An image of Ichigo trying to escape the interrogation room filled my mind. He launched out of his chair and stepped on the table that separated him from his interrogators. Then I imagined a couple of Shinigami stopping him, one landing a good punch to his stomach and another pulling him back, slamming him down onto the table harshly. Then the Shinigami held him down while he thrashed about and someone came in with a tiny bottle. One of the bigger interrogators pinched his nose to get him to open his mouth, which Ichigo would eventually do in order to breathe. That would be when they poured the contents of the bottle down his throat. One of the Shinigami would then clap a hand over his mouth as he resisted to get him to consume the serum.

The horrible thought made me clench my hands into shaking fists. _Are Shinigami really that cruel?_ I thought, infuriated. "So you watched him suffer…and did _nothing_?!" I screamed at him.

Ichimaru's eyebrows shot up and his smile dropped, astonished with my outburst. He raised both hands in a surrendering manner. "'m afraid ya got it wrong. 's not like I _di'n'_ wanna do anythin', 's that I _cou'n'_ do anythin'. 've tried ta come up with a way to get 'm outta there 'cause he looked so damn mis'rable. It was depressin' ta watch. Musta been fate, runnin' inta all ya like this."

"Ichigo couldn't possibly mean anything to you, even if he did look like a pathetic fool. Why are you willing to help us break him out?" I questioned. We still had no reason to trust this man. Something in my gut warned me away from him, as if it were yelling at me to run. I pushed my useless hysteria down with difficulty.

"Why?" he repeated. He smiled again, only this time, it seemed more sad and genuine than the previous few. "'Cause I like happy endin's."

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't expected such an answer. It sounded sincere enough, but did Ichimaru really mean it? Was he really going to help us rescue Ichigo?

"I see ya still doubt me," he stated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, 'f I c'n getcha inta th' Squad Six barracks afta that mee'in-"

"No," I interrupted suddenly, surprising myself for a moment. "I want to watch his trial."

Ichimaru's eyebrows shot up again. "Ya wanna watch Kurosaki's trial?" he questioned in disbelief. "Don' know 'f I shou'd commend yer brav'ry 'r scold yer stupidity. All th' taichous 'f th' Seireitei 'r gonna be there ta watch it. Why, I cou'd hardly get 'n mahself."

I hesitated. How would we be able to watch his trial safely? I highly doubt we would be allowed in the room, even if we pretended to be unseated officers. There was also the possibility of me being mistaken for Hisana and then having Nii-sama aware of our presence. Maybe we could manage somehow if….

"Where exactly is this trial taking place?" I asked, glaring at Ichimaru.

"How 'bout I lead ya there instead?" he offered vaguely. This irritated me. Questions answered with more questions were no answers at all.

"Won't it look suspicious, a large group trailing after you in a hurry?" Ishida inquired before I could.

Ichimaru waved dismissively. "Not really. Most Shinigami won' care 'r think yer all goin' on a mission 'r deliverin' th' _Seireitei Bull'tin._ S'long as ya _look_ like yer Shinigami, that is." His eyes shifted to Ishida and Orihime behind me and then to Sakura.

I heard the sound of sandals slapping tile as Renji stomped closer. I turned my head and saw that his jaw was set, an annoyed air about him. "Don't doubt Sakura. She's stronger than you think, _Ichimaru_," Renji growled, spitting out the silver-haired snake's name harshly. At this, the blonde blushed.

"Defendin' her, huh? How cute," Ichimaru teased, his smile growing wider. My childhood friend's face became pink and he looked away.

"Back to the matter at hand…" I cut in, catching the glimmer in Ichimaru's eyes as they went back to me. "How are we going to watch this trial without being caught?" I hoped that he would provide me with a specific location we could hide, such as a large skylight or anything of the sort.

"Th' trial's takin' place in th' Taichous' Assembly Hall. There ar'n' 'ny windows ta look in, but th' las' time Kurosaki was 'n there, 'is Hollow threw a fit and nearly destroyed th' place. There're a few holes 'n th' walls all ya cou'd look through from a room next ta it," he suggested casually, as if Ichigo's inner Hollow attacking things was a normal occurrence.

Orihime clapped her hands together and shouted, "How convenient! Thanks for telling us, Ichimaru-san!" I whipped around incredulously and saw that everyone else stared at her in a similar way. Ishida raised an eyebrow but understood what she had implied the same time I did. She wanted all of us to get a move on before we got sidetracked by any more of the former taichou's comments.

Ichimaru appeared in front of us then, and ordered, "Follow me." He vanished and rematerialized on the roof of a nearby building.

"No….Really?" Renji muttered under his breath sarcastically, causing Sakura to giggle. He glanced at her and asked, "You still need me to carry you?"

She shook her head and disappeared, showing up next to Ichimaru. "Hurry up!" she called after him, half-teasing. He smirked at this and followed after her.

Ishida put his right arm around Orihime's shoulder and they vanished, then standing by the rest of the group. I quickly rushed after them and we set off.

* * *

><p>"It's so quiet here…" Renji whispered as we walked along a veranda on the second story of some building. A lot of the buildings looked the same, yet Ichimaru maneuvered around with ease. He should know his way around the Seireitei anyway, being a former taichou.<p>

"Almost everyone's sleeping. What do you expect, idiot?" I hissed, implying he should shut up before someone would notice all of us.

Renji looked back at me with a scowl but said nothing. He had a hand on Sakura's shoulder, leading her along as she clutched Sakkaku in her hands. She had performed that technique that hid our reiatsu just before we got to the Squad One barracks, draining her even more. Still, she had been stubborn enough to refuse Renji's offer to carry her again since it would look weird. He was a bit offended by that but didn't persist.

Ichimaru led us into a hallway that connected to the veranda, pushing open a set of double doors in front of him. Ahead was another large set of double doors with the number one in a sideways diamond on it and another intersecting hallway. I inhaled sharply. I was so close to getting Ichigo back, and yet I was so far away from it. I felt restless but forced myself not to go rushing in like a maniac after him.

The former taichou looked both ways like he was crossing a street, then back to us, pointing right with a finger. "There," he said in a hushed voice. I peeked around him and spotted a room close by, the door slightly ajar. I glanced back at everyone. They nodded at me, signaling they were ready. "Bye bye!" Gin added joyfully as he started walking towards the large double doors.

We quickly made our way to the room and I felt Sakura's reiatsu waver slightly as she concentrated her efforts on hiding us from sight and reiatsu perception while we watched the trial. I waved my friends inside and shut the door after them quietly. I turned around and my eyes widened.

Ichimaru wasn't kidding; Ichigo _had _punched some holes in the wall. I raised an eyebrow but remained silent. I feared that if we even _breathed _too loudly we'd be discovered.

I stared at Sakura worriedly as she slumped against Renji, exhausted yet still gripping her zanpakuto. She held it so tightly her knuckles were white, showing the bone underneath the skin. He placed his hands on her shoulders as they peered through one of the openings in the wall. Ishida and Orihime stood close to each other as they watched. She reached for his hand, a seemingly unconscious reflex from my perspective, and he intertwined their fingers together.

I snuck towards the end of the room and, taking a quiet breath beforehand, peeked through the open space. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

I hadn't put any thought to how the taichous of the Soul Society would look, but I certainly hadn't expected _this_. It was certainly a strange ensemble. They stood in two separate lines across from one another, though they weren't looking at each other. There were two women there: a short one that glared ahead at the wall in front of her as if thinking of giving it a beating herself, and another that had her long hair woven in a braid in front of her rather than behind her. She had this gentle, motherly expression that almost made me believe she wouldn't harm anything, yet her strong, unwavering reiatsu suggested otherwise. My brother stood silently next to her, his eyes closed and head bowed. A taichou next to him looked sleepy as he chewed absently on a strand of straw. He wore a straw hat and a pink kimono over his shihakusho and haori.

My eyes almost passed over the taichou next to him due to his small stature. I did a double take when I saw him. His messy hair was snow-white, like an old man, yet it was clear that he was a child. He looked bored and slightly irritated, like he had been forced out of bed. The one next to him looked like some sort of robot. His gold eyes shifted around anxiously and his teeth were bared, no lips to cover them up.

There were three taichous in front of me: one that shockingly had the head of a dog, one with spiked-out hair with bells at the end, and another with long, white hair. I stifled a gasp. _That was the taichou from that night! _I thought with alarm. I stared at him closely to see if he was still sick, but he seemed well enough now.

I looked ahead and spotted a _very_ old man with a lengthy white beard and weird-looking eyebrows sitting on a high-backed purple chair. He held a large wooden staff before him as if he were a king. I found Ichimaru and several others standing off in the corner, staring in the middle of the room. I blinked when I saw Ichigo's father there, a solemn expression on his face. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, staring blankly ahead.

A sudden knock on the door made me jump and I fixed my gaze to the large double doors. "Enter," the old man ordered in a gravelly voice. The doors creaked open and my heart beat faster with anticipation, the sound echoing in my ears. Then he walked in, his head bowed in shadow and two guards flanking either side of him. His gi and hakama were both completely white and he stood silently in the middle of the room, barefoot and handcuffed. He focused his gaze on the floor, hardly any light in his brown eyes. His reiatsu felt dejected, matching how he looked at the moment. He didn't even try to hide it.

The guards bowed respectfully then disappeared, closing the door behind them. "Kurosaki Ichigo…" the old man called out, causing him to lift his head.

"Soutaichou…" he mumbled and bowed awkwardly.

"You are charged with staying in the World of the Living for too long. Normally, there are small consequences for such a trivial matter, but we have discovered that you also acquired Hollow-like powers within the time span you spent there, a forbidden act that you are most undoubtedly aware of. However, you claim that, about six months ago, Kurotsuchi-taichou captured you and Kuchiki Rukia-"

At that, my brother stirred and his eyes snapped open. He glared heatedly at Ichigo, who shuffled his feet at the mention of my name.

"-a human whom you have given a portion of your powers to May of last year. That is another transgression that we will not tolerate."

"She was gonna die if I hadn't done it…" he cut in, clenching his jaw.

The Soutaichou shifted in his seat, clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted. "Even if she had been attacked by a Huge Hollow the day you were assigned to protect Karakura Town as you claim, it is still a crime to transfer Shinigami powers to a human. If she was to die from her injuries, then so be it. She would then become a soul and you would guide her to the Soul Society. That is the duty of all Shinigami, is it not?"

Ichigo inhaled sharply and I could tell he wanted to scream insults at the old man but held himself back. His shoulders trembled with rage as he glared at the Soutaichou. "You say that Kurotsuchi-taichou then experimented on the both of you, turning you into a complete Vizard, and drugging Kuchiki Rukia with a hallucinogen. However, Kurotsuchi-taichou has denied such claims."

"Of course I did! They were completely ludicrous!" the robot-looking taichou burst out, glowering at the orange-haired Shinigami with distaste.

Ichigo whipped his head to him and yelled, "_It's the truth!_" He turned and took a step towards Kurotsuchi. "Stop lying, you conniving bastard!"

The taichou narrowed his eyes. "I am _not_ lying. I have made no such drug nor touched a hair upon your outrageously orange head. I know nothing of a Kuchiki Rukia other than that she is the younger sister of Kuchiki-taichou and a human with Shinigami powers _you_ transferred to her. You also say she is unable to remember the fact that she has these powers as well as almost anything to do with you. Rather convenient for you, eh boy? Perhaps it was _you_ who tampered with her memories, so she would not report on your crimes if Kuchiki-taichou decided to bring her in, hm?"

Ichigo began walking forward and shouted, "Bastar-"

"ENOUGH!" the Soutaichou rumbled, getting up from his chair. "Kurosaki Ichigo, do you wish to mar your records further? It is against the law for one to attack a taichou." Yamamoto pointed his staff at the spot Ichigo had previously been standing in. "Come here."

The orange-haired Shinigami scowled, stomping back to where the Soutaichou pointed. He stared at Yamamoto with pleading eyes. "So, what were the results of your search? Did you find it?" he wondered.

Kurotsuchi stressed, indignant, "I am telling you, there is no such drug-"

"Our search was not in vain, it seems. We found it in one of the laboratories as well as the means to Hollowfy Shinigami," Yamamoto interrupted, his gaze fixated on Kurotsuchi.

The taichou's eyes widened. "What?" he muttered, shocked. Everyone turned to look at him, some of their stares disgusted, others disapproving, while others still were emotionless. My eyes flickered to Ichimaru and I caught a chilling smile stretching across his face. He looked positively elated with this outcome. Why did his reaction, though somewhat appropriate given what Kurotsuchi had done, make me feel so…uneasy?

He screeched, "There was no such drug in my laboratories! How could you know it wasn't one _I _concocted, for my own personal use?!"

Yamamoto opened his eyes and replied calmly, "We have tested it on your fukutaichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou. It is indeed one that causes hallucinations and brings suffering to the recipient."

"Nemu?" he whispered, thrown off guard. "You used _my_ Nemu to test this serum? How dare you! She is not for you to experiment on! You could have contaminated the chemicals inside her! Only _I_ have a say in what chemicals to store within her!" he yelled furiously.

"My orders surpass yours, Kurotsuchi-taichou. She tried the chemicals I suspected to be the drug when I commanded it. There were not many I asked her to try, but she _did_ inject all of them into herself," the Soutaichou asserted.

Kurotsuchi's face changed from anger to bewilderment. "Nemu _volunteered_ to do that? To _contaminate_ herself?" he whispered. He then clenched his hands into fists and an ugly scowl contorted his features. "Nemu….How dare you do this, you little ingrate! When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you into pieces!" he screamed, looking absolutely livid.

The elderly Shinigami slammed his staff on the ground and commanded sternly, "You will not, Kurotsuchi-taichou! You will be detained until we further investigate the truth of the matter."

Kurotsuchi glared at the Soutaichou. "The truth of the matter? The truth of the matter is that I do not know how that drug or the means to Hollowfy Shinigami got into one of my laboratories, but they are not mine!" he shouted, his shrill voice echoing around the room.

"You say that, Kurotsuchi-taichou, but we cannot verify your information. As I said, we will investigate further into the matter. The truth will come to light eventually," Yamamoto notified him.

I looked back to Ichigo and noticed that most of the light returned to his eyes. He stood straighter and his chest swelled with pride.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Yamamoto said, bringing the fukutaichou's attention to him. "While the matter of your Hollowfication seems solved, this does not mean we will release you. You must carry out your prison sentence for giving Kuchiki Rukia a portion of your Shinigami powers."

Ichigo nodded, almost happily. I guessed he thought that if the person responsible for my memory loss and his...Hollowfication, I believe it was called, faced justice for his wrongdoings, he would gladly serve the punishments for his crimes. Though, from my perspective, they didn't seem too serious. Was it not also the duty of a Shinigami to protect human lives? I don't remember much about the first time I met Ichigo, but if I _had_ been attacked by a Huge Hollow, then he wouldn't have left me to die. The Soutaichou should know how Ichigo would've acted in that situation. He'd do anything to protect people, even if they were complete strangers.

"I understand—" Ichigo started to say, then hunched over suddenly, as if he had been punched in the gut. "No!" he choked out, his whole body trembling and his eyes wide with fear. He then fell to his knees, his head bowed in shadow. He clenched his teeth together, as if in pain.

It became deathly silent in the room as struggled against something, muttering "I don't need you! Go away" under his breath. My eyes widened when I realized what was going on. _This was…._An image of Ichigo with black-and-yellow eyes stalking closer to me flashed in my head. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he taunted me, threw me to the ground, and did those horrible things….

All of the taichous focused their attention on him. Some of their eyes grew wide with alarm. My brother instantly stepped forward and drew his sword, holding the sharp edge to his throat. He pressed it against the jugular, though not hard enough to draw blood from him. Ichigo's father rushed forward and yelled, "KUCHIKI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SON?!"

Nii-sama merely glanced at him and replied, "Do not fear, Kurosaki-san. I am not going to kill him."

Ichigo's shoulders tensed and he sucked in a breath. It seemed like an eternity before his shoulders went slack and he looked up. I set my jaw when I saw his eyes had become completely dark, save for his yellow irises. He smiled in amusement at my brother and I clenched my hands into fists.

"_Aw…_" he crooned. "_Isn't Ichigo so noble? He wants to stay stuck in a cage because he thinks he deserves it. Only…." _His smile grew into a sadistic grin and there was an excited gleam in his eyes. "_He thinks he deserves it because he blames himself for Rukia's memory loss! How self-sacrificing of him! How…stupid."_

I glanced back at my brother and there was a small glimmer of anger reflected in his eyes. "_Oh, I'm _sorry_….I nearly forgot about that stupid deal Ichigo made with you. Well, too bad! That deal doesn't apply to me!_" he taunted, snickering at my brother's expression. His calm mask started to crack, showing the fury underneath.

A portion of a Hollow mask began forming on the left side of his face, covering his eye and a bit of his hair. _"How is she anyway? Rukia, I mean,_" the Hollow wondered casually, staring my brother in the eye as a sort of challenge. Or maybe to see how he would react.

Nii-sama narrowed his eyes. "What business is it of yours to know, Hollow?" He spat out the last word as if it were garbage.

"_Ooooh, touchy today, aren't we?_" he teased. "_I remember that night about two weeks ago, before you came in and ruined my fun. I was having the time of my life playing with her. She was so scared of me. I didn't really want her to be scared of me…." _He paused, the smile fading slightly.

I felt my chest tighten. _No….Does this monster…this Hollow…actually…love me?_ I wondered, stunned.

He grinned again and continued, "_Ichigo's a fucking coward. He was too afraid to touch her, to kiss her even. He was afraid that if he did, he couldn't hold himself back. But who gives a shit about that? Ichigo wouldn't know primal instinct if it hit him in the face. But _me_…." _He snickered at this, his grin growing.

"_That night, I wanted her so badly. She was so vulnerable. She never would've expected it. I thought maybe…she'd like it." _My brother made a repulsed noise in his throat, his hands trembling as he held his zanpakuto.

"_Don't like that, huh?_" the Hollow provoked. He continued on anyway, "_Rukia was so tiny, I thought I was gonna crush her. But no, she was stronger than I expected. I liked that. She smelled so damn _good, _and she was _so _soft—"_

My brother brought his zanpakuto away from his throat and slashed him across the chest. Blood splattered onto the floor and Ichigo, or rather his Hollow, coughed, sending red drool down his chin.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" the Soutaichou shouted, more as a warning than in rage.

My brother breathed heavily as he glared down at Ichigo. I'd never seen him so furious before. He brought his sword away and, with a neat flick of the wrist, scattered the blood from his sword onto the floor. He then sheathed it and walked out of the room without looking back.

I thought Yamamoto would yell at him to come back, but he allowed him to leave. He looked at all the other taichous and the ones whose faces I could see were shocked, even sickened. I glanced at Ichigo's father in the corner. He was slumped against the wall, a hand over his face. His features seemed horrified, outraged, but most of all disappointed. I averted my eyes. I couldn't bear to see that look again.

The double doors had been left open when my brother stormed out. The Soutaichou commanded wearily, "Guards, take him away."

The two guys I saw earlier appeared in the room and grabbed Ichigo by the arms, hoisting him up. Ichigo lifted his head and began laughing maniacally. I made a face when I heard blood gurgling up his throat. He then spat it in front of him, making the guards holding him flinch. He smiled then, his teeth covered in red, and fixed his attention on Kurotsuchi-taichou. "_I guess I should thank you for creating me_."

Kurotsuchi went from surprised to livid in an instant and made an angry sound in his throat. This caused Ichigo to cackle again as he was pushed along. The doors shut behind him, where his laughter was thankfully silenced.

I took a silent breath and glanced back at my friends. They all looked shaken with what they saw, their eyes wide and mouths gaping open in surprise. Orihime trembled as she covered her mouth with her hands. Ishida put a hand on her shoulder but he was just as petrified. Sakura merely stared ahead, frozen in a state of shock. Renji looked at me and our eyes met. I read his expression as one of confusion and astonishment. _What the hell was that?_ he mouthed at me.

I stared sadly back at him and shook my head. I hoped he got the message. I wanted to explain, but now was not the time.

"This trial is over. Go back to your offices," Yamamoto ordered calmly, as if all the things Ichigo said didn't faze him in the slightest. The taichous did as they were told, shuffling towards the door slowly. Some stared at the bloodstains on the floor as they passed.

Two other Shinigami came into the room suddenly and, after bowing politely to the Soutaichou, went over to Kurotsuchi, who had been standing in his spot fuming ever since Ichigo left. One brought out a pair of handcuffs and clapped them on the taichou's wrists, while the other cautiously took hold of his right arm. Kurotsuchi jerked away from the other Shinigami and hissed, "Don't put your filthy hand on me, worm!"

Kurotsuchi then noticed the Soutaichou was watching and turned away, walking forward while the two Shinigami escorted him somewhere else. It was then I noticed two taichous had been talking to Kurosaki-san. I could only see the right side of their faces. I strained my ears to listen.

"—wasn't his fault. I was surprised Kurotsuchi would do such a thing, actually," the short one that looked like a child stated.

Ichigo's father was still slumped against the wall, as if exhausted. He cracked a small smile and reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. "Yeah, me too, Toshiro. Look at you! You've hardly grown since I retired!"

The boy, Toshiro, scowled and fixed his hair. "I am no longer your subordinate, Kurosaki-san. I have succeeded your position. Do take care to remember that," he snapped.

The taichou with the long white hair smiled down at the young boy and chided lightly, "Now Toshiro, no need to be rude. Kurosaki is going through a rough patch, you know." The man had bags under his eyes, yet he still smiled brightly. The number thirteen was printed on the back of his haori and my eyes widened. He was Ichigo's taichou! The Shinigami from the night I killed Kaien was…Ichigo's taichou?

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I know that. His son was…_is _my friend," he corrected himself.

"I'm glad you still think of him as a friend. Even after…what just happened," Kurosaki-san muttered.

"Well, he is still my fukutaichou, for the time being. I'll have to visit him again later, after I finish up some paperwork I left for today," the other taichou said with a tired sigh.

"Ukitake, don't keep spoiling him like that. My boy needs some sense knocked into him since he keeps moping about all over the place and has his inner Hollow take over whenever it wants! Geez, how moody can a boy get?" Ichigo's father joked, though somewhat halfheartedly.

Toshiro's eye twitched and he muttered, "Your methods of raising children are questionable. How do you treat your daughters?"

"Yuzu and Karin? I love them with all my heart! And you can't have any of them! My girls are too good for you, Toshiro!" Kurosaki-san shouted and stuck out his tongue.

"That's _not_ what I was implying!" Toshiro shot back angrily.

Yamamoto slammed his staff on the ground. "I said you may go now. Do not linger if you still have work to be done."

They all looked at him and bowed respectfully. "Yes, Soutaichou," they said in unison. Ichigo's father patted Toshiro on the back and grinned. He nodded at Ukitake and disappeared from the room. The other taichous followed suit, even Yamamoto.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and turned to my friends. Their eyes were still wide and shimmering with about a million questions.

"Rukia, what the hell was wrong with Kurosaki?!"

"Kuchiki, how is Kurosaki a Shinigami and a Hollow?"

"Rukia, are you okay?"

"Rukia, what did the old man mean when he said you got your Shinigami powers from Kurosaki-san?"

Everyone had asked these questions at the same time. I felt overwhelmed at this and put a finger to my lips. "Sh! There could still be someone outside this room! So please, be quiet!"

Everyone seemed taken aback by this, but Ishida was the first to recover. "Kuchiki…you never told us that Kurosaki is a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid, or a Vizard I believe the old man called it. How do you expect us to save someone like that when that other side of him might kill us all?" he inquired, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. There was a glare on his glasses that made his eyes unreadable.

I looked away and replied, "I didn't know until about two weeks ago. He…attacked me."

"_Attacked _you?!" Renji sounded incredulous. "It sounded to me like he tried to _rape_ you! Did he…um…." He trailed off uncomfortably, becoming red.

I felt my face heat up and shook my head. "Like I said…he attacked me. Nothing more. I wouldn't allow him to, you know that."

"O-Oh…" he muttered, putting a hand over his mouth.

An awkward silence hung over the room, smothering the group, until Sakura finally broke it. "Getting past that fact, I'm still wondering how Kurosaki-san transferred his Shinigami powers to you. The way Urahara-san explained it to us was our powers came from within us, that we initially had strong reiryoku and emitted reiatsu unconsciously."

"That's true," I replied, nodding my head.

Though she appeared weaker than before, she had this bright gleam in her eyes that exposed her determination. "So then how is this possible?"

"I don't remember how he could have done it. But I am grateful to him for doing so anyway. According to him, I could've died if he hadn't given me some of his powers."

"I don't believe how Kuchiki obtained Shinigami powers is relevant right now. What _is_ relevant is the fact that a portion of Kuchiki's memories had been wiped clean," Ishida added, glancing at me. "We know from the trial that they believe this Kurotsuchi was responsible for that as well as Kurosaki's Hollowfication, or what I understand is a method that makes a Shinigami somewhat Hollow-like. His…inner Hollow is now a part of his soul, as Kurosaki's instinctual side.

"Putting that aside, I believe that Kuchiki has partial amnesia possibly because she witnessed something she wasn't supposed to see. Perhaps Kurosaki's Hollowfication or something else entirely. Either way, the serum they discussed was responsible for her memory loss. It seemed to be either the doses were too much for you or the doses they _did_ give you erased more than they anticipated, which suggests that they were testing the serum out on you. All the better to test it on someone who'd seen something they weren't supposed to.

"We know that this Kurotsuchi must be a scientist, a mad one at that, since he became outraged when the Shinigami searched his labs. That could suggest that he had something to hide, but I think he just didn't want anyone on the outside messing with his things. He treats his own fukutaichou as a test subject, and he threw a fit when he heard that the Shinigami injected her with different chemicals, so it proves further that he hates people outside his labs messing with his experiments.

"So, what I concluded is that Kurotsuchi, while an insane scientist, could not be responsible for neither Kuchiki's memory loss nor Kurosaki's Hollowfication," he finished somewhat breathlessly.

I stared at him with wide eyes, stunned. He had deduced that much from just the trial alone? That was very impressive. I looked around and noticed similar expressions from my other friends.

"That was amazing, Uryu! You should be a detective someday! Like Sherlock Holmes! And I'll be Watson!" she exclaimed with excitement, her eyes sparkling.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, taken aback. His eyes then softened and he gave her a faint smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So how did you figure out that Kurotsuchi wasn't responsible? There's so much evidence against him! It looks to me like he's guilty!" Renji interjected. Ishida's smile soured into a scowl as he glanced back at him.

"If you paid any attention, it should have been obvious from what I just told you," he countered nastily.

Something in Renji's eyes flickered and he glowered at Ishida. However, before the two of them could get into a fight, Sakura placed a hand on Renji's chest, pushing him back slightly. He looked down in astonishment, as if just remembering he was still holding her in his left arm. She gave him a stern stare and his shoulders went slack. His eyes darted away and all he said was, "Tch!"

Sakura then fixed her gaze on Ishida and declared, "He couldn't be responsible because his experiments got away. If Kurotsuchi was as good a scientist as he thinks he is, then he would've had the proper precautions preventing your escape. If you escaped, then the experiment would be ruined. Furthermore, he would've disposed of the serum and the means to Hollowfy Shinigami by now if he was the culprit."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "But how do you know that? He had _labs_, plural. He could've just misplaced them and then the other Shinigami found all that stuff."

"No, he wouldn't have. Kurotsuchi is meticulous, as all scientists need to be, so he would've gotten rid of it by now. The only reason he wouldn't have is if he continued with the experiments, which is highly unlikely. Why would he have kept evidence around when his test subjects could go around blabbing?"

"But what if their escape was a fluke? Like, Kurosaki's Hollow got out-of-control and took Rukia with him because he liked her?" Renji asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked totally confused.

Ishida turned around, shaking his head. "No. Newly-created Hollows wouldn't have the strength to take on a taichou right off the bat, even if Kurosaki is a fukutaichou. There was also the matter of the evidence still present in Kurotsuchi's labs. As Yoshida-san explained, Kurotsuchi is very thorough, so he would've gotten rid of the evidence ages ago if he had done it. The only possible explanation is that the serum and the means to Hollowfy Shinigami were planted there by someone else for the other Shinigami to find. He was framed."

"Framed by who?" I finally wondered aloud.

There was a sudden knock at the door and everyone tensed. Ishida quickly got his bow ready and Renji tightened his grip on Sakura. I held my breath as I reached for my zanpakuto. "Hey! All ya c'n come out now!" a familiar voice called out and the room was filled with sighs of relief.

I walked forward and slid open the door. Sure enough, Ichimaru stood outside, leaning against the opposite wall with the same plastered smile on his face. It faded as he stared straight ahead. "I can't see any 'f ya. 's this 'n illusion 'f yers, blonde girl?"

"Yes," Sakura answered behind me, sounding irritated at having been called "blonde girl".

Ichimaru's grin returned and he complimented, "Well, good job. Keep 't up so all ya c'n save Kurosaki. I'll show ya to th' Squad Six barracks now."

"Wait a moment. Just why were you allowed to attend this trial, Ichimaru?" Ishida questioned and I glanced back at him.

The silver-haired man's eyes searched the room and he sighed. "Feels like 'm talk'n ta air…" he mumbled before replying, "'m gonna be a parta Centr'l 46 soon. I came hea ta get a sense of how ta do mah job."

"I'm assuming that your request was an unusual one since you were just barely able to attend?" the Quincy wondered, relaxing just a bit.

"My, aren' _you_ smart?" Ichimaru said, his light tone heavy with sarcasm.

Without skipping a beat, Ishida retorted, "I am. Now show us to the Squad Six barracks so we can get this over with."

I clenched my jaw but didn't turn around to insult Ishida even though he had implied he thought little of this rescue mission.

"C'n th' blonde girl make it that far?" Ichimaru asked, tilting his head in mock concern.

I felt Sakura's reiatsu flicker angrily. "Of course I can," she responded, sounding offended.

Ichimaru scanned the room one last time, as if making sure Sakura's illusions were still up, then nodded once. "M'kay! Follow me!" he exclaimed for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Nakagawa-san!" a group of female Shinigami greeted as they bowed respectfully to Ichimaru. I raised an eyebrow. I thought they were talking to someone else at first, but their bodies were fully turned to Ichimaru. <em>Nakagawa?<em> I wondered, glancing at the back of his head suspiciously. We stood bunched up outside awkwardly, waiting for him to enter the barracks.

"Mornin'….'Scuse me, please," he muttered, dipping his head in return.

They gave him bright smiles and stepped aside to let him pass. He stepped in and we darted after him, careful not to accidentally brush by any of the Shinigami that had greeted him.

Renji half-led, half-pushed Sakura in front of him, grasping her shoulders tightly. We had agreed to let these two be the first behind Ichimaru since she was starting to feel really woozy from exerting too much energy in keeping up her illusions.

I spared a glance at one of the Shinigami, just to make sure she hadn't seen or heard us, but she began ambling towards the door. My eyes widened and I sidestepped silently, looking back at Ishida and Orihime.

Orihime covered her mouth with a hand, probably to muffle a gasp, and had to continuously jump about to avoid any of the oncoming Shinigami. Ishida then grabbed her arm and pressed her flat against the wall. His right arm stretched around her stomach to the wall. He jerked his chin right and they began shuffling sideways like crabs.

I focused ahead again and almost gasped. Though it was still quite early in the morning, there were a lot of Shinigami walking about in the hall we were in, chatting with one another as they headed to their destinations.

I scowled and thought I was going to have to sidestep all of these obstacles, but Ichimaru paved a nice path through them with merely his presence, making it extremely easy to maneuver around. Some of the Shinigami bowed to him while others ignored him, probably not knowing who he was.

My ears pricked up when I caught Ichigo's name being whispered among many of the Shinigami:

"—Kurosaki-fukutaichou, sorry, _Kurosaki_ since he's obviously gonna be demoted—"

"—Hollow acted up again. He passed right by me laughing his head off. Creepy, right?"

"—too scared to even go near the holding cell now!"

I bit my lip and clenched my hands into fists, holding myself back from beating up a lot of these Shinigami through sheer willpower.

Ichimaru turned a corner and we peered in the hallway before rushing after him.

There wasn't anybody in this hallway, which bewildered me. We spread out more, grateful for the space. Ichimaru paused in front of a set of double doors with the number six on them, forcing us to wait behind him. I peeked around Renji's large form and saw Ichimaru take something from the inside of his white jacket. It was a flat object with a rope looped at one end. He stuck it in a slot in the wall and the doors creaked open.

"Almost there," he whispered, so low that only we could hear it.

It was at that exact moment that Sakura collapsed against Renji, her zanpakuto slipping from her hands. He cried out her name, but she was out cold. I sucked in a breath and whipped around, my eyes wide.

A small group of Shinigami stared at us in shock, their mouths hanging open. I gulped nervously when their vision zeroed in on Ishida and Orihime.

"They weren't there a second ago!"

"What are those two wearing? Those clothes almost look like—"

"Humans?"

The group exchanged wide-eyed glances and focused back on us. Orihime scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Um….Ha ha ha….Anyone know where the bathroom is?" she asked lamely. They just stared at her, starting to reach for their swords.

"Just kidding!" she squeaked, backing away from the hostile Shinigami with her hands up.

"They're—"

"Ryoka!" one of them shouted and took out his katana. He ran forward and I heard someone _tsk._

"Roar, Zabimaru!" I heard Renji yell. Something charged from behind me, barely missing Orihime. The charging Shinigami had the sense to bring up his sword as a block but was knocked back into his friends. I glanced at the thing that had pushed him back so far and my eyes widened. It was a large, segmented blade that now retracted. I followed it with my eyes and saw it was Renji's zanpakuto.

He looked angry and frightened at the same time. Sakura rested on his left arm while he held his released zanpakuto in his right. She was paler than usual, her complexion almost completely white. She lay slumped over, facing his chest.

Now more Squad Six members came over to see what was going on. A few stared at the fallen group in horror while the others blinked and spotted us. Ishida whipped out his bow while Orihime ran past me to Sakura. "Here, let me help her!" she shouted, putting her hands to her hairclips.

Renji carefully placed the blonde down so she sat against the wall to his left. "Shuno! Ayame! Soten Kisshun! I reject!" she yelled and an orange dome formed over Sakura. Orihime stared at it intently, holding her hands over it to keep it up.

He stared at Sakura worriedly before he caught the sound of a Shinigami yelling as he held his sword over his head. Renji flicked his wrist and the sword whipped forward, catching the Shinigami in the side just as Ishida released an arrow at him.

This set the rest of them off, but only a few of them could fit in the hallway at a time. Ishida kept firing arrows at the crowd while Renji batted a lot of them to the side with the flat of his extended blade.

One of them hollered, "Hey! Get the blonde! She seems like an easy target!"

I glanced back at Renji and he had such an outraged look that I became seriously scared of him for once. "_Over my dead body, you bastard!_" he screamed, whipping his sword forward with such force that it sent the guy through the wall. He then spared me a glance and shouted, "Rukia, go! We'll take care of things here!"

"But—"

"Go rescue Ichigo, Rukia!" he yelled, staring straight at me. I paused, taken aback for an instant when he finally referred to Ichigo by given name, then caught the fear in his eyes. Renji was terrified right now, but it wasn't for himself. It was for me, for Sakura, for Ishida, for Orihime. It was even for that snake Ichimaru.

"GO _NOW_!" he bellowed, snapping me out of my reverie.

I nodded, now more determined than ever. "We're coming back for you guys!" I yelled over the fray. He simply nodded, giving a battle cry as he lashed his zanpakuto forward again. Orihime got up and closed the large double doors after me, beaming at me before they shut. The sounds of battle became barely audible.

I ran ahead, spotting Ichimaru not too far away. "Took ya long 'nough," he teased. I set my jaw so I wouldn't spout profanities at him. My friends were fighting for their lives out there, and he had the nerve to say I was taking too long in following him? I was worried out of my mind for them!

He strolled along the hallway, ignoring my heated glare. Small cages with black butterflies fluttering inside them lined the walls. Ichimaru stopped suddenly, causing me to almost crash into him.

"Ladies first," he muttered, gesturing forward with a hand as he stepped aside. I peered in front of me and my eyes widened.

Ichigo sat near the top left corner of the dark cell, slumping against the wall miserably. Shadows surrounded his figure; even his bright hair seemed duller than normal. I rushed forward, nearly tripping in the process, and gripped two bars in my hands as I cried out, "Ichigo!"

He lifted his head and whispered my name. He slowly turned his head and his eyes grew larger when he spotted me. "Rukia!" he shouted, getting out of his spot excitedly.

I caught the sound of the cell door opening and glanced right. Ichimaru stepped back, allowing Ichigo to get out of his cell. "Yer welcome," he said.

Ichigo looked at him and asked, walking out of his cell, "Who're you?"

I glared at him and inquired, "Is that really important right now? Renji and everyone else are fighting outside with other Shinigami. We need to catch up with them so we—"

"I can't," Ichigo interrupted. He lifted the cuffs and explained, "These handcuffs block reiatsu, so I can't help you until they're off."

"Lucky fer ya, I got th' key," Ichimaru interjected, digging a small silver key out of his sleeve. He grabbed the former fukutaichou by the wrist and inserted it in a tiny hole on the top of the right cuff. He twisted once and the cuffs fell to the floor.

Ichigo rubbed his wrists slowly, avoiding my gaze. He looked depressed again and began, "Rukia—"

I socked him in the stomach before he could say anything else. When he hunched over, I punched him in the back of the head. He trembled in pain as he gripped the back of his head. "Idiot! Why are you acting so damn miserable?! It's pathetic! I haven't seen you in weeks and this is how you greet me?! I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me in Urahara's shop like that, you know!" I yelled, the words pouring from my mouth.

He straightened furiously, as if he were about to shout at me in return, and it was then I noticed the shallow gash on his chest that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. His white gi was torn around the wound and red where it had absorbed his blood. I ran my fingers over it lightly, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

He winced and shouted, "Ow! That hurts, you know!"

I recoiled and glared up at him. "I'll heal you later! Right now we have to—"

"The prisoner's escaped! Hurry, get them!" a deep man's voice commanded and we looked down the hall incredulously.

"No! Dammit, what happened to Renji and the others?" I shouted, my voice cracking. I scanned the area but they had shut the doors behind them before I could spot any of my friends.

Ichigo twisted to Ichimaru and barked, "You! Guy! Can you get my zanpakuto for me? It should be here somewhere!"

The former taichou tilted his head. "Whea exac'ly?"

"Just find it! They left it somewhere around here! I know they did!" Ichigo yelled. The other male frowned at this but disappeared, hopefully to go find Ichigo's zanpakuto, Zangetsu.

I grabbed Ichigo's right hand and tugged it insistantly. "C'mon! We have to go save the others!" I demanded, panicked. He nodded once and stared at the stampede of Shinigami charging towards us.

"I'll get him!" another Shinigami piped up. He aimed his palm at us and yelled, "Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" A crackling yellow rope shot out of his palm and wrapped around our intertwined hands, causing us to cry out.

"Geez, you missed! Rikichi-kun, you only got their hands!" a female voice scolded in the crowd. The boyish Shinigami put a hand to the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Guess we'll have to charge through them all!" Ichigo declared.

"Huh?" I wondered. He then rushed forward, jerking me along with him. I shrieked when he leaped and brought his foot down on one Shinigami. He stood straight, proud of himself while I leaned against him, breathless. My knees shook from the jarring impact of landing on the hard wooden floor and my left arm ached.

I glared at him and shouted, "You fool! You nearly ripped my arm out of its socket!"

He looked down at me and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…. I forgot our hands were stuck together…."

"We're going to have to work _together_ to do this, okay?" I grumbled, watching the crowd closely to see who would move next. They stared at us, stunned by what Ichigo just did. Maybe they were more wary of fighting us now.

Ichigo let out a sigh and mumbled, "Fine." He then stepped off of the poor man he stomped to the ground and eyed the Shinigami standing before us.

Some got over their shock and ran right at us. We lifted our feet simultaneously and kicked them right where we knew it would hurt the most. They fell over, writhing in pain, and we stepped over them. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted and tightened his grip on my hand. I furrowed my eyebrows as he lifted me up with both hands. I swung around in the air and kicked a tall Shinigami in the face. His head smacked into the wall next to him and he went down hard. As Ichigo brought me back, I caught another one in the side of his head.

As soon as I landed, Ichigo reached forward and slammed his palm onto a female Shinigami's stomach, sending her flying backwards into a couple more Squad Six members.

I lifted my free hand, aimed it at where the majority of the Shinigami were standing, and shouted, "Ruler! Mask of blood and flesh! All things in the universe that fly! That which names all! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Bakudo 33: Sokatsui!"

A large blast of reiatsu shot out of my palm, knocking over many of them. Ichigo stared down at me, impressed. "Nice one," he complimented as he punched a guy in the face.

"Thank you!" I replied as I kicked a Shinigami in the groin, beaming up at him.

After a few minutes, there were various unconscious Shinigami lying everywhere, groaning in pain. I was breathing heavily, and my arm still hurt, but I had never felt so alive. Ichigo's reiatsu rose slightly and the Kido around our hands broke. His hand slipped out of mine and he stretched his arms out. "Wow, what a workout."

I don't know why, but I burst out laughing at that. I think it was more out of relief than what he actually said. He smiled down at me, and it was more genuine than I'd ever seen him smile before. He forced himself to look away after a few seconds. "C'mon, let's go get the others," he ordered, extending his hand to me.

I bit my lip, guilty that I had forgotten about them while I fought beside Ichigo. "Yeah," I agreed, taking his hand again.

Suddenly, Ichimaru popped up in front of us, his hair a bit messed up. His eyes were open and I was astonished to see that they were a light turquoise color. He looked flustered at that moment, if not panicked, his shoulders heaving as he panted from running, or rather shun-po'ing here. He held Zangetsu in a hand and handed it to Ichigo wordlessly. The orange-haired Shinigami strapped it behind him, wincing when the strap pressed on his wound. Blood leaked onto the strap, turning a small spot on it red.

"We gotta go now. S'me Shinigami saw me 'n knew what I was doin'," he gasped.

I protested, "But…my friends—"

Ichigo shook his head. "We can't go back for them now, Rukia. We'd be overrun by Shinigami, seated, taichou-class, or not, in minutes. They'll be arrested, maybe somewhat beat-up after fighting Squad Six members, but not killed. The higher-ups would want them to be questioned."

"Like you were?" I asked, staring at his wound warily. I put a hand to my chest, willing myself not to imagine the possible tortures that awaited my captured friends.

He scowled but replied, "No…not like I was." He clenched his hands into fists, probably wanting to go rescue them as much as I did. It was in his nature to want to protect people, so this must've been quite difficult for him to say. "They don't have insane monsters within them."

I bit my lip, sorry I had asked the question. He took Zangetsu off his back, the bandages unraveling by themselves. He twisted on his heel and took a few steps forward. Ichigo then stabbed the air, which rippled around his sword. He jerked his blade right and a loud _click_ echoed in the silent hallway. The air in front of him shimmered and a round portal materialized. It slid open slowly and black butterflies, like those I saw in the cages, fluttered out of it.

Ichigo slung Zangetsu over his shoulder and looked down at me. "We'll come back for them later," he promised then rushed forward.

I glanced back at Ichimaru, who shrugged and decided, "I might 's well come with ya. 'm a fugitive 'nyway."

The double doors suddenly swung open, revealing a woman with bright orange hair and huge breasts, which seemed to pop out of her shihakusho. I glanced at her sash and saw a fukutaichou badge hanging from it, the number ten printed neatly on it. Two men flanked her sides, one with spiky black hair and an odd tattoo on his face and another with blonde hair, his bangs hanging over one eye. They both wore the fukutaichou badges of Squads Nine and Three respectively.

"Ran-chan…" I heard Ichimaru gasp incredulously, like he had been underwater for a long while and had just come up for air. I whipped my head to him in bewilderment and the woman did the same. He wore this strange expression, one of sadness, fear, and genuine happiness to see her. His eyes were still open, showing a slight glimmer of what seemed like…love?

"Ran…chan?" she repeated, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Wh-What…." Her eyes then widened and she took a step towards him. "G…Gin?"

Ichimaru turned away and ran into the open Senkaimon. I glanced back at the fukutaichous for a second before following him, sprinting as fast as I could.

My ears pricked up when I heard the portal close, looking back and seeing the endless Dangai behind me. I faced forward again and inquired breathlessly, "What was _that_ about? And why did the other Shinigami call you 'Nakagawa-san'?"

One good look at his serious face told me he wouldn't answer.

I blinked, suspicious, but looked ahead, spotting Ichigo tapping his foot impatiently in front of me. His arms were crossed as he waited for us. When we finally caught up, he raised an eyebrow and wondered, "Why'd you hesitate?"

My eyes flickered to Ichimaru, which Ichigo caught. He looked up at the former taichou and asked, "What happened?"

The cold smile returned to his face when he replied, "Fukutaichous. I was decidin' 'f I shou'd run 'r fight."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but taking on fukutaichous by yourself is crazy. Good thing you ran." He turned around and pointed at a patch of light just ahead of us. "Look, we're almost there."

A bright yellow light shone from behind us all of a sudden and I turned my head curiously. My eyes widened and I felt my feet rooted to the spot with fear. A large purple _thing _barreled toward us, shearing the Koryu around it. The yellow light came from something stuck in the middle of its head.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed and grabbed my arm, jerking me to his side. We sprinted for the exit, my feet slipping a bunch of times since I couldn't keep up with Ichigo's speed.

"Ya di'n' bring a Jigokucho with ya?!" Ichimaru scolded as he sprinted next to Ichigo.

"I didn't have time, okay?! I was too busy trying to escape!"

The thing started gaining on us and I think I screamed. Ichigo spout out a string of curses and wrapped an arm around my waist, picking me up like a child. He grabbed Ichimaru's wrist and we sprang forward. Wind whistled in my ears as we hurtled forward and we were suddenly wrapped in an intense light….

Then the wind died down to a faint whisper and I felt Ichigo skid to a stop. The light faded and I opened my eyes, staring down at dark pavement. He breathed heavily and let go of Ichimaru, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He set me down carefully and gave a long relieved exhale.

I stood straight, looking up at him then behind me. The Senkaimon had closed and vanished. Now, I was in the middle of a familiar street, trees and glowing street lights lining the road. We had landed smack in the middle of my neighborhood. I glanced up at the dark sky and the moon shone down on me like a spotlight, making me feel exposed.

"Well, this might not be the best place to be right now…" I commented, spotting my brother's mansion about a block away.

"This was…the only place…I could…think of…. I was…panicking…" Ichigo panted, glaring down at me.

"Isn't the weather just lovely tonight?" a deep voice rang out behind me, making me tense, though not out of fear of being spotted. That voice…. It couldn't be….

I turned around gradually, not wanting to believe it, yet desperately desiring it at the same time. My eyes widened at what I saw and my heart beat faster in my chest. His unruly black hair stuck out everywhere and his aqua green eyes, like the color of the sea, held the same warmth they always had. He beamed brightly at me and greeted, "Hey, Rukia!"

I swallowed back the choked feeling in my throat and muttered in disbelief, "K…Kaien?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You're either thinking, "WTF?!" or "Wait…is it?!" XDDD**

**I know this chapter was super long, but I kind of want to make up for the long time I took to publish this as well as last two chapters, which some of you complained was too slow-paced. Well, a lot of important things happened in this chapter, so to those of you who complained, :P.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it, what with all its plot twists and added questions and whatnot. XDDD**

**Please review! As I said many times before, I love any kind of reviews (except flames), whether it be constructive criticism, long reviews telling me what you liked, or even something like "I love it! Keep it up!" makes me happy. X3**


	16. Heart

**A/N: *lies on the floor in shame with a dark cloud over me* …I haven't updated this in half a year…. *rolls over so you can see all the arrows in my back* Arrows read: UPDATE SOON! and Y U NO UPDATE?!**

**I might die from blood loss or shame. Whichever gets me first…. *coughs out blood and head falls to the ground***

**Anyway, all joking aside, it's an update! :D And it's much, much shorter than my last few chapters, for all those complaining about how long it took to read them. Or, perhaps you are those few who like reading long chapters? o-o**

**Either way, I think you guys will get mad at me for the way this chapter ends…. *scratches back of head sheepishly* Ahahaha….**

**Disclaimer: Bleach. Mine. I mean, unless you're Kubo-sama, those two words just don't go together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen:<strong>

**Heart**

"K…Kaien? Is that really…you?" I breathed out, taking a step forward.

_Wait! _I hesitated. _What am I saying? Shiba Kaien is dead! That night…. That night…with my own hands, I—_

_On impulse, I thrust the sword upwards and felt it connect with his body. The laughter was harshly cut off. _

_Tears streamed down my cheeks and I hardly noticed that it had started raining. I clutched onto him desperately, willing him to be alright, to be alright, to be alright…._

"Yes," he replied, jolting me out of my reverie. "It's been a long time. You look well, Rukia."

He strolled closer and I stared at him with both horror and longing. He couldn't be alive, not after what I did to him. Yet, here he was, as though he had never gone in the first place.

"These clothes are so hard to move around in," he complained to himself. I glanced down at what he wore, taking in his strange apparel. They did indeed look restricting. He wore a white gown, the hem reaching to just above his ankles, with a black line going down the middle of it. I would've questioned why he wore a dress of all things, but I felt too choked up to speak.

He wore a long white jacket with a frilly hood, a black inside, and out-of-place pieces of fluffy cloth attached to his shoulders and the cuffs over the gown. He also had a white glove over his left hand. There were two strange yellow circlets around his neck, and I wondered how he didn't suffocate with them on. My gaze rose back to his face, painfully reminding me of that night all over again. His last words rung in my ears, seeming to echo everywhere: "_Thank you…. Now I can leave…my heart…behind…._"

He stopped a few feet away from me and looked irritated. "What? Stop gawking! Aren't you happy to see me, everybody's favorite guy, alive and well?"

I blinked, snapping out of those horrible memories. He narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Well…say something. Don't leave me standing here like an arrogant buffoon."

A huge wave of something like sadness and relief washed over my being then. I felt my eyes water and I blinked rapidly to prevent the tears from falling. _It _is_ Shiba Kaien! _I thought, letting out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. _That warmth…. Like when you put your hand into sunlight without realizing it…. It belongs to Kaien…._

I took a small step forward, then another, until I broke into a run. His expression became one of alarm as I rushed madly towards him. I practically tackled him, wrapping my arms around his figure to make sure I wasn't just imagining that he was here. He staggered back a few steps but didn't fall back.

I buried my face in his chest and willed myself not to burst into tears. _He's really here! _

"So you finally believe me," he stated, sounding somewhat strangled as he patted my head awkwardly. I lifted my head and found my lip trembling when I looked into his sea green eyes. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

Kaien then looked ahead of him and his eyes widened. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, and let go of him, glancing behind me to see what he was staring at.

Ichigo gaped at Kaien, looking shaken, if not nauseated by him. I tilted my head. Why was he looking at him like that? Then I caught Ichimaru grinning ear-to-ear next to him and resisted the urge to shudder. Though he had helped me rescue Ichigo, it didn't mean I had grown to like him at all. I still saw him as a snake.

Kaien stepped around me and asked curiously, his eyes still on Ichigo, "Who's your friend? He looks like me!" He then approached the orange-haired Shinigami, the latter stiffening as the former got closer.

I followed after Kaien, still unsure of why Ichigo was acting like this. Was it because he was stunned that Kaien, the man I had killed, was here in front of him?

"Wow! It's sorta like looking into a mirror! Or maybe he's my long-lost twin!" the dark-haired man joked, pausing right in front of Ichigo.

"Except he has weird-colored hair and I've got a coupla inches on him," Kaien added, snickering when he put his hand from the top of his head to hover a few inches over Ichigo's spiky hair. The former fukutaichou jerked his head back, as if disgusted that my old friend had nearly touched him.

Kaien pulled his hand away, confused. He stared down at the other boy, a small frown forming on his face. _What is up with Ichigo? _I wondered, anger and incomprehension mixing within me.

Suddenly, Ichigo reached behind him and grabbed Zangetsu's hilt, making the bandages around it unravel. "What the hell are you? You look like a regular soul, but you have a Hollow's reiatsu!" he roared, hefting his sword to his side. He tightened his grip around the hilt. Moonlight winked on the blade, as if teasing Kaien that it would slice him to pieces if he made any impulsive moves.

"Ichigo!" I cried out, stepping forward with a hand outstretched. The resentful gleam in his eyes softened slightly when he looked at me.

"Rukia, can't you sense it? I know you're glad to see him again, but you seriously didn't feel his reiatsu?" he wondered, pleading me to side with him.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at Kaien, who seemed very alarmed by all of this. He kept eyeing Ichigo's zanpakuto warily, his eyes flicking back from sword to master.

I took a deep breath, allowed myself to calm down, and then felt a powerful Hollow-like reiatsu emitting from Kaien. My eyes widened and I whispered, "Kaien…. What—"

He cut me off with a loud, resigned sigh. He smirked and muttered, "Guess I can't hide it too well, huh?" He scratched the back of his head and looked at me. "I probably shouldn't be too surprised, considering that you're both Shinigami, and strong ones at that."

I stiffened and began, "Kaien, how do you know—"

"I want to tell you. I really do. But right now, we have to get out of here." The tall dark-haired boy turned his head, as if checking to see if he was being followed.

"Why should we?" Ichigo inquired, narrowing his eyes.

Kaien looked behind him again and whispered, "We don't know if Aizen could be listening to this conversation. He could've sent someone after me when I left."

"Left? What the hell are you talking about?! And how do you know that traitor Aizen?!" Ichigo yelled, the hand holding his zanpakuto twitching.

Kaien's gaze fell and he sighed wearily. "I guess I'll have to explain myself if we're gonna go anywhere…."

I stepped towards him, wanting to say that he didn't need to do this now, that Ichigo was just being rude, but there was a small part of me that wanted to know what he was talking about. As much as I wanted to believe Kaien, I knew he had to tell us why, and how, he was here.

"That night, when I died, my soul disintegrated and I was transported to Hueco Mundo, the empty world where Hollows reside. The Hollow that possessed me happened to be one of Aizen's experiments. When it was destroyed, it was sent back to Hueco Mundo to be reconstituted. It was designed that way.

"However, it had fused with my soul, so it reconstituted in my form. Aizen hadn't anticipated seeing his experiment become me. My mind also controlled the body, another anomaly he hadn't expected."

He smiled and pointed dramatically in the air. "You see, my iron will cannot be crushed by anyone or anything!" He guffawed heartily, his chest puffing out with pride.

I blinked at this random outburst then scolded, "Kaien! Why are you joking around? This is serious!"

He paused, frowning at me. "I know, but you looked so sad just then, I thought—"

"Wha—?! I was making a serious face!" I protested, my hands clenching into fists at my sides.

He glanced down at my hands and his frown deepened. His eyes flickered back to my face and he pouted, "Okay, okay. Calm down. I was just trying to lighten up the mood. Especially since my shorter, orange-haired twin doesn't seem to like me."

"I'm not your twin! And I'm not _that _much shorter than you!" Ichigo burst out in indignation, stomping his foot like a child.

I giggled, hiding it under a hand. It was amusing to see Ichigo so flustered about being called "short". Let _him_ see how it feels for once.

Unfortunately, Ichigo caught me snickering at him and he yelled, "Shut up, Rukia! You're shorter than everyone here!"

I stopped laughing and gave him a death-glare. Kaien made a wincing noise and commented, "Dude, that was really mean. Like, hit-below-the-belt kind of mean."

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment and scowled.

Kaien cleared his throat. "Anyway, Aizen took me in and explained everything to me. I'm a being known as an Arrancar, or a Hollow that's removed their mask in an effort to acquire the powers of both a Hollow and a Shinigami. Now, I'm a special case since my soul fused with a Hollow and I had no mask to take off, but that's beside the point."

He looked Ichigo in the eye and continued, "These Arrancars used to be scarce and hardly any of them had fully developed powers. That was when Aizen and his Hogyoku came along and now he's making an Arrancar army to fight against the Soul Society."

"Wait, what's the Hogyoku?" I asked, blushing a bit after realizing I interrupted him.

Kaien opened his mouth to answer, but Ichigo cut him off. "It's a substance that removes the barrier between Hollows and Shinigami. The Hogyoku was created without the Soul Society's knowledge or permission because breaking that barrier is forbidden. Its creator was eventually found out and banished to the World of the Living along with his coconspirators."

He stared at me, hesitating for a moment before adding, "Rukia, the one who created the Hogyoku was Urahara."

My eyes widened and I felt as if a humongous weight had suddenly fallen upon my shoulders. I guess I wasn't hiding my emotions too well because Ichigo said, "Yeah, when Urahara-san told me that, I was pretty shocked too."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Kaien questioned, his expression oddly solemn.

The former fukutaichou shook his head and answered, "Nah, but I didn't want to push it. If he wanted to tell me more, it's his prerogative."

Kaien's eyelids lowered slightly. "Don't you wonder how Aizen got the Hogyoku in the first place? Wouldn't this Urahara Kisuke have stashed it away somewhere or something?"

I became alarmed at Kaien's accusations. "You can't possibly be suggesting that Urahara _gave_ this Aizen guy the Hogyoku!" I shouted.

"Hold on…. I never told you Urahara's first name…. How did you know that?" Ichigo questioned, his eyes narrowing at the dark-haired male.

I glanced back at Kaien and something seemed to flicker in his eyes. Before I could make sure, it disappeared and he replied, "Well, Aizen told me who created the Hogyoku shortly after taking me in and making me a part of his army."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not with him on this whole war-thing, mind you. I had no idea what the hell he was babbling on about most of the time, but I had no idea what else to do other than stick with the guy."

This answer didn't seem to satisfy Ichigo at all since his eyes stayed narrowed.

One question still burned in my mind and I dared to ask it. "I know this sounds stupid, but…who exactly is Aizen and what does he have to do with all of this?"

Ichigo blinked but recapped, "Aizen was the taichou for Squad Five. Up until he betrayed Soul Society, that is. He and the taichous from Squads Three and Nine were all a part of it, with Aizen as their leader. He wants to basically rule over all the worlds. Urahara-san told me he was going to do this by creating an Oken, or a key to the dimension where the Spirit King lives, and then killing him and his family, thereby taking over."

"Oh my," Ichimaru cut in. "That sounds rather troubling." For some reason, he had this look on his face like he would burst out laughing any second.

"How did he betray the Soul Society?" I wondered, struggling to piece things together.

He sighed and listed off all of Aizen's morbid crimes, "He faked his death so he could research more on the Oken, he slaughtered Central 46, he nearly killed Hinamori-fukutaichou, Kira-fukutaichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, and Hitsugaya-taichou, and he somehow…um…obtained the Hogyoku along the way…." Ichigo's eyebrows were scrunched together and he looked confused.

"Somehow? But where was it? How did he get it? Why did he bother faking his death?" The more Ichigo said, the more questions I had. I wasn't getting any of this.

"The Hogyoku was…um…. That's weird…. I don't remember…. But I know why he faked his death. He told me after he stole the Hogyoku."

"He _told _you? What do you mean, he _told_ you?" I inquired, my eyes widening.

Ichigo frowned, as if he just realized the implications of his words. "I mean…. Uh…he was…I was…hurt? Yeah, I think I tried to stop him but he was too strong…. Then he taunted me, telling me what his plan was and how if it wasn't for me, his plan wouldn't have succeeded so well and he would have never found the Hogyoku. He faked his death for a distraction so he could have the freedom to stop pretending to be an ally to the Soul Society when he wasn't, but…he mentioned that I also brought in a nice distraction that kept the other Shinigami from investigating too much into it…."

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and scratched his head. "Man, why are my memories so fuzzy?"

My chest tightened and I stepped towards him carefully. "…Ichigo…. What are you talking about? Why can't you remember clearly?" Doubt shot through me as I thought of my unspoken questions. _Did you help Aizen escape, Ichigo? Why did you give him the Hogyoku in the first place?_

"I don't know why I can't…remember…." Then Ichigo's face went from deeply puzzled to stunned. "Of course…" he breathed out. "Kurotsuchi must've given me that serum too! That's why my memories are so messed up! That bastard! He must be conspiring with Aizen! It wasn't enough to Hollowfy me or erase Rukia's memories!"

This sounded like a weak excuse to me, but Ichigo's expression was so enraged that I just had to believe him. He really had no clue what was wrong with his memory of that particular incident.

Before I could comfort him, however, Kaien inquired, "Huh…you say Aizen _told_ you all of this? And now you _conveniently_ can't remember the details of said encounter? What kind of lame excuse is that?"

Ichigo jolted, his eyes shimmering with disbelief. "Wha—it's the truth! I really…don't…." He winced a little and put hand to his head. "I can't…. I just…can't…." He hunched over as if struggling with a weight on his back.

Kaien sneered at him and continued, "C'mon, quit the act. I don't know any Kurotsuchi, but if you're just trying to worm your way out of the mess you've gotten yourself into, then you're doing a really bad job of it. You can't lie very well."

My eyes widened and I ran in front of Ichigo, spreading my arms outwards defensively. "Kaien, he's not lying! I know he isn't!" I shouted then glanced back at Ichigo, who stared up at me with incredulity.

"You're right…. Ichigo _is_ a bad liar…" I muttered, then faced Kaien again. "But that's not a bad thing! It simply means that he's an honest man! And right now, he is being completely honest with us. He would never lie about something as major as this."

The dark-haired male's eyelids lowered slightly and a small frown tugged at his mouth. He bowed his head, his eyes hidden in shadow. "Rukia…tell me…. How well do you know him?"

I blinked. "What?" I asked, my voice low.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eye. "Rukia, how well do you know this man?" he repeated, his aqua-green eyes glittering with an inner rage that seemed…unnatural.

I glared at the ground, hesitating. To tell the truth, I really didn't know Ichigo all that well. I've had very few memories of him return to me, and most of the time he _was _with me, we were training. There wasn't much time for small talk when he was swinging that ridiculously large sword at me.

But…I knew I could put my faith in him. He had a selfless willingness to help others, even at the cost of his own expense. I knew, without a doubt in my mind, that he was a good man, and nobody, not even Kaien, could persuade me otherwise.

I clenched my hands into fists. Ichigo did not deserve to be accused like this. He didn't deserve all the crap the Shinigami gave him when he was falsely arrested.

I put my right hand on my chest and declared, "I don't know much about him. I can hardly recall any of the memories I have of him. But…." I jerked my head up to glare at Kaien. "I know his heart…. Because his heart exists within me."

"His…heart?" he echoed. He scrunched his eyebrows, bewildered, then scoffed. "Impossible. The heart is just some organ inside you that pumps blood. You can't possibly hold two hearts, Rukia." He smirked then added, "I mean, c'mon, a person with two hearts? Ew…. They'd be a freak of nature."

I sucked in a breath and felt my body freeze. This…This man….

"You…You're not Kaien…are you?" I whispered. My hands fell to their sides. "Kaien…would understand what I meant when I say 'heart'…. He would not treat the matter of 'heart' so lightly."

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes at me and brought his hands up in defense. "What are you saying, Rukia? I'm the real Shiba Kaien—"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!" I screamed and unsheathed my zanpakuto. I ran my hand against the dull back of the blade and yelled, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

A flurry of snow swirled around me and my shikai was released. I swung wildly at him but he disappeared in an instant. My eyes widened when he reappeared a few feet away from me.

He sighed and grumbled in a deep voice that wasn't Kaien's, "I give up. Acting like that little brat was not effective at all…."

In a much higher-pitched voice, he squeaked, "Not to mention, a waste of time."

This Kaien-look-alike raised his right hand and snapped. The sound seemed to echo around the entire neighborhood and a large reiatsu suddenly flared ahead of us.

A man with shockingly blue hair appeared next to "Kaien", his face twisted into a scowl. A huge jawbone clung to the right side of his face and the reiatsu he emitted felt deadly and Hollow-like. What was most alarming about him was the fact that his left arm was completely _gone_, leaving only a bloody stump that peeked through his jacket.

He glared at the darker-haired male and growled, "Yer actin' fuckin' sucked_. I _coulda done a better job than that."

The Kaien-look-alike rolled his eyes. "Please…. It was flawless up until she figured it out," he countered in a deep voice.

I heard something shuffle behind me then Ichigo asked, "Who…Who are you guys?"

The blue-haired guy glanced over, his eyes growing bigger when he spotted Ichigo. "Kurosaki…" he snarled, facing him.

All of a sudden, he vanished and a brisk wind passed me by. Ichigo yelled and I whipped around in disbelief. The Arrancar-guy had elbowed him in the stomach, and now he slumped to the ground. I cried out and tried to rush over to him, but someone grabbed my arms and held me back.

I twisted my head in outrage and found myself face-to-face with Ichimaru Gin. "Now, now, Rukia. I can't have ya rushin' 'n like that," he stated with a casual smile.

"No! Let me go, you venomous—"

I was cut off when his reiatsu rose to a nearly unbearable level. I drooped and struggled to breathe in this heavy atmosphere. "Aw, that ain't nice! 'm so hurt! Ya fo'ced me ta do this, ya know." His breath tickled my ear as he leaned in to whisper, "Just so ya wou'n' get 'ny ideas…."

I was revolted at his warm breath in my ear but still couldn't move. I could only stare on as the blue-haired Arrancar repeatedly kicked at Ichigo, in the chest, his stomach, even his head at some points, all while laughing in a sickeningly sadistic way.

"This—is for—my—arm—Shinigami—bastard!" he roared as he kicked at him.

_Stop it…. Stop hurting him…. ICHIGO!_ I thought, unable to speak.

His reiatsu suddenly flared up, making the sadistic Arrancar pause mid-kick. Ichigo put his arms under him, shakily shoving himself off the pavement. He coughed out blood as he struggled to stand up. The Arrancar took a step back, getting into a fighting stance.

Ichigo jerked his head up, glaring at him with murderous fury. He twitched a little as blood dribbled from his mouth.

The Arrancar grinned ferally and shouted, "Good, you can still stand! It looks like this fight…." He vanished, causing Ichigo to scowl.

"Is gonna be interesting!" he bellowed as he socked Ichigo in the stomach.

Or…he would have if he was still standing there. Somehow, Ichigo had shun-poed out of the way in time.

His eyes widened when he realized he missed. He only had time to glance at him before the Shinigami gripped his arm and threw him down the street with a yell. The pavement was destroyed where he skidded back.

Ichigo met my worried gaze and I would've gasped if I had the energy to. His left eye was pitch black, his iris yellow. He glared at Ichimaru with the same frightening look he gave that Arrancar before he tossed him down the street.

Just then, a twig snapped and he looked to his left quickly. The Kaien look-alike had taken a step back, probably out of sheer bewilderment at Ichigo's strength, and now stared back at him tensely. There was a faint gleam of fear in his eyes and he seemed frozen in place.

The orange-haired Shinigami vanished from sight. Suddenly, "Kaien" was thrown back and I saw Ichigo reappear as he tackled him to the cement. The darker-haired man struggled for a few seconds before shifting his feet under Ichigo's stomach. He kicked upwards, sending Ichigo flying over him.

"Kaien" rolled over to a crouching position, his entire body stiff with anticipation. Ichigo seemed to twist in mid-air and landed on his feet, skidding backwards a little. His head remained bowed, so I couldn't see his eyes. His mouth curved up in a wide, blood-stained grin.

He slowly raised his head and my lips parted in surprise at what I saw. Both of his eyes were now dark, yet they still gleamed with an insane light. A Hollow mask began to form over his left eye, and I could see what looked like red gash-like lines running down it.

Ichimaru's reiatsu flickered with uncertainty, but didn't die down enough for me to even attempt to escape. I cursed my feebleness and was forced to continue watching.

Ichigo let out a loud bout of maniacal laughter as he rushed forward. The Arrancar jolted up, his expression twisting into one of terror. The Shinigami leapt up and kicked him right in the face. He flew back into some person's stone wall, and debris rained down on him.

Before the smoke could even clear, Ichigo, or rather, his Hollow form, ran toward him. I squinted, desperately trying to see through the plaster swirling in the air.

Something whistled by me and Ichimaru with a shriek. I heard another resounding crash behind me and I guessed it to be "Kaien". I heard a low gurgle and then rippling coughs I assumed were splattering the pavement with his blood.

Soft, unhurried steps echoed closer to us from the smoke. I spotted a faint silhouette in the distance. Then, the smoke began to clear, and I could see Ichigo strolling ever so slowly towards us. He wore a smug smile on his face and seemed delighted with beating the Arrancar into oblivion. His Hollow mask almost completely covered the left side of his face.

His eyes flickered to Ichimaru and he dropped his smile. The snake's reiatsu flickered and he muttered, "My…what a scary kid ya are…."

Ichigo ran forward, the creepy grin returning to his face. He was halfway to us when something appeared in front of him. I hardly had time to process what it was before it reached out and stabbed him in the stomach.

I blinked, not understanding what just happened. I looked up and saw it was that blue-haired Arrancar from before. His hand had pierced through Ichigo's stomach and the Shinigami glanced down in surprise. He made a choking sound and coughed out a pool of blood. Ichigo lifted his head, his wide, dark eyes meeting mine.

Ichimaru's reiatsu lowered a lot, giving me the chance I needed. I shifted and elbowed him the chest. He grunted, taken aback by this, and let me go. The blue-haired Arrancar flicked his arm to the side and Ichigo's body collapsed.

"ICHIGO!" I screamed, rushing towards him in a mad dash.

_No, no, no! This can't be! This can't be happening! ICHIGO, CAN'T BE—_

A hard rap to the back of my neck knocked all the wind out of me, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …Don't be too mad at me…. I like writing cliffhangers….**

**Yeah, there was a guest appearance by Grimmjow (one of my favorite Arrancars)! I have another fic where he's one of the main characters, if you guys wanna check it out... It's called A Frozen Requiem. Self-advertising FTW o3o**

**Anyway, leave a review please! Reviews make me happy, and being happy makes me want to write some more…. ;3 Or favorite or alert this if you haven't already! :D Thanks!**

***SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO AREN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE BLEACH MANGA***

**Who else is happy that Renji is no longer that one guy who loses all his battles?! 8DDD I know I am! His new, or rather, his real bankai is so sick! I was freaking out so much when he killed that annoying "Superstar" Quincy (I'm not caring for their names at the moment; they all annoy me too much).**

**I was also really happy that that battle is finally over. I mean, c'mon, Kubo-sama, that took WAY too long to finish, and I wanna know what's going to happen on Rukia or Ichigo's end. Or even fill us in on what the hell is going on in Hueco Mundo! I mean, show us Grimmjow already! We all know he's alive and with Urahara, Orihime, Chad, and Nel right now! DDX **

**asdfjkl; Frustration….**


	17. Count My Sins

**A/N: Hey there, dear readers! **

**Okay, I'll be honest, I haven't been putting off writing this chapter **_**only**_** because I was super busy with school. In fact, I've been on summer vacation for quite some time now. **

**What have I been doing, you ask? Well, I've been lounging about my house most of the time, watching TV, movies, anime, and cartoons, rereading some books and manga I have, and surfing around the Internet out of sheer boredom. I seriously haven't done much, and I procrastinated on this because I've just been super lazy. :/ I apologize. **

**Also, I've been revamping the earlier chapters. If you haven't already read my profile, then I'll say that I'm disappointed with the earlier chapters, as in pre-Chapter Thirteen. My writing back then is just…not that good, in my opinion. The style is much too simplistic, and frankly, nearly everyone is OOC to some extent. If you want to reread them, you are more than welcome to. I personally think they sound MUCH better and in-character. Fair warning though: Some chapters may still not be revamped, so please excuse the sloppy writing. I'm revising them as fast as I can….**

**P.S. The chapter title is a line from the song "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons. Yeah, I haven't been creative with chapter titles lately, but…it's two in the morning here, so I don't give a fuck at the moment….**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is **_**way**_** too good to be mine. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen:<strong>

**Count My Sins**

"_Kuchiki…I think…everything we have to protect comes down to one thing," Kaien muttered, looking off into the distance._

_I remembered this moment. It was another one of those days where my friends and his friends were running late. He always brought up some philosophical topic for us to ponder during this small interval, just to keep up some form of conversation, I guess. One thing I learned about Kaien was that he hated awkward silences, and felt that he always had to fill them with some topic or another._

"_One thing?" I found myself asking. It was strange that I was conscious of the fact that this was a memory, and yet having no control over myself within it. "What's that?"_

_He half-turned his head back with a slight smile. "The heart," he replied, and my own began beating hard in my chest. I knew I had let my crush on him wane after that night, but, here, I couldn't help but feel what I felt back then._

_I stared at him incredulously before making a face and grumbling, "What? That's sappy…."_

_He twisted around and yelled, "Hey! I'm serious!" _

_He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, and started over. "Then let me ask you this…Rukia…. Where do you think the heart is?"_

_I leaned away a little, taken aback by the question. I mean, really, what kind of question was _that_? It was obvious, wasn't it?_

_I put a hand over my chest and replied lamely, "It's…um…somewhere around here…I think…."_

_He smirked and took a few steps toward me. "Well…if you ask me…." He paused and clenched a fist in front of me, as if grabbing onto an invisible cord. "…The heart is right here."_

_I glanced down in confusion. "Whenever two people grow close…a heart is born between them." His gaze softened. "It isn't inside our bodies. Whenever we care about something…whenever we care about another person…a heart is born…."_

_My eyes widened and I stiffened. _Kaien…cares about me…_I thought and felt warm inside._

_He let his hand drop and looked away. "If you were born alone in the world…I don't think you could have a heart."_

_I must've looked puzzled still, so he sat down and continued, "Don't think about it too hard. If your heart longs to be here, then your heart is here. If your heart is here…that is enough reason to be here. But…you see, Rukia…in the future, hopefully the distant future, there's one thing you have to make sure of…." _

_His expression became deadly serious, so I leaned forward. "You mustn't die alone." He paused then stood up again. "When we die, our bodies turn into dust…almost as if we never existed to begin with…. So what becomes of the heart?"_

_He stared me straight in the eye with the utmost confidence. "You leave your heart with your friends. That way…your heart lives on in them. That's why, Rukia…you mustn't die alone. Understand, Rukia?"_

_Just then, he put a gentle hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me. _Wait…this isn't a part of the memory…_something inside me warned, and the warm feeling was replaced with something much heavier and colder._

"_Rukia…I gave you my heart when I died, right?" he questioned, his grip tightening._

_I frowned, glancing over at his hand. "Yes…you did…." Where was he going with this?_

_His hand slid down, sending a shiver down my spine, until it came to rest over my heart. It seemed to pulse louder until it echoed around us. "It's there…right?" he asked and I glanced up at him. He looked pale, even sickly as the clouds gathered overhead. I could smell the rain rolling in._

"_I…suppose…" I answered uneasily._

"_Good…" he muttered. Suddenly, he plunged his hand into my chest._

_I coughed, my blood splattering his sleeve. My vision started to blur as he shifted slightly to grab my heart in his hand. I let out a strangled cry as he wrenched it out of my chest, leaving a gaping hole in my body._

_I fell to my knees and stared up at him, but he wasn't Kaien. He was that…imposter masquerading himself as Kaien._

_He regarded me coldly before examining my heart, still beating in his gloved hand. He smirked at me, as if he found all of this amusing. "Now, Rukia…_I want it back."

* * *

><p>I jolted awake. Panicked, I clawed at my chest, struggling for breath. There was a loud rattling noise around me that, at first, I thought was my ears ringing, but I realized after a few seconds that it came from chains attached to metal cuffs around my wrists.<p>

I stared down at them, bewildered, then followed the chains' long trail to see where it led. They were embedded into a white wall behind me and, no matter how hard I tugged, they didn't seem inclined to budge.

I sighed and leaned back against the cool wall. A wave of pain from the back of my neck made me stiffen and I instantly slapped a hand to it with a wince. It hurt even more under my touch, so I figured a bruise had formed there already.

I felt sick as a sudden thought occurred to me. _Where's Ichigo?_ An image of his face, half-covered in a developing Hollow mask, flashed underneath my eyelids…smiling maniacally, then….

_I looked up and saw it was that blue-haired Arrancar from before. His hand had pierced through Ichigo's stomach and the Shinigami glanced down in surprise. He made a choking sound and coughed out a pool of blood. Ichigo lifted his head, his wide, dark eyes meeting mine._

"Ichigo!" I whispered, my eyes snapping open. Where was he? I needed to get to him immediately!

I looked around frantically and felt relieved to find him seated next to me, his head bowed and covered in shadow. This was short-lived, however, when I realized that they had dumped him here without giving him any form of medical treatment. He had lost a lot of blood in the time that we were put here.

I cursed heavily and scrambled over to him. Sweat beaded his forehead and his breathing sounded labored. He was alive, but just barely. I had to hurry.

I lifted my hands to his wound and focused my energy on it. I expected my reiatsu to well within me and course through to my palms, but…it didn't. It felt…stunted….

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried again, and again, it felt like my reiatsu was held back. My hands trembled, making my chains clank loudly. Wait…these cuffs…. They were—

"Well, well, well…. Look whose awake…" a familiar voice muttered, sounding amused.

I whipped my head to the source and found the Kaien-look-alike peering at me through a set of bars. I wanted to slap the annoying smirk off of his face, the bastard….

He stepped closer, gripping a bar in his hand. "Oh, Rukia…. If only you and that kid had fallen for my act…things wouldn't have had to get so…messy…" he taunted, his eyes flickering to Ichigo.

I stiffened and spat out, "_Bastard_…."

He winced a little, though that arrogant smile still stuck to his face. "You're so harsh, Rukia!" he taunted, putting a hand over his heart like it was wounded.

I glared heatedly at him, standing up. "Stop using his voice," I growled, clenching my hands into tight fists.

"_His_ voice?" he wondered. He looked up, pretending to ponder who I could be talking about. "Oh, you mean Shiba Kaien's…." His smile grew when he saw me twitch.

"Who are you…_really_?" I asked, struggling to hold back the urge to rush after him, screaming.

His eyes gleamed despite the darkness. "Do you _really _want to know?" he countered.

His hand had a spasm then, as if he had lost control of his fingers. They bent at strange angles before finally settling down. His head jerked violently around with enough force to snap his neck. And yet….

There was a crackling noise and his face appeared to shrink in on itself. I watched in horror as "Kaien" transformed into some ugly…_thing_ with two heads bobbing in some container with red fluid. The number '9' was written on each of the heads neatly.

"We are the Novena Espada…Aaroniero Arruruerie!" the heads announced together.

"Please, do not say anything about our face…. We've heard it all before…" the bottom head said in a squeaky voice.

"So…you're really…not Kaien…" I breathed out.

The tank tilted, giving the impression of curiosity. "You yourself denied us as Shiba Kaien, and yet you still had doubts?" The two heads laughed simultaneously, a hideous sound that rang out in the cell.

"How pitiful!" one head scoffed in a deep voice.

"However…" the head with the higher-pitched voice added.

"The recognition you felt was not an illusion…" they informed me at the same time. The top head rose and pressed itself against the glass.

A portion of the tank began to bubble and a face—_Kaien's face_, I realized with horror—began to emerge from the mask.

In a matter of minutes, the Espada looked exactly like Kaien again. He smirked at my expression. "You think my power is one of transformation?" he wondered, tilting his head.

I narrowed my eyes. "Isn't it?"

"No. You should know better…being a Shinigami. Or rather, _half _a Shinigami. You reek of humans…."

"I don't understand…" I muttered.

His smirk grew. "I am the only Gillian among the Espadas, Aizen-sama's ten strongest warriors."

I twitched, recognizing the term _Gillian_. But…Ichigo had told me that those Menos, while challenging to those under taichou-class, were nothing but foot soldiers compared to their higher ranks. Not a really impressive choice, on Aizen's part….

"So?" I questioned, feeling a flicker of satisfaction when his eye twitched in irritation.

He gripped the bars in both of his hands. "A Gillian doesn't possess the abilities necessary to be an Espada. And yet I am one. I was given the number nine. Do you know why that is?"

He clenched the bars tighter in his hands and a huge leer broke out on his face. "_It's because I am the only Arrancar with unlimited evolutionary potential!_ My spiritual entity fusion ability originally belonged to Metastacia whom Shiba Kaien fought!"

Something he had said before echoed in the back of my mind. _"That night, when I died, my soul disintegrated and I was transported to Hueco Mundo, the empty world where Hollows reside. The Hollow that possessed me happened to be one of Aizen's experiments. When it was destroyed, it was sent back to Hueco Mundo to be reconstituted. It was designed that way." _

"And when Metastacia's rotting spiritual body was returned to Hueco Mundo, I consumed it and took its powers!" he shouted gleefully. His eyes shone with a manic glow.

I stiffened. "You…ate it…?!"

"That's right." He let go of the bars and started slipping off the glove on his left hand. He tossed the thing away dramatically and revealed a revolting creature with creeping tentacles and a mouth dead in the center of its being. It made sickening slimy noises as it wiggled around.

"My power is called Glotonería. It's the ability to consume dead Hollows and take their reiryoku and abilities. I acquired this power by eating Metastacia who possessed Shiba Kaien!"

"Th-Then…."

"That's right! _This is Shiba Kaien's spiritual body!_ It contains all his thoughts, all his experiences! They're in here exactly as they happened! I merely read and acted upon those memories!"

I ran towards him in a murderous rage. The chains could only go so far, however, and I struggled desperately against them, ignoring the biting pain forming around my wrists.

His hysteric laughter rang in my ears, only fueling my anger. "That face…. Your fury is beautiful. Yet your eyes say differently." He put a hand over his face, snickering. He then pointed at me and asked, "You're _terrified_, aren't you?"

I stopped then, staring at him in bewilderment. "…What…?" I breathed out.

"I hope you haven't forgotten…Rukia. This is Shiba Kaien's spiritual body…. Just how do you think it ended up here in the first place?" he taunted, smiling cruelly at me.

His words were like a devastating blow to my chest. A wave of dizziness overcame me and my vision spun. Before I realized what happened, I was on my knees.

Another bout of laughter. "How pathetically _predictable_. I just push you a little and you _completely_ fall apart…" he sneered.

I bowed my head, clenching my hands into fists before hugging myself, willing myself not to cry. _This is all my fault…. I'm sorry…Kaien…. Because I killed you…your body fell into the hands of the Hollows…. That night…I killed you to save my own life. Yet…I kept telling myself that because I'd recovered your body, I'd saved you somehow…. But…now it seems like that wasn't the case._

"Tch, no reaction? How bor—"

"Aaroniero-sama…" a female voice cut in.

I glanced up and saw a woman with dark blue hair standing behind the Espada, who seemed surprised by her sudden appearance. She held a tray of what looked like medical supplies in her hands.

"What? What do you want?" he snapped, turning to fully face her.

Her eyes flickered to his left hand and she grimaced. "Aizen-sama wishes for me to heal the orange-haired Shinigami…" she said.

He put his hand to his hip. "_Why_?" he wondered, sounding impatient.

"My master was not ordered to bring him in critically injured," she replied. "Aizen-sama wanted him in healthy condition, not with a hole in his stomach. He is being punished for it as we speak."

_Master?_ _Is she talking about that blue-haired Arrancar?_

"Is he going to die?" the Espada inquired with a curious amusement.

She set her jaw. "Go see for yourself, pig."

Aaroniero grabbed her by the collar then, but she didn't seem fazed by it. "Listen, _bitch_. You are nothing but a Fracción to a pathetic, one-armed cretin. You do _not_ have the authority to _ever_ speak to me that way." As an insult to injury, he smacked the tray out of her hands, scattering supplies everywhere.

She bent down to pick them up and he kicked at a roll of gauze out of the way just as she reached for it. "Have fun picking this up," he teased and walked off, guffawing smugly.

The gauze slipped through the bars and hit one of my knees, tipping over. I watched as it whirled a little in place before settling down.

The cell door opened with a harsh screech, making me look up again. The girl had piled the supplies messily back onto the tray. She seemed more than a little irritated with her encounter with the Espada.

We made eye-contact for a few seconds before she glanced away, quickly scooping up the gauze from near me. I watched as she went over to Ichigo, who still was slumped against the wall, just like I found him when I woke up. She knelt down next to him and placed the tray beside her. She reached for his gi and lifted his arm, attempting to take it off of him.

Startled, I asked, "What are you _doing_?"

She glanced at me in surprise, pausing her work. "I need to get this off of him in order to reach his wound." She hesitated, then, seeming to think of something, gestured me over. I obliged, still watching her warily. A portion of what looked like a wolf's skull clung to the back left side of her head, a sharp, white ear sticking up out of it.

"After I get this off, would it be alright if I rest his head on your lap? I need him to lie down to treat him properly…" she asked, clasping her hands together in her lap.

I was taken aback by her request but nodded. She bowed her head then went back to carefully removing the bloodstained gi off of Ichigo. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at the wound.

"Is it bad?" I dared ask.

She shook her head in disbelief. "No…it's…shallower than I thought it would be…." She gulped then looked over at me. "Grimmjow said he stabbed him through the stomach…" she muttered to herself, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Yes…he did…" I affirmed and furrowed my eyebrows.

She continued to stare at it for a few seconds before muttering, "…This doesn't even look like he pierced through the muscle…."

My eyes widened. "What?"

The Arrancar carefully shifted Ichigo so he could lie on his back, his head resting on my lap. I could feel his body heat wash over me and I tensed.

Now I could see what she meant. There was still a considerable chunk of flesh missing, but it looked more like a rough scrape than a stab wound. The muscle underneath seemed raw and defined. Red streaks spread around it like an ugly blossom, and some green liquid leaked from it.

She sucked in her breath. "This is bad…." She put a hand to his forehead, ignoring the beads of sweat that clung onto her. She scowled. "His wound is infected…."

She snatched a small towel off the tray and offered it to me. "Wipe the sweat off of him. It should help to cool him off a little."

I did as I was told, gently dabbing his forehead and ignoring the urge to reel back from the heat he radiated. He must've contracted a fever from the infection….

The Arrancar pulled another towel from the tray then shut her eyes, as if concentrating. I could sense her reiatsu flickering a little then, suddenly, a very thin sheet of ice crept down the cloth.

When she opened her eyes again, I noticed that her irises were glimmering white before fading back to their original color. She tightened her grip on the cloth, hovering over his injury uncertainly. The ice was already beginning to melt and seep into the towel.

She bit her lip and looked over at me. "Could you please…hold him down?"

I stared at her, furrowing my eyebrows. "…Why?" I asked. "He's not going to fight you. Look at the condition he's in."

She set her jaw and gazed at me steadily. "He might when I start cleaning the wound." She said this almost like it was some sort of challenge.

I set the towel aside with a scowl and leaned forward to wrap my arms around him, pinning him down as best as I could. His body heat made beads of sweat form on my forehead, despite the cool air wafting in the cell.

The Arrancar took a deep breath then pressed the damp towel beside the wound. I felt Ichigo twitch under me and I glanced at his face to see if he was waking up. His eyes flew open and he suddenly arched his back with a gurgled cry. I held onto him tightly, but he kept thrashing around. He kicked the tray of medical supplies, slamming it against the wall, and his chains rattled noisily as he struggled.

My ears pricked up when I heard the Arrancar girl gasp and I spared a few seconds to look over. My eyes widened when I saw Ichigo's wound and the area around it begin to boil. Some white froth had sprouted from the wound and started spreading across it.

After just a few seconds, it completely enveloped the wound and solidified. He relaxed afterwards, breathing heavily. I reached a shaking hand to it but it shattered before I could touch it. I drew my hand away and watched with bated breath as the pieces flashed and turned into reishi, scattering in the air. His wound was now completely healed.

I immediately turned back to Ichigo with a strangled gasp. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. His left eye was black with a yellow iris, but this quickly faded back to its normal color. I caressed his face in a hand and whispered, "_Ichigo_…."

His eyes slid over to me and he slurred, his voice hoarse, "R…Rukia?"

I nodded and continuously smoothed his hair back, though it just kept stubbornly popping back into place. "Yes…I'm here…. It's okay…."

There was rustling next to us followed by loud crashes, so I glanced up curiously. The Arrancar girl was tossing the supplies back on the tray, looking cross. She dropped the tray next to Ichigo and scooped what looked like some elastic band off of it, tying it around his arm calmly.

She poured a bottle of…something onto a cotton ball and rubbed the bend in his arm with it. There was more clattering as she placed the bottle back on the tray and moved some tools away with her fingers to reach for a syringe.

I stiffened and growled, a little too loudly, "What is that?"

She paused, staring at me bewilderedly. "…Antibiotics…. It'll help with the infection."

I got a better view of it and realized that it was full of a transparent liquid, not the thick, green stuff from that memory I had of this place. I exhaled slowly through my nose, calming down.

The Arrancar girl stared at me for a few more seconds before experimentally tapping the bend in Ichigo's arm. She paused, seeming to feel something, then stuck the needle through slowly.

He winced a little, his fingers curling towards his palm. He relaxed them only after she removed the syringe and placed a small Band-Aid on his arm.

She picked up the tray in one hand and stood up. "I'll be back…. I need to get a few more things…."

Before she could leave, I blurted out, "Do you have any pain killers? Or anything that would reduce his fever?"

She looked back in surprise. After a few seconds, she hesitantly replied, "We do, but…for his case, it won't be much help…."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why not?"

"You see, the pain killer he needs is ibuprofen and, while it intercepts the nerves to lessen the pain, it also thins the blood flow. With his infection, it's best to leave him be so the antibiotics can work at it," she replied.

"Then…can't you make some ice or something for him to eat?" I requested.

Her mouth quirked up in a small smile before she turned away. "I need to get a bowl for that first…" she muttered and left us in the cell.

I looked down at Ichigo again and he stared back wearily. "…What happened?" he wondered, furrowing his eyebrows a little.

I glanced at where his wound had been only moments earlier. Tentatively, I reached over and pressed on it lightly. He flinched and drew my hand back quickly, looking over at him.

"You were stabbed…" I muttered.

He looked confused, so I decided to explain what happened to us. I even told him about his wound healing on its own. He was surprised by that and absently put his hand over where the wound had been.

After I finished, Ichigo said, "We have to get out of here…." He propped his elbows under him, grunting as he tried pushing himself up urgently.

"Ichigo—"

He let out a pained gasp and fell against my lap again. He groaned, frustrated. He pressed his palms against his eyes and swore incessantly—about his fever, about his weakness, about his failure to protect me.

I cupped his face in a hand and he faltered. He removed his hands from his eyes and looked over at me miserably. "Rukia—"

"It's not your fault…." I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "It's mine…."

"_I hope you haven't forgotten…Rukia. This is Shiba Kaien's spiritual body…. Just how do you think it ended up here in the first place?"_

He wrapped his hand around mine and looked me straight in the eye. My eyes widened and I looked away. "Stop…. Don't look at me that way…. You know it's true…."

The corners of my eyes began to sting, so I blinked rapidly and glanced up, exhaling slowly. "I ran to that imposter because I was so happy to see Kaien _alive_. I thought because he was there, my sin would be forgiven."

I shut my eyes tightly. "I was so _blind_, Ichigo! I didn't sense that he was not the man he said he was, didn't _want _to think otherwise. And because of what I did all those years ago, I've practically handed over Kaien's soul to that…that…_disgusting_ Arrancar! He's _using_ his spiritual body because I was a _coward_ and killed Kaien that night!"

I drew my hand away. I didn't _deserve_ to be comforted, much less by Ichigo.

He grunted, so I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He had propped his elbows under him again, straining to get himself up again. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to force him to lie down. He shrugged my hand off and sat up, facing away from me.

My gaze dropped to my lap. _I see…._ _He understands then. I don't blame him for acting this way…._

Suddenly, I felt his hand curl under my chin and force my head up a little. Before I could ask what he was doing, he lightly pressed his lips against mine. He lingered there for a few seconds before pulling back and staring straight at me. The light in Ichigo's eyes wasn't angry, but kind…understanding even.

"It's not your fault, Rukia. You _can't _think that…. I don't blame you, and I'm sure as hell Kaien wouldn't blame you either. That night…you did what you had to do. You're not a coward. You were trying to _save_ him that night. _That's_ why you went back, Rukia. It wasn't some selfish act that made you want to do it. Kaien saw that. And _that_ is why he entrusted you with his heart."

My eyes widened. _Ichigo…._

I bowed my head until it came to rest against his chest, closing my eyes. I didn't even realize I was trembling until he wrapped his arms around me feebly, burying his face in my hair. I didn't return the hug.

A familiar reiatsu appeared near us and Ichigo let go, glancing up in surprise. I turned around and spotted the Arrancar girl holding a small, metal bowl full of ice and a thin cup.

She looked mildly puzzled as she approached us. "Here…. This should help with the fever…. I also brought you some water if you wanted some." She was looking at me.

I smiled and muttered, "Thank you…."

Her eyes widened and she looked away. "You're welcome…."

Just as she stood up, I asked, "Why does Aizen want us healthy? What does he plan to do with us?"

She glanced back, her expression pained. "…I don't know. But it's not good…." And with that, she left us alone, locking the cell behind her.

I immediately grabbed the bowl of ice and offered it to Ichigo. He took it wordlessly but, instead of eating some, he just stared at it.

"Eat. It'll help cool down the fever…" I said.

He frowned but did as I asked. After eating a third of the bowl, he set it aside and rested back against the cool wall with a sigh.

I leaned against him, staring around the cell wearily. "How are we going to get out of here, Ichigo?" I wondered.

"We improvise…a lot…" he joked, though I could tell it was half-hearted.

"What do we do about these cuffs? They block our reiatsu…."

Before he could answer, another familiar reiatsu appeared next to us. I knew who it was before he spoke. I scowled, glaring over at him.

That same, chilling smile was stretched across his face as he peered at us through the bars. "Aw, how cute…. 's a shame I gotta intarupt yer moment, but Aizen-sama wants ta see ya both…" Ichimaru Gin stated, his grin growing wider.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *has numerous bag and dark circles under my eyes* F-Finally! It's…It's finished! ;A;**

**I struggled so much to finish this chapter and it's super late right now. XP I'm tired…. I'm so sorry for the long wait, dear readers. I hope that this chapter is good enough for you guys…. There was some fluff, tons of angst, and even fluffy angst. XD**

**HUGE THANK YOU TO MY MOM (even though she's never going to read this XD)! She helped me so much with the medical stuff for this chapter that it's basically like she wrote a third of it without even knowing. XDDD Love you, Mom. :P**

**The unnamed Arrancar girl is actually an OC of mine from my fic, A Frozen Requiem (Oh look, more self-advertising XD). Her name is Mori Miyuki. Take a look at that fic too if you like. :3**

**As always, please leave a review to let me know what you guys think! :) I appreciate each one I get! **

**On a side note, Forgotten has received over a hundred reviews! 8D THANK YOU READERS SO MUCH! I can't even begin to express how much this means to me…. Really, I feel so honored. X3**


End file.
